Laços de sangue 3ª Fase: Os sentimentos de uma saiyajin
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Por décadas, Sakura vive isolada.O encontro predestinado por laços invisíveis. O encontro de uma saiyajin descrente para com a humanidade e com raiva dos humanos com um chikyuujin de coração nobre, amável e nobre. Uma união. Uma filha meia saiyajin. Porém, será que a Terra continuará em paz? Alienígenas chegam ao planeta, décadas antes de um jovem saiyajin puro. Amigos ou inimigos?
1. Preocupação

**Sinopse:  
** Décadas se passam com Sakura vivendo isolada dos humanos no Monte Paouz, somente tendo a Vila dos gatos como companhia. Um jovem chikyuujin de coração nobre se propõe a conhecer aquela que salvou o mundo do rei dos demônios. O encontro predestinado por laços invisíveis. O encontro de uma saiyajin descrente para com a humanidade e com raiva dos humanos com um chikyuujin de coração amavél e nobre. Uma união. Uma filha meia saiyajin. Porém, será que a Terra continuará em paz? Alienígenas chegam ao planeta, décadas antes de um jovem saiyajin puro. Amigos ou inimigos? Continuação de Laços de sangue 2ª fase - A saiyajin e o namekuseijin.

 **Notas da Autora**

Após o final do Torneio, os monges se reúnem e decidem...

Longe dali, no Planeta Plant, os tusufuru-jins se surpreendem quando...

Kami-sama se recorda da chegada de...

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação de "Laços de Sangue - 2ª fase: A saiyajin e o namekuseijin".

Tenham uma ótima leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 1 - Preocupação**

AGE 550 – Wakusei Chikyuu (planeta Terra).

Após o término do evento, os monges se reúnem com o líder do templo, sendo que cada um deles fala, preocupado.

\- A perda foi total. Ainda bem que isso ocorreu na final.

\- Eles são monstros... – outro fala.

\- Bem, Sakura nos salvou do rei dos demônios.

\- De fato, somente um monstro para derrotar outro monstro. Quando aquele humano foi amaldiçoado pelo rei dos demônios, conseguiu o poder dele.

\- O outro que é humano, não fica para trás. É que a destruição principal foi da luta de Sakura contra Piccolo.

\- Provavelmente, vai demorar anos para consertamos tudo, começando pela arena. Foi perda total e não sabemos se a nossa arrecadação com o evento irá suprir a reconstrução.

\- Já que a arena foi destruída, assim como todo o entorno, sendo que teremos que reerguer do zero, poderíamos aproveitar para melhorar o local, tornando a arena maior, assim como permitindo um maior espaço para as lutas, além de termos arquibancadas. O que acham? – um monte pergunta – Além disso, com essas melhorias, quem não for lutador, vai ter que pagar.

\- Bem... Já que tudo foi destruído, sendo que em séculos, nunca aconteceu algo assim... – o líder fala pensativo – Creio que seria melhor uma mudança total. Claro, que saíra mais caro. Quando a cobrar dos espectadores, é uma excelente ideia. Afinal, há sempre um custo considerável para manter uma infraestrutura desse porte.

\- Poderíamos fazer um termo, que caso o vencedor tenha sido responsável pela destruição total do ringue, o dinheiro do prêmio será usado para o conserto. Portanto, ele não terá direito a nada. Devemos deixar isso bem claro a todos. Talvez isso ajude a evitar a perda total da arena novamente e do entorno. Uma coisa é consertar a arena. Fazer uma nova, do zero, é outro valor – outro monge fala.

\- Nunca fizemos isso! – o líder exclama, horrorizado – Não é correto.

\- Eu não acho correto, eles destruírem tudo. Ter uma trinca ou rachadura, tudo bem. Ou então, perder um pedaço dela. Isso pode ser facilmente consertado. O problema é o nível de destruição que fizeram, não somente na arena e sim, no entorno. De fato, nunca fizemos algo assim, pois, apesar de termos tido lutas acirradas, nenhuma provocou tal nível de dano. Vai que após a inauguração da nova arena, eles surjam novamente? Mesmo que tragam grande publicidade, nós ficamos com um imenso prejuízo. – o mesmo monge fala, sendo que segurava uma calculadora – Já fiz os cálculos. O valor de arrecadação nunca vai suprir o de prejuízo, caso façam o mesmo nível de destruição que vimos esse ano. Além disso, termos gastos. Claro, temos doações de comida e de roupas dos fieis do templo. Porém, a infraestrutura de um evento, demanda um custo adicional.

\- Mas... – o líder balbucia.

Então, segue-se um murmúrio entre os monges e após algum tempo, fazem uma votação e maioria concorda com o fato que se o vencedor foi um dos responsáveis pela destruição total da arena, perderá a quantia em dinheiro, pois, a quantia será usada para consertar a arena, sendo que iriam assinar um contrato. No caso, os oito finalistas.

\- De fato, não temos escolha. A destruição deles foi absoluta. – o líder sentencia – Não me agrada tal decisão, mas, compreendo que não temos escolha. Já basta o fato que iremos ficar décadas sem qualquer torneio, até terminamos a construção de uma nova área de luta.

Então, todos os monges saem da sala, enquanto que o líder fitava o teto, pensativo, julgando se de fato, era a melhor decisão, usar o prêmio do vencedor para reparar a destruição, caso ele tenha sido um dos responsáveis. De fato, não é uma atitude correta, porém, Morgi estava certo. Se eles vierem novamente, irão destruir, novamente, todo o entorno e isso era demasiadamente preocupante.

.

.

AGE 550 – Wakusei Plant (Planeta Plant)

.

.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, mais precisamente no pacífico planeta Plant, os tsufurujins estavam em suas atividades diárias e corriqueiras, até que uma gigantesca nave danificada entre na atmosfera avermelhada do planeta.

Rapidamente, tal nave gera uma histeria em massa e todo o contingente militar do planeta é convocado, enquanto que a nave caia em direção ao solo, provocando uma grande explosão que abalou a cidade próxima do local, sendo que as autoridades agradeciam o fato de que não havia caído em cima de uma cidade e sim, em uma região remota do planeta, embora que o seu tamanho causou a elevação de uma grande camada de poeira, que obstruiu parte da luz do sol do planeta, assim como provocou uma cratera absurdamente profunda, sendo que havia destroços fumegantes fragmentados, que não estavam muito espalhados, demonstrando que a nave afundou na terra.

Todos estavam com scouters e segurando armas altamente tecnológicas, sendo que os generais e comandante controlavam as tropas, não dando ordem para atirar e evitando também que alguém atirasse, pois, poderia fazer os alienígenas interpretarem tal ato como um sinal de agressão e não sabiam do que eles eram capazes.

Além disso, não seriam eles os primeiros a provocarem um conflito.

Enquanto os comandantes e general do planeta controlavam os soldados, evitando qualquer ação precipitada movida pelo medo, as autoridades dos tsufurjins olhavam expectantes através dos monitores a aparição de trinta e dois vultos enormes, sendo que ficaram assustados, pois, eles eram demasiadamente pequenos perto deles, que saíam dentre as chamas e explosões, como senão fosse nada. Ao ver deles, eram como gigantes, enquanto que estranharam as caudas felpudas dos mesmos, que usavam uma espécie de roupa sintética como tanga e no caso das fêmeas, uma espécie de top.

Havia tanta tensão do ar que poderia ser cortado por uma espada, enquanto que os soldados colocavam todo o seu treinamento a prova, mantendo-se firmes para que nenhum deles puxasse o gatilho.

\- Lembrem-se homens! Não seremos nós a começar uma luta! Não sabemos quem eles são e suas intenções. Eles podem ser pacíficos. E se forem pacíficos, nosso ataque, equivocado, pode se tornar um ato cruel, considerando o fato que eles são sobreviventes da queda de sua nave.

\- Eles são gigantescos, generais! Eles podem nos pegar com as mãos, como se fôssemos brinquedos! Além disso, eles têm uma cauda grossa e peluda! – um tsufurujin exclama para o general.

\- Só atirem se eu ordenar! – ele exclama através de um scouter a todos os outros.

Então, conforme os alienígenas se aproximavam do exército, o que parecia ser o líder fala autoritário:

\- Lembrem-se! Apesar de pequenos, eles estão em grande quantidade. Se desejamos ter um planeta só nosso, precisamos aumentar nossa população, primeiro. Nós conseguimos matar nossos criadores, pois, eles foram burros o suficiente para acreditarem que nós não tínhamos meios de ataca-los, sendo que nunca mostramos nosso lado hostil para eles. Nós fingimos que éramos obedientes e nós curvávamos para eles, sendo que odiávamos isso. Apesar de nos terem dado uma genética puramente guerreira e uma metamorfose incrível, nunca nos consideraram uma ameaça e graças a isso, conseguimos derrota-los. Claro, que devíamos ter aprendido, discretamente ou ter observado melhor, como eles pilotavam a nave. Apesar disso, caímos em um bom planeta. Gostei desse céu rubro como sangue.

\- Mas... Nos matamos tão pouco daquela nave cientifica. Queríamos matar mais. Eles são tão pequenos, que nós poderíamos pisoteá-los. – outro fala em grunhido esperançoso, esperando que o seu líder autorizasse o ataque.

\- Eles estão em grande número, seu idiota. Além disso, observe as armas que eles usam! Eles possuem armas tecnológicas. Nós só temos nosso corpo e metamorfose e mesmo que com a nossa metamorfose em oozaru, nosso poder seja multiplicado por dez, somos poucos. Além disso, essas são as minhas ordens e são absolutas! Entenderam? Vamos fingir que somos pacíficos e sobreviventes de uma explosão e para não desconfiarem, vamos pedir um local afastado deles, para que possamos fazer nossos planos longe da vista deles, sendo que devemos ocultar nosso poder de disparar rajadas de energia.

\- Será que existe uma lua? – outro pergunta.

\- Não podemos mostrar nossa forma oozaru em hipótese nenhuma, caso tenha uma lua! Ainda! Eu ordeno que ninguém olhe para o céu a noite, com exceção de mim, já que consigo controlar perfeitamente a transformação, caso tenha alguma lua no planeta, entenderam? Não podemos deixa-los desconfiar do nosso plano, assim como da nossa metamorfose, mesmo que demore décadas para ser executado o nosso plano. Lembrem-se que na nave, nos esperamos vários anos para conseguir mata-los, enquanto esperávamos um deslize deles e nós conseguimos esperar, pacientemente, por esse momento. Por que não podemos fazer o mesmo método com esse planeta? Precisamos que eles não nos vejam como uma ameaça, por enquanto. Devemos surpreendê-los, assim como fizemos com os bastardos que nos criaram.

\- Como o senhor desejar, meu líder. – uma fêmea fala respeitosamente, sendo seguida por todos.

Então, eles se aproximam e o líder fala com uma falsa voz mansa:

\- Nós somos saiyajins e viemos em paz. Nossa nave, com os nossos companheiros sofreu uma pane, pelo que entendemos e o capitão teve que ordenar um pouso de emergência em seu planeta, sendo que ele não conseguiu. Pedimos desculpas por qualquer inconveniente. – ele finge tristeza, assim como os outros, quando citam a palavra "companheiros"

Os tsufurujins acreditaram na face simulada deles e consequentemente, os soldados relaxaram, assim como o general, além de sentirem pena deles, enquanto que se amaldiçoavam por terem feito tão mau juízo deles, só por causa do tamanho deles.

Horas mais tarde, o rei de todos os tsufurujins se aproxima e os cumprimenta em cima de uma espécie de palanque, enquanto que o líder estava sentado, assim como os outros trinta e um saiyajins, sendo que havia uma quantidade igual de machos e fêmeas, pois, os criadores deles, pretendiam criar uma raça de soldados fortes e resistentes, assim como poderosos e os dotaram de um instinto nato de destruição, sendo que eles eram destrutivos desde bebês, além de darem uma capacidade absurda de adaptação a eles, sobre quaisquer condições extremas.

O motivo disso foi que eles eram cientistas foragidos e que queriam se vingar do planeta natal deles, por não terem dado o devido crédito a eles, além de terem sido expulsos do planeta, ao serem tratados como criminosos.

Tudo isso os motivou a criarem uma raça de seres poderosos, para que destruíssem todos e somente parassem se fossem ordenados e a alta capacidade de adaptação, foi porque eles não conseguiriam simular as condições extremas de seu planeta natal no laboratório da nave e não perceberam que ao aprimorarem a genética para a adaptação extrema, acabaram dando a habilidade a eles de sobreviverem no espaço por algum tempo, aliada a alta resistência, assim como, conseguiam se recuperar de ferimentos leves, com uma alta taxa de recuperação, não percebendo que isso fez com que os poderes deles aumentassem, conforme se recuperavam de graves ferimentos. Deram a quantidade exata de machos e fêmeas, para que acasalassem e surgissem assim novos guerreiros poderosos e servis.

Para justificar a servidão extrema deles como soldados sem qualquer direito, ao mesmo tempo em que os deixava, se certa forma, confortáveis com o termo escravidão, eles mantiveram a cauda e a habilidade de se metamorfosearem, uma vez que usaram a genética de espécies de primatas, justificando assim a espécie de escravidão, pois, em tese, eles eram meramente animais com uma inteligência limitada que ganharam uma forma humanoide, sendo que eles não esperavam que alguns desenvolvessem uma considerável inteligência para fazerem planos e estratégias, assim como, para conseguirem fazer os demais seguirem as suas ordens, fingindo que eram submissos e altamente servis, sendo que os chamavam de saiyajins.

Os saiyajins haviam jurado a si mesmos, após subjugar os seus criadores, de que nunca mais iriam se curvar a mais ninguém, como foram obrigados a fazerem por vários anos, até conseguirem uma brecha na segurança deles para tomarem o controle da nave, assim como executar os seus criadores.

Inclusive, durante todo o tempo que estiveram próximos dos tsufurujins, fingiam serem gentis e amáveis, seguindo as recomendações e ordens de seu líder, enquanto que a mente deles imaginava como seria a diversão deles ao esmagar os tusufurjins, para terem um planeta só deles em algum momento do futuro.

O líder deles rejeitou qualquer plano para ajuda-los a construir casas e disse que eles não se importavam em ficarem em cavernas afastadas, somente aceitando o auxílio de algumas ferramentas para que eles construíssem as suas próprias moradias. Também argumentou que eles eram grandes demais para as cidades deles e o rei concordou, embora achasse estranho, sendo que decide ignorar, julgando que tais preocupações, descabidas a seu ver, eram ocasionadas pelo nervosismo de conhecer alienígenas imensos e que as imagens dos destroços, mostravam equipamentos tecnológicos e os corpos dos companheiros deles destruídos, provavelmente pela explosão, pareciam ser diferentes dos corpos deles.

.

.

AGE 650 - Wakusei Chikyuu (planeta Terra).

.

.

Após cem anos, há centenas de anos-luz, mais especificamente no planeta Terra, Kami-sama estava na plataforma do Tenkai, olhando para o céu, enquanto estava pensativo.

Afinal, há cento e setenta e seis anos atrás, ele e Mister Popo, assim como Karin, observaram um estranho alienígena sozinho em uma área remota do planeta, sendo que não haviam visto o mesmo entrando na atmosfera da Terra.

Inclusive, eles o viram, por acaso, enquanto faziam a inspeção semanal em busca de algum futuro guerreiro.

Inicialmente, ficaram alarmados e pensaram em convocar os demais, que estavam descansando na sala especial do templo.

Porém, mudaram de ideia e decidiram ouvir e ver com demasiada atenção os seus atos.

Eles perceberam que o ser tirou um aparelho estranho da nave e passou a circundar o mesmo em torno de si, sendo que ele lia alguns dados que surgiam, para depois ele se concentrar, tocando com o dedo na testa, com Kami-sama, percebendo que estava conversando mentalmente com outro ser e decidiu se concentrar, usando parte de seus poderes de Deus da Terra e somente conseguiu capitar o final da conversar mental, "Não há guerreiros poderosos nesse planeta, ainda".

Então, o alienígena sobe na nave e parte, sendo que Kami-sama e os demais, não sabiam que aquele ser foi mandado para a Terra por Dabura, para verificar se o ovo de Majin Buu estava seguro e se havia guerreiros poderosos. Eles pensavam que era sobre uma invasão em algum momento do futuro.

Quando o Deus da Terra revela o teor do que capitou, mentalmente, Karin-sama e Mister Popo ficaram demasiadamente preocupados, enquanto que a convicção do plano deles crescia ainda mais forte. Era extremamente necessário que a Terra tivesse protetores, capazes de defenderem o planeta em uma provável invasão.

Ele se lembra da reação de Sakura, Piccolo e Muten, quando souberam que uma nave extraterrestre esteve na Terra e o final da conversa que capitou.

Como esperado, Sakura ficou animada, frente ao fato de ter novos oponentes poderosos. Piccolo também ficou de certa forma, feliz, apesar de ter demonstrado alguma preocupação em seu semblante, embora disfarçasse. Já, Muten, ficou estarrecido e extremamente preocupado.

Então, Kami-sama sai de suas recordações daquele dia fatídico e sobre as reações de cada um, quando sente um deslocamento de ki no espaço.


	2. Decisões

**Notas da Autora**

Após fazerem o desejo a Shenron, cada um voltava ao que estava fazendo antes, enquanto que Muten pensava sobre...

Frente a isso, ele toma uma decisão.

Enquanto isso, em uma mansão, um certo jovem decide...

 **Capítulo 2 - Decisões**

Então, quando olha para o lado, sorrindo, vê Mister Popo chegando no seu tapete com as Dragon balls, sendo que o seu atendente fala, após se materializar na plataforma:

\- Já reuni todas as Dragon balls. Falta a Suushinchuu (四星球 – Esfera de quatro estrelas), que está com a Sakura.

\- Eles estão vindo. Sakura irá fazer o desejo.

\- Mas... se ela fizer, só teremos um desejo. – Mister Popo comenta.

\- Isso é verdade. É uma hipótese plausível. Mesmo assim, não temos outros desejos. Por enquanto. Ela ficou desanimada quando não pode desejar na última vez. Portanto, deixaremos ela fazer o desejo a Shenron.

\- Como o senhor desejar, Kami-sama.

\- Sakura vai adorar fazer o desejo. De fato, ela ficou bem deprimida na última vez. - Karin fala, ao surgir na plataforma do Tenkai e caminha até Kami-sama.

\- Em breve, eles irão chegar.

O sennin observa Kami-sama atentamente e fala:

\- O senhor estava se recordando do dia em que veio outro alienígena para a Terra, né? – ele pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Eu acho algo preocupante, principalmente o que ele disse "Não há guerreiros poderosos nesse planeta, ainda". Isso indica que ele voltará em algum momento do futuro e pode acabar não voltando sozinho. Há muitas raças no universo e com certeza, muitas delas são poderosas. Não sei se ainda estamos prontos para lidar com uma invasão.

\- Eu também compartilho dessa opinião, Kami-sama. Nós não estamos preparados, ainda. Claro, Sakura e Piccolo são poderosos para os padrões da Terra. Porém, o poder desse uchyuujin superava o poder de ambos, juntos.

\- Sim. Mesmo que eles e Muten se unissem, não conseguiriam lutar contra esse alienígena. Isso só mostra que há seres poderosíssimos no universo e que a Terra corre um grande perigo.

\- Mesmo que tenhamos as Dragon Balls para emergências, precisarmos ser capazes de defender o nosso planeta. Ou melhor, os terráqueos tem que ser capazes de defenderem o seu planeta por si mesmo, sem depender de um demônio e de uma uchyuujin.

\- Concordo. Porém, por enquanto, é cedo demais. Não há nenhum humano, ainda, com um grande potencial latente. Claro, há Muten, que pode ser considerado o humano mais poderoso da Terra, atualmente.

\- O fato de não termos mais ninguém poderoso é desanimador. – Karin fala, após suspirar – Espero que no futuro, possam surgir humanos poderosos.

\- É a minha esperança também, Karin.

Então, eles param de conversar quando Sakura, Piccolo e Muten, juntamente com Umigame (tartaruga marinha) sendo segurado pelo casco pelo chikyuujin, pois, ele cresceu e muito, aparecem na plataforma, sendo que a saiyajin começava a dar sinais de velhice, após quase duzentos anos.

\- Trouxe a Suushinchuu (四星球 – Esfera de quatro estrelas). – ela pega a Dragon ball e coloca próxima das outras.

\- Você se lembra das palavras, Sakura? – Kami-sama pergunta gentilmente.

\- Eu lembro. Por quê? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Pode invocar Shenron e fazer o desejo.

\- Posso? – ela pergunta animada, com a cauda dela abandonando a cintura, para abanar animadamente para os lados de forma indecente.

\- Sim. Só temos um desejo. Antes, precisávamos dos três.

\- Obrigada.

Nisso, ela se aproxima, sendo que as Dragon balls começaram a brilhar, ainda mais intensamente, após estarem todas juntas.

\- Shenron saia e realize o meu desejo! – ela exclama, animada.

Então, as esferas pulsam cada vez mais em um ritmo intenso, até que o céu escurece e trovões passam a rasgar as nuvens tenebrosas, enquanto que uma espécie de energia concentrada em uma espécie de rajada sai das esferas, sendo que tomava uma forma esguia que passa a rodear o ar, assumindo o contorno de um dragão, até que o brilho dourado cessa e revela Shenron em toda a sua imponência e poder.

Então, ele abaixa o imenso focinho e fala com a sua usual voz etérea:

\- Eu irei realizar apenas um desejo. Qual é o seu desejo?

\- Eu quero ser jovem, novamente. – Sakura fala animada.

\- É um desejo simples.

Nisso, os olhos rubros dele brilham e o corpo de Sakura brilha, para depois cessar, revelando a saiyajin que estava jovem, novamente.

\- Obrigada, Shenron.

\- Por nada. Desejo realizado. Até.

Nisso, ele volta para as Dragon balls e as mesmas flutuam. Antes que se separassem, Sakura salta e pega a Suushinchuu, que estava como pedra, enquanto que as demais espalhavam-se pelo mundo.

\- Peguei. – ela fala feliz, olhando a esfera que ficaria como pedra por um ano.

\- Fico feliz que tenha ficado jovem, novamente. Notei que a sua velocidade e força tinha decaído e muito. – Piccolo comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu também senti isso, quando perdi para você. Agora, estou no auge dos meus poderes. – ela fala olhando para a sua mão, fechando o punho várias vezes – É uma sensação muito boa.

\- Não entendo porque não pede juventude eterna, imouto.

\- Parece ser algo chato. – ela fala com um sorriso, sendo que o namekuseijin e Muten balançam a cabeça para os lados, enquanto sorriam.

\- Vou voltar ao Monte Paouz para treinar, após guardar essa Dragon Ball.

Então, eles se despedem e partem dali.

Enquanto olhava Sakura se afastando, Roshi se recorda do que descobriu há cento e setenta e seis anos atrás, através de Kami-sama e a intensa preocupação que sentiu.

Por muitas décadas, ele temeu que o uchyuujin voltasse com reforços, assim como ficou aliviado de que o ser veio justamente no dia em que todos estavam descansando, após uma batalha amigável entre eles e igualmente feroz em uma sala especial no templo de Kami-sama e que naquele instante, ainda estavam na sala, impedindo assim que sentissem o ki desse alienígena e que o mesmo sentisse o ki deles com o estranho aparelho que julgaram que media níveis de poder e localizava os mesmos.

Afinal, ele acreditava, piamente, que Sakura iria enfrenta-lo no mesmo instante, mesmo com a diferença brutal de poder entre eles, pelo que compreendeu da explicação de Kami-sama e isso iria alarmar os prováveis parceiros do alienígena que deviam estar em algum lugar no universo, esperando o companheiro, a seu ver, sem se importar se isso iria provocar uma invasão ou não ao planeta.

De fato, a Terra teve muita sorte, a seu ver, sendo que não podiam continuar acreditando na sorte, pois, era arriscado demais e sabia que o planeta não poderia se defender, ainda, de uma invasão alienígena, considerando o poder desse uchyuujin.

O chikyuujin temia ao pensar que o ser poderia ter chegado ao seu adorado planeta natal, quando estavam fazendo batalhas amigáveis sem explosões de ki, em algumas regiões remotas do planeta.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, decidido a encontrar algum discípulo digno de seu treinamento, pois, após treinar com ele, iria encaminha-lo a Karin-sama e em seguida, este faria o treinamento com Kami-sama, pessoalmente.

Quem ele desejava treinar tinha apenas dois anos, segundo as suas contas. Portanto, era novo demais. Tinha que esperar, ainda, por pelo menos, treze anos.

.

.

AGE 673 - Wakusei Chikyuu (planeta Terra)

.

.

Treza anos depois, em uma cidade costeira, Muten caminhava em uma avenida, enquanto se recordava de suas visões nos vasos de Karin-sama, pois, havia um discípulo que ele queria treinar o quanto antes.

O certo seria esperar ele encontra-lo em sua ilha, recém-comprada de um pescador, mas, não desejava esperar que ele o encontrasse, pois, iria demorar, ainda, alguns anos. Era um discípulo poderoso e com um coração nobre e bom. Ele não precisaria depender da concessão que Karin fazia para que a pessoa subisse sem passar pelo seu julgamento.

Afinal, esse seu discípulo teria um coração nobre e gentil, assim como bom, além de ter um considerável poder latente.

Portanto, com certeza, passaria pelo julgamento do sennin, pois, reunia as qualidades que Karin tanto prezava. Seria um discípulo perfeito.

Por isso, estava tão ansioso para conhecê-lo. Inclusive, esperou, pacientemente, quase duzentos anos por ele.

Então, Roshi suspira, sabendo que somente havia uma pessoa que conseguiria ajuda-lo a encontrar esse jovem.

Somente esperava que todos os séculos que passaram, ajudassem essa pessoa a relevar os acontecimentos do passado. Era a sua esperança.

Claro, havia outros que poderiam ajuda-lo, mas, somente confiava nela, enquanto que se preparava para pagar pelo que iria pedir.

Afinal, ela amava dinheiro e duvidava, piamente, que iria abrir uma exceção para ele, apesar de serem irmãos.

Kame-sennin agradecia o fato que trabalhou por muitos anos na construção, pois, era um excelente exercício carregar peso e exercitar os músculos, carregando o seu casco pesado, ao mesmo tempo em que ganhou muito bem, pois, fazia o trabalho de vários homens.

Ele confessava que ao saber da chegada de um alienígena na Terra, o fez ficar alarmado e igualmente preocupado com o seu amado planeta natal. Isso o motivou ainda mais a treinar, assim como também o influenciava, de certa forma, na ânsia dele encontrar esse discípulo, ao ponto de esperar ansiosamente por várias décadas, até que ele nascesse e pelas suas contas, devia estar com quinze anos, atualmente.

Também sabia que o seu discípulo deveria guardar segredo sobre alienígenas, pois, se todos soubessem da existência deles, sendo que a Terra ainda não estava preparada para tal informação, iria gerar caos e confusão, acabando por provocar, indiretamente, a morte de centenas de inocentes, frente a uma provável histeria em massa.

Afinal, um humano histérico, não representava uma grande ameaça. Agora, uma horda de pessoas histéricas, representava uma grande ameaça, pois, frente ao medo, havia aqueles que agiam irracionalmente e isso era o maior perigo, frente a uma massa de pessoas apavoradas.

Conforme pensava em sua irmã, somente havia um único problema. Ele não sabia onde ela estava.

Afinal, com certeza, Uranai devia atender em algum local. Claro, poderia pedir ao Mister Popo para acha-la. Para ele, seria fácil.

Porém, não queria incomodá-lo, apenas por querer adiar o encontro entre ele e seu discípulo em alguns anos.

Então, conforme caminhava, avista uma banca de jornal e conforme passava os olhos pelas edições, fica surpreso ao ver algo que não esperava ver em uma capa.

Rapidamente, o guerreiro vai até a banca e pega a revista, onde continha uma entrevista com sua nee-san e que com certeza, havia o endereço onde ela atendia.

Claro, que o ato dele pegar e começar a folhear irritou o vendedor que falou:

\- É quatro zenys essa revista, amigo. Se quiser ler, tem que pagar.

Muten fica irritado, enquanto pegava a sua carteira, pagando os quatro zenys, enquanto segurava a revista em baixo do braço.

Então, ele se afasta e comenta:

\- Vendedor mal educado.

\- Comprou, novamente, uma revista pornográfica? Você já tem uma coleção, considerável. – Umigame fala, sendo que andava ao lado dele, ignorando o olhar surpreso das outras pessoas por verem uma tartaruga falante.

O sennin fica constrangido, enquanto que as pessoas a sua volta olhavam torto para ele ao ouvirem a parte de "revista pornográfica".

\- Cale-se, sua tartaruga estúpida. Claro que não!

\- Que milagre. – a tartaruga fala surpresa – Por acaso, tem relação com o fato de procurar o endereço de sua irmã mais velha?

\- Sim. Nessa revista, tem o endereço dela, com certeza.

Nisso, ele caminha até um parque e senta, começando a ler a matéria e fica surpreso ao ver o quanto ela era arrogante, gananciosa e mesquinha, sendo que a sua fama somente intensificava isso.

Afinal, pelo que compreendeu, ela era tida como a mais poderosa vidente e que conseguia achar qualquer coisa ou pessoa, com cem por cento de acerto.

No final da entrevista, achou o endereço e achou estranho, pois, parecia ser no meio de um deserto, pelas coordenadas.

Ele pegou um mapa e começou a procurar o endereço, enquanto que Umigame passou a folhear a revista, parando no artigo sobre os novos tipos de algas descobertas, enquanto babava em cima, pois, alga era um de seus alimentos favoritos e que somente conseguia, quando Muten comprava de alguns pescadores ou quando eles paravam a beira de uma praia para ele nadar até o mar aberto, a fim de pegar algumas algas no fundo do mar.

\- Ela mora em um deserto!

\- Uranai-sama?

\- Sim.

\- Qual é a graça de um deserto? – a tartaruga não compreende.

\- Vai saber... Ela sempre foi extravagante. Teremos uma longa viagem.

\- Eu detesto deserto. – Umigame fala deprimido – Precisamos mesmo ir até aquele lugar escaldante e seco?

\- Eu sei que você não gosta... Mas, não tenho escolha. Preciso achar alguém e somente posso confiar na vidência dela.

Então, ele guarda o jornal e pega Umigame nos braços, colocando-o em cima do casco que ele levava nas costas, para depois ir até uma viela próxima dali para voar, pois, a última vez que ele voou em público, houve muito alarde e alguns acidentes.

Portanto, decidiu que iria voar e pousar longe da vista dos seus conterrâneos, para que ninguém mais se machucasse.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma mansão imponente, um jovem de quinze anos estava com uma mala ao seu lado em uma sala imensa e requintada, olhando tudo em volta, sendo que surge um senhor de idade que se aproxima e fala, respeitosamente, sendo que havia uma senhora que se aproximava, usando um avental branco, por cima de um vestido.

O senhor fala:

\- Son Gohan-sama... Tem certeza de sua decisão?

O jovem fala com um sorriso triste no rosto:

\- Por anos, eu relutei em seguir o meu sonho de ser um artista marcial, pois, precisava ajudar a cuidar da minha amada baa-chan (vovozinha), que tinha a saúde debilitada. Antes de falecer, ela me fez prometer que eu seria fiel ao meu sonho e que lutaria por ele com unhas e dentes, já que nada mais me prenderia aqui, Yoshi-san

\- Sua avó era uma mulher fantástica.

\- Baa-chan me criou muito bem, após a morte dos meus pais. Cuidar dela até o fim, era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Era, praticamente, um dever, Minashi-san.

\- O senhor vai mesmo desistir do título de Conde, assim como, passar uma parte das terras e fortuna para nós, empregados, e a outra parte para instituições filantrópicas?

O jovem suspira e fala:

\- É um titulo que não serve para muita coisa, atualmente. Para me dedicar às artes marciais, devo deixar o estilo de vida que vivi até agora para trás. Desistir do meu título e deixar a mansão, assim como os meus bens para os fieis empregados que estiveram sempre juntos da minha baa-chan, faz-se necessário, além de reservar a outra parte da fortuna para instituições filantrópicas, inclusive associações que ajudam animais, que também merecem tal auxílio. Era o desejo dela e o meu também. Vocês merecem ter uma nova vida, assim como as pessoas que precisam de ajuda e amparo, assim como os animais. Se esse dinheiro puder fazer alguma diferença na vida de várias pessoas, assim como ajudar os animais que passam necessidade e dependem da piedade humana, será algo excelente, que irá me deixar muito feliz. Minha baa-chan era uma grande filantrópica e eu também.

A senhora se aproxima e fala, tristemente:

\- Eu o vi desde que era um bebê, assim como a sua mãe... Por favor, fale para nós que está levando algum dinheiro de sua família. Que não deu tudo para nós e para os outros, assim como para as ONG´s e instituições filantrópicas.

Nisso, outros empregados surgem, olhando para o jovem que sempre os tratou com respeito e carinho, se tornando distinto de qualquer outro jovem milionário com um título nobre e terras, como viam nas festas que a patroa deles dava. Inclusive, os defendia dos demais jovens, quando eles bebiam demais ou queriam humilhá-los, além de sempre chamá-los com o sufixo de "san", sendo um jovem muito educado e gentil, assim como, possuidor de um coração amável e igualmente nobre, que tratava a todos de forma igual, não importando se era rico ou pobre ou então, um simples empregado. Era educado e gentil, independente da profissão e da classe social que essa pessoa pertencia. Inclusive, era gentil e amável até com os animais.

Portanto, todos os empregados o amavam e tinham um grande carinho e amor por ele.

\- Sim... Não estou saindo de mãos abanando, fique tranquilo, Vinícius-san. – o jovem fala com o seu usual sorriso gentil.

Nisso, ele abraça cada um, agradecendo um por um, tudo o que eles fizeram e seus serviços, provocando uma grande comoção, até que termina de abraça-los e se vira para sair, sendo que se vira e sorri com o seu costumeiro sorriso gentil e amável:

\- Cuidem-se.

\- Todos nos desejamos muita sorte em sua jornada para encontrar Muten Roshi-sama.

Quando ele sai, um dos empregados comenta, olhando para a porta:

\- Lá se vai um grande homem com um coração nobre e gentil, assim como amável. É incrível o fato de existir alguém como ele, além de sua falecida avó, que trata os empregados e demais inferiores com respeito e em igualdade com os demais de sua classe, mesmo sendo milionário, assim como possuidor de um título nobre, tratando todos da mesma forma, não importando a sua classe social ou profissão. A senhora era igual a ele. Ambos eram distintos. Son Gohan herdou o mesmo coração que a sua avó.

\- Com certeza, ele conseguiria montar na Kinto-un, assim como ela, se pudesse. – uma senhora que trabalhou por décadas na cozinha fala.

\- Kinto-un? – outra arqueia o cenho.

\- Vai me dizer que esqueceu da lenda da espécie de nuvem mágica? Quando eu vivia no interior, cheguei a ver essas nuvens especiais no céu, sendo que elas são da cor dourada como o sol e que somente aqueles de coração puro e bom podem subir.

\- Já ouvi falar... – outro fala – Eles são reais?

\- Parece que somente são encontradas no interior, longe das cidades. – a senhora fala contemplativa – Se ele pudesse montar em uma, com certeza, esta o obedeceria e iria permitir que subisse nela.

Nisso, todos murmuravam sobre a Kinto-un.

Quando o jovem passa os portões da imensa propriedade, olha para a mesma e suspira, sendo que sorri e fala:

\- Baa-chan, eu vou seguir o meu sonho. Espero que possa me ver, aonde quer que esteja.

Então, ele pega a mala e parte dali, sendo que havia boatos de algumas aparições de Muten Roshi, já que era discípulo do lendário Mutaito, assim como era irmão adotivo da lendária heroína Sakura, que salvou o mundo do rei dos demônios. Inclusive, ele sentia muita vontade de vê-la pessoalmente, já que somente havia fotos e vídeos, sendo que há décadas, ninguém mais a avistou.

Confessava que havia se apaixonado a primeira vista. Ela era linda e poderosa, além de ter uma postura imponente, assim como garra e fibra ao ficar de pé, mesmo no limiar da inconsciência.

Sim, ele se apaixonou a primeira vista, assim como adorava a cauda dela. Confessava que sentia muita vontade de pegá-la.

O chikyuujin também se recorda das lutas que assistiu, sendo somente algumas cenas que conseguiriam mostrar, conforme editaram a gravação, sendo que se concentrou na narração de Muten.

O ex-Conde havia recebido um treinamento básico de artes marciais e podia se defender por si mesmo, enquanto que esperava que conseguisse encontra-lo e que ele o aceitasse como discípulo.

Jurou a si mesmo, que se fosse aceito, iria se tornar o melhor discípulo dele, para poder retribuir tudo o que seu mestre lhe ensinou ao superá-lo, embora soubesse que seria algo quase que impossível, considerando o nível de luta que ele apresentou no torneio.


	3. A decisão de Gohan

**Notas da Autora**

Muten se reencontra com a sua irmã mais velha, que revela que...

Gohan toma uma decisão, conforme treinava com o seu sensei...

Enquanto isso, Gyumao...

 **Capítulo 3 - A decisão de Gohan**

AGE 674 - Wakusei Chikyuu (planeta Terra).

.

.

Após algumas horas, Muten chega até uma construção no meio do deserto que avistou do alto.

Ele desce e coloca Umigame no chão, que está aliviado em sentir terra firme embaixo de suas nadadeiras. Confessava que não gostava de voar e sabia que Muten evitava voar o máximo possível com ele, limitando-se apenas a andar. O mestre de artes marciais respeitava o medo que ele sentia em estar no alto, tão longe da terra.

Então, conforme eles entravam um casal de milionários passa por eles, sendo que a mulher fala animada:

\- Como não tive a ideia de procurar o meu anel naquele lugar, querido?

\- Pelo menos, nos encontramos, graças a Uranai! – ele exclama com um imenso sorriso.

Então, eles entram em uma aerolimosine que sai dali, rumo ao deserto.

Conforme eles passavam a entrada, surge um fantasma cor de rosa, com um chapéu de palha circular na cabeça, sendo que Umigame fica apavorado e consegue ficar de pé, sobre as nadadeiras traseiras, enquanto se posicionava atrás de Muten.

Então, o humano fala, sorrindo gentilmente para a tartaruga marinha:

\- Não se preocupe amigo. Acredito que seja um atendente da minha nee-san. Ele não vai fazer mal.

\- O senhor acertou. Sou um dos atendentes dela. O senhor disse que é irmão de Uranai-sama?

\- Sim. Sou Muten Roshi e imagino que ela usou magia para conter o avanço da idade. Não envelheceu nada nesses trezentos anos, pelo que eu vi, na capa da revista.

Uranai surge de repente e fala, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dele com um globo na mão.

\- Por enquanto, serei jovem. Já parei de usar a magia para deter o avanço da idade, pois, descobri, após desvendar alguns livros de magia, que quando eu for velha, a minha vidência ficará mais forte. Além disso, poderei expandir o meu poder e ir ao Outro Mundo, quando eu desejar, assim como, poderei trazer lutadores do além. Além disso, nunca fui vaidosa. Eu achava que mantendo a juventude, manteria o meu poder, sendo que no mundo da magia, idade significa poder. No caso, os mais velhos, ganham habilidades incríveis, desde que o corpo acompanhe a idade. O que importa para mim é o dinheiro que irei ganhar, assim como as habilidades interessantes que eu irei adquirir, sendo que não irei morrer de velhice, pois, irei parei o processo de envelhecimento, após adquirir tais poderes.

\- Preciso de uma consulta.

\- Custa cinco milhões de zenis.

\- Não pode dar um desconto para o seu otouto? Ainda está irada pelo que aconteceu há quase trezentos anos atrás?

\- Não. Afinal, se passaram séculos. O motivo de cobrar é que sou uma comerciante acima de tudo. É como diz aquele ditado: "amigos, amigos, negócios a parte". Isso vale para familiares, também. Agradeça o fato de que eu não aumentei, ainda, o valor. Quando conseguir todos os poderes referente a idade, passarei a cobrar dez milhões de zenys.

\- Gananciosa - ele fala em um sussurro.

\- Pervertido. – ela responde.

Então, o guerreiro suspira e fala:

\- Eu vou pagar pelo seu serviço.

\- Primeiro você deve pagar. Depois, eu busco o que deseja encontrar.

\- Não é o contrário?

\- Não. Pelo menos no seu caso. Você ainda me deve vinte e quatro zerys ou já se esqueceu?

\- Como assim?

\- Quando éramos jovens, na fazenda de nossa mãe. Você queria comprar uma revista que continha esquemas de como montar itens para treinamento de artes marciais. O problema foi que você gastou a sua mesada em doces. Aí, veio pedir para mim, com a promessa de me pagar quando recebesse a próxima mesada. Portanto, eu emprestei. Ao contrário de você, eu guardava o meu dinheiro e somente gastava no que era necessário. O resultado disso foi que desde então, estou mais pobre em vinte e quatro zerys. Prefiro que pague adiantado, pois, acredito que não irá me pagar o empréstimo, pois, a seu ver, acha justo, pelo fato de ter me ajudado nas compras, conforme fez questão de me lembrar, após chegarmos à fazenda. De fato, você nunca teve um pingo de cavalheirismo, seu pervertido.

\- Faz quase trezentos anos e nunca se esqueceu?

\- Mesmo que se passem milênios, eu irei me lembrar. Nunca esqueço um empréstimo.

Umigame está estático, pois, era surpreendente o fato que ela ainda se lembrava de um valor tão ínfimo, de quase três séculos atrás.

\- Me esqueci de que a sua mente é como uma calculadora.

\- Por falar em calculadora, você nunca se esforçava na matemática. Apenas gostava da educação física. Eu procurei me dedicar as várias disciplinas, inclusive cálculo. Aliais, por falar em calculadora, você quase reprovou de ano. – ela fala o final com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Ou já se esqueceu?

\- Quer parar de desenterrar coisas dos quais eu me envergonho? – ele pergunta dentre os dentes, corando pelo fato dela se recordar do ano em que ele foi reprovado.

Além de ser obrigado a encarar os seus colegas que haviam passado, ele havia apanhado e muito da mãe deles por causa disso, quando chegou à fazenda deles.

\- Então, pare de me ofender e de reclamar. Primeiro você paga. Depois, eu pesquiso e olha que estou sendo muito boa e igualmente magnânima em não cobrar os vinte e quatro zerys. Mas, saiba que nunca me esquecerei desse valor, mesmo que eu morra.

Ele suspira e caminha com o fantasma até uma máquina, para realizar o pagamento ao tirar dinheiro de uma carteira.

Após pagar, ele vai até a irmã, sendo que está de mau humor e fala:

\- Preciso localizar um jovem. Ele se chama Son Gohan. Será o meu discípulo, futuramente. Preciso saber o próximo local que ele vai estar daqui a três dias, para eu poder me encontrar com ele.

\- Não será difícil.

Sorrindo, ela passa a se concentrar, falando as palavras mágicas com o globo entre as suas mãos, até que avistam um jovem, assim como um local, sendo que ela fala:

\- O jovem estará em Mirai City, a nordeste daqui. Ele vai chegar, em três dias, na praça central da cidade.

\- Obrigado. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Então, animado, pega Umigame nos braços, sendo que a tartaruga se debate por ter sido pega, subitamente, para depois, ele voar para o céu, após sair do estabelecimento, sendo que após se recuperar do susto, a tartaruga marinha pensa consigo mesma:

"Esses irmãos... A mais velha é uma mulher gananciosa, que nunca esquece uma dívida, mesmo após séculos e o outro é um pervertido. Que família...".

Umigame suspira cansado, enquanto que Muten voava pelo céu, rumo ao nordeste.

Após três dias, Roshi estava sentado na praça, esperando o jovem, sendo que olhava para a multidão, tentando avistá-lo, até que olha para o seu lado direito e vê Son Gohan, sentado em um banco, sendo que dividia com um sorriso no rosto a sua comida com os animais da rua, apenas reservando uma pequena parte para ele.

Então, o sorriso se desfaz e ele suspira, perguntando para si mesmo:

\- Será que conseguirei encontrar Muten Roshi-sama?

\- Você já o encontrou jovem.

O rapaz ergue o rosto e seus olhos ficam arregalados ao ver o famoso Muten Roshi ao seu lado, sendo que coça os olhos, julgando que estava vendo coisas, para depois arquear o cenho:

\- É o senhor mesmo?

\- Sim, jovem. Há décadas, eu espero um jovem guerreiro como você. Eu sinto que será um guerreiro poderoso, desde que tenha um treinamento correto.

\- É mesmo? – ele pergunta com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim. Você deseja treinar comigo? Eu posso ser um mestre muito rigoroso.

\- Claro que sim! Parti em uma jornada para encontra-lo. Nada me daria mais honra do que ser o seu discípulo e prometo que irei superá-lo, para agradecer tudo o que fez por mim.

\- Eu acredito em você, jovem. Eu sinto um espirito forte e guerreiro em você. Eu vou sentir orgulho em ser o seu mestre, com certeza.

\- O senhor pode contar comigo.

\- Qual o seu nome, garoto?

\- Son Gohan, Muten-sama.

\- Pode me chamar de sensei. Vamos começar o seu treino. Siga-me.

\- Sim!

Ele pega a sua mala e o segue, sendo que avista uma tartaruga de tamanho considerável, reconhecendo como sendo uma tartaruga marinha e ao olhar para o casco de seu sensei, pergunta:

\- O casco do senhor é de uma tartaruga...

\- Não. Esse casco é uma replica de um casco de tartaruga, sendo que foi feito com um material bem pesado.

Claro que ele omitiu a parte que Piccolo aumentou o peso do casco, graças aos seus poderes. Gohan somente saberia tudo sobre alienígenas, após passar pelo treino de Kami-sama.

\- Essa tartaruga marinha é meu amigo e se chama Umigame.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Gohan-san. – ele fala educadamente, curvando levemente a cabeça.

Gohan curva a cabeça respeitosamente e fala:

\- O prazer é meu, Umigame-san.

A tartaruga fica surpresa, pois, no máximo as pessoas inclinavam levemente a cabeça para cumprimentar. O jovem a sua frente seguia a etiqueta e se curvava levemente, mesmo que ele não fosse um humano, além de chama-la pelo sufixo "-san".

Ao ver a surpresa da tartaruga, ele fala com um sorriso:

\- Todos os seres merecem o respeito à vida, assim como devem ser respeitados.

Kame sorri satisfeito, sendo que fala:

\- Em breve, serei conhecido como Kame-sennin. Por isso, uso o casco. Esse casco é fabricado com uma substância pesada e dura, como disse anteriormente. Ele é excelente para treinar.

\- Quanto pesa?

\- Atualmente, estou usando quatrocentos quilos.

\- Quatrocentos quilos?! – Gohan está estático.

\- Sim. Durante o treinamento, você vai usar um casco como o meu, sendo que irá começar com o peso inicial de quinze quilos. É o peso mínimo que possuo. Conforme você for lidando bem com o casco, irei aumentar, gradativamente, o peso do mesmo.

Nisso, se recorda, que terá que ir até a casa de Sakura, pois, deixou os seus cascos, assim como demais itens na casa dela, pois, não iria construir uma casa na ilha que comprou recentemente, ainda.

\- Estou ansioso para começar o treinamento!

\- Excelente! Vamos para um local próximo daqui, treinar algumas coisas que você irá precisar.

Nisso, ele anda, sendo seguido pelo jovem e conforme se distanciavam da cidade, Gohan pergunta:

\- Como assim "treinar algumas coisas"?

\- Vou ensiná-lo a meditar e controlar o ki, antes que possa aprender a voar.

\- Irei aprender a voar, como foi na luta do senhor contra Sakura-sama? Piccolo-sama também voa.

\- Sim. Mas, primeiro, precisa aprender a controlar o seu ki. Há uma campina próxima daqui que é excelente para treinarmos.

\- Por falar em Sakura-sama... Ela nunca mais foi vista...

Muten suspira e fala:

\- Ela sente raiva das pessoas, pois nunca perdoou os humanos por terem assassinado seu amado avô, que a adotou e a criou como neta.

\- Eu imagino a dor dela... Eu sou órfão, desde os dois anos. Não consigo me lembrar dos meus pais. Eu fui criado com muito amor e carinho pela minha baa-chan materna. Eu imagino como me sentiria, se ela fosse assassinada. É uma dor imensa e profunda. De fato, é esperada tal reação... Mesmo assim, eu espero um dia vê-la.

\- Se for vê-la, precisa estar mais poderoso. Com certeza, ela será hostil com você, assim como é com os demais humanos. Há quase duzentos anos ela vive isolada. Somente saiu daquela montanha para o Torneio. Depois, voltou a ficar reclusa. Somente sai para lutar em outro local com mais liberdade ou para fazer um treino mais intenso.

\- Coitada... Mesmo assim, espero poder encontra-la.

\- Primeiro, fique forte, para que caso a encontre, possa se defender, pelo menos, até conseguir se apresentar. Eu prometi a ela que nunca levaria nenhum dos meus discípulos até lá. Será uma jornada só sua. Por enquanto, recomendo cautela.

\- Onde ela está morando?

\- Quando você conseguir me derrotar, eu irei contar onde ela vive, pois, saberei que você tem as condições mínimas para encontra-la e sobreviver ao primeiro encontro com a minha imouto. Ela é bem protetora com uma vila de gatos falantes que flutuam e são capazes de se transformar. Eles têm medo dos humanos, também.

\- Por quê?

Nisso, ele conta para Gohan todo o passado da vila, sendo que ele sente o sangue ferver, ao saber o que um grupo de humanos fez com os pobres gatinhos.

\- Desgraçados... Não é a toa que eles têm medo dos humanos. Ninguém pode condená-los por isso.

\- Concordo.

Então, Muten e seu mais novo discípulo saem da cidade, sendo que se aproximavam da campina que Kame-sennin citou.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, um navio se aproximava de uma ilha isolada no oceano, sendo que por uma rampa, desce um jovem que usava um capacete com chifres, sendo seguido de seu pai, que também usava tal capacete, sendo que a criança herdou uma mutação genética de seu pai que retardava o envelhecimento e que somente era transmitido para os descendentes do sexo masculino. Ou seja, eles envelheciam lentamente.

O jovem olhava desolado para a ilha, sendo que havia avistado marcas de algo que esteve naquelas areias. Ele era um príncipe da montanha FlyPan e tinha ido até a vidente Uranai para descobrir onde morava Kame-sennin e foi revelado que Muten Roshi vivia em uma ilha, com ela dando a localização específica do local.

Ele também alugou o navio para levar o seu filho até a ilha onde vivia Muten Roshi.

\- Ele não está aqui...

\- Não fique assim, Gyumao... Podemos voltar novamente. Agora, sabemos onde ele mora.

\- Como ele conseguiria mover uma casa? É impossível. Quer dizer... Se ele morava nessa ilha, precisava ter alguma moradia. Ou pelo menos, um teto sobre a sua cabeça.

\- Talvez ele use uma tenda, filho. Além disso, seria difícil erguer uma casa. Essa ilha fica há milhares de quilômetros da praia. Porém, há marcas na areia, indicando que alguém esteve aqui e parece recente.

\- Que pena... Quero voltar daqui a alguns meses.

\- Vamos voltar filho. Eu prometo. Agora, temos que ir.

Desanimado, o jovem sobe no navio imenso e o mesmo zarpa dali.

.

.

AGE 677 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Após três anos, Gohan controlava exemplarmente o ki, assim como, conseguia voar, além de treinar meditação. Também tivera treinamentos diversos, sendo que eram exigentes e igualmente desumanos como entregar leite com um casco pesado nas costas, na ilha que estavam atualmente, sendo que tinha que ziguezaguear, além de correr na ponta dos pés e diversas outras coisas. Precisou escapar de um tubarão voraz, desviar de abelhas, sendo que estava amarrado em uma árvore, além de arar vários acres de terras com as mãos nuas.

Também estudavam e descansavam, sendo que adquiriam a sua própria comida da natureza, quando acampavam em algum local, até que Muten ficou animado ao encontrar operários de uma obra e após falar com o responsável pela construção, ele conseguiu arranjar um emprego para Gohan, que passou a trabalhar na mão de obra com um casco pesadíssimo para exercitar os músculos e resistência.

Ele também meditava regularmente, além de conseguir fazer lutas mentais. Também havia dominado o controle do ki, assim como conseguia voar. Atualmente, usava um casco que pesava duzentos quilos.

Apesar da rigorosidade do treinamento, ele estava animado, pois, tinha uma meta.

Claro, o sonho dele era ser um lutador de artes marciais.

Porém, quando descobriu que Sakura sentia ódio dos humanos, frente ao que sofreu, passou a desejar ser poderoso para poder encontra-la, pois, além de amá-la, pretendia diminuir, ao menos, a dor que sentia pela perda do avô dela. Queria encontrar uma forma de diminuir tal ódio, enquanto que duvidava que conseguisse curar, por completo, tal sentimento dentro dela.

Além disso, sabia que somente seria forte, se fizesse o treinamento de Kame-sennin.

Portanto, se dedicava com afinco, para aumentar ainda mais os seus poder e força.

Enquanto Muten observava o seu discípulo meditando, se recordava do seu outro discípulo, que em tese, iria treinar junto dele.

Porém, confessava que queria se concentrar naquele que era mais poderoso e que iria compensar todo o treino, decidindo que iria se focar nele. Se tivesse outro discípulo, teria a atenção dividida.

Após saber de que alienígenas tão poderosos chegaram a pousar na Terra, assim como ao saber sobre os saiyajins e as suas peculiaridades, assim como o fato que Sakura era tida como sendo de classe baixa para os padrões de sua raça, o fez focar-se mais nos discípulos que tinham poderes incríveis e que se treinados pessoalmente por Kami-sama, se tornariam guerreiros poderosos. Gyumao não tinha tal capacidade.

Claro, era arriscado mexer com a história e alterar eventos.

Porém, ele sabia que precisava se focar em futuros potenciais. Gohan possuía um potencial latente. Gyumao, não. A escolha era óbvia. Era imprescindível haver guerreiros poderosos para defender a Terra.

Portanto, iria se focar em Gohan e após décadas, teria que encontrar um jovem chamado Kuririn, sendo que sabia aonde encontra-lo. Não iria esperar ele ir até ele.

Afinal, desejaria começar o treinamento o quanto antes, assim como fez com Gohan, antecipando o momento que ele iria começar a treinar.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente no Monte Flypan, o príncipe Gyumao estava deprimido, pois, não conseguiu encontrar Muten Roshi na ilha, sendo que foi várias vezes para o local.

Após ele suspirar, novamente, escuta os sons dos passos de seu pai, que fala, sorrindo, conforme era acompanhado por um homem usando uma roupa verde com uma espécie de solidéu com uma cabeça de garça na ponta.

\- Eu consegui encontrar um sensei para você. – nisso, aponta para o senhor ao seu lado – Ele se chama Tsuru-sennin e foi um discípulo de Mutaito-sama. Ele é poderoso e se prontificou a ensiná-lo.

\- O senhor é poderoso?

\- Dúvida, jovem?

\- Sim.

\- O que acha de exibirmos uma luta para ele, nii-san? – Tao Pai Pai surge, sendo que caminhava mais atrás.

\- Quem é esse? – o príncipe pergunta.

\- Tao Pai Pai. Meu otouto e primeiro discípulo. Ele não é mais meu discípulo.

Nisso, eles se posicionam e tanto o rei, quanto o príncipe, ficam estarrecidos pelo fato de não verem eles se movimentarem, apesar de ouvirem a troca de golpes, até que eles param, sendo que o rei e o príncipe batem palmas.

\- O que achou jovem príncipe? – ele pergunta, curvando levemente a cabeça para trás.

\- Foi incrível, Tsuru-sennin!

\- Deseja treinar conosco? O vosso honorável genitor reservou um local do reino que será excelente para treinarmos. Tao Pai Pai vai me ajudar.

\- Sim! – nisso, corre até o genitor e abraça as suas pernas, sorrindo – Obrigando, tou-chan!

\- Fico feliz em vê-lo sorrir, meu filho. Não conseguimos encontrar Muten Roshi. Mas, encontrei um sensei excelente.

Conforme eles se afastavam dali, Tao Pai Pai e Tsuru começam a conversar através da mente:

"Vamos perder muito tempo com esse príncipe. Ele não é poderoso. Porém, se considerarmos o aspecto físico do seu genitor, podemos desenvolver a parte dos músculos. Quanto ao ki... será complicado."

"Eu sei disso... Mas, pense na quantidade de dinheiro que iremos ganhar? Esse rei aceitou o valor mensal que eu exigi para treiná-lo. Nesses três anos, iremos treiná-lo, adequadamente, para garantirmos esse dinheiro, pois, ele não é burro. Ele precisa ver alguma evolução em seu filho."

"Bem... acredito que dá para garantir esse pagamento mensal. Além disso, iremos morar em um palácio, recebendo todas as mordomias inerentes a um nobre. Eu considero um bônus excelente".

Então, Tsuru, Tao Pai Pai e Gyumao saem do castelo rumo ao local reservado para o treino deles, que era próximo dali.


	4. A jornada de Gohan

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan fica surpreso, quando descobre que poderá...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Não consegui fazer a revisão dos capítulos até domingo. Portanto, estou postando hoje.

Também quero avisar que corrigi um trecho do capítulo 15 da primeira fase "O bebê com cauda". Eu coloquei Mutaito, em vez de Muten, sendo que era Muten que estava reclamando, enquanto subiam a Torre de Karin.

Era só isso que eu queria falar. O link do capítulo está nas notas finais, assim como o trecho do mesmo.

Eu descobri esse erro, pois, voltei a esse capítulo para tirar uma dúvida.

Eu peço desculpas pela demora. Não consegui revisar os capítulos adequadamente para postar no domingo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

OS: A imagem abaixo é do Gohan, jovem, sem o casco.

 **Capítulo 4 - A jornada de Gohan**

AGE 677 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Algumas semanas depois, Gohan estava descansando, após desafiar um doujo próximo dali, derrotando todos para treinar golpes, sendo que sempre enfrentava Muten em batalhas amigáveis, ficando surpreso com o nível de poder de seu mestre, sendo que faziam, inclusive, batalhas áreas.

Para os doujos e lutadores de artes marciais, que se encontravam ávidos para testar os seus limites contra diversos oponentes, ele não usava o bukujutsu, pois, seria um ato covarde e não desejava isso. Tinha a sua honra e somente lutava em condições iguais ao do seu oponente.

Gohan dominou o Kame Hame Ha, para orgulho de Roshi, sendo que conseguiu dominar em poucos meses. Eles, inclusive, faziam batalhas mentais, sendo que o jovem estava desenvolvendo a conversa através da mente.

Conforme eles descansavam em redes colocadas estrategicamente onde havia um vento agradável, Roshi fala:

\- Você está preparado para fazer uma jornada até as Terras de Karin, para subir na Torre, a fim de se encontrar com o sennin.

Gohan levanta-se estarrecido com a notícia inesperada, sendo que esperou meses para ouvir que já estava preparado para a próxima fase de seu treino, que consistia em treinar com um sennin que vivia no alto de uma Torre nas Terras de Karin.

\- Incrível! Eu fico feliz em saber que posso evoluir ainda mais! Mal vejo a hora de treinar com esse sennin!

\- Ele se chama Karin-sama e como você sabe a exigência dele para treinar alguém é...

\- Escalar a torre, sem auxílio. – ele fala prontamente.

\- Isso mesmo. Além disso, você deve ir até as Terras de Karin, andando. Ande, corra e nade. Não pode usar o bukujutsu. Quando chegar próximo das Terras de Karin, tire um dia para relaxar e comer a vontade para repor as suas energias. Vai precisar, acredite. Procure levar uma corda.

\- Mas, não posso subir com ajuda, não é? – ele pergunta confuso.

\- Você vai precisar de uma corda para se manter na Torre, impedindo assim que morra. Você não vai usar a corda para subir. – ele fala misteriosamente, não revelando que a subida na Torre demorava quase dois dias e ele precisaria dormir, em algum momento.

Nisso, ele se afasta, enquanto que Gohan fica pensativo, imaginando qual seria a utilidade da corda, até que sai de seus pensamentos, quando o seu mestre aparece com um novo casco e uma sacola.

\- Você irá partir em sua jornada até a Torre de Karin com esse novo casco e nessa sacola há uma bussola e um mapa para auxiliá-lo.

Gohan, ainda feliz, pega o casco e descobre que não consegue erguê-lo completamente e olha estupefato para o seu sensei que sorri e fala:

\- Eis o seu novo casco. Até agora, você estava treinando com um casco de cento e noventa quilos. Esse casco pesa nada menos do que duzentos e oitenta quilos. Recomendo treinar bem, antes de tentar subir a Torre de Karin com ele. Por isso, falei para você fazer uma jornada. Essa jornada e treinos constantes irão ajudar você a lidar com todo esse peso.

Após Gohan se recuperar do choque, ele sorri, sendo que se recorda de seu desejo e a promessa que fez a si mesmo.

Além disso, Sakura era absurdamente poderosa e com certeza, conseguiria lidar com esse peso como senão fosse nada. Piccolo também lidaria bem com esse peso, como senão fosse nada, assim como o seu sensei, que andava normalmente, como senão estivesse carregando nada menos do que seiscentos quilos, sendo que ele saiu por alguns dias e depois voltou com um casco novo, sendo que mal conseguia ficar de pé.

Agora, andava, como senão tivesse peso nenhum e isso o fazia sentir ainda mais admiração de seu sensei.

Além disso, ele devia superá-lo, para agradecer tudo o que ele lhe ensinou. Era um dever moral, a seu ver.

Portanto, tinha obrigação de lidar com um casco pesando noventa quilos a mais do que estava acostumado.

Ele tira o seu casco, sendo que não sentia mais o peso dele e coloca o novo, passando a lutar para ficar de pé, somente conseguindo se erguer, após uma hora.

\- Excelente! – Muten exclama – Estou ansioso para saber o quanto irá melhorar! Estarei aguardando por você, para termos mais uma luta. Não de um sensei contra um discípulo e sim, de dois lutadores de artes marciais.

\- Kame-sennin-sama... – Gohan murmura maravilhado, olhando de forma emocionada.

\- Será uma honra lutar contra você, de igual para igual, jovem. Portanto, fique ainda mais forte. Porém, nunca perca o seu coração. Acredite quando falo que pessoas com um coração tão amável, bondoso e gentil são difíceis de encontrar hoje em dia. Por causa disso, quase não vemos mais as Kinto-uns. Antigamente, elas cobriam os céus. Agora, é raro você avistar uma.

\- Isso é verdade... Eu ouvi sobre a kinto-un. Minha baa-chan contou sobre essas nuvens mágicas e misteriosas. Quando ela era criança sempre avistou tais nuvens e apenas não tentou subir em uma, pois, tinha medo de altura e ela sempre se lamentou pela sua fobia por altura.

\- Pelo que você me contou dela, com certeza, ela conseguiria domar uma, pois, esta iria permitir que montasse nela.

\- Não duvido também.

\- Acredito que você também conseguiria.

\- E o senhor? Com certeza, consegue montar em uma, Kame-sennin-sama.

\- Não consigo jovem. Somente os de coração bom e puro podem subir em uma nuvem e eu não preencho esse requisito. – ele suspira.

\- Mas, o senhor é bom.

\- Não basta ser bom. O seu coração precisa ser puro ou o mais próximo disso. Se me serve de consolo, Sakura e Piccolo não conseguem subir em uma kinto-un. Sakura até conseguia, algum tempo atrás. Mas, duvido que consiga subir novamente na sua kinto-un, após a sua vingança.

\- Sakura-sama não consegue! Mas, como...! Quer dizer, ela salvou o mundo! – ele pergunta estarrecido.

\- Não basta ser capaz de salvar o mundo... Um dia, você irá compreender o motivo que nos impede de subir em uma Kinto-un... Bem... seu eu fosse você, tiraria o dia para treinar com o casco para que consiga, ao menos, andar com ele, antes de partir em sua jornada. Você vai precisar disso. – nisso, entrega uma sacola com uma mapa e uma bússola.

\- Vou fazer isso, sensei! – ele pega a sacola das mãos de seu mestre.

\- Ótimo... Agora eu vou à cidade mais próxima, passar em uma banca de jornal.

Nisso, ele se retira e Umigame caminha até o jovem, sendo que naquele momento estavam perto do mar e a tartaruga havia acabado de voltar da sua caçada.

Então, pergunta em tom de confirmação, conforme avistava Muten se afastando, sendo que ele voava consideravelmente animado:

\- Ele foi para a cidade mais próxima daqui para comprar uma revista, né?

\- Sim. Quase todos os meses, ele faz isso. Devem ser revistas bem interessantes. Sempre que se passa um mês, ele fica eufórico para comprar uma revista. Eu diria que ele fica, demasiadamente, ansioso.

\- Não é à toa... – a tartaruga fala, suspirando amargamente, sabendo o quanto Muten era pervertido, pois, sabia o tipo de revista que ele ia comprar.

\- O que houve Umigame-san? Por que está chateado?

A tartaruga começa a pensar em uma desculpa, até que fala, ao encontrar uma, que seria perfeita:

\- Eu não consegui encontrar a minha alga favorita... – ele finge tristeza.

\- Lamento Umigame-san... Mas, tenha esperança. Acredito que Muten Roshi-sama ficará próximo do litoral, novamente. Talvez, em outra praia, irá conseguir encontrar a sua alga favorita. – ele comenta com o seu usual sorriso gentil.

\- Assim espero jovem Gohan.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, um jovem cientista de sobrenome Brief, estava em uma espécie de galpão que construiu, onde havia vários inventos e ele morava com os seus pais, que inclusive estimulavam o jovem gênio, sendo entusiastas do mesmo, que desde bebê mostrava um intelecto elevado, enchendo o casal de orgulho.

Eles inclusive aceitavam os vários animais de rua que ele adotou, devido ao seu coração grande e amável com os animais. Inclusive, tinha alguns dinossauros que eram pequenos e que foram abandonados pelas pessoas.

O intelecto dele, mais o coração bondoso e gentil para com os animais desamparados, faziam o casal sentir ainda mais orgulho, se já era possível.

A mãe trabalhava como cientista em uma empresa próxima dali e o seu marido era um pesquisador renomado que trabalhava para uma famosa empresa de pesquisas farmacêuticas. Inclusive, eles vinham de uma família de cientistas, sendo que começou com o tataravô do jovem Brief, sendo que os pais do jovem se conheceram em um simpósio científico.

Desde que ele era pequeno, sempre estimularam a sua aptidão intelectual para o campo das invenções e acreditavam, piamente, que ele iria fazer uma descoberta revolucionária, algum dia, sendo que havia conseguido vender alguns dos seus inventos que foram patenteados.

Os jornais locais o chamavam de gênio notável, sendo que a sua fama, conforme os seus inventos faziam sucesso, atraíam a mídia, que ficava desanimada ao saberem que dificilmente conseguiriam tirar uma foto dele, pois, ele praticamente vivia na espécie de galpão onde continha os seus inventos. Inclusive, ele dormia e comia lá dentro.

Os jornalistas, pelo menos alguns, já tentaram invadir o local para tirar foto dele ou para tentar avistar algum invento que o "garoto gênio" estava inventando. Claro que tiveram uma surpresa desagradável ao encarar várias presas e garras, provenientes dos animais que ele acolhia.

Praticamente, tiveram que correr por suas vidas, antes que fossem alcançados. Desde então, ninguém era louco de tentar entrar na propriedade.

Naquele instante, o jovem gênio estava debruçado em uma mesa de luz, analisando vários dados de seu projeto, assim como fazendo cálculos, além de rabiscar anotações e prováveis maneiras de torna-lo real. Era o seu projeto mais secreto e o que ele mais se orgulhava, sendo que se chamava Cápsula. O seu fiel gato branco que se chamava Tama estava em seu ombro, sendo que ele adorava esse nome.

O jovem havia visualizado a capacidade de colocar itens, objetos e até moradias em cápsulas, que podiam ser carregadas livremente, permitindo assim que as pessoas pudessem se mudar, sem qualquer esforço.

Sabia que era algo pioneiro e igualmente inovador, assim como acreditava que seria a maior descoberta do século. Ou melhor, a maior descoberta do milênio, senão mais.

Claro, isso o tornaria mais famoso.

Porém, ele não se importava com isso. Na verdade, ele queria ajudar os outros, tornando a vida deles melhor. Era esse o princípio que o norteava em suas criações e podia ser chamado de um princípio puramente idealista e igualmente idiota por muitos.

Porém, para ele, a opinião dos outros não importava. Ele sentia satisfação em ajudar as pessoas, tornando a vida delas mais cômoda.

Claro, além da cápsula, que era o projeto principal que vinha trabalhando há alguns anos, nos intervalos entre as suas invenções, havia outra tão grandiosa quanto essa ou pelo menos, próxima da cápsula a seu ver e que era a dos robôs.

Inclusive, ele chegou a esboçar algumas plantas e esquemas de construção dos mesmos, assim como esboçou códigos de programação, juntamente com o desenvolvimento de algumas peças robóticas.

De ambos os projetos, as cápsulas eram, de longe, as mais complicadas para criar, devido às complexidades envolvidas em sua estrutura, condicionamento e na capacidade de guardar não somente pequenos objetos, assim como casas e grandes construções, não se limitando a edifícios e sim, estendendo-se a aviões, meios de transporte e afins.

Ele encosta as costas na cadeira inclinada, enquanto suspirava, passando a olhar para o teto, enquanto tentava pensar em uma forma de colocar tudo o que ele idealizou em seu projeto que era um sonho, desde a sua tenra idade, ao observar a dificuldade que era deslocar uma casa ou deslocar outros objetos, assim como vários ao mesmo tempo.

Então, desde criança, imaginava como fazer isso e conforme rabiscava, havia feitos círculos, triângulos, quadrados e todas as formas geométricas que conhecia, até que ficou cansado e decidiu fazer um último esboço, com uma forma que ainda não havia usado.

Ao ver um desenho oval, como uma cápsula, teve um estalo e passou a imaginar uma cápsula em sua mão que podia guardar uma casa imensa. Isso o encheu de emoção e desde então, sempre que tinha tempo, trabalhava na sua maior e mais querida invenção. As cápsulas.

Ele sai de suas recordações, quando uma das empregadas de seus pais, entra com um imenso sorriso, oferecendo um chá e alguns petiscos, que ele prontamente aceita.

Ela coloca os itens na mesa e depois se curva, antes de sair, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O jovem sai da sua cadeira e senta em uma confortável cadeira, degustando o chá, sendo que aprendeu esse hábito com os seus pais, que faziam questão de tomar o chá da tarde, com alguns petiscos como acompanhamento.

Então, conforme comia, ficava pensativo, voltando a tentar resolver o maior enigma em seu projeto e que consistia no mecanismo para guardar algo e depois liberar, quando a pessoa apertasse um botão da cápsula.

Oito meses depois, há milhares de quilômetros dali, Gohan estava entrando nas Terras Sagradas de Karin, conforme o mapa que usava e bússola, sendo que confirmou visualmente o local, ao ver uma tenda indígena.

Atualmente, ele conseguia andar com o casco, sendo que ainda sentia um pouco do peso, mas, nada que o fazia titubear, ao imaginar subindo a torre localizada no centro daquele local, sendo que era difícil ver o final dela e segundo o seu sensei, ficava acima das nuvens, algo que o surpreendeu, até que compreendeu que um sennin tão antigo, com certeza, iria viver em um local especial.

Também havia ficado empolgado com o fato de que, além de seu sensei, Sakura subiu a torre com o avô e uma espécie de javali grande preso em cordas, sendo que ela demorou quase que um dia para subir a torre, assim como Muten.

Ele esperava fazer em um tempo menor tal subida.

Conforme ele se aproximava da torre, guardando o mapa e a bussola em seus bolsos, ele ouve alguém perguntar:

\- O que veio fazer na Terra sagrada de Karin?


	5. Perigo iminente

**Notas da Autora**

Após escalar a torre, Gohan fica surpreso quando descobre que...

Então, Karin, Kami-sama e Mister Popo ficam estarrecidos, quando descobrem que...

Enquanto isso, os terráqueos descobrem que...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar

Tenham uma boa leitura e um excelente ano novo, com muita paz, amor, saúde e felicidade para vocês e a sua família.

Um abraço.

 **Capítulo 5 - Perigo iminente**

Gohan vira para trás e encontra um índio musculoso e alto, segurando uma lança, sendo que olhava desconfiado para ele.

Então, sem se abalar, o jovem dá o seu típico sorriso e fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou Son Gohan, discípulo de Muten Roshi-sama ou se preferir, Kame-sennin-sama. Estou em uma jornada para encontrar Karin-sama.

A postura do índio relaxa e ele fala:

\- O sennin-sama me avisou da chegada de um jovem, que era discípulo de Muten Roshi. Portanto, sinta-se a vontade para escalar.

\- Muito obrigado. Qual o nome do senhor?

\- Bora.

\- Prazer, Bora-san. – ele curar-se levemente, sendo que o índio retribuiu ao mesmo tempo em que fica satisfeito ao ver o tipo de guerreiro que ele era.

\- O prazer é meu, Gohan-san.

\- Bem, essa torre é bem alta, né? – ele pergunta, tentando olhar para o topo.

\- Sim. Subir a torre é uma provação exigida por Karin-sama. A pessoa tem que se mostrar digna de beber a choushinsui.

\- Bem... Isso é bem lógico e esperado. É preciso fazer algum esforço para conseguir o que almeja. – ele comenta com um sorriso – Fico pensando qual é o gosto dessa água sagrada.

\- Imagino que seja especial. – o índio comenta pensativo – Confesso que tenho curiosidade quanto ao gosto dela.

\- Por que não tenta subir também. O senhor parece ser bem forte.

O índio abana a cabeça para os lados e fala contemplativo, olhando para a torre:

\- Tenho um dever sagrado confiado desde os meus ancestrais. Eu devo zelar pelas Terras sagradas de Karin. Não posso me ausentar do meu posto de guardião. A subida demora vários dias e muita coisa pode acontecer.

\- Entendo... – ele comenta chateado – É uma pena que não possa subir.

O índio fica surpreso com a consideração do jovem e sorri, falando:

\- Cada um tem o seu fardo. Ser o guardião dessas terras é o fardo que carrego em meus ombros, sendo que tenho orgulho de tal obrigação, pois, meus ancestrais foram selecionados para serem guardiões de Karin-sama. É praticamente uma honra servi-lo como guardião. Por isso, não fico triste por não poder subir.

\- Bem, olhando por esse ângulo, é verdade.

Então, ele separa a corda e amarra na cintura, para leva-la consigo, enquanto deixava a sacola na base da torre.

Ele se vira e se despede:

\- Até outro dia, Bora-san.

\- Espere Gohan-san.

O jovem olha para o índio que entra em sua tenda, sendo que sai dela com uma espécie de saco pequeno na mão.

O índio entrega para ele e fala:

\- Dentro desse saco tem uma senzu. A senzu recupera o seu poder, assim como cura ferimentos, além de ser equivalente a três refeições. Você deve usar com sabedoria e somente está ganhando essa senzu, pois, irá subir com muito peso em suas costas. Esse saquinho foi entregue para mim.

Muten fica surpreso ao saber que alguém tão importante quanto Karin-sama, sabia sobre a vinda dele e que ele estaria com um casco demasiadamente pesado. Como se lesse o pensamento dele, o índio sorri e fala:

\- O sennin-sama observa tudo do alto de sua torre. Diz a lenda que ele pode ver, inclusive, o planeta. Além disso, acredito que os sennins tem que saber de várias coisas. Provavelmente, ele o viu, antes de começar a sua jornada e não duvido que ele esteja esperando o senhor lá em cima.

\- Não podia esperar menos de um sennin tão importante... É algo fantástico! Sinto que é uma honra, ele saber sobre mim.

\- Você está certo de pensar dessa forma. Considere uma imensa honra, o fato de Karin-sama te observar e esperar pela sua chegada no alto da torre.

Ao saber disso, Gohan sentiu-se mais entusiasmado e conforme subia se despedia de Bora, que retribuía.

Após várias horas, o chikyuujin começa a sentir os efeitos do cansaço. Mesmo assim, trinca os dentes e continua a subida, pois, sabia que a provação imposta pelo sennin seria árdua e difícil, o obrigando a lutar contra os limites de seu corpo.

Mesmo frente à dificuldade, Gohan continua subindo a Torre, tendo em sua mente o incentivo da existência da choushinsui e consequentemente, a visão dele aumentando os seus poderes, para que pudesse se aproximar daquela que amava, platonicamente.

Afinal, juntamente com o seu sonho de ser um artista marcial, ele desejava conhece-la, pessoalmente.

Várias horas depois, começava a sentir a fadiga muscular de forma intensa, com os seus músculos doloridos, sendo que o seu corpo implorava para parar e descansar.

Então, ele para e olha para cima, procurando alguma reentrância, até que a encontra e se dirige até a mesma, cuja base circular parecia mais larga que as dos outros, fornecendo uma espécie de apoio.

Ao chegar na reentrância, ele pega o pedaço de corda que seu sensei deu e passa a enrolar em volta um do outro, apertando firmemente, para ajuda-lo a não tombar para trás e acabar com isso, caindo, compreendendo naquele instante o motivo de seu sensei ter dado uma corda para ele.

Então, ele dorme, sendo que resolveu evitar comer a senzu naquele instante, decidindo que deveria esperar o momento propício para usa-la e que seria, quando não tivesse mais forças.

No dia seguinte, ele desperta faminto, mas, sente que a noite de sono lhe deu forças e, portanto, torna a subir a torre, após retirar a corda que o prendia, tomando o devido cuidado de guarda-la bem.

Após várias horas, a sua fome fica mais intensa, já que o peso do seu casco exigia um uso maior de sua força para subir, assim como ki. Também sentia sede e seus músculos clamavam por repouso, enquanto que não conseguia sentir mais o seu corpo, como se a dor pelo esforço absurdo, o cansaço e a fome, tivessem neutralizado o seu cérebro, sendo que dividia o seu foco entre subir e ficar atento aonde pegava para não cair, provocando ainda mais tensão excessiva em seu corpo, agravando com isso o seu estado.

Então, ele usa o vestígio de suas forças, para pegar a senzu que estava em sua blusa, sendo que a sua mão tremia devido ao esforço.

Ele consegue colocar a senzu na boca e come.

Ele se sente, imediatamente, satisfeito como se tivesse comido um imenso banquete, enquanto que toda a dor e cansaço sumiam, sentindo como se tivesse acabado de subir, além de não haver qualquer sensação da fraqueza de antes, com tudo desaparecendo em um passe de mágica, sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, que as suas forças voltavam, rapidamente.

Então, completamente revigorado e com sua energia revitalizada, ele recomeça a subida.

Várias horas se passam e a noite caía, sendo que Gohan faz o mesmo processo anterior, enquanto questionava a si mesmo, preocupado, se ele de fato fez a coisa certa ao comer a única senzu que tinha e que deveria ter esperado, pois, ainda não havia visto o final da Torre.

Ele adormece e no dia seguinte, após guardar a corda, recomeça a subida, sendo que seus músculos clamavam para parar. Mesmo assim, ele ignorava a fadiga muscular e tornava a subir a torre, percebendo que além da resistência física, havia a resistência mental, frente às condições adversas que a pessoa encontrava ao subir a torre.

Então, após algumas horas, com o sol quase se pondo no horizonte, ele avista a parte de baixo de uma morada e nisso, fica feliz, pois, enfim havia chegado até onde morava o sennin, que habitava o topo da torre.

Então, com o ânimo renovado a simples visão da morada logo acima dele, ele sobe rapidamente, pois tal visão servira como um incentivo poderoso, que neutralizava toda a dor e cansaço dele, ao menos no momento, sendo que chega até um dos vãos circulares, localizados debaixo da estranha morada.

Gohan entra e senta, recuperando o fôlego, até que ameaça se levantar, ao ouvir uma voz humorada que reverbera pela construção, ao notar que estava no que parecia um porão ou algo assim, porém, bem arejado e espaçoso, contendo colunas e três vasos estranhos em um canto:

\- Até que enfim! Devo parabeniza-lo, jovem Gohan. Conseguiu subir com todo esse peso nas costas. Saiba que teria subido mais rapidamente, senão fosse o peso do seu casco. O peso adicional acabou retardando a sua subida em algumas horas.

\- É o sennin-sama?!

Gohan exclama surpreso, pois, não o imaginara como sendo um gato falante e branco, por mais que os animais, muitos, possuíssem a fala, sendo algo tido inclusive como normal.

O que era estranho, era o fato que o lendário sennin, era na verdade, um gato e não no sentido literal. E sim, um autêntico felino e isso era uma situação diferente e consideravelmente inusitada.

Em decorrência de tal surpresa, ficou consternado, lutando para assimilar a constatação inicial, até que consegue se recuperar, enquanto que Karin lambia a pata e depois a passava pelo focinho de forma descontraída.

\- Cadê a choushinsui, Karin-sama?

O chikyuujin pergunta olhando em volta, procurando a água milagrosa, enquanto se recordava da fantástica senzu.

\- A choushinsui está lá em cima. Venha. Saiba que irá demorar, para beber.

\- "Demorar"? Por quê? - Gohan pergunta visivelmente, surpreso e igualmente confuso.

\- Já vai descobrir.

O sennin fala misteriosamente, sorrindo ainda mais, enquanto andava, batendo a ponta do seu cajado no piso, fazendo o típico som seco do choque da madeira no chão.

O jovem guerreiro segue o gato pela escada anexa, até que avista o teto da espécie de porão que se encontravam instantes antes, evidenciando o fato que ele esteve, de fato, no andar de baixo e aquele andar, em cima, encontrava-se totalmente cercado por balaústres, assim como coberta com um teto côncavo para cima e no centro desta uma espécie de estátua, onde jazia uma jarra com detalhes dourados e ornamentada com pedras preciosas no apoio próprio para a mesma em cima da estranha estátua esculpida de cor branca.

\- Eis a choushinsui. - o sennin aponta com o seu cajado nodoso na direção da estranha jarra.

\- Posso beber?

\- Claro.

Nisso, ele se aproxima e estende as mãos para pega-lo, quando em um piscar de olhos, a mesma é tomada, antes que os seus dedos a tocassem.

Ela estava, agora, apoiada no cajado do sennin, pendurada pela asa da mesma.

Gohan fica confuso e pergunta:

\- Mas, o senhor disse que eu podia tomar.

\- E por acaso estou proibindo? – pergunta, sem o sorriso abandonar o seu focinho um único instante.

\- Não está me deixando beber. Tomou de minhas mãos. – fala ainda consternado.

\- É você que não é capaz de tomar deste Karin e beber. Não estou proibindo você de bebê-la. Pegue-a de mim e beba. Ou não é capaz?

\- Claro que sou capaz. – Gohan fala, seriamente.

\- Ótimo. Vá em frente. Pegue a jarra deste Karin e beba a água.

Gohan tirou o casco de suas costas e quando ia se preparar para pegar a jarra do eremita, Karin disse:

\- Use o casco. Tente pegar a jarra de mim, usando o seu casco.

O jovem fica surpreso e titubeia, levemente, para depois demonstrar uma face decidida e tenaz, voltando a usar o casco, enquanto se concentrava e perguntava, com um sorriso de canto:

\- Pronto, Karin-sama?

\- Sim. Pegue a jarra se for capaz.

O sennin fala com um sorriso no focinho, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Eu sinto a fibra, a coragem e a determinação desse jovem que são intensas. De fato, ele deseja e muito ser mais forte e percebi o motivo. Devo confessar que é surpreendente, assim como estou curioso, para saber como Sakura vai reagir. Com certeza, será algo bem divertido. Quanto ao coração dele, ele passaria pelo meu julgamento por ser forte e ter um coração bom e cristalino, se eu ainda estivesse julgando um guerreiro para conhecer Kami-sama. Como as ordens dele são permitir todos os discípulos de Muten, inclusive, de acordo com o nosso plano para proteger a Terra, o fato de ser treinado por ele, já o torna elegível."

Então, começa a árdua perseguição de Gohan pela jarra, lutando para conseguir pega-la de Karin, com este se surpreendendo com a velocidade dele, considerando o fato que ele era um humano e enquanto se desviava das tentativas dele, pensava consigo mesmo:

"Muten o treinou muito bem. Ele tem um talento latente para as artes marciais e Roshi começou a lapidar tais habilidades. Eu irei continuar o trabalho e Kami-sama irá terminar. Provavelmente, ele será tão poderoso quanto Muten. Se não, mais poderoso. Fico feliz em saber que há mais um humano, que será poderoso no futuro."

Algumas horas depois, enquanto ele perseguia Karin tentando pegar o jarro dele, o sennin nota no punho, uma espécie de relógio antigo com duas iniciais gravadas em relevo e conforme lia a mente dele, sorria frente ao que o objeto simbolizava ao jovem.

Então, enquanto sorria, ele aproveita um descuido de Gohan, quando ele estendeu as mãos para pegar a jarra, expondo o seu punho.

Karin pega em um piscar de olhos o relógio, rasgando a tira, fazendo o jovem ficar embasbacado, para depois perceber o ocorrido, demonstrando uma face séria.

O sennin concertou discretamente a tira, após soprar na pata fechada em torno do objeto, além de aumentar absurdamente o peso deste para que caísse mais rapidamente, além de fortalecer o objeto, para que ele lidasse com o peso, obrigando-o, assim, a subir com um peso extra.

Após garantir o concerto, a resistência e o peso, ele arremessa o relógio para fora, com o jovem vendo tudo como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

\- Por que fez isso?! – exclama, irado, pois, aquele relógio era uma lembrança de seus falecidos pais.

Então, desce rapidamente as escadas de dois em dois degraus, para depois descer, rapidamente, a torre.

Enquanto Karin observava a descida do jovem, ele sente uma espécie de perturbação próxima da Terra e fica estarrecido, com todos os seus pelos arrepiados, enquanto segurava fortemente o seu cajado.

No alto, Kami-sama olhava aterrorizado para o céu, sendo o mesmo para Mister Popo.

No universo, mais, precisamente próximo da Terra, surgiu novamente a um buraco de minhoca, que havia surgido quando Konato foi enviada a Terra, há séculos atrás.

Do mesmo, sai um asteroíde gigantesco, que havia entrado no mesmo buraco de minhoca em que Sakura veio. Ele entrou logo em seguida da nave dela, sendo o primeiro que entrou pelo buraco de minhoca, após a nave da saiyajin, sendo que haviam passado outras naves por ele.

O seu tamanho era colossal e após passar, o buraco de minhoca fecha, pois, já havia lançado o objeto, sendo que acabou acrescentando uma velocidade adicional a ele.

No Centro de Controle aeroespacial, recém-fundado, quando conseguiram lançar satélites para ficarem na órbita da Terra, os cientistas detectaram o asteroide gigantesco, através dos satélites artificiais, sendo que inicialmente, todos ficaram estarrecidos e paralisados, lutando para acreditar que tais dados eram reais.

Afinal, ele possuía nada menos do que sessenta metros diâmetro e cinquenta e cinco mil toneladas, possuindo a capacidade de exterminar a vida na Terra, não importando se ele se chocasse na terra ou no mar, considerando a velocidade que ele se deslocava, sendo que não havia qualquer tecnologia para salvar o planeta de um evento de extinção da vida.

Após a estupefação, eles enviam os dados para o rei do planeta.

Distante dali, no Castelo real, o rei estava analisando alguns relatórios, quando recebe das mãos de seu general, que era seguido pelo secretário geral, os dados sobre o asteroide e após ler, balbucia em choque:

\- Mas... mas... é real?

\- Sim, senhor. Será o extermínio de toda a vida no planeta. – o general fala controlando o forte medo que o tomava – A Terra só tem dez horas.

\- Dez horas... – ele fala fracamente – Os dados estão corretos?

\- Sim. Foram analisados exaustivamente, assim como pelos computadores. A ameaça é real.

\- Há alguma tecnologia capaz de nos ajudar?

\- Não, senhor. – o general fala cabisbaixo.

\- O que faremos? – o secretário geral se pronuncia ainda consternado.

O rei se levanta e fala, com um olhar deprimido para o céu:

\- Convoque a imprensa. Vou fazer uma coletiva daqui a duas horas. Se vamos ser extintos, pelo menos, iremos permitir que as pessoas fiquem com os seus entes queridos, apesar de saber que terá saques em todas as cidades.

\- Sim, senhor. – o secretário geral consente e sai da sala.

Na plataforma do templo de Kami-sama, o mesmo está olhando para a Terra e Mister Popo pergunta:

\- O que está fazendo, Kami-sama? Não íamos convocar a Sakura? Ela é a única que pode sobreviver no espaço. Somente ela conseguiria se aproximar do asteroide.

\- Sim. Vamos chamá-la. Porém, sei que é preciso cautela, pois, se errarmos, ficará pior ainda. Não basta só a Sakura. Precisamos de uma ajuda adicional e já sei qual será a ajuda... Traga ele para cá, Mister Popo.

Ele fala apontando para um local na terra e seu atendente olha para onde ele estava apontado e fala:

\- Sim, senhor.

Então, ele convoca o seu tapete e ambos se teleportam dali.

\- Agora é o momento de chamar a Sakura. Acho que Muten e Piccolo também devem ser avisados.

Nisso, ele começa a se concentrar e convoca todos para irem até a plataforma do Tenkai, ao explicar mentalmente para eles o perigo que a Terra vivenciava, sem saber que o seu planeta, a Terra, era um "imã" para atrair problemas e inimigos.


	6. O plano

**Notas da Autora**

Após consultarem o jovem Brief, eles descobrem que...

O confronto entre a saiyajin e o asteroide começa. Será que Sakura será capaz de salvar a Terra?

 **Capítulo 6 - O plano**

Então, após alguns minutos, Mister Popo surge com o jovem Brief no tapete, sendo que Tama está em seu ombro e mia, enquanto que o cientista ainda estava surpreso.

Alguns minutos depois, ele desce e olha para os lados, sendo que está fascinado, até que olha para Kami-sama que fala, com uma face bondosa:

\- Eu sou Kami-sama.

\- Então, o senhor existe mesmo? Quando esse senhor, chamado Mister Popo apareceu, de repente, em seu tapete na minha garagem de experimentos, eu fiquei estarrecido e depois, fascinado e como todo o cientista, fascinado por algo, assim como curioso, aceitei subir no tapete mágico.

\- Saiba que você é o segundo humano que pisa nesse solo sagrado.

\- Bem, o fato de eu ver Kami-sama, pessoalmente, já pode ser considerado uma honra. O que o senhor deseja desse humilde cientista?

\- Um meteoro imenso se aproxima da Terra e o seu tamanho e peso, é suficiente para exterminar toda a vida do planeta.

O jovem fica estarrecido, enquanto que Kami-sama se aproximava e ergue os seus dedos, tocando na testa dele, passando a se concentrar, para mostrar, mentalmente, o objeto.

\- Feche os olhos.

Ele obedece e ao ver o objeto em sua mente, fica chocado, sendo que demora alguns minutos para ele se recompor, após o Deus da Terra compartilhar a sua visão.

Ao se recuperar da visão aterrorizante, ele fala, suando:

\- Mesmo que eu conseguisse desenvolver o foguete mais rápido e mais poderoso já desenvolvido, se explodi-lo de frente, apenas irá fazer surgir dezenas de pedaços potencialmente perigosos. O certo seria conseguir desintegrá-lo por completo, sem deixar nenhum pedaço, mas, infelizmente, não existe tal tecnologia, ainda. – ele fala deprimido.

\- Nós temos a solução. Nem tudo está perdido.

O chikyuujin se vira para a origem da voz e vê um gato branco com um cajado nodoso e fica surpreso, sendo que pergunta:

\- Quem é você?

\- Me chamo Karin. Sou um sennin que vive no alto de uma Torre, sendo que treino guerreiros. Atualmente, estou treinando um. Agora, ele está se esforçando para buscar um objeto. Ele ainda vai demorar algumas horas.

\- Nossa... Isso é fantástico!

O humano exclama, entusiasmado, passando a analisar atentamente o eremita, que fica um pouco constrangido pelo entusiasmo do jovem, assim como pelo fato que ele o rodeava, analisando-o, atentamente.

Kami-sama pigarreia e o jovem se recorda do asteroide, sendo que pergunta a Kami-sama, conforme se afastava do sennin:

\- Karin-sama disse que possuem uma solução.

\- Sakura – Mister Popo fala.

\- Sakura?

Ele fica pensativo e depois, exclama estarrecido:

\- Estão falando de Sakura-sama? A lendária Sakura que salvou o mundo de Piccolo Daimaou?

\- Sim. Ela treinou com Karin e depois, comigo. Ela tem o poder necessário para salvar o planeta.

\- Isso explica o motivo dela ser poderosa! Ela treinou com um sennin e depois com Kami-sama.

O Deus da Terra e Karin se entreolham, sendo que Kami-sama fala:

\- Iremos explicar algo. Porém, deve jurar que não pode falar a mais ninguém, se deseja o bem desse planeta.

\- Claro que desejo o bem do meu planeta.

\- Se contar a alguém, irá provocar uma histeria em massa e uma massa humana aterrorizada é um perigo imenso para todos os outros seres. Haveria caos, assim como desordem. Um humano assustado é perigoso. Um grupo é pior ainda. Provavelmente, a sociedade iria desmoronar.

O Brief fica estarrecido, até que fala, após se recuperar:

\- Eu juro que não irei contar a ninguém, Kami-sama.

\- Ótimo. Não há como fazermos o que é necessário, sem que saiba sobre algo, que escondemos dos demais humanos, para o próprio bem deles. Somente alguns sabem sobre isso.

Então, Kami-sama explica sobre alienígenas, assim como, conta a verdade sobre Sakura, fazendo o jovem ficar embasbacado, passando a compreender o motivo dela ser tão poderosa, sendo revelado também sobre os saiyajins, além dos perigos vindos do espaço, sendo que contam o plano deles de treinar jovens guerreiros com potencial, para que se tornem protetores do planeta, fazendo o Brief respirar aliviado, ao saber que a Terra tinha alguma chance de sobreviver a uma invasão.

\- Agora compreendo o motivo da proibição e concordo com o fato de que a sociedade, ainda, não está preparada para descobrir sobre alienígenas. De fato, iria suscitar o medo e iria gerar um caos imenso, cujas consequências seriam catastróficas. Podem contar com o meu silêncio.

\- Fico feliz que tenha compreendido. – Karin comenta, aliviado.

\- Então, os saiyajins podem sobreviver por algum tempo no espaço?

\- Sim. Portanto, Sakura pode se aproximar do asteroide, para destruí-lo a uma distância segura do planeta. – Kami-sama fala.

\- Ela pode desintegrá-lo? É a melhor opção. Senão puder, pôde tentar explodi-lo por dentro, a partir do núcleo dele.

\- Talvez o Kame hame ha dela possa desintegrá-lo. – Karin comenta – Por falar nela, ela já chegou, assim como os outros.

O Brief olha na direção que o eremita apontava com o seu cajado e vê, maravilhado, Sakura junto de Piccolo, assim como outro homem com um casco, segurando uma tartaruga marinha, sendo que ele era familiar e após forçar a memória, se lembra de que ele era o irmão adotivo da saiyajin, discípulo de Mutaito e um grande mestre de artes marciais.

Os três pousam, sendo que Gohan põe Umigame na plataforma, que fica aliviado ao sentir algo sobre as suas nadadeiras, enquanto que os três olhavam curiosamente para o jovem Brief.

Então, o cientista fica entusiasmado e após pegar um papel, pede para cada um deles dar um autografo.

Eles olham para Kami-sama que consente e cada um deles, assina o seu nome. Piccolo foi o mais relutante, mas, no final, aceitou escrever o seu nome, embora estivesse mal humorado, sendo que pergunta para Kami-sama, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do corpo, sendo que aponta com o polegar para o cientista que estava ao seu lado, terminando de colher o autógrafo da saiyajin, que somente assinou, após um olhar clemente de Gohan:

\- O que ele faz aqui?

\- Ele é um cientista. O asteroide é imenso e precisávamos saber como agir em relação ao tamanho colossal desse objeto. Não basta o poder e a resistência absurda de Sakura, que permite a ela sobreviver em qualquer ambiente inóspito, inclusive no espaço, pelo menos, por algum tempo. Precisamos saber como resolver esse problema, sem agravá-lo ainda mais.

\- Já sabemos qual é o melhor método para fazer isso? – Muten pergunta esperançoso.

\- A melhor opção é desintegrá-lo, até transforma-lo em um pó inofensivo ou pedaços bem pequenos, fornecendo assim um belo espetáculo de estrelas cadentes. A segunda opção é implodi-lo por dentro, fazendo surgir pequenos pedaços. A pior opção é tentar destruí-lo a partir da superfície, sendo que isso não irá destruí-lo, por completo, assim como, irá agravar a situação, pois, fará surgir pedaços grandes, que serão igualmente desastrosos para a Terra. – o cientista fala, após guardar, cuidadosamente, o papel em seu bolso.

\- Sakura, você poderia fazer um Kame hame ha imenso para desintegrá-lo?

\- Qual o tamanho dele?

\- Fechem os olhos, que irei compartilhar via mente.

Nisso, Kami-sama se concentrar e aparece na mente deles, o asteroide, sendo que todos ficam estarrecidos com o tamanho dele, com exceção de Sakura, que fica animada com o desafio, frente ao tamanho colossal do mesmo, sendo que fala pensativa:

\- Se eu concentrar todo o meu poder, eu posso fazer um Kame hame ha imenso, capaz de desintegrá-lo. Pelo menos, a maior parte. O que sobrar, eu termino de desintegrar, seja com o ki ou com os meus punhos.

\- Bem, se usar os punhos, tem que garantir que terá pedaços bem pequenos, para que se tornem inofensivas "estrelas cadentes".

\- Como assim estrelas cadentes? – Umigame pergunta curioso – Não serão pedaços de asteroide?

\- O atrito causado pela grande velocidade, que os pedaços irão entrar na atmosfera, irá fazer eles se incinerarem, gerando uma luz que forma um rastro, conforme ele percorre o céu, se transformando assim em uma estrela cadente. Portanto, se tudo der certo, você verá inúmeras estrelas cadentes inofensivas, riscando o céu do nosso planeta.

\- Entendi.

\- Bem... Tudo o que tenho que fazer é desintegrá-lo e senão puder desintegrá-lo por completo, tudo o que tenho que fazer é quebrar os pedaços maiores em menores, para que não façam nada ao planeta. Isso é fácil. – a saiyajin fala, sorrindo entusiasmada em ver o universo, novamente, sendo que costumava voar para o espaço, regularmente.

Nisso, ela começa a voar, sendo que o Brief exclama:

\- Espere, Sakura-sama!

A saiyajin para no ar e arqueia o cenho, olhando para o humano, que se aproxima e fala exasperado:

\- Nós temos agora satélites no espaço, que podem acabar captando você. Não podemos permitir que as pessoas descubram que é capaz de sobreviver no espaço, mesmo por algum tempo. Isso poderia gerar boatos, que podem se converter em uma ameaça a humanidade, caso faça surgir o medo entre as pessoas. Afinal, normalmente, os humanos temem o que é desconhecido e o fato de temos boatos sobre a aparição de OVINI´s e relatos de contatos de terceiro grau, mesmo sendo fantasiosos, somente irá intensificar algum boato, que pode gerar uma histeria em massa.

\- E como espera que eu destrua o objeto com uma margem considerável de segurança, sem ir para o espaço, humano? – ela pergunta sarcasticamente.

\- Bem, pelo que eu li sobre esses satélites, eles tem um limite de rastreamento e sinal. Posso orientá-la a ficar em um ponto, onde não seria detectada. Quando o asteroide for destruído, irão surgir muitos boatos, mas, nenhum deles chegará perto da verdade, não havendo qualquer consenso, acabando por gerar inúmeros boatos, sem qualquer fundamento, tornando-os assim, inofensivos e incapazes de gerar uma histeria em massa na minha raça.

\- Quanto ao asteroide, eu posso apagar da mente das pessoas, assim como posso pegar todas as provas e destruí-las. – Kami-sama fala, seriamente, fazendo parecer que possuí tal poder, sendo que na verdade, irá usar o poder de Shenron.

\- Isso seria excelente... Só peço para não apagar as minhas memórias.

\- Não irei apagar as suas memórias.

\- Muito obrigado, Kami-sama... Agora, precisamos saber como vou orientá-la, sendo que não tenho nenhum rádio e nem conseguiria criar um com potência suficiente para fala com ela, no espaço, para orientá-la.

\- Iremos fazer o mesmo método que fiz com você, jovem. Você irá apoiar a sua mão no meu ombro e irá ver tudo o que irá acontecer, sendo que irá falar o que Sakura precisa fazer, sendo que irei transmitir a ela as suas orientações.

\- Nossa! Isso é incrível!

Ele vai até Kami-sama e apoia a mão no ombro dele, se sentindo muito honrado de poder tocar no Deus da Terra.

\- Bem, eu já vou indo.

Nisso, ela voa dali e após alguns minutos, passa pela atmosfera, usando a técnica chamada "Kekkai", para envolver o seu corpo em uma barreira de ki, protegendo-a do atrito da velocidade que empregava para sair da atmosfera, até que desfaz a técnica quando chega ao espaço, sendo que o Brief pede para ela parar e ela assim faz.

"Pode atacar dessa distância, Sakura?" – Kami-sama pergunta preocupado.

"Não. Preciso me aproximar mais."

"Segundo o Brief, não pode se aproximar mais, pois, senão, será detectada."

"Os satélites que podem me detectar são esses dois que estão perto de mim?"

"Não. São os quatro que estão próximos de você, segundo o jovem Brief. Por que a pergunta?"

"Por que eu vou resolver esse problema."

Nisso, ela lança rajadas de ki nos quatro satélites, os destruindo, sendo que fala, mentalmente, orgulhosa pela sua solução:

"Problema resolvido. Para que complicar, se podemos facilitar? Agora, não podem me rastrear."

Na plataforma do Tenkai, o Brief e Umigame ficam estarrecidos, sendo que os demais não se surpreendem, sendo que esperavam algo assim. Inclusive, estranharam o fato dela não ter feito isso, mais cedo.

Afinal, eles sabiam como ela era e que, provavelmente, iria fazer algo desse tipo, por ser mais prático.

Piccolo, Muten e Karin abanam a cabeça para os lados, enquanto sorriam, sendo que Umigame revirava os olhos, ao saber do método dela para resolver o problema.

Longe dali, no Centro de Controle espacial, os cientistas estavam estarrecidos com a perda, simultânea, de quatro satélites que forneciam dados, até aquele momento, sobre a aproximação do asteroide.

Eles revisavam, arduamente, os últimos dados fornecidos pelos satélites, enquanto tentavam descobrir como foram destruídos, impossibilitando assim o envio de dados.

Após várias discussões, eles concordam que a única hipótese plausível para a destruição deles, foi que pequenos pedaços do meteorito, soltos, que estavam presos em sua órbita, acabaram se chocando com os satélites através de algum evento que não conseguiam explicar e que foram esses pedaços que passaram a chamar de "errantes", desprendidos do asteroide, que acertaram os satélites, os destruindo, apesar de ser estranho o fato de que foram destruídos apenas com um intervalo de alguns segundos.

Mesmo assim, foi a única hipótese que encontraram, enquanto que estavam exasperados por não poderem obter mais dados sobre o asteroide, pois, os demais satélites estavam longe, sendo que o único satélite que podia enviar, ainda, algum dado, estava consideravelmente distante e estavam tentando, ainda, alinha-lo em uma distância que pudesse captar o asteroide, enviando dados sobre o mesmo.

Ao mesmo tempo, em toda a Terra, os sinais de tevê e diversos outros equipamentos que usavam a redistribuição de dados e sinais desses satélites destruídos, pararam de transmitir e receber dados, acabando por alarmar algumas pessoas, enquanto que inúmeras outras estavam iradas, acabando por gerar um colapso nas centrais de atendimento ao consumidor por quase todo o globo.

Afinal, devido ao formato da Terra, a única forma de distribuir um sinal pelo globo terrestre, era através do posicionamento estratégico dos satélites na órbita do planeta.

No espaço, alheia ao pequeno caos que o seu ato de destruir os satélites gerou em uma parte considerável do planeta, ela se aproxima mais do asteroide que vinha na direção da Terra, para depois começar a acumular o seu poder, sendo que flexiona os braços ao lado do seu corpo, começando a juntar poder nas palmas de suas mãos que estão próximas, fazendo surgir uma espécie de esfera luminosa azulada, enquanto falava:

\- Kame... hame...

Então, após juntar todo o seu poder, deixando uma parte considerável para ela, a saiyajin lança a sua técnica, após gritar:

\- Ha!

A imensa rajada azulada avança contra o imenso asteroide, enquanto que todos que estavam na plataforma do Tenkai, estavam ansiosos para saberem o resultado desse confronto, sendo que o jovem cientista, Brief, orava para que a saiyajin conseguisse destruir o asteroide com sucesso, enquanto ficava surpreso com o tamanho da rajada que ela gerou, sendo a mesma coisa para Umigame, que acompanhava mentalmente, assim como todos, o desfecho do embate entre Sakura e o asteroide.


	7. A surpresa inesperada de Gohan

**Notas da Autora**

Após o alívio do fim da ameaça, Sakura...

Gohan fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

 **Capítulo 7 - A surpresa inesperada de Gohan**

Após o brilho cessar, todos ficaram maravilhados ao verem que a maior parte do asteroide foi desintegrada, somente restando um pó inofensivo.

Ainda havia sobrado um pedaço que alarmou o Brief, até que viu a saiyajin desintegrando os pedaços através de socos, ao ponto de transformar um pedaço pequeno em diversos pedaços menores que seriam consumidos pelo atrito na entrada da atmosfera em decorrência da velocidade que possuíam, riscando o céu como inofensivas estrelas cadentes, fornecendo um espetáculo belíssimo.

Após terminar de fragmentar todos os pedaços, ela usa a técnica kekkai para entrar na atmosfera, pois, não gostava da sensação do atrito na pele, apesar de não fazer nada com ela, devido a sua resistência.

Após alguns minutos, a uchyuujin volta para a plataforma do Tenkai e todos observam o céu sendo riscado por centenas de pedaços inofensivos.

\- Bem... a ameaça foi erradicada. – ela comenta – Somente fiz isso em memória do meu jii-chan, das gatinhas, dos meus irmãos e de Umigame, já que conseguiria sobreviver no planeta, apesar das prováveis condições inóspitas, geradas pelo choque do asteroide com a Terra. Ele era imenso. Com certeza, causaria uma grande destruição.

O doutor Brief não entendia porque ela não se incomodava com a segurança do planeta, sendo que Kami-sama conta o que um grupo de humanos fez com o avô dela, deixando-o irado pelo que fizeram perante o avô daquela que salvou o mundo de Piccolo Daimaou, compreendendo assim o motivo dela não se incomodar com o destino do planeta, não possuindo nenhum sentimento por ele, apenas o defendendo em nome dos que lhe eram queridos.

\- Agora compreendo a sua reação e o olhar de raiva que dirigiu para mim.

\- Ainda bem que entendeu humano. – ela comenta, seriamente.

De fato, o jovem Brief notou que ela não lhe chamava pelo nome e sim, meramente, de humano ou chikyuujin. Somente o irmão adotivo dela era chamado pelo nome ou por nii-san. Também notou que ela tinha um olhar ameno para o seu gatinho no ombro e chegou a afagar Tama, que miou e inclusive ronronou para ela.

\- Vou embora. O meu trabalho terminou. – a saiyajin flutua, até que se despede de todos, menos do Brief, para depois voar dali, mas, não sem antes falar – Não se esqueça de que teremos o nosso confronto daqui a um mês, Piccolo.

\- Não vou esquecer, Sakura.

Nisso, os demais saem, sendo que Muten agradece ao cientista, assim como Umigame, além de Kami-sama e Mister Popo.

\- Imagina, só fiz o meu dever. Além disso, é o meu adorado planeta. Também conseguimos salvar bilhões de vida. – ele fala sorrindo – Se precisarem de mim, não hesitem em me chamar. Ficarei feliz em ajuda-los.

\- Obrigado. Mister Popo vai leva-lo de volta para casa.

Tama mia, como se estivesse se despedindo, após o Brief subir no tapete, sendo que ele se despede também, para depois Mister Popo se teleportar dali até a garagem do jovem.

Quando Karin volta ao seu templo, Gohan ainda não havia chegado e após o humano chegar, o sennin conta o que aconteceu, o deixando inicialmente surpreso, para depois ele ficar chateado por não ter conseguido voltar antes, sendo que em seguida, sentiu alívio ao saber que a Terra foi salva graças a um cientista chamado Brief e a Sakura, enquanto sentia o desejo de vê-la, crescer ainda mais em seu tórax.

Na Central de controle espacial, a diretora estava abismada ao receber os dados do satélite, que confirmavam o fato que o gigantesco asteroide foi destruído e que era parte dele, os pedaços dele que cortaram o céu por uma hora.

\- Tem certeza que o asteroide não existe mais?

\- Sim, senhora – o líder dos cientistas e engenheiros fala ainda estarrecido – Ele foi destruído.

\- Acharam o sinal de algum outro asteroide que talvez tenha se chocado com ele, provocando a sua destruição? Ou quem sabe, um cometa errante, que felizmente se chocou com ele?

\- Detectamos estranhas fontes de energia, que podem ser oriundas de um cometa. Somente um cometa ou um asteroide de magnitude similar a ele, poderia destruí-lo, ao ponto de sobrar minúsculos pedaços, sendo que estamos mapeando o espaço e apenas encontrarmos trinta por cento dele, ao somar o tamanho e peso dos mesmos, além de conjecturamos, no provável tamanho dos pedaços que entraram na nossa atmosfera. A outra parte do asteroide, não se encontra próximo da Terra. Provavelmente, seguiu outra trajetória, enquanto estávamos sem satélite. É uma hipótese bem plausível, que explicaria a destruição dele e o fato de a maior parte dele está desaparecida.

\- Hum... De fato, é uma hipótese plausível, para o período que ficamos sem qualquer dado, sendo que os telescópios que varriam o céu, não conseguiram captar muita coisa, além de um forte brilho. Provavelmente, isso indica que um cometa se chocou contra ele, para a nossa sorte. – a diretora comenta, analisando os relatórios e dados em sua mesa.

\- Verdade. Podemos agora tranquilizar o rei mundial, de que a Terra foi salva graças a um cometa errante. A sorte estava do nosso lado.

O cientista percebe que ela não está totalmente convencida, mas, sabe que essa será a explicação oficial, pois, é a mais plausível das hipóteses levantadas até aquele instante.

\- Provavelmente... – ela fala pensativa, observando os dados – Você sabe que esse acontecimento irá se tornar sigiloso? Qualquer comentário dele ou divulgação terá consequências gravíssimas para aquele que revelou o ocorrido?

\- Sim. Nós estávamos cientes das cláusulas do contrato, que assinamos para entrar aqui.

\- Ótimo.

\- Com a sua licença.

\- Toda.

Após ele sair, ela suspira e em seguida, liga para o gabinete do rei mundial para transmitir a noticia, embora que havia alguns dados discrepantes de tal hipótese.

Porém, a hipótese que formularam para explicar o fim do asteroide, era a teoria mais plausível que existia e havia alguns dados que corroboravam a concepção de que um cometa destruiu o asteroide ao se chocar lateralmente ao mesmo, juntamente com o forte brilho captado pelos telescópios imensos. Mas, apesar disso, havia alguns dados, quase que ínfimos, que não apoiavam a teoria do cometa e somente deixavam mais perguntas no ar.

Ela sacode a cabeça para os lados e decide deixar de lado tais considerações, pois, o importante era tranquilizar o rei e encerrar esse assunto, sendo que para a sorte deles, ele ainda não havia feito o pronunciamento ao mundo, enquanto que eles já estavam projetando novos satélites para repor os que foram destruídos, sendo que ela não acreditava, totalmente, que foram pedaços errantes do asteroide que se chocaram contra aqueles que estavam em órbita, embora tenha se tornado a explicação oficial para a destruição e posterior queda dos mesmos.

Após um mês, longe dali, mais precisamente na Torre de Karin, nas Terras sagradas de Karin, Gohan surpreende Karin, ao conseguir pegar a jarra.

Nesse interim, o sennin deu uma kinto-um para ele, sendo que ele conseguiu subir sem qualquer problema, conforme o esperado pelo eremita, que sorriu frente à felicidade do jovem em ter uma nuvem.

Após pegar a jarra, ele a levanta, sorrindo imensamente, enquanto exclamava entusiasmado:

\- Peguei a choushinsui!

Karin sorria, sendo que estava admirado pelo feito dele, que inclusive o surpreendeu, pois julgara que demoraria mais para conseguir pegar a jarra dele, considerando o fato que ele estava com um casco pesadíssimo nas costas, o tempo todo.

Então, pensa consigo mesmo,

"Pegou a jarra em apenas um mês... Sem sombra de dúvida, só por isso, já prevejo o quanto ele será poderoso... Formidável! É uma pena que ele não pode tomar a verdadeira choushinsui. Afinal, ela é um veneno e acredito que somente saiyajins conseguem sobreviver a esse veneno tão potente, pois, Sakura sobreviveu ao envenenamento, enquanto que inúmeros guerreiros morreram".

\- Agora posso tomar? Não é?

\- Claro. Sempre pôde beber. O problema é que não pegava deste Karin para poder beber. Fique a vontade.

Nisso, ele bebe, entusiasmado, mal se contendo de tão ansioso que se encontrava, pois sabia que ficaria muito mais forte e com certeza, conseguiria encontrar a Sakura. Pelo menos, era esse o pensamento do jovem guerreiro naquele momento.

Após beber, arqueia o cenho, sendo que não se sente mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que bebia uma água comum.

Então, pergunta:

\- Demora, para fazer efeito, Karin-sama? Não estou me sentindo mais forte ou poderoso.

\- Na verdade, é uma água comum.

\- Água comum?! – o jovem fica estático.

\- Não percebeu que você ficou mais forte e ágil, tentando pegar a jarra deste Karin e inclusive, subindo e descendo com o peso de seu relógio? Ainda mais que treinou com esse casco pesadíssimo nas costas? Tudo o que fiz com você foi um treinamento pesado, considerando o fato que aqui o ar é rarefeito, obrigando o seu corpo a lidar com um "stress" extra, digamos assim, estimulando ainda mais a sua resistência. Ou seja, eu aumentei os seus poderes. Não pôde perceber isso? - ele pergunta com um sorriso no focinho, olhando fixamente para o jovem.

Ele fica boquiaberto e depois olha para as suas mãos, ficando surpreso, pois, notou o aumento da sua força e agilidade durante aquele mês. Mesmo assim, tivera grandes expectativas ao beber a água, achando que ficaria mais poderoso de uma hora para a outra, porque precisava de poder, para ver a Sakura.

\- Se eu pensar mais atentamente, de fato, eu fiquei mais forte, ágil e resistente do que antes, sendo que não notei isso, até agora. É que eu esperava um aumento de poder de forma súbita. - ele fala em um meio tom de desculpa.

\- Coma essa senzu.

O sennin atira uma senzu para o humano que pega e come.

Após ele comer, Karin fala:

\- Saiba que você, possuí todos os requisitos para passar pela minha provação. É forte, poderoso e possuí um coração gentil, nobre e cristalino. Não precisa da exceção concebida para aqueles que são treinados por Muten Roshi.

\- _"Requisitos"? "Exceção"?_ – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Somente passava por mim, aqueles que passavam pelo meu crivo. Agora, qualquer guerreiro de Muten Roshi, tem passagem livre por mim, assim como qualquer guerreiro poderoso, desde que não tenha um coração tomado pela maldade. Se deseja prosseguir com o seu treinamento, você irá se encontrar com Kami-sama. Ele será o seu sensei pelos próximos anos. Claro, cabe a você decidir.

\- Kami-sama?! – ele está estático.

\- Sim.

\- Poderei ser treinado por ele? – o jovem está embasbacado.

\- Claro... Então, deseja treinar com ele e aumentar ainda mais os seus poderes?

\- Claro! Eu ficaria extremamente honrado! Não consigo imaginar nenhuma honra maior do que essa! Quero treinar e ficar ainda mais forte!

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Nunca imaginei que haveria mais uma pessoa que iria passar pelo meu julgamento.

\- Quantas passaram pelo seu julgamento?

\- Você será o segundo.

\- Imagino que o primeiro foi a Sakura.

\- Não. Não foi a Sakura. Aliais, ela somente foi treinar com Kami-sama, pois, ele assim quis. Afinal, ela precisava derrotar Piccolo Daimaou. É outro ser, há muitos séculos atrás.

\- Como irei ver Kami-sama? – ele pergunta, enquanto arqueava o cenho – tenho que usar a minha kinto-un?

\- Não. A kinto-un não consegue subir acima desse templo que estamos. Você irá usar a Nyouboi.

\- Nyouboi?

\- Digamos que é um bastão que pode ser considerado mágico, confeccionado com um material divino, assim como inquebrável.

\- Nossa.

\- Venha para o teto – fala apontando para o alto com o seu cajado nodoso – Vou mostra-lo. Ele está fincado em um pedestal dourado. Após pegar nele, ordene que ele estique. O Tengoku é acima desse templo. Quando pegar no bastão, exclame "Estenda Nyoiboi"!

Karin-sama começa a andar pela parede, subindo tranquilamente acima do teto, sendo seguido por Gohan que olha para o alto, comentando:

\- Não consigo ver um templo.

\- Não conseguirá ver daqui. É muito alto e tem uma espécie de kekkai (barreira) o protegendo.

\- Sakura somente passou pelo o senhor, pois, Kami-sama queria treiná-la?

\- Exatamente. Foi a mesma coisa com o seu mestre, Muten.

\- Ele comentou que nem ele e nem a Sakura podem montar na Kinto-un.

\- Isso é verdade. Já, você, consegue montar nela. Sakura até conseguia montar na nuvem, algum tempo atrás.

\- Então, mesmo que não aprove, se Kami-sama solicitar, você deixa alguém se encontrar com ele? – Muten pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Isso mesmo. Somente se Kami-sama eleger aquele candidato, pessoalmente, como foi com Sakura e Muten. Por isso, eles não precisaram passar pelo meu crivo, pois, se dependessem do meu julgamento, nunca teriam sido aprovados, ao contrário de você, que tem todas as características que eu procuro em um guerreiro. Você é digno de passar pela minha provação, para que se encontre com Kami-sama, que irá lhe treinar, pessoalmente. Claro que como discípulo de Muten, você já possuía o direito de se encontrar com Kami-sama.

Após chegarem a uma base dourada, com um bastão de cor castanha fincada, Karin aponta com o seu cajado para a mesma e Gohan pega no bastão, sendo que o sennin dá um gizo para ele e fala:

\- Esse guizo é a prova que passou pelo meu julgamento. Agora, você pode se encontrar com Kami-sama.

\- Não seria melhor eu trocar de roupa? Esta está surrada, assim como gasta. – ele pergunta, preocupado.

\- O treinamento dele é tão severo, que as suas roupas vão voltar a ficar em farrapos.

\- Nossa! – ele fica estarrecido.

\- Quer mudar de ideia? – o eremita pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

\- Claro que não! – o humano exclama determinado, sendo que Karin sorri – Bem, eu já vou indo, Karin-sama.

\- Boa viagem, meu jovem.

Então, o humano acena para ele, para depois olhar para o alto, gritando, enquanto sorria imensamente, sentindo uma imensa felicidade em seu coração, ao saber que iria ter a honra de se encontrar com Kami-sama, sendo que seria treinado pessoalmente por ele:

\- Estenda Nyouboi!

Nisso, o bastão começa a se estender, enquanto ele continuava acenando, até a mesma desaparecer dentre as nuvens.


	8. A descoberta de Gohan

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, o jovem guerreiro chega até a plataforma do Tenkai e se surpreende quando descobre que...

Também fica estarrecido, quando Kami-sama conta sobre...

 **Capítulo 8 - A descoberta de Gohan**

AGE 677 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Após passar por nuvens de tempestade, enfrentar o intenso frio e aguentar os diversos relâmpagos que castigavam o seu corpo, a subida, que durava quase que um dia inteiro, começou a dar sinais que em breve terminaria, conforme Gohan avistava uma espécie de templo acima dele, sendo que após alguns minutos, a ponta da Nyouboi encaixa em uma espécie de pedestal invertido e consequentemente, cessa o seu avanço.

Impulsionando o corpo, ele consegue alcançar a escada que contornava a base daquela espécie de plataforma e ao conseguir colocar as mãos e os pés nela, começa a subir, enquanto encontrava-se ansioso para ver Kami-sama.

Após alguns minutos, termina de subir a escada e ao apoiar as suas mãos na superfície da plataforma, observa que o lugar era imenso e que mais a frente, existia uma espécie de templo com a parte de cima da entrada, contendo a figura de um dragão dourado esguio, sendo que em ambos os lados, em frente a entrada, formando uma espécie de caminho, haviam várias palmeiras, enfileiradas, assim como via pequenas flores, além de delicadas borboletas as sobrevoando.

Conforme caminhava em direção à entrada, sentia que o seu coração iria saltar da boca, tamanha a emoção de estar em um local tão sagrado e inalcançável, assim como sentia-se emocionado frente a recordação de que seria treinado, pessoalmente, por Kami-sama. Considerava uma honra sem precedentes, sendo que nunca imaginou que um dia seria digno de pisar em solo tão sagrado.

Uma voz o desperta de seus pensamentos:

\- Deve ser o jovem Gohan.

O jovem guerreiro se vira para a origem da voz e vê um homem estranho a seu ver, usando uma espécie de turbante, assim como, roupas, que lembravam um povo do deserto e nisso, arqueia o cenho.

\- O senhor é Kami-sama?

\- Não. Sou Mister Popo e auxilio Kami-sama, além de ser o guardião deste Templo do céu.

\- Auxiliar e guardião? Nossa... – seu semblante está surpreso.

\- Está decepcionado?

\- Não... Mas, nunca imaginei que Kami-sama precisasse de um auxiliar, ou que existisse um guardião para este lugar.

\- Compreendo... Siga-me. Kami-sama já irá vê-lo em breve.

Nisso, o segue e o mesmo fala, sem se virar para ele:

\- Imagino que como todos os demais, ficou imaginando como Kami-sama seria.

\- Sim. – Gohan fala sem graça – Acredito que muitos ficam pensando qual é a aparência de Kami-sama e devem conjecturar. Acho que é algo natural.

\- Mister Popo está curioso. Por que aceitou ser treinando por Kami-sama? Saiba que o treinamento será demasiadamente severo.

\- Por que Karin-sama falou que serei mais poderoso se for treinado por ele. Serei um guerreiro ainda melhor.

\- Então, nutre grandes expectativas?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim... E estou ansioso para treinar, sendo que não me importo se precisar ficar vários anos aqui, se for necessário.

\- E por que quer ser mais poderoso? O que lhe motiva na busca de poder?

\- Para defender aqueles que são importantes para mim e para defender as pessoas, não importando se são humanos ou animais. Todos são seres vivos e tem direito a vida. Porém, se eu falasse que é só por isso, estaria mentindo. Há outro motivo, além de proteger todas as formas de vida.

\- E o que seria esse outro motivo?

\- Sakura. Quero conhecê-la. Sei do ódio dela pelos humanos e eu quero curar esse ódio ou diminuir. Para isso, preciso de poder, pois, não conseguirei me aproximar dela, senão for poderoso, segundo o meu mestre Kame-sennin. Afinal, ela odeia os homens e eu sou um homem.

\- Pensamentos interessantes. – uma voz ecoa de dentro da construção.

\- É Kami-sama? – ele pergunta, olhando para Mister Popo que consente.

\- Isso mesmo, jovem guerreiro.

Nisso, fica embasbacado ao ver que Kami-sama era semelhante a Piccolo, ao se recordar das fotos que viu nos livros de história, sendo que há uma parte reservada apenas para Piccolo Daimaou, uma vez que os humanos quase foram exterminados, senão fosse Sakura, neta de Mutaito, que era um renomado e famoso mestre de artes marciais.

Gohan se encontrava estupefato demais para forma uma linha de raciocínio no mínimo coerente.

\- Sua reação era algo esperado por este Kami-sama... E devo fala-lhe que não sou Piccolo e sim, que nós dois éramos uma vez um mesmo guerreiro. Por isso, somos tão semelhantes.

Fala com uma face triste ao ser lembrar das milhares de pessoas que perderam a vida nas mãos de Piccolo, até que ele fosse detido por Sakura.

\- Como assim um mesmo guerreiro? – pergunta, arqueando o cenho, visivelmente confuso após se recuperar da visão. – Kame-sennin-sama devia saber dessa história, uma vez que é irmão adotivo da lendária heroína Sakura. Por que não me contou?

\- Por que cabe a este Kami-sama contar. Ele estava cumprindo uma ordem que eu dei. Há algum tempo atrás, eu era um mestre de artes marciais e quando descobri a existência de Kami-sama e que o mesmo estava morrendo...

\- Espera um pouco, senhor... Kami-sama morre? – ele fica estupefato.

\- Sim. Não somos imortais... – nisso, clareia a garganta - Retornando a explicação... O anterior sabia que estava morrendo e que precisava de um sucessor. Logo, ao saber disso, passei a desejar ardentemente ser o próximo Kami-sama, pois, considerava-me a melhor escolha para o cargo. Porém, ele havia visto uma pequena mancha de maldade em meu coração, digamos assim e por causa disso, recusava a aceitar-me como seu sucessor. Portanto, comecei a treinar diariamente e interruptamente, visando conseguir expurgar esse mal de dentro de mim e infelizmente, consegui após algum tempo. Falo infelizmente, pois, esse mal tomou forma e se tornou Piccolo Daimaou.

\- Bem, Kami-sama precisava de um sucessor. A Terra precisava de um Kami-sama. E pelo que Karin-sama falou, um humano de coração puro como cristal é raríssimo. Senão tivesse o senhor, a Terra ficaria sem um Deus, algo que não seria desejado, pois, segundo o que me disse, o anterior estava morrendo. O senhor foi o outro ser, antes de mim, que passou pela provação de Karin-sama. Afinal, segundo ele, sou o segundo e nasci, vários séculos depois que o senhor se tornou Kami-sama. Portanto, frente a iminência da morte do Deus anterior, o senhor precisava se tornar Kami-sama.

\- Como assim?

Ele arqueara o cenho, enquanto que Mister Popo olhava surpreso para o jovem, pois, era semelhante a uma cena do passado e era algo surpreendente.

Afinal, ele mostrava a mesma opinião de Sakura, quando ela encontrou Kami-sama pela primeira vez.

\- O que eu quero dizer, é que sem o senhor, a Terra não teria um Deus, pelo menos por algum tempo. Ademais, graças a ser Kami-sama, poderá dar um treinamento acima do normal. Ou seja, um treinamento superior, visando salvar os seres vivos. Vai que surge algum ser ainda mais poderoso do que Piccolo e igualmente cruel ou até mais?

\- Verdade.

Kami-sama fala surpreso e igualmente admirado pelas palavras do jovem, pois, são semelhantes ao que Sakura disse, sendo que sabia que Karin não revelou que ela era uma alienígena e que provavelmente, o jovem a sua frente, acreditava que algum item ou algo assim, foi usado para que Sakura fosse ao espaço.

\- A Terra precisa de guerreiros poderosos e o senhor como Kami-sama, graças aos poderes e habilidades inerentes ao cargo, poderá treinar guerreiros, arduamente, usando todos os recursos como um Deus, para fornecer defensores incríveis, caso seres poderosos e malignos surjam. Em vista disso, acho que o surgimento de Piccolo, apesar das mortes que ele causou, foi um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo fato de garantir uma proteção maior contra um futuro inimigo, graças ao surgimento de um Kami-sama. Pelo menos, é isso o que penso e acredito. Afinal, Piccolo era somente um e mesmo com as crias, que não possuíam o mesmo nível de poder dele, ele conseguiu provocar uma imensa destruição, assim como causou inúmeras perdas de vidas. Agora, imagine o surgimento de vários seres poderosos e malignos? Não há como comparar.

\- Bem, de fato, isso é verdade. – ele fala sorrindo, enquanto estava admirado pelo fato de ouvir quase as mesmas palavras, após vários séculos e da boca de outra pessoa.

\- Eu queria perguntar algo, Kami-sama.

\- O que deseja saber jovem?

\- Que item o senhor emprestou para que Sakura pudesse ir ao espaço? Afinal, mesmo tendo uma cauda, os humanos não podem sobreviver no vácuo do espaço. É apenas uma curiosidade. Não sabia se Karin tinha conhecimento de qual item era e não queria deixa-lo constrangido. Mas, agora que tenho a oportunidade de falar com o senhor, gostaria de saber como é esse item e o nome. Claro, que se o senhor não quiser falar, eu irei respeitar. É que possuo essa curiosidade há anos.

Kami-sama e Mister se Popo se entreolham, até que Kami-sama fala:

\- Sakura não é uma humana. Ela é uma uchyuujin, que veio para a Terra ainda bebê e foi adotada como neta por Mutaito. Ela pertence a raça saiyajin.

\- Ela é uma alienígena? – Gohan fica surpreso – Bem... De fato, nenhum humano conseguiu derrotar Piccolo Daimaou. Talvez, somente uma extraterrestre conseguisse. O que é uma saiyajin? E que raça é essa? Por que ela foi enviada para a Terra?

\- Para destruir os humanos, para que o planeta fosse vendido. Mutaito possuía e ainda possuí mesmo morto, uma grande influência em Sakura e conseguiu "domar", digamos assim, o sangue saiyajin dela, embora ela tenha algumas "recaídas", por assim dizer, como foi com os assassinos e o mandante do assassinato de seu amado avô. Atualmente, além da lembrança de Mutaito, há outras coisas que a fazem conter o instinto nato de sua raça.

Gohan se refaz da surpresa e fala:

\- Ela era só um bebê? Como poderia destruir o planeta? Além disso, o que o senhor quis dizer com "o instinto nato de sua raça"? O que são os saiyajins?

Então, suspirando, Kami-sama conta tudo sobre os saiyajins, assim como a sua natureza, a metamorfose, a sociedade deles e o verdadeiro nome de Sakura.

O humano fica estarrecido ao descobrir a verdade sobre Sakura, sendo que agora compreendia o motivo dela ser tão poderosa e capaz de sobreviver por algum tempo no espaço, assim como ficou chocado ao saber do envio de bebês para conquistarem um planeta.

Além disso, nunca imaginou que havia alienígenas e que inclusive já havia um extraterrestre no planeta, sendo de uma raça poderosa.

O universo era imenso e, portanto, com certeza, havia outras raças mais poderosas do que ela, ao ver dele e se foi enviado um bebê para o seu amado planeta para conquista-lo, isso significava que havia outros seres que tinham conhecimento da existência da Terra e que provavelmente, uma invasão era questão de tempo, sendo uma hipótese bem plausível.

Não condenava Muten Roshi e Karin, os seus mestres, por não terem falado como Piccolo surgiu e o fato que Sakura pertencia a uma raça de guerreiros natos, embora cruéis, perversos e capazes de se metamorfosearem em feras imensas, multiplicando por dez o seu poder, além de serem fortes e igualmente resistentes, ao ponto de sobreviverem em intemperes e climas extremamente hostis, conseguindo também sobreviver no vácuo do espaço e provavelmente, embaixo d água, por algum tempo, além da natureza destrutiva deles.

Não pode deixar de ficar apavorado com a ideia de tal raça invadindo o planeta, pois, sabia que os humanos não teriam a mínima chance. Sakura era apenas uma saiyajin. O que poderia fazer contra a invasão de vários membros da raça dela? Provavelmente, eles iriam poupá-la, por ela pertencer a raça deles.

Nesse momento, foi inevitável ao jovem, se lembrar dos filmes de invasão alienígena, sendo que se lembra de que Kami-sama falou, que eles podiam destruir uma raça e usar os sobreviventes como escravos e frente a palavra escravidão, sentiu um intenso tremor, pois, era somente uma vida de sofrimento, humilhação e dor.

Os humanos não poderiam fazer nada.

Ao mesmo tempo, pensava no fato de que Sakura devia se sentir sozinha. Mesmo que talvez não assumisse e mesmo tendo irmãos e amigos, nada mudava o fato que ela era a única de sua raça. Só havia ela no mundo e isso devia ser bem triste.

Claro, isso não significava que ele desejava uma invasão. Na verdade, ele desejava nunca haver uma invasão em seu amado planeta, ainda mais contra uma raça tão poderosa quanto a dela, que inclusive aumentava os seus poderes, após se recuperar de ferimentos, não possuindo assim qualquer limite de poder, ao contrário da maioria esmagadora das raças.

\- Ainda quer vê-la, jovem? – Kami-sama pergunta, olhando-o atentamente, ao ver o semblante dele em um misto de consternação e medo.

\- Sim.

Mister Popo e Kami-sama ficam surpresos e ao ver a reação deles, ele fala:

\- A raça dela é aterrorizante... Porém, isso não muda o fato de que eu desejo vê-la e quem sabe, curar as feridas que ela tenha. Além disso, ela deve ser sentir sozinha, por ser a única de sua raça. Claro, nunca desejaria que os saiyajins viessem ao planeta, pois, sei o destino que nos aguarda, se isso acontecesse. Extermínio e talvez, escravidão para os sobreviventes.

\- Isso é verdade. As habilidades naturais deles, assim como a natureza dessa raça, os tornam temíveis. A única felicidade que sentem é lutando ou destruindo ou então, torturando, como foi com Sakura, em relação aos assassinos de seu amado avô. Claro, há humanos que podem fazer isso, mas, nesse caso, são humanos loucos e psicopatas. No caso dela, é algo inerente a sua raça e isso só torna ainda pior os nossos receios perante os saiyajins.

\- O que ela fez? – ele pergunta, seriamente.

\- Deseja mesmo saber, jovem?

\- Eu quero encontra-la. Mas, preciso saber o que aconteceu e o que ela fez. De um jeito ou de outro, eu irei descobrir. Apenas, quero saber. Embora tenha uma noção, considerando o que sei de sua raça.

Mister Popo e Kami-sama se entreolham, até que o Deus da Terra fala tudo o que ela fez e como foi a caçada dela. Conta como foi a morte do avô dela, o que eles falavam e a tentativa de estupro e de agressão até a morte do mandante, assim como o fato de Piccolo tê-la salvado e o que ela fez depois.

Gohan sentiu arrepios na parte em que ela devorava os membros e inclusive, na parte que se metamorfoseou em um oozaru para aterrorizá-los.

Confessava que havia ficado consternado com o uso que ela deu para as senzus. Também sentiu muita raiva com o que fizeram a Mutaito, pois, ele devia ser considerado um herói, por ter "domado", de certa forma, a natureza saiyajin de sua neta, salvando assim a Terra da destruição, já que como um oozaru, ela poderia destruir facilmente os humanos e sentiu um ódio maior ainda, ao saber que tentaram estuprar, assim como começaram a cortar o rosto daquela que salvou a vida deles e de todos os demais ao derrotar o Rei dos demônios, até que foi salva por Piccolo, para depois se vingar deles.

Ele concordava que ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiar os humanos. Mesmo assim, desejava diminuir o ódio dela pelos chikyuujins.

Ele fica pensativo, enquanto que o Deus da Terra e Mister Popo o olhavam, sendo que Kami-sama fala o que ela fez para a Terra, inclusive na sua jornada, ajudando vilas e salvando pessoas, além da natureza.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando ouve a voz de Mister Popo:

\- Ainda deseja vê-la? Mesmo após tudo o que ela fez?


	9. A decisão

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan surpreende a todos, quando...

Então, após anos, Gohan fica surpreso, quando...

 **Capítulo 9 - A decisão de Gohan**

Gohan fica surpreso com a pergunta, enquanto que sabia que a amava demais.

Afinal, se apaixonou por ela, desde que viu fotos dela, além de ter ficado maravilhado quando assistiu alguns trechos das batalhas da saiyajin, quando a edição da gravação, conseguia mostrar as batalhas em câmera lenta.

Além disso, concordava que os assassinos mereciam uma lição.

Claro que não concordava com o método que ela empregou, enquanto que sabia que Sakura não praticou canibalismo, pois, ela era uma saiyajin e eles eram chikyuujins. Ou seja, ela se alimentou de uma raça diferente da dela e, além disso, ela não era humana. O conceito de canibalismo não poderia ser encaixado nesse contexto especifico. Mesmo assim, não pode deixar de se arrepiar ao imaginá-la comendo membros humanos.

Fico consternado com o que soube, mas, mesmo assim, em nada diminuiu o seu desejo de vê-la. Além disso, ela estava sozinha e se odiava os humanos era por uma boa razão.

Afinal, ela os salvou, inclusive o mandante e os assassinos, além de todos os seres do planeta, quando destruiu Piccolo Daimaou e eles retribuíram o que ela fez, matando o seu amado avô. Isso somente intensificou o seu ódio. Não podia julgá-la pelos padrões humanos, pois, ela não era humana. Provavelmente, para a sua raça, teria soado como algo natural e esperado, ao contrário dos humanos, que veriam com horror tal ato.

\- Sim. Ainda quero vê-la. Talvez, possa fazê-la mudar de opinião, ao curar algumas feridas dela, se tiver a oportunidade de me aproximar de Sakura.

Kami-sama e Mister Popo ficam surpresos, pois, a determinação em vê-la nos olhos dele e em seu coração, não diminuiu nada, mesmo após saber de tudo o que ela fez. Concordavam, que ele a amava e que o seu coração cristalino e bom, assim como a sua natureza gentil, bondosa e amável, possuía uma considerável influência sobre ele, sendo que lembrava e muito, a natureza de Mutaito, que conseguiu "domar" o sangue saiyajin de Sakura.

\- Acho isso surpreendente... Confesso que estou surpreso pela sua determinação em se manter firme, mesmo após tudo o que ouviu. Também deve desconfiar, que o segredo sobre Sakura e sobre Piccolo, pelo fato dele ser filho de Piccolo Daimaou e não um humano amaldiçoado por ele deve ser mantido em segredo.

\- Sim. A humanidade não está preparada para saber sobre os alienígenas e nunca estará preparada para a verdade sobre Piccolo, pois, todos pensam que ele foi amaldiçoado e assim será. Os meus conterrâneos não precisam saber dos alienígenas. Afinal, nada mudaria e, além disso, haveria o caos, por causa do pânico generalizado. Um único humano aterrorizado, já é perigoso. Uma massa imensa de pessoas aterrorizadas é pior ainda. Para o bem do meu planeta, eles não podem saber da existência de alienígenas.

\- Fico satisfeito em saber que compreende os riscos das pessoas descobrirem sobre os extraterrestres e a verdade sobre Piccolo. – O Deus da Terra comenta satisfeito pela visão do jovem guerreiro.

Após alguns minutos, Kami-sama fala:

\- Espero que esteja preparado... Meu treinamento é bem árduo e sou um mestre exigente.

\- Eu estou preparado! Quero ficar ainda mais poderoso! – ele exclama, com a mais pura determinação em seu olhar e coração.

\- Então, começaremos agora... Mister Popo poderia treina-lo. Porém, prefiro cuidar do seu treinamento, pessoalmente, sendo que não precisará das senzus, já que posso cura-lo. Como é um adulto, posso dar um treinamento ainda mais severo, pois, mesmo se fosse treinar com Mister Popo, ele não conseguira ser tão exigente quanto este Kami-sama... Eu treinarei todos os guerreiros, pessoalmente, pois, nos precisamos de defensores para a Terra. Somente este Kami-sama pode dar um nível de treinamento superior. Venha jovem.

\- Com certeza, a Terra precisa de defensores. Ainda mais com as inúmeras raças que habitam o universo e o fato de que já tivemos a chegada de uma alienígena no planeta.

Nisso, ele o segue feliz para dentro da espécie de Templo, enquanto que sorrindo, Mister Popo retornava aos seus afazeres que lhe apraziam e que consistia em regar as plantas e cuidar do precioso jardim do Templo de Kami-sama.

.

.

AGE 684 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Após vários anos, mais precisamente sete anos, o treinamento terminou e Gohan analisava o novo nível de poder e de habilidade que adquiriu sobre a tutela pessoal de Kami-sama e confessava que nunca imaginou que ele seria tão exigente ao ponto de deixa-lo entre a vida e a morte, milhares vezes, em decorrência do treinamento absurdamente severo e exigente, sempre levando o corpo dele e os seus poderes aos limites, acarretando dele ser curado, centenas de vezes por ele, pois, graças aos poderes dele e capacidade, inclusive de materialização de objetos, pôde dar diversos tipos de treinamentos, que no mundo mortal seria impossível de serem executados devido as complexidades dos mesmos.

Enquanto fazia esse treinamento, praticamente insano na sua visão, o chikyuujin sentiu uma diferença absurda dele antes de chegar e depois de todos esses anos.

Então, começa uma sessão de luta contra um adversário invisível.

Além disso, agora controlava o ki de uma forma quase insana, além de ser capaz de eleva-lo em apenas alguns segundos.

Começou a acender para o ar, enquanto continuava lutando.

Conforme lutava, se lembrava de que a mando de Kami-sama, Mister Popo criou guerreiros de argila a partir de um fio de cabelo dele, fazendo assim esses bonecos terem o mesmo nível de poder, força e habilidades dele, tornando-se uma batalha ferrenha sempre que precisava variar o seu treinamento de batalha e de táticas, assim como de estratégia, chegando ao ponto, de muitas vezes, ter que lutar contra dezenas de bonecos e claro, quase que morrendo nessas sessões de combate contra múltiplos oponentes.

Então, encerra a batalha contra o adversário invisível, passando a olhar para o céu, se recordando de uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu no treinamento, logo no início. Ser rápido como um relâmpago e parado como uma pedra, sendo que ria levemente ao se recordar de que ficou confuso, pois eram duas ideias contrárias, sendo que somente compreendeu o significado quando fez o treinamento de por a espécie de coroa na cabeça.

Com o advento dos anos, aprendeu a não fazer movimentos desnecessários, que apenas esgotavam e gastavam desnecessariamente o ki. Ele já evitava movimentos desnecessários, mas, descobriu que não era suficiente, na época que estava sobre a tutela de Muten Roshi.

Graças ao fato de ter aperfeiçoado, fazia somente movimentos necessários e igualmente essenciais que aliados ao controle extremo de ki, garantiam ao mesmo lutar sem se cansar, mesmo tendo que enfrentar uma batalha intensa e igualmente frenética.

\- Vejo que acordou cedo, Gohan.

Kami-sama falam enquanto sorria orgulhoso e maravilhado pelo fato dele ter se tornado mais poderoso do que imaginava, sendo que ele teve um aumento maior do que foi com Muten, evidenciando que as gerações futuras, seriam mais poderosas que as do passado e isso lhe dava mais esperanças, de conseguir ainda mais defensores poderosos para o planeta, visando dar alguma chance dos humanos escaparem do extermínio ou da escravidão.

\- O céu está claro e resolvi exercitar um pouco – nisso, o sorriso dele fraqueja, de repente – É verdade que o meu treinamento já terminou?

\- Sim. Não tenho mais nada para ensinar. Agora, deve viajar pelo mundo para adquirir ainda mais conhecimento e experiência de batalha, através de diversos lutadores... Bem, é o conselho que posso te dar.

\- Verdade... É que fiquei tantos anos aqui, que a despedida se tornou algo consideravelmente difícil – ele confessa, sorrindo tristemente, para depois olhar para as suas roupas, sendo que o seu casco ganhou um novo peso e em seguida, para ele – Essa roupa especial de treino, assim como tornozereiras e munhequeiras... tenho que devolver ao senhor?

\- Não. São seus e os pesos automaticamente irão se acostumar a sua força até certo ponto. Afinal, se ficar musculoso demais, acabará sacrificando a velocidade, mesmo que nós, homens, possuímos um maior condicionamento para massa muscular e lembre-se, que pode equilibrar com velocidade e inclusive, usa-la em conjunto com a força para ampliar o efeito do golpe.

\- Verdade... Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que o senhor me falou e concordo, plenamente.

\- Isso é bom. – Mister Popo comenta – Para ser um mestre de artes marciais, o que precisa agora é de experiência de batalha e igual conhecimento de luta.

\- Com certeza farei isso... Mas, confesso que quero primeiro, ver a Sakura. Para isso, preciso derrotar meu mestre, Muten Roshi. Somente assim ele vai fornecer o local onde ela mora. Eu vou andando e treinando no caminho. Pelo que o senhor disse, ela oculta o seu ki.

\- Sim. É parte do seu treinamento. Na verdade, ela eleva e abaixa o seu ki tão rapidamente, que torna-se difícil detectá-la... Acho uma excelente ideia. Por isso, não revelei onde era mora. Isso é entre você e Muten. Antes de partir, quero dizer-lhe que estou profundamente admirado por sua capacidade e pelo fato de presenciar uma evolução tão magnífica como vivenciei ao treina-lo, pessoalmente, por todos esses anos. Sempre que quiser, pode visitar-me, pois irei recebê-lo de bom grado. Inclusive, faço questão, disso.

\- Muito obrigado... Então, é mesmo um adeus.

Ele fica levemente triste e então, Kami-sama fala:

\- Eu estou feliz em poder treinar um talento nato como você.

\- Muito obrigado, sensei... Espero poder ver o senhor e Mister Popo o mais brevemente possível.

\- Estarei esperando de braços abertos... Desejo-lhe sorte. – ele fala e nisso se afastam.

\- Adeus, Mister Popo... sentirei saudades de você.

\- Mister Popo também deseja sorte quando for encontrar Sakura.

\- Muito obrigado.

Ele parte do templo e conforme descia, decide ver Karin.

O sennin esperava que ele fosse vê-lo, após todos esses anos e fica feliz, assim como fica surpreso com o nível dele, sendo que o aumento foi maior do que foi com Muten, quando ele desceu do templo de Kami-sama, há séculos atrás.

Ele cumprimenta o sennin e ambos conversam, com o jovem contando resumidamente, como foi o treino quase que insano, devido a exigência e severidade. Após mais algumas palavras, ele se prepara para partir, prometendo que vinha visita-lo, quando ouve:

\- Espere jovem.

Gohan para e se vira para o sennin, que desce até a parte de baixo, para depois subir com um saquinho, sendo que entrega a ele, falando:

\- São senzus. Tive uma safra excelente há algumas décadas. Considere um presente. Sempre que precisar de uma senzu, basta me pedir.

\- Muito obrigado, Karin-sama. – ele fala, curvando-se levemente – Agora, vou enfrentar o meu sensei, embora que não sei se conseguirei derrota-lo. Queria tanto derrotá-lo, pois, assim iria mostrar que eu o superei, agradecendo assim tudo o que ele fez por mim.

\- Procure lutar com todas as suas forças. Mostre ao seu sensei Muten, o seu novo nível e ponha em prática tudo o que aprendeu com Kami-sama. Não sabemos o que nos aguarda no futuro. O que podemos fazer é lutar pelo presente, assim como viver por ele. Tire essas preocupações da cabeça. Lute com a mente tranquila e se foque apenas na luta.

\- Muito obrigado, Karin-sama.

\- Está pronto para lutar comigo?

A voz de seu sensei o surpreende e ele vira para trás, para ver Muten parado, flutuando, com os braços dobrados em frente ao tórax, sendo que exibia um sorriso de orgulho, pois, notou o novo nível de seu discípulo.

\- Estou mestre! Quero mostrar toda a minha evolução!

Gohan exclama animado, sendo que as palavras de Karin ajudaram a tranquilizar a sua mente, assim como iria colocar em prática tudo o que ele falou.

\- Ótimo. Perante o seu nível, para lutarmos com mais tranquilidade, iremos usar uma sala especial no Templo de Kami-sama. Não pensei que iria se tornar tão poderoso. Se lutássemos no solo e mesmo no ar, poderíamos ameaçar a vida de seres vivos.

\- Não pensei que ia voltar a ver Kami-sama tão cedo.

\- Eu acabei de pedi para ele a sala e ele emprestou. Vamos?

\- Sim!

Nisso, ele parte junto do seu sensei, que está orgulhoso do seu aluno, sabendo que Gyumao nunca seria como ele. Por isso, escolheu treinar somente Gohan, permitindo assim que se dedicasse somente a este discípulo, permitindo dar um treinamento mais severo, do que seria se ele tivesse dois alunos.

Afinal, a Terra precisava de guerreiros poderosos para denfedê-la as inúmeras raças que habitavam o universo.

Ao mesmo tempo, estava pensando em chamar Sakura e Piccolo, assim como Gohan, para participar do Tenkaichi Budoukai. Nas últimas edições, sendo que era realizado, a cada doze anos, ele venceu todas e confessava que era muito chato, pois, nunca encontrou um oponente que desse um ínfimo de trabalho para ele.

Claro que se Sakura entrasse no torneio, ela seria a vencedora. Mas, mesmo assim, seria bom, pois, iria animar o torneio.

Afinal, notou que conforme era realizado, diminuía o público, que somente se mantinha por ele, já que era famoso.

Porém, sabia que se houvesse o boato de que Sakura iria lutar, haveria uma multidão em massa no torneio, para tentar vê-la pessoalmente, já que há décadas, senão séculos, ela não aparecia em público e a sua existência estava sendo consolidada como uma lenda.

Gohan nunca participou do torneio enquanto estava com ele, pois, não havia nenhum sendo realizado.

Além disso, se o torneio tivesse um público grande, ele acreditava que iriam diminuir o tempo entre as edições, que era realizado, atualmente, a cada doze anos, após terem ficado vinte e sete anos parados, para reconstruir o que foi destruído na luta contra Sakura e Piccolo.

Frente a essa recordação, iria pedir para eles lutarem mais no ar e para conter a destruição, sabendo que era quase impossível em relação a Sakura, pois, a raça dela era naturalmente destrutiva, ao ponto dos bebês já destruírem coisas.

Inclusive, ao saber disso, passou a sentir mais admiração pelo seu sensei, pois, ele deve ter enfrentado muitas dificuldades com o instinto nato de destruição de sua amada neta.

Então, ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando alcançam a plataforma do Tenkai, sendo que Kami-sama e Mister Popo já o esperavam.

Então, após cumprimentarem ambos, Muten guia Gohan até a sala e fala:

\- Sakura, eu e Piccolo sempre usamos essa sala para lutarmos com todas as nossas forças.

\- Incrível! Ela deve ser uma sala fantástica.

\- A gravidade e elevada. Saiba que há outra sala, semelhante a essa, com a diferença que tem condições inóspitas, sendo que de dia é escaldante e a noite, a temperatura cai abaixo de zero. Além disso, um dia lá é o equivalente a um ano.

\- Nossa! – ele fica boquiaberto.

\- Um dia, eu quero experimentar essa sala especial. Kami-sama disse que a sala onde lutamos, é apenas uma versão simples dela, uma vez que o tempo corre novamente e não há indicio de dia ou noite.

Então, eles chegam até uma porta e Muten abre, sendo que entra atrás de Gohan, que fica estarrecido ao ver que era tudo branco.

\- Kami-sama diz que o tamanho desse espaço é igual a Terra, assim como a sala do tempo e espaço. Portanto, é muito fácil se perder nela. Normalmente, não nos afastamos muito da porta, sendo que se demoramos demais, Mister Popo aparece e podermos localiza-lo pelo ki, encontrando assim a saída, caso a gente se entusiasme demais e acabe se afastando, demasiadamente, da porta.

\- Já aconteceu isso?

\- Algumas vezes com a Sakura, quando lutava contra Piccolo, em batalhas demasiadamente ferrenhas. Mas, nesse caso, ela usava o seu olfato para encontrar o caminho. – nisso ele ri – o olfato e audição dela são bem apurados.

\- Pelo visto, sim, considerando que ela tem uma forma oozaru. Eu gostaria de ver essa metamorfose.

\- Eu já vi várias vezes e é simplesmente assustador. Eu imagino o terror que o povo dos planetas que são invadidos pela raça dela, enfrentam. Se bem, que mesmo lutando, eles são assustadores, assim como são ferozes em uma batalha.

\- Mesmo sabendo disso e de tudo o que ela fez, quero vê-la. Há anos desejo encontrá-la. Nada do que descobri sobre ela, que me fez mudar de ideia.

Muten olha para ele, enquanto assumiam posição e fala, após se surpreender, vendo nos olhos dele a mesma determinação de anos atrás, antes de saber tudo sobre ela e a sua raça, pois, o Deus da Terra lhe contou. Esse era o acordo. Quem tinha que revelar a verdade sobre Sakura e Piccolo, era Kami-sama.

Então, chega a única hipótese plausível, passando a sentir pena de seu discípulo.

\- De fato, o amor é poderoso, assim como misterioso. Você sempre a amou, não é?

Gohan se surpreende e cora intensamente, enquanto falava:

\- Sim... A amo há muito tempo.

\- Sabe que não será correspondido, né? Ela odeia os humanos.

\- Sim. Eu sei que ela odeia a nossa raça.

\- Frente a isso, acha que terá alguma chance de se aproximar dela? Não quero vê-lo sofrer.

\- Eu estou preparado para a rejeição. Na verdade, eu acredito que serei rejeitado. Mas, prefiro tentar a ficar na dúvida. Se falhar, posso dizer que tentei. Além disso, queria poder curar as feridas dela.

\- Curar?

\- As feridas no coração feitas pela nossa raça. Além disso, mesmo tendo o senhor e Piccolo, assim como Kami-sama, Mister Popo, Karin-sama e esses gatinhos dessa vila próxima onde ela mora, Sakura deve se sentir sozinha, ainda mais após a perda de seu amado avô. Afinal, ela é a única de sua raça. Claro que isso não significa que quero que a Terra seja invadida. Apenas tenho noção que ela deve se sentir sozinha muitas vezes e que por esse motivo, ela fica várias vezes olhando para o céu, assim como soube que ela, ás vezes, voa até o espaço e fica olhando os planetas e as estrelas...

\- Gohan... você... – Muten fica estarrecido com as palavras dele.

\- Sei que é muita pretensão que possuo e que sou somente um humano. Mas, quero tentar curá-la, mesmo se falhar. Porém, saiba que lutarei com todas as minhas forças! – ele fala com uma forte e inabalável determinação em seus olhos.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Se a minha adorada imouto fosse se envolver com alguém, eu sentiria orgulho se fosse com você, pois, você é digno. É uma pena que isso é pouco provável de acontecer, devido ao seu ódio para com os humanos. – ele fala, sendo que desde que Gohan veio treinar com ele, notou que o seu coração era igual ao do seu mestre, Mutaito.

Afinal, o avô da Sakura tinha um coração nobre, amável, gentil e bondoso, assim como possuía hombridade e caráter. Era alguém digno e distinto de muitos humanos.

Portanto, acreditava que se havia alguém poderia curar o coração dela, assim como controlar ainda mais o seu sangue saiyajin, que já era controlado pela recordação do avô dela, seria Gohan, pois, a sua natureza, assim como coração é igual ao de Mutaito.

Nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém com um coração como o de Gohan.

O que Muten não sabia, é que Sakura e Gohan tinham a lendária ligação verdadeira, para os saiyajins, sendo o equivalente a almas gêmeas, para os chikyuujins.

Ambos tiram os cascos, assim como munhequeiras e tornozereiras.

Então, se colocam em posição de batalha.

\- Eu sei disso... Mas, vou lutar com todas as minhas forças. Desistir, não é uma opção!

\- São belas palavras, Gohan, assim como sinceras, pois, notei a sua determinação e saiba que sinto muito orgulho por você ser o meu discípulo... Agora, venha!

\- Sim!

Nisso, ambos avançam um contra o outro.


	10. Gohan Vs Muten

**Notas da Autora**

Muten fica surpreso quando descobre que Gohan...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 10 - Gohan Vs Muten**

Gohan desvia do golpe de Muten e o golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois Kame-sennin dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto de Son, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra o chão.

O sennin avança e tenta dar uma cotovelada no jovem que detém o cotovelo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta acerta-lo com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna de Kame, para em seguida, Mestre Kame tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Gohan.

O jovem, tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o mais velho bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, tentando acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto, sendo que impacto da troca dos golpes liberava uma enorme energia, com Muten ficando surpreso ao ver o nível que Gohan exibia, sendo que ele só teve tal nível, após várias décadas de treino e luta.

Então, sorri, ao contemplar o fato, de que as futuras gerações, de fato, iriam fornecer formidáveis guerreiros e conseguia ver com mais esperança o futuro da Terra, ao vislumbrar jovens guerreiros poderosos para defender o planeta azul.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Gohan no abdômen de Roshi, que fica surpreso com o movimento que não conseguiu ver, o lança longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, sendo que em seguida consegue ficar de pé, exibindo um filete que escorrera do canto de sua boca, enquanto sorri, em um misto de entusiasmo e de orgulho ao ver o quanto o seu discípulo evoluiu.

Então, avança contra Son, que espera ele se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes, até que um soco certeiro de Roshi no rosto do mesmo faz este cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida, sorrindo, assim como Muten, secar o filete de sangue de seus lábios, para depois flutuar, até ficar na frente dele.

Então, eles avançam e recomeçam uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e os pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o oponente. Muten dá uma cabeçada potente em Gohan, que consegue se recuperar e retribui com uma cabeçada, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

Sorrindo de canto, Son some do campo de visão de Roshi, sendo que ele consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-lo com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que Kame tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um contra atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Gohan no abdômen de Muten, o faz curvar-se, para depois, lança-lo longe com a força do golpe.

Porém, ele para alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que o seu adversário avança com o punho esticado.

Kame-sennin desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen de Son, fazendo-o curvar levemente. Este se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço deste, para depois o mesmo dar um soco fortíssimo na face dele, fazendo o jovem ser atirado para longe até se chocar contra o chão branco da sala.

Então, este se ergue, enquanto que Muten tentava acerta-lo com a perna, que é bloqueada pelo jovem guerreiro, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueado, passando então a tentar acertar Gohan com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dele, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para, em seguida contra-atacar e assim se seguindo por vários minutos.

Kame-sennin tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Son, que tenta dar uma cotovelada.

Roshi consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do oponente que desvia, enquanto este usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Muten, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão e tenta acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o mais velho bloqueia o chute do jovem com o braço.

Muten tentava chuta-lo, mas, Son bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Gohan, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em seu oponente.

Muten consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto de seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que Gohan tenta soca-lo com o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois, tentar contra atacar com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Roshi, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o guerreiro mais velho bloqueia o chute do jovem guerreiro com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado pelo jovem, que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado por Gohan, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois Kame-sennin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo jovem, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, dentre as trocas de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, os punhos de ambos se chocam e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente, um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Kame-sennin tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado por Gohan que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, o seu oponente se esquiva do ataque, para depois usar o seu punho direito para dar um soco, que é bloqueado por ele, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois Roshi tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Kame-sennin tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, porém, o bloqueia com a sua e tenta acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Son.

Então, Muten dá uma cabeçada em Gohan, que "retribui", aplicando uma no seu oponente, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-o para longe, enquanto avançava com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho contra ele que desvia, sorrindo também, para depois sentir um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que Gohan é jogado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face, fazendo-o cuspir um pouco de sangue, enquanto seu corpo é atirado com violência para trás e se choca contra o chão.

O jovem fica de pé, enquanto voava na direção de seu sensei com o punho voltado para o rosto do mesmo, acertando-o, sendo que antes do impacto do punho em sua face, o atirando para trás.

Roshi se recupera e avança contra o seu oponente, o chutando no tórax com os dois pés, violentamente, fazendo-o cuspir sangue, também.

Com a força do golpe, não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo, de costas, sendo que Muten avança contra ele, com o pé esquerdo, tentando pisoteá-lo, com o mesmo rodando sobre o eixo, e se levantando, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com os pés, com Gohan pulando para trás, para em seguida flexionar o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-lo de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, bloqueando, enquanto o sennin avançava contra Son que bloqueia o golpe com o seu punho fechado, e este contra-ataca, tentando golpeá-lo com o seu punho esquerdo, que é bloqueado.

Então, Roshi tenta acerta-lo com um gancho de esquerdo e Gohan se defende desse golpe, flexionando seu braço na frente do corpo dele com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque, se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, e assim, arremessando-o com violência ao curvar seu corpo para a frente, jogando o sennin contra o solo.

Muten se levanta, cuspindo sangue e fica alarmado ao perceber que o jovem guerreiro sumiu do seu campo de visão e passa a se concentrar no ki dele.

O mesmo reapareceu na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face deste, que com o impacto do soco, é atirado para trás, sendo que se recupera e flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra Gohan, que faz a mesma coisa, com ambos lutando no chão.

Son tenta golpear Kame com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-lo com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com seu oponente se esquivando.

Muten tenta golpear o seu oponente com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que Gohan curva a coluna e agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira em Roshi, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo, enquanto que Kame-sennin se erguera do chão, saltando para o alto, conseguindo chutar Son no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, sendo que consegue se refazer do golpe de Kame, sendo que mal encosta com os pés no solo, e já impulsiona o corpo contra Muten, o surpreendendo ao rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ele se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar.

Então, decide aproveitar o momento para golpear seu sensei novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as suas mãos no alto, entrelaçando os dedos, para depois atingir Gohan na cabeça, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dá uma joelhada no abdômen do mesmo, jogando o jovem para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ele despenca do alto, Kame-sennin se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nele, que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dele com as duas mãos, se refazendo enfim dos golpes, sendo que nisso aproveita e gira a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen, desestabilizando Kame, que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com Gohan aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente arremessa o sennin no chão.

Este se levanta, avançando novamente com ímpeto para seu oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam arfantes e cobertos de ferimentos, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Então, Muten se afasta novamente, saltando para trás e em seguida flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, sendo que Gohan faz o mesmo e consegue alcança-lo, girando seu corpo e dando assim uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga para o chão em queda livre, com o mais velho conseguindo se recuperar antes de se chocar contra o solo.

Então, após se recuperar da queda livre, avança contra o jovem guerreiro com o punho voltado para o rosto do mesmo, acertando-o, sendo que antes do impacto do punho em sua face, Gohan conseguiu chutar horizontalmente o rosto do seu sensei, o atirando para trás e enquanto se recuperava da queda devido ao golpe no rosto, passa a avançar contra o jovem, que pego de surpresa pela recuperação do mais velho, acaba não conseguindo se defender do mesmo e acaba recebendo do seu oponente um forte chute no tórax com os dois pés, violentamente, fazendo-o arfar.

Com a força do golpe, o jovem Son não consegue se recuperar, acabando por cair violentamente no solo de costas, enquanto que o sennin se prepara para chutá-lo.

O jovem guerreiro consegue se recuperar e usa o braço, impulsionando o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para tornar a ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra o solo.

Aproveitando o ensejo, o jovem tenta acertar o seu sensei com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia e ascendiam, novamente, no ar.

Kame-sennin tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo que Gohan some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, o jovem guerreiro acerta um soco violento na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear o ataque, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, fazendo-o cair em queda livre.

O sennin se choca contra o solo, sendo que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que estava arfante e coberto com vários ferimentos e acaba se curvando levemente, ficando espantando com o nível apresentado pelo jovem, demonstrando mais uma vez a diferença entre s gerações.

Além disso, acreditava que o fato de Sakura ser poderosa, o motivou a treinar com mais vigor, já que a amava, ao saber do ódio dela pelos humanos e que somente defendia a Terra, por causa de seus irmãos, dos gatinhos e de seus mestres de artes marciais, assim como pela memória de Mutaito.

Portanto, em virtude disso, ele forçou o seu corpo além dos limites, ao ver do sennin e por isso, a diferença ficou ainda maior.

Além disso, considerava o jovem um gênio das batalhas.

Então, Gohan desce e também curva o corpo, se ajoelhando com apenas um pé, assim como Muten, sendo que estava arfante e coberto de hematomas e ferimentos.

Então, sem que nada fosse dito, ambos usam as suas últimas forças para se levantar, enquanto reuniam o poder em seu corpo, para usarem os seus golpes mais poderosos um contra o outro, sendo que ambos começam a fazer os mesmos movimentos, enquanto falavam em usino:

\- Kame... hame...

Ambos já haviam concentrado todo o seu poder nas mãos ao lado do corpo, para depois esticarem os braços ao mesmo tempo, gritando juntos:

\- Ha!

As duas rajadas de energia concentrada da cor azul se chocam, gerando um forte clarão, com a luz preenchendo a sala.

Mister Popo, que havia entrado há alguns minutos atrás, assistiu o choque de ambas as técnicas.

Kami-sama o mandou para a sala especial, pois, acreditava que eles precisariam de ajuda para comer as senzus e ele deveria ajudá-los, após ser definido o vencedor, segundo orientação do Deus da Terra.


	11. Reconhecimento

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan fica feliz ao saber que...

Muten o reconhece como sendo...

Gohan fica irado duas vezes em sua jornada para encontrar Sakura, quando...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. A semana passada foi bem tumultuada

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 11 - Reconhecimento**

Mister Popo fica surpreso quando vê ambos caídos, após cessar o brilho.

Então, conforme andava ate eles, vê que Gohan fica debilmente em pé, sendo visível o fato de que ele se levantava quase que inconsciente, sendo que Muten tenta se levantar e consegue, para depois, ficar orgulhoso ao olhar para o jovem guerreiro a sua frente, caindo em seguida, inconsciente no chão, sendo que após um minuto, Gohan cai também com um sorriso no rosto, pois, estava feliz em superá-lo, pois, assim agradecia tudo o que ele lhe ensinou.

Rapidamente, o ajudante do deus da Terra ajuda ambos a comerem uma senzu, cada um, para em seguida eles se recuperarem.

Já de pé, Muten sorri para Gohan, sendo que sentia muito orgulho e fala:

\- Você foi incrível... Nunca imaginei que seria capaz de me vencer. Afinal, se levantou antes de mim e permaneceu em pé, enquanto que eu caia.

\- Depois eu caí.

\- Como foi o primeiro a levantar e o ultimo a cair é o vencedor. Não consigo formular palavras que descrevam o quanto estou orgulhoso com você.

\- Muito obrigado, sensei.

\- Não sou mais o seu sensei. Não somos mais aluno e mestre. Somos dois guerreiros unidos para a defesa do planeta contra inimigos internos e externos. Estamos em igualdade.

Gohan consente positivamente, enquanto ficava emocionado pelo reconhecimento de seu mestre e por ter conseguido agradecer tudo o que fez por ele, ao superá-lo.

Então, eles vão até a plataforma e após conversarem um pouco com Kami-sama, Muten explica onde Sakura vive e inclusive fornece um mapa para o jovem Son, sendo que ele teria que ir a pé até ela.

O jovem consente e parte dali, mas, não sem antes ter o peso do seu casco aumentando para o dobro do que usava, a pedido dele, graças aos poderes de Kami-sama.

Quando chega ao chão, ele começa a sua viagem, enquanto perguntava que aventuras ele iria ter em sua jornada.

Vários meses depois, após salvar algumas vilas de bandidos, assim como deteve assaltos e roubos, usando os seus poderes e força descomunal, ele chega a uma montanha nevada e ao longe, percebe que até alguns minutos atrás, havia mais pessoas na neve, sendo que elas sumiram como mágica, restando somente uma mulher e estranha o fato que ela usava quimonos de várias peças. Os seus cabelos eram alvos como a própria neve tinha olhos azuis, além da pele dela ser alva, quase branca, enquanto que notava que os traços eram belos e extremamente harmoniosos.

Ela parecia agoniada, caminhando de um lado para o outro, até que avista Gohan.

A mulher olha por alguns minutos para ele, até que se aproxima, cautelosamente, para depois respirar aliviada, sendo que tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

Ao ficar em frente a ele, segura os dois braços dele e fala com uma voz repleta em dor e desespero:

\- Por favor, salve a minha filhinha! Eu vi que o seu coração é bom, puro, assim como cristalino, além de ser um homem honrado e de caráter. Eu imploro! Salve o meu bebê!

Gohan se apieda, enquanto que nota que ela não era humana. Mesmo assim, nunca negaria ajuda a alguém, pois via em seus olhos que não era mentira e que a dor da perda era real.

De fato, ela estava genuinamente apavorada e desesperada, sendo que tinha uma ideia do que ela era e sabia que pedir ajuda pra alguém como ele, indicava o nível do seu intenso desespero.

\- Irei salvar a sua filhinha. Só preciso saber o que aconteceu com ela. Se acalme.

A mulher funga, até que consegue se acalmar, embora ainda era visível suas lágrimas, enquanto as secava com o dorso do braço coberto pelos vários quimonos.

Então, ela fala:

\- Sou Yukino. Minha amada filha se chama Yukina. Ela foi sequestrada por monstros liderados por um humano perverso e cruel que vive em uma mansão ao pé dessa montanha, há alguns quilômetros daqui. Um dia, ele nos viu, por acidente. Eu consegui fugir, mas, ele pegou o meu amado bebê!

Nisso, ela chora, enquanto o seu corpo tremia pela dor e desespero.

\- Irei salvá-la. Não se preocupe. Fique oculta e espere nesse local, que irei trazê-la até você, assim como darei um jeito para que nunca mais sejam ameaçadas.

\- Muito obrigada.

Então, ele parte dali, sendo que se recorda de ter visto ao longe, na estrada que andava, há alguns quilômetros atrás, uma mansão imponente.

Após encontra-la, ele salta e entra silenciosamente. Conforme caminhava, sendo que havia detectado o ki no local, ele percebe que havia vários ki´s, que vinha de um dos quartos.

Ele se esgueira e fica irado com o que vê, pela fresta da janela.

Era uma menina de oito anos de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, com uma pele alva como a neve e percebe que havia outras crianças, sendo visíveis algumas crianças mais velhas.

Do outro lado, havia homens com sorrisos extremamente maliciosos que comiam as jovens com os olhos, sendo possível ver que alguns não eram humanos.

Ele reconhece o líder pela postura, sendo que o mesmo fala:

\- Vocês irão nos divertir... Confesso que sinto vontade de provar as minhas novas aquisições. Lembre-se, que senão nos obedecerem, seus pais serão mortos. Obedeçam-me e eles ficaram vivos. Agora, tirem a roupa.

Nesse instante, tomado pela ira, Gohan arrebenta a janela e antes que pudessem fazer algo, sendo possível ver que alguns eram demônios, ele os derruba um por um, para depois acertá-los na coluna cervical, de modo que os deixasse tetraplégicos. Ou seja, completamente inválidos.

Então, ele vai ate as crianças que estavam chorando e fala:

\- Vim salvá-las.

Então, elas se acalmam e ele fala para a menina de cabelos alvos, acreditando que ela era a filha da mulher na neve, já que era uma cópia dela:

\- A sua mãe está tão desesperada, que pediu a minha ajuda para resgatá-la.

\- Ela não foi capturada? Eu entendi que ela havia sido capturada.

\- Não. Ela não foi. Irei levar você até ela, após resgatar os outros. Sinto vários Ki´s em um local. Peço para ficarem aqui. Não se preocupem, eles não podem mais se mexer – ele fala ao ver o olhar preocupado delas – Eles nunca mais irão mexer nada do pescoço para baixo.

\- Mas, porque precisamos ficar aqui?

\- Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu. Há guardas lá fora. Preciso me livrar deles. Aí, venho pega-las para levar até a sua família. Tudo bem?

\- Eles não podem, mesmo, fazer nada? – outra menina pergunta apavorada, torcendo as mãozinhas na camiseta, sendo que a mais nova tinha seis anos e a mais velha, doze anos.

\- Não. Eu prometo. Eu já volto.

Então, sorrindo de forma confortadora e confiante para elas, ele sai da espécie de quarto e deixa inconsciente todos os guardas da mansão em apenas alguns minutos, os derrubando, rapidamente, sem dar a chance de usarem as armas, sendo que rastreou todos pelo ki.

Ele não os atacou antes, pois temia que algum deles conseguisse alarmar o líder, que poderia fazer algo com as crianças. Ele precisava primeiro resgata-las, antes de deixar o perímetro seguro.

Então, após verificar que não havia mais perigo, ele tira as crianças e elas o seguem pelos corredores até o porão.

Gohan estoura a porta com um golpe e as crianças correm até os seus pais, menos a menina de cabelos alvos, embora que a pequena chegou a olhar o cômodo escuro e úmido, como se quisesse verificar que de fato, a sua amada mãe não estava ali.

Gohan quebra os grilhões um por um, com os pais se levantando para ficarem juntos de seus filhos.

Em seguida, eles saem dali, sendo que ele descobre que pertenciam a uma vila pequena no pé da montanha e longe de qualquer civilização. Por isso, puderam ser capturados sem chamar a atenção das autoridades. Os bandidos haviam sido cuidadosos em relação a isso.

Antes que a polícia chegasse para prender os soldados que protegiam a moradia, Gohan se surpreende ao ver cordas que se deslocavam como mágica.

Pela janela mais próxima, percebe que havia aumentado a quantidade de neve que caiu da encosta, aumentando assim a área de neve.

Então, percebe que havia vários homens de cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, usando haoris e hakamas requintados, segurando a ponta das cordas, com as mesmas puxando os bandidos até eles, sendo que ainda estavam desacordados.

Eles consentem com a cabeça e Gohan também.

Após alguns minutos, Gohan, leva a pequena no colo e após vários minutos, se aproxima do local combinado.

Ao ver a mulher que lhe pediu ajuda, ele põe a criança no chão.

Quando a pequena avista a mãe, chora de felicidade e corre até ela que a abraça, chorando emocionada, enquanto que várias mulheres e homens usando quimonos e haoris luxuosos se aproximam, sendo visível o fato de que todos tinham cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, assim como a expressão de alívio e felicidade ao verem o reencontro de mãe e filha.

Gohan descobriu que não se importava com o que fariam com os outros, sendo que não sabia que eles seriam escravos sexuais de vários homens sozinhos, já que a vila deles vivia isolada no alto da montanha, inacessível para os humanos, após serem castrados pelos mesmos.

A mulher se levanta com a menina no colo e chorando emocionada, fala, enquanto sorria e muito:

\- Muito obrigada, senhor. Muito obrigada.

\- Eu fico feliz em poder ajudá-la. – ele fala com um sorriso.

\- O senhor já sabe o que nos somos, né? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Demônios da neve... Imagino que não podem sair do território de neve e que por isso, não podiam salvá-la.

\- Sim. Não podemos sair da neve. Estou admirada pelo senhor ter nos ajudado, mesmo assim. – ela fala emocionada.

\- Não importa o que vocês são. Você era uma mãe agoniada pelo sequestro da amada filha. Além disso, há muitos humanos abomináveis nesse mundo.

Ela fica emocionada, sendo que os outros ficam surpresos, para depois ele cumprimentar a pequena, sendo que em seguida, ela o abraça, para depois voltar ao colo da mãe.

Afagando paternalmente a cabeça da pequena, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, ele sai do local, retornando a sua viagem, sendo que todos se despedem dele, para depois voltarem para a floresta coberta de neve, sendo que a pequena acenava com um sorriso em seu rosto, para depois, ela e mãe desaparecerem dentre uma névoa.

Sorrindo satisfeito por salvar crianças inocentes e suas famílias, ele torna a seguir o seu caminho.

Alguns meses depois, ele para em uma vila.

Enquanto sentava em uma barraquinha de dangos para comer alguns, que uma senhora trouxe, ele acha estranho o fato de que muitos olhavam apavorados para uma estrada.

A senhora que o serviu tremia e quando ele percebe que algo se aproximava velozmente, nota que muitos fechavam as portas, sendo que as crianças eram levadas para dentro das casas e em alguns minutos, tudo ficava deserto, sendo que outrora havia movimento.

Ele simplesmente fica de pé, comendo calmamente o último dango, até que para na sua frente um carro semelhante ao do exercito, sendo que sai um urso que fica de pé, trajando roupas requintadas, sendo que tinha um charuto fedido em sua boca.

Ao ver o jovem humano olhando calmamente para ele, sem se alarmar com a sua presença, ele faz um sinal e vários carros param, com vários homens saindo dele, assim como feras bípedes que usavam roupas.

O líder que era um urso se aproxima e fala:

\- Devia ter se escondido... Não suportamos que ninguém fique na nossa frente.

\- E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

Ele pergunta, enquanto deposita, calmamente, o palito vazio no pratinho ao seu lado, sendo que percebeu que muitos observavam o que acontecia pelas frestas que abriram das cortinas, sendo visível o medo nos olhos de todos, sendo que muitos exibiam um olhar penoso, também.

\- Sou Kuma e sou o líder da gangue das montanhas e aqui é o meu território.

\- Uma gangue? Imagino que devem saquear e destruir as vilas. – Gohan fala sentindo muita raiva. – A maldade de vocês termina hoje.

O urso gargalha, sendo seguido de todos e fala aos seus capangas:

\- Vejam! Esse humano está nervoso e acha que pode fazer algo contra nós!

Ele se curva, aproximando seu focinho do jovem Son e fala dentre uma baforada:

\- Devia estar tremendo de medo. Ainda mais alguém tão patético quanto você.

Então, o choro de uma criança chama a atenção de todos, que vem em um canto, uma pequena menina chorando, não tendo mais do que três anos, sendo que está abraçada ao seu bichinho de pelúcia.

Em seguida, uma mulher atemorizada aparece e abraça a filha, chorando e implorando por perdão.

\- Quer ver o que fazemos com meros lixos?

O urso estala os dedos e vários homens e feras apontam as armas para mãe e filha que se encolhiam, enquanto que as mesmas eram engatilhadas, sendo um som em usino.

\- Atirem!

Então, irado, Gohan se desloca, enquanto que as balas eram disparadas, até que o líder manda parar, sendo que uma densa nuvem de poeira se ergueu no local, obstruindo a visão.

Quando a nuvem se dispersa, os olhos deles ficam esbugalhados ao verem que mãe e filha estavam bem, sendo que na frente delas tinha o jovem guerreiro que sentia uma ira intensa pelos atos deles.

Eles olham para o chão e notam várias balas amontoadas no pé dele, até que ele abre os punhos e deixa cair mais balas, que se juntam as do chão.

O líder fala, aterrorizado:

\- Por acaso é um monstro?!

\- Sou apenas um humano que está muito irado pelos atos de vocês. Além disso, eu disse que a maldade de vocês termina hoje.

Então, antes que tivessem tempo para qualquer reação, o guerreiro enverga todas as armas, enquanto que os membros da gangue tentavam fugir, aterrorizados pelo fato de que ele torcia armas como se fossem de papel.

Gohan fala em um tom de voz baixo:

\- Não vão escapar, malditos.

Rapidamente, ele derruba todos, sendo que faz eles ficarem tetraplégicos ao acertar a coluna deles, sendo que fez questão de golpear, consecutivamente, o líder, antes de danificar a coluna dele na região lombar, fazendo-o ficar tetraplégico, também.

Então, ele vai até a mulher e a ajuda a se levantar, sendo que ela está surpresa, assim como a criança.

A pequena se recupera e fala, sorrindo:

\- Bigada moso.

\- Fico feliz em saber que estão bem. – ele fala com um sorriso, afagando em seguida, paternalmente, a cabeça da pequena que sorri.

Afinal, por ele adorar crianças, ele sempre quis ser pai e esperava experimentar a paternidade algum dia.

Ao se certificar que estavam bem e que todos comemoravam o fato dele ter salvado eles, ele se retira, sendo que muitos comerciantes fizeram questão de dar comida para a viagem dele, sendo que ele tentou recusar, assim como recusou outros itens.

No final, não teve escolha além de aceitar, pois, notou que eles estavam desesperados para que ele aceitasse algo.

Após alguns meses, chega ao Monte Paouz e fica maravilhado ao ver que o lugar parecia um éden de tranquilidade.

Então, ele entra na floresta densa e fechada, se lembrando do local onde ela estaria segundo um mapa que Muten fez para ele.

Longe dali, Sakura estava meditando em frente ao pequeno casebre de seu avô.

Então, ela sai da meditação ao sentir uma sensação forte que a impulsionava a ir, em uma determinada direção. Era tão intenso, que a deixava desconcertada e se recorda de que uma vez, enquanto estava na plataforma do Tenkai, havia sentido essa sensação, que a impulsionava descer o templo em direção ao de Karin, sendo que naquele dia e em vários dias que isso aconteceu, ela resistiu bravamente ao intenso desejo de descer o tempo de Kami-sama, nas vezes em que foi lutar contra Piccolo ou seu nii-san, na sala especial.

Também passou a sentir tal desejo quando estava na plataforma do Tenkai, sendo que Kami-sama havia falado que estava treinando um chikyuujin bastante promissor, que podia ser considerado um gênio nato para as artes marciais.

Dessa vez, a sensação estava forte e após lutar vários minutos contra a sensação, cede e passa a correr em uma direção, como se algo invisível a guiasse.


	12. O encontro de Sakura e Gohan

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Sakura e Gohan se encontram...

O chikyuujin fica surpreso quando...

A saiyajin fica surpresa frente ao fato de...

Kami-sama e os demais ficam surpresos, quando veem que...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Essas semanas têm sido movimentadas.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

Um abraço. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 12 - O encontro de Sakura e Gohan**

Gohan continua andando pela mata, sendo que confessava que adorava a natureza e parecia um local repleto de paz e tranquilidade. Inclusive, achava um local perfeito para se viver e constituir uma família.

Afinal, queria muito provar a maternidade e amava crianças. Ficava idealizando um filho, sendo que muitas vezes era uma filha.

Ao pensar em família, lhe veem a mente, Sakura e rapidamente, trata de afastar tal pensamento da cabeça, pois, duvidava que ela tivesse qualquer interesse nele, pelo que descobriu sobre ela. Ainda mais após a experiência dela com humanos e não poderia culpa-la.

A seu ver, era melhor não nutrir falsas esperanças, pois, duvidava que ela chegasse a amá-lo algum dia, caso sobrevivesse a uma batalha contra ela.

Ele suspira, tristemente, para depois olhar para o mapa, pegando em seguida a bussola para se orientar, a fim de se encontrar com Sakura, sem saber que ela havia se aproximado e o observava atentamente, do alto de uma árvore, há alguns minutos.

O jovem guerreiro tinha a impressão que alguém o observava, mas, julgava ser impressão sua, pois, não conseguia detectar ninguém pelo ki e sabia que poucas pessoas conseguiam ocultar a energia vital.

Conforme caminhava, chegou a ajudar um filhote de cervo que estava preso na raiz de uma árvore. Ele fez um curativo nele, que tinha um corte pequeno em uma das patas por ter se debatido contra as raízes, enquanto sorria ao vê-lo se embrenhar na mata, atrás de sua mãe, uma corsa, que o estava esperando, não muito longe dali e Gohan não pode deixar de sorrir, frente ao fato do filhote encontrar a mãe, para depois voltar a caminhar pela mata.

Sakura o observava e notou que o olhar e a própria presença dele lembravam o seu amado avô.

De fato, confessava que o olhar e o sorriso do humano a sua frente, eram iguais ao de Mutaito, assim como a sua presença e isso a fez ficar surpresa, pois, nunca imaginou que haveria um humano com a mesma natureza de seu avô, enquanto que não entendia porque algo dentro a impulsionava a ficar próxima dele, sendo que a sua cauda balançava preguiçosamente no ar, enquanto ronronava de prazer ao ver o humano, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia que podia ronronar como os gatos.

Após alguns minutos, não resiste mais e como uma fera, avança contra ele, o jogando no chão e ficando em cima dele, o olhando atentamente, enquanto soltava um rosnado baixo de puro deleite.

Gohan fica surpreso e quando se prepara para lutar, fica estarrecido ao ver aquela que povoa a sua mente e o seu coração em cima dele, sendo que notou que os olhos ônix dela pareciam brilhar de uma forma diferente, enquanto que ela olhava para ele, sem falar nada, embora parecesse confusa e ao ver melhor os olhos dela, identificou o desejo neles, para depois julgar que estava vendo coisas.

O chikyuujin tentava discernir o que era tal olhar, pois, a hipótese dela sentir luxúria por ele, era algo absurdo, suspeitando do fato de que ela também, não sabia o motivo de agir daquela forma para com ele, enquanto que havia percebido que a cauda dela oscilava preguiçosamente no ar.

Então, fala com um sorriso no rosto, ao ficar de frente com aquela que povoa o seu coração e mente:

\- Sakura? Até que enfim a encontrei. Ou melhor, seria dizendo, você me encontrou – ele fala feliz ao poder conhecê-la pessoalmente - Sou o ex-discípulo de seu nii-san, Muten e me chamo Son Gohan.

A cauda da uchyuujin abaixa e sem querer, a mão dele acaba roçando na cauda dela, fazendo a saiyajin ronronar, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo, além de um calafrio de prazer que percorria a sua espinha, sendo que o seu coração batia acelerado, sendo que não compreendia o motivo de fazer isso, assim como o de ronronar, enquanto que Gohan estava fascinado pela reação dela.

Sentindo-se confusa, sai de cima dele com relutância, devido a sua parte feral que rosnava para fazê-lo seu, embora não soubesse como fazer isso, enquanto que Gohan se levantava, ainda sorrindo, pois, estava imensamente feliz por poder encontra-la, enquanto que pensava o quanto a cauda dela era macia, sendo mais macia do que a própria seda e que o adjetivo macio não era o suficiente.

\- Eu sabia que o meu irmão estava treinando alguém. Então, era você.

Ela fala, se recuperando parcamente, enquanto tentava compreender os sentimentos estranhos que sentia, assim como as sensações que a tomavam e o motivo de sua fera interior querer o humano para si.

Afinal, ela era completamente virgem, uma vez que somente amava lutas e dedicou a vida inteira a lutar e treinar, como qualquer saiyajin, somando-se ao fato de crescer completamente alheia a assuntos íntimos, porque nunca teve alguém para lhe explicar sobre esses assuntos, sendo que nunca conheceu o amor ou teve outros interesses na vida, para justificar a busca dela por respostas frente a sentimentos desconhecidos.

Além disso, desde que o viu, não sentiu raiva ou ira, como sempre sentia ao ver um humano, desde que não fosse um ente querido seu.

O que a deixava desconcertada era o fato que se se sentia estranha perto dele, sendo que eram as mesmas sensações que experimentou no passado quando passava perto do Templo de Karin ou no Templo de Kami-sama, sendo que naquele instante, desde que olhou para Gohan, os sentimentos e sensações eram intensamente triplicadas.

\- Saiba que eu sempre quis conhecê-la e considero uma honra poder vê-la pessoalmente.

\- O certo seria eu surrá-lo e atirar você para fora dessa floresta... Mas, não tenho esse desejo. - ela fala com visível confusão em sua face, o surpreendendo.

\- O seu nii-san me falou que eu deveria ser poderoso para aguentar uma luta contra você, já que iria me atacar. Confesso que estou surpreso.

\- Eu também estou surpresa. – ela faz uma careta – Sinceramente, não compreendo porque fico estranha perto de você. Eu fiquei observando você por vários minutos.

Gohan fica surpreso ao saber disso e compreende que ele estava certo em se sentir vigiado, sendo que pensava, antes, que era fruto de sua imaginação.

Então, ele se recorda do que ela disse e pergunta:

\- Disse que sentia estranha... Como assim?

Ela conta o que sentia, deixando-o estarrecido, para depois ele ficar imensamente feliz.

Afinal, parecia que os sentimentos de ambos, um para o outro, eram recíprocos e as reações que ela não compreendia, contemplavam alguém apaixonado por uma pessoa, sendo que somente, não compreendia a parte feral dela, que era o oozaru e confessava que fora, consideravelmente rápido e igualmente inusitado, contrariando todas as suas perspectivas.

Além disso, não pôde deixar de ficar estarrecido ao descobrir que ela parecia completamente inocente em relação a amor e aos demais sentimentos, que fossem diferentes de raiva, ódio ou vingança. Inclusive, não duvidava que ela desconhecesse o que eram relações íntimas.

De fato, os saiyajins tinham dificuldade em lidar com sentimentos e acreditava que o fato dela só treinar e lutar a vida inteira apenas agravou.

Nesse momento, Gohan percebe o quanto ela era, de fato, inocente em assuntos íntimos, enquanto que se sentia deslocado, pois, havia se preparado para uma situação por anos e se deparou com outra, completamente diferente e igualmente inusitada, enquanto que descobriu, ao mesmo tempo, que a saiyajin a sua frente não sabia absolutamente nada sobre intimidade e duvidava que soubesse o que era um beijo, enquanto que ficava surpreso e igualmente fascinado, por conhecer alguém tão inocente assim.

Além do amor, que ela parecia sentir por ele de forma possessiva, pelo que descobriu, havia o desejo, pois, notou o olhar dela para ele e identificou o rosnado baixo dela como sendo de prazer, conforme havia suspeitado.

Sakura, para a sua agradável surpresa, parecia alheia a tudo, compreendendo agora que de fato, a raça dela era puramente guerreira e no caso dela, ela cresceu isolada dos outros, do sexo masculino e os que eram do sexo masculino que teve contato, eram os seus sensei, seu avô e seus irmãos, que por serem homens, não devem ter conseguido explicar para ela e havia também outra hipótese, que consistia no fato de que ela não compreendeu a explicação, pois se concentrava apenas em lutas e treinos, sendo algo inerente da sua natureza.

Porém, duvidava que eles tivessem tocado nesse assunto, em algum momento da vida dela.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, quando o rosto dela está próximo dele, sendo que o olha de uma forma curiosa, que lembrava o de uma criança e pergunta:

\- Você sabe o motivo de eu me sentir estranha? Eu já senti isso antes, bem fracamente, quando ia lutar contra Piccolo ou contra o nii-san. Como tais sensações eram fracas e fugazes, eu nunca perguntei. Ou melhor, eu me esqueci de perguntar. Portanto, como estou sentindo esses sentimentos, agora fortemente, eu quero perguntar a você.

Gohan fica corado, enquanto que pensava na melhor forma de explicar a uma inocente Sakura, o que ela sentia.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Acredito que você me ama.

\- Como assim? – ela arqueia o cenho, não compreendendo o que ele falava.

\- Ama... Vem de amor. Você está apaixonada por mim e sente desejo. Isso é normal.

\- Embora não sei o que é desejo, eu sei que não é amor – ela fala determinada - O meu jii-chan falava que os meus sentimentos para com ele era amor, assim como o que sentia pelos meus irmãos, Muten e Tsuru... Porém, confesso que as sensações que sinto por você, são diferentes do que sentia pelo meu jii-chan e por eles.

Gohan suspira e fala, sentando em uma rocha ali perto:

\- Há vários tipos de amor, Sakura. Há o amor com os seus familiares. Há o amor para a família e há o amor entre duas pessoas apaixonadas. Há várias formas de amor e cada uma delas contempla sensações diferentes. O amor que você sente por mim é de pessoas apaixonadas. Muitos dos meus sentimentos são iguais aos seus.

Ela estava pensativa e ele pergunta, com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

\- Por acaso, são sentimentos ruins?

A saiyajin olha para o chikyuujin e fala, balançando a cabeça negativamente:

\- Não... São estranhamente... gostosos... digamos assim, embora não consigo compreender o motivo. – ela fala juntamente as sobrancelhas, procurando a melhor forma de falar sobre tais sentimentos.

Ele pensa por alguns minutos e decide se levantar, se aproximando dela e ao tocar gentilmente o rosto da saiyajin, ela se sobressalta com a descarga elétrica que sentiu, passando a olhar surpresa para o chikyuujin, que fica preocupado, pois achava que tinha ido rápido demais, considerando o quanto ela era inocente, apesar de ser uma guerreira ferrenha e poderosa.

De fato, era um contraste incrível e igualmente aprazível, assim como o fato de saber que ela era intocada. De certa forma, isso lhe agradava, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que teria que ir com calma, pois, nunca iria se aproveitar da ingenuidade dela, enquanto que procuraria explicar o que eram os sentimentos que a tomavam, para que ela tivesse uma noção melhor do que sentia e o motivo de ficar "estranha", segundo as palavras dela.

Ao se recordar do que sabia da raça dela, se lembra de algo que podia ser útil, para que ele se aproximasse da uchyuujin, sendo que Muten havia revelado que ela caçava e assava as presas, não cozinhando e que só comia uma comida diferente quando ia ao templo de Kami-sama, pois, Mister Popo preparava uma refeição para ela ou quando ele ia visita-la, já que ele gostava de comer algo que era preparado com temperos e condimentos, com acompanhamento, do que o usual e simples churrasco.

\- Gostaria que eu explicasse o que são esses sentimentos?

Sakura olha para ele e consente com a cabeça.

\- Eu acredito que preciso passar algum tempo com você.

\- Passar algum tempo comigo?

\- Sim. Para que eu possa explicar, corretamente, o que sente... Além disso, saiba que a minha culinária é excelente. Por sorte, eu trouxe diversos temperos e alguns itens. Eu pretendia preparar uma sopa.

\- A sua comida é excelente? – ela ficou ressabiada – É mesmo boa?

\- O que acha de eu fazer para você dar o seu parecer? Saiba que o seu irmão elogiou a minha comida. – ao vê-la ficar pensativa, fala com um sorriso no rosto – Por acaso, não aprecia a minha companhia? Eu posso explicar resumidamente e depois partir.

A ideia dele, partir, não agradou a saiyajin, que não compreendia o motivo de se sentir bem perto dele, assim como o fato, que desejava ficar junto dele, enquanto que sentia sensações estranhas em seu corpo, que não conseguia compreender, principalmente quando ele se aproximava dela.

Então, a uchyuujin fala:

\- Tudo bem. Pode ficar. Além disso, estou ansiosa para provar a sua culinária. Se o meu nii-san elogiou a sua comida, sendo que ele faz uma comida maravilhosa, a sua deve ser melhor, ainda. Eu comi um peixe grande há alguns minutos atrás, mas, confesso que ainda estou com fome.

Ela fala sentindo água na boca, enquanto visualizava a refeição que teria, confessando que estava animada para provar a comida do humano a sua frente, sendo que o mesmo sorria ao ver a cauda dela abanando de forma indecente para os lados, demonstrando assim que a comida, de fato, era o ponto fraco da raça dela, enquanto que sabia que teria que fazer uma quantidade absurda, devido ao imenso apetite de um saiyajin.

\- Bem, então, vamos?

\- Sim. Enquanto você cozinha, eu aviso os gatinhos de sua presença. Eles só vêm o meu irmão e após anos, confiam ele. Talvez, demorem um pouco, para confiarem em você.

\- Eu sei o que aconteceu com eles e queria ter trucidado essas pessoas perversas.

\- Eu já os puni. – ela fala, enquanto corria em direção a casa dela, com Gohan a seguindo, sendo que concentrava o seu ki para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo dela.

\- Eles tiveram o que mereceram. – ele fala, sendo que evitava pensar no fato que ela comeu os membros deles.

Claro, era uma alienígena e canibalismo não podia ser aplicado a ela. Mesmo assim, ainda era, um pensamento demasiadamente perturbador.

Portanto, decidiu não pensar mais nisso.

Longe dali, na plataforma do Tenkai, todos que estavam ali, inclusive Karin, assim como Muten e Piccolo, estavam estarrecidos, pois, Sakura estava agindo de forma diferente do que esperavam.

Afinal, eles acreditavam que ela iria lutar contra ele com intenção assassina, por Gohan ter entrado na área do Monte Paouz.

Porém, ela não fez isso. Apenas o derrubou e agia de forma estranha, para depois conversar com ele, com todos concordando com o fato, de que ela era uma incógnita, pois, não esperavam tal reação dela.

Kame-sennin, que havia percebido melhor as reações de sua imouto, passa a sorrir de canto, com todos estranhando o sorriso, até que ele fala:

\- Pelo visto, mesmo minha adorada imouto, sendo viciada em lutas, acabou se apaixonando a primeira vista. Quem diria? Fico feliz que tenha sido pelo Gohan. Ele é alguém digno para a minha adorada imouto.

\- Hum... Nunca imaginei que isso iria acontecer por ela ser aficionada por batalhas, sendo que os saiyajins desconhecem sobre o amor e vários outros sentimentos. Inclusive, Sakura demonstrou várias vezes, certa dificuldade em compreender alguns sentimentos... De fato, os saiyajin amam tanto a comida quanto as lutas. – Kami-sama comenta surpreso.

\- Isso é verdade... Gohan foi esperto em usar o argumento da comida, para convencê-la a ficar junto dela – Karin fala, para depois comentar pensativo – Será que os humanos são compatíveis com os saiyajins?

\- Bem... Nós temos o cóccix que é um vestígio de uma cauda primitiva. Além disso, a nossa única diferença em relação aos saiyajins, é no aspecto força, poder, resistência e metamorfose – Muten comenta pensativo – Acredito que há grandes chances de sermos compatíveis.

\- Não podemos esquecer a gestação de cinco meses dos saiyajins. Os humanos precisam de nove meses para se desenvolver. – Muten comenta preocupado.

Todos se entreolham e Kami-sama fala:

\- Qualquer coisa, temos um cientista que sabe o que Sakura é. Portanto, se for compatível a genética chikyuujin e saiyajin, eles poderão consulta-lo. – Piccolo comenta – Mas, não entendo o amor e sobre a gestação.

\- Amor é amor. – Muten fala e começa a explicar o que era o amor.

Após a explicação, Piccolo fala, olhando para o lado:

\- Coisa esquisita... Parece coisa de louco, já que mexe demais com a cabeça da pessoa, segundo a sua explicação.

Muten controla o riso, assim como Karin e depois, o chikyuujin explica sobre o fato das mulheres gerarem uma vida dentro do corpo.

\- É mais estranho que o amor. – Piccolo comenta e se afasta, mas, não sem antes falar – Sakura está agindo de uma forma que nunca esperei que agisse perante um humano... De fato, esse tal de amor é estranho.

\- Quem sabe, um dia, você não conheça esse sentimento? – Muten pergunta.

\- Não acredito que isso irá acontecer... Então, não vamos lutar? Paramos para ver a reação da Sakura com o Gohan.

Ele pergunta para Muten, que bate a mão na testa, se lembrando de que havia marcado uma luta contra ele.

\- É mesmo! Eu esqueci.

\- Espero poder lutar contra Gohan, algum dia.

Piccolo comenta, antes dele e Muten irem até a sala que sempre usavam para lutar com o máximo de seus poderes, sem precisarem se preocupar com o entorno.

Já, os demais, continuavam olhando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos no Monte Paouz.


	13. A curiosidade de Sakura

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan acaba descobrindo que Sakura...

Então, se desespera, quando...

No Planeta Plant, o líder dos saiyajins decide...

 **Capítulo 13 - A curiosidade de Sakura**

AGE 685 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

Após percorrerem um trecho considerável da floresta, Gohan fica surpreso ao ver a singela casa onde ela vivia.

\- Chegamos.

O humano olha para os lados, para a exuberante natureza e ouve o canto de pássaros, assim como observa alguns voando e onde a sua vista alcança há árvores. A seu ver, parecia um Éden.

\- É um lugar bonito. Você tem sorte de morar em um lugar assim.

\- Essa casa era do meu jii-chan Mutaito. – nisso, ela permitir-se perder em algumas recordações do seu amado avô, que esfriou o seu sangue saiyajin, com o auxílio do planeta.

\- Vou preparar o almoço. – o chikyuujin fala com um sorriso.

Ela o leva para dentro e mostra a cozinha, além de falar de um quarto extra.

\- Vou avisá-los. Já volto.

Nisso, ela sai voando dali e ele observa ela se afastar, enquanto sorria, para depois ir para a cozinha, percebendo que não era um cômodo muito usado, confirmando o que Muten disse, de que, ela somente comia comida quando ele a visitava ou no Templo de Kami-sama, após uma luta particularmente acirrada. Nas demais vezes, ela somente caçava e assava.

Ele começa a pegar as panelas e observa que eram grandes, o que era muito bom, devido ao apetite imenso de um saiyajin, pois, sabia que teria que fazer muita comida, sendo que percebe que não havia geladeira.

Na dispensa, que ficava em um quarto anexo, havia muitos mantimentos, sendo que acreditava que Kame-sennin trouxe tais mantimentos para quando a visitasse, sabendo do apetite daquela que considerava como sua irmã e também pelo fato, de que Muten não tinha uma casa, apesar de ter comprado de um pescador uma ilha no meio do oceano, há várias décadas atrás.

O motivo dele não ter erguido uma casa é que não estava entusiasmado com a ideia de transportar materiais pelo ar para construí-la, sendo que teria que contratar um pedreiro e outros profissionais, que teriam que se deslocar a uma distância absurda, já que a ilha era demasiadamente longe de qualquer orla.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, conforme ascende o fogo, se preparando para cozinhar, pois, havia separado os ingredientes e inclusive havia picado o que precisava.

Próximo dali, na Vila dos gatos, alguns deles chegaram a avistar um homem estranho se aproximando junto de Sakura, na casa da saiyajin, sendo que estranharam o fato dele usar um casco de tartaruga nas costas, assim como Muten usava, sendo que ele era considerado o Deus das artes marciais.

A saiyajin chega ao centro da vila e começou a explicar sobre Gohan e quem ele era. Os filhotes estavam animados e igualmente ansiosos para conhecer o novo humano, enquanto que os pais estavam mais cautelosos, embora que o fato dele ser discípulo de Muten e de ter treinado com Karin e com Kami-sama, o tranquilizavam um pouco, sendo que eles haviam decidido dar um voto de confiança para o humano.

Ou seja, eles iriam observá-lo mais atentamente, antes de julgá-lo perigoso ou não para a sua vila.

Ela fica mais um pouco com eles, pois, haviam feito um chá comunitário, que sempre faziam com biscoitos e ela comeu apenas alguns, já que eram pequenos, enquanto dava atenção aos filhotes e estava tão entretida, que não percebeu que Gohan, estava próximo dali, mantendo uma distância considerável em cima de uma árvore que dava uma boa visão da vila.

O humano ficou surpreso, assim como feliz, ao ver a interação delas com eles, sendo que inclusive, a saiyajin usava a sua cauda para entreter os pequenos.

Antes que percebessem a sua presença próxima dali, ele desceu e foi até a cozinha, para verificar o andamento da sopa que estava fazendo, enquanto sorria ao se recordar da cena, pois, ela parecia uma criança.

Quando a comida ficou pronta, ele arrumou a mesa e sabia que o olfato apurado dela iria detectar rapidamente o cheiro de sopa e viria correndo, sendo que isso não tardou a acontecer e ficou surpreendido com a velocidade dela, quando o assunto era comida.

Se ele havia ficado surpreso com a velocidade com que ela chegou a casa, ficou ainda maios surpreso ao ver a voracidade e o apetite, considerando o fato que ela havia comido um peixe imenso há uma hora, atrás, compreendendo mais plenamente o que Kame-sennin falou sobre o apetite de um saiyajin que era assustador e concordava que ela comia muito, sendo que não engordava e achava um feito inacreditável.

Enquanto Sakura comia animada, com a sua cauda abanando de forma indecente atrás dela, ele comia calmamente, sendo que pergunta, após alguns minutos:

\- O que achou? Está bom?

\- O sabor é melhor do que o do nii-san! Não é a toa que ele elogiou a sua comida. É maravilhosa! – ela fala entre colheradas, para depois virar a chawan, se servindo de mais, em um tempo recorde.

\- Que bom.

Ele sorri, para depois voltar a comer calmamente, sendo que sabia que era questão de tempo, para se acostumar com o apetite dela, enquanto que lembrava que foi a sua avó que lhe ensinou a cozinhar.

Apesar dela, ter sido milionária e com um título nobre, ela sempre confessou que amava cozinhar e ficava feliz em ir para a cozinha, preparar alguns quitutes. Com o tempo, ele passou a fazer companhia para ela, que também lhe ensinou desde pequeno a arrumar o seu quarto, pois, não era porque tinha uma arrumadeira, que precisava deixar o quarto bagunçado.

Ele sorri frente às recordações de sua amada avó, Yukiko.

Após Gohan esperar Sakura terminar de comer, sendo que terminou de virar a imensa panela de sopa, após perguntar se ele queria mais, o humano vai até a cozinha e lava a louça, sendo que fazia isso desde pequeno, pois, a sua avô sempre lhe ensinou a lavar o que sujava e confessava que gostava de lavar.

Ele terminava de lavar a louça e põe no escorredor, sendo que a pia era imensa, para depois sair dali, avistando Sakura, que estava na sala, meditando.

Ele se junta a ela, se sentando ao seu lado, sendo que pergunta com um sorriso gentil no rosto, com a saiyajin percebendo que era idêntico ao sorriso de seu amado avô:

\- O que acha de termos uma batalha mental?

\- Eu acho uma excelente ideia.

Nisso, ele assume uma posição de meditação e ambos começam uma intensa batalha mental, com o chikyuujin compreendendo mais plenamente, porque o mestre dele disse que ele precisava ser poderoso, além de comprovar o fato que os saiyajins eram poderosos, enquanto questionava-se qual o poder dos seres acima do poder de um saiyajin.

Afinal, soube de um alienígena que chegou há séculos atrás na Terra, sendo que tinha uma áurea maligna e que saiu, após usar um estranho aparelho e inclusive, soube que o poder dele era muito maior do que o de Sakura e que o planeta foi muito sortudo nesse dia, pois, a saiyajin estava na sala especial, juntamente com Piccolo.

Como essa sala especial bloqueava o poder deles para o mundo exterior, impediu que o extraterrestre detectasse o poder deles, sendo que também, graças a luta, Sakura não soube da chegada dele e, portanto, não foi lutar contra ele, sendo que ninguém duvidava que ela iria lutar contra ele apesar da diferença de poderes, por ela ser uma saiyajin, uma vez que essa raça amava lutar, tanto quanto comer.

.

.

AGE 685 - Wakusei Plant (Planeta Plant)

.

.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, no planeta Plant, em uma das cavernas, o líder dos saiyajins estava em uma reunião com o seu grupo que aumentou um pouco, considerando a quantidade deles, após chegarem ao planeta, por acidente, ao destruírem os seus criadores.

\- Ainda não podemos ataca-los, Vegeta-sama?! – um saiyajin exclama, indignado.

\- Ainda não. Vamos esperar mais um pouco.

\- A lua cheia vai surgir amanhã! Temos as nossas formas oozarus. – uma saiyajin fêmea exclama.

Nisso, vários sussurros surgem entre o grupo, sendo que havia saiyajins jovens próximos deles e alguns bebês que estavam no local mais afastado, sendo os que sobreviveram no primeiro ano, pois tiveram a sorte de não serem esmagados, sem querer, nas brigas dos adultos que eram ferrenhas, uma vez que os pais não se importavam com as suas crias e as deixavam a própria sorte, após alguns meses de amamentação, pois, as fêmeas se cansavam deles.

\- Não podemos, ainda! – ele exclama vigorosamente.

Nisso, todos se calam, passando a olhar atentamente para o líder, cuja cauda chicoteava o ar devido a raiva que sentia, sendo que olha para os filhotes mais jovens ao fundo e aos que estavam próximos dele, que eram mais velho e fala:

\- Tentem manter os filhotes vivos! Não quero batalhas quando um deles estiver por perto! Precisamos de um numero maior de saiyajins para subjugamos por completo os bastardos dos tsufurujins que são numerosos, mas, fracos, embora possuam uma tecnologia considerável. Precisamos derrotá-los, para conseguirmos ter o planeta somente para nós!

Todos os demais se entreolham e depois olham para os filhotes, sendo que em seguida, concordam com a cabeça, com uma fêmea falando:

\- Vamos tomar cuidado. De fato, precisamos de quantidade.

\- Sim. Também proíbo as fêmeas gestantes de lutarem. Já chega de abortos por causa de golpes no abdômen!

Surge uma conversa calorosa entre as fêmeas, mostrando o seu desagrado, até que ele exclama:

\- Aquela que ousar lutar quando estiver grávida, vai ser surrada pessoalmente por mim, após abortar em decorrência dos golpes, fazendo-a se arrepender do dia em que nasceu. Estamos entendidos? – ele pergunta ameaçadoramente para as fêmeas que engolem em seco e consentem com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo! Fico satisfeito que compreenderam as minhas ordens.

Então, ele encerra a reunião e os demais vão para as suas cavernas, sendo que ele ainda não havia se unido a uma saiyajin, apesar de muitas se oferecerem para ele.

.

.

AGE 685 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Há centenas de milhares de anos luz dali, na Terra, mais precisamente no Monte Paouz, após várias horas, a noite caí e ambos terminam a meditação e conforme o esperado, Sakura o derrotou, sendo que comprovou o nível de poder dela.

Eles saem da casa e ela fala:

\- A noite está excelente!

Gohan fica deslumbrado ao ver o céu salpicado de estrelas, sendo algo que não via na cidade e não pode deixar de contemplar tal céu e após alguns minutos, quando ele para de olhar para cima, percebe que Sakura sumiu do seu lado e ele vira para os lados, a chamando:

\- Sakura? Sakura?

Então, se concentra e sente o ki dela, identificando que vinha do lado direito e após andar dentre várias árvores, ele fica estarrecido com o que vê.

Era uma bela cachoeira, adornada com pedras e ao olhar para baixo, fica hipnotizado ao ver a saiyajin nua, como veio ao mundo, se banhando. Hipnotizado pela cena ele se aproxima cada vez mais e somente quando toca na água, ele desperta do transe, passando a ver o corpo dela em todos os detalhes e era simplesmente maravilhoso, sendo que ela musculosa, mas, nada em excesso e sim, de forma harmônica e a pele molhada pela água parecia brilhar sobre a luz das estrelas, sendo que ele avista vagalumes, assim como ouve os grilos na floresta.

Ele observa, atentamente, as gotas percorrendo a pele dela e passa a invejá-las, mortalmente, desejando estar no lugar das gotas, enquanto que sentia seu membro ficando animado, enquanto que o seu coração estava acelerado.

Sakura ouviu com a sua audição apurada os batimentos cardíacos alterados e capta um odor estranho no ar que é fraco, mas, mesmo assim estranho e ao olhar para o lado vê Gohan, que a olha atentamente, sendo que ela estranha o fato que o olhar dele parecia estranhamente escuro.

Ela não sentia vergonha, pois, não tinha noção que era impróprio uma mulher ficar nua na frente de um homem. Na verdade, o seu avô havia orientado ela há algum tempo e Piccolo chegou a falar, mas, compreendeu que era só em relação a eles.

Portanto, anda normalmente e Gohan desperta de seus pensamentos, quando Sakura está de pé na frente do chikyuujin e passa a mão na frente do rosto do humano, sendo que aproxima o seu rosto do dele, com visível confusão na face.

Ainda tomado pelo desejo, ele, subitamente, a prensa contra uma árvore, com a saiyajin estranhando o ato dele, sendo que percebe a respiração rouca e entrecortada de Gohan, enquanto sentia vibrações prazerosas em seu corpo, frente ao contato do corpo dela com ele vestido e frente a tais sensações desconcertante e igualmente prazerosas, de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes, ela geme levemente, enquanto estranhava o fato que sentia algo duro e pulsante pressionar o seu ventre.

O gemido leve dela o desperta e ele se afasta, ao perceber que a prensou.

Então, se vira de costas e começa a respirar profundamente, lutando para recobrar o controle, pois, era ela inocente.

Portanto, era errado se aproveitar de tal inocência. Ele era um homem honrado e íntegro que nunca se aproveitaria de uma mulher, enquanto que jurava a si mesmo que tomaria mais cuidado, pois, ela carecia e muito, de várias noções de senso comum.

Claro que sempre a amou e a desejou. Mas, queria que ela estivesse consciente e compreendesse o que fariam, se ela quisesse e não dessa forma, com ela não compreendendo nada, assim como não sabendo as consequências que poderia ter uma noite de amor.

O chikyuujin abre os olhos e se depara com uma Sakura ainda nua, olhando curiosamente para o meio das pernas dele, apontando para a sua ereção, por baixo das calças, perguntando:

\- Por que tem esse volume? Eu nunca vi antes.

O humano fica corado e se afasta dali, antes que perdesse o controle, pois, ficou tempo demais admirando uma gota ousada que percorria os belos seios dela até a feminilidade dela, acabando por agravar o seu estado.

Na casa dela, ele tira a roupa e abre o chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair sobre o seu corpo, para ajuda-lo a lidar com o seu membro.

Então, encosta na parede e suspira aliviado, sendo que se assusta, quando Sakura aparece dentro do banheiro, ainda nua, olhando para ele e para baixo, mostrando a surpresa em seu rosto, para depois exclamar:

\- É diferente aí embaixo! Pensei que era só na parte de cima! O que é isso? É bem grande! E que formato estranho! O que é esse líquido? É branco e tem um cheiro forte.

\- Sakura, se troque, por favor, e me espere na sala.

\- Nunca entendi porque não posso ficar nua na frente dos outros. – ela comenta mal humorada – Qual o problema? Não é só em relação aos homens do doujo do meu jii-chan e de Piccolo, assim como dos demais? É com você também? É por causa disso?

Gohan suspira exasperado com as perguntas consecutivas dela e empurra a cabeça dela, fechando a porta em seguida, sendo que aparição dela nua, só piorou o seu estado excitado.

No final, teve que mergulha no ofurô com água gelada, enquanto procurava pensar em algo que desfizesse a sua ereção e ao imaginar algo, sua ereção diminuiu até voltar ao normal, enquanto se refazia da cena, pois, foi demasiadamente nauseante a seu ver.

Somente após se recuperar, sentindo que havia voltado ao tamanho normal e que era seguro sair, ele se levanta, enquanto lutava para que a visão de Sakura nua com o seu corpo tentador em todos os detalhes, não viesse a tona.

Ele se seca e se troca, suspirando, para depois ir para a sala, vendo uma Sakura animada e igualmente ansiosa, trocada, sentada no sofá, que ao vê-lo sorri, sendo que pergunta:

\- O que foi tudo aquilo?

Ele senta na frente dela, enquanto que digeria o fato que ela era mais inocente do que suspeitava, enquanto questionava a si mesmo como Mutaito conseguiu cria-la dentre tantos homens, mantendo a sua inocência.

Se bem, que tinha uma explicação a sua frente e que consistia no fato de ela era uma saiyajin e por isso, somente se interessava em lutar e treinar, arduamente e que em decorrência disso, nunca precisou de uma explicação sobre intimidade, sendo que duvidava, piamente, que tenha tido algum contato com algum um homem sem ser aqueles, que via como seu amado avô e irmãos.

\- No doujo do meu jii-chan, ele disse que eu não podia ficar nua na frente dos outros. Ele me explicou, mas, não entendi. Foi a mesma coisa que Piccolo pediu, quando ficou um tempo comigo. Karin-sama e Kami-sama, assim como Mister Popo, falaram que eu tinha que tomar cuidado e não podia ficar nua. Eu entendi que era só em relação a eles. Pela sua reação, eu preciso evitar ficar nua na sua frente, né? Você estava bem alterado emocionalmente, embora que não entendi o motivo de você ser tão diferente lá embaixo. Claro, me foi ensinado que as mulheres e homens são diferentes. Mas, não tinha noção de como era lá embaixo. Por que é tão diferente?

O humano suspira exasperado, percebendo que seria uma longa noite.


	14. Explicações

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan teve que explicar sobre...

Ele fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

Gohan recebe uma visita, inesperada.

 **Capítulo 14 - Explicações**

\- Você não pode ficar nua, na frente de ninguém, com exceção de seu marido, caso se case.

\- Marido? Casar? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Quando você se une com alguém, vocês estão casados, mesmo que não tenham feito uma cerimônia ou que não tenham assinado um papel.

Ela fala, após alguns minutos:

\- Eu vivia com o meu jii-chan... Então, estávamos casados? – ela pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Gohan suspira e fala:

\- Não. O casamento é com pessoas que não fazem parte de sua família. É quando você se une com alguém fora do seu círculo familiar e vocês formam uma nova família. Mutaito-sama era o seu avô e vocês juntos formavam uma família, mas, não estavam casados, pois, eram familiares.

\- Então, eu estava casada com o Piccolo, pois, fiquei alguns anos com ele e ele não era da família.

A cabeça de Gohan fica pendurada nos ombros, para depois erguê-la e falar, exasperado:

\- Não é só união. Casados fazem coisas íntimas. O mais próximo que você tem é uma relação de amizade, próxima de uma familiar, o que é diferente de um casal.

\- Íntimo? – ela pergunta com visível confusão na face – O que é íntimo?

Gohan fica pensativo, enquanto buscava a melhor forma de explicar para uma saiyajin ávida por respostas, que o olhava de forma expectante e igualmente inocente.

\- O casal tem relações sexuais, quando os corpos se unem. É algo bem prazeroso quando feito com o consentimento de ambas as partes. É algo bem íntimo. Mesmo que estejam casados, ninguém é obrigado a satisfazer o outro. Precisa ser consensual.

Ela fica pensativa e pergunta:

\- O que são relações sexuais? O que é consensual?

\- Consensual é quando uma parte aprova o que a outra vai fazer com ela. Já, relações sexuais é sexo. Uma das consequências do sexo é a gravidez. Se a mulher estiver no período fértil e não toma nenhum contraceptivo, pode ficar grávida.

\- O que é sexo? O que é contraceptivo?

\- Contraceptivo, é um medicamento que impede a mulher de engravidar, embora não seja cem por cento seguro. Há uma margem, quase que ínfima de falhar. Mas, é o melhor método de contracepção feminino dentre todas as opções que existe, pois, possuí a maior taxa de sucesso, desde que seja tomado de forma correta e sexo, é quando duas pessoas unem os seus corpos, tornando-se um em uma dança erótica. Um homem e uma mulher unidos, com o corpo do homem se encaixando no da mulher. Por isso, nós somos tão diferentes lá embaixo.

\- Como se encaixam?

Gohan revira os olhos e não sabe como explicar, pois, não tinha nenhum material com ele e mesmo se tivesse, não iria mostrar, já que estava ficando constrangido, apenas por explicar tudo aquilo para ela.

Então, tem uma ideia e fala:

\- Eu vou conseguir um material para você ver. O que acha? Não é melhor do que explicar?

Ela pisca e depois sorri, com a cauda abanando animadamente para os lados.

\- Ver é melhor... Quando vou poder ver?

\- Vai estar disponível daqui a trinta dias. Eu vou comprar em um lugar especifico.

A cauda dela cai, enquanto ficava cabisbaixa, sendo que fala, chateada:

\- Eu vou esquecer.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu vou lembrar. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que no íntimo, contava com o fato que ela esquecesse, pois, seria constrangedor demais.

Até poderia explicar. Mas, preferia adiar o quanto pudesse.

\- Que bom! – ela sorri e ele se sente mal por mentir dessa forma, sendo que sabia que não tinha escolha.

Então, ele se lembra de algo que ajudava em relação a um saiyajin, sem ser a luta.

\- Vou fazer o jantar. Tem alguma preferência? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

E tal como esperado, o efeito foi imediato. Ela se levantou e os olhos pareciam brilhar, enquanto que a cauda dela abanava animadamente para os lados, enquanto falava:

\- Tem um prato com peixe cru com arroz. Não lembro o nome.

\- Talvez você se refira a sushi ou Temaki. – ele fala pensativo.

\- Não lembro o nome.

\- Vou fazer ambos. Senão me engano, tem arroz no armário.

\- Então, vou pegar dois peixes grandes!

\- Não se esqueça dos tipos que servem para esses pratos.

\- Tá.

Em uma situação normal, ele ia achar absurda a quantidade.

Porém, se tratando de Sakura, era algo normal.

\- Espera um pouco... tem você também. Então, vamos precisar de três!

Ele fica estarrecido, para depois se recuperar e falar:

\- Não esqueça que tem arroz, Sakura. Além disso, nós, chikyujins, comemos pouco.

\- Acredite, precisamos de três. A luta mental me deixou faminta.

Então, ele a vê salivando e compreende que mesmo sendo mental, teve o mesmo efeito de uma luta física. Normalmente, isso não deveria acontecer, pois, foi apenas mental. De fato, os saiyajins eram glutões e ele sorri frente a esse pensamento.

\- Bem, nesse caso, é melhor três.

\- Eu vou pescar, já volto! Tem um lugar excelente.

Após meia hora, Sakura traz os peixes e Gohan ensina como limpá-los, assim como o local ideal para fazer, para não ficar um cheiro ruim e conforme ela limpava, ele abria o forno para ver os biscoitos. Ou melhor, a outra remessa. Ele estava fazendo biscoitos, pois, seriam a sobremesa de ambos.

Conforme ele fiscalizava o arroz, sendo que já havia feito duas panelas imensas, ouve um som e ao sair, vê quinze gatinhos pequenos com roupinhas, identificando como sendo, provavelmente, da vila dos gatos próximo dali.

Ele vai até eles que estão curiosos, embora alguns estivessem receosos a se agacha, para depois falar com uma voz bondosa e um sorriso gentil nos lábios:

\- Eu tenho leite. Por sorte tinha em pó e fiz biscoitos deliciosos. Querem comer?

Os filhotes ficam animados e ele os conduz até a mesa, onde prepara copos de leite a partir de um dos sacos de leite em pó, já que eram gatos e os serve em copos, para depois colocar a travessa da primeira remessa de biscoitos, que já estava morna.

Os pequenos avançam na travessa, comendo e bebendo leite, sendo que ronronavam todos de prazer, sobe o típico sorriso gentil de Gohan, que afaga paternalmente a cabecinha de cada um deles, antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Meia hora depois, ele ouve algumas batidas na porta e abre, revelando vários gatos adultos que estavam nervosos com a presença dele, sendo que ele sorri gentilmente e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Estão procurando os seus filhos? Eles estão na mesa tomando leite e comendo biscoitos. Tem o suficiente para todos. Gostariam de entrar?

Os gatos ficam surpresos com o semblante gentil e a áurea em torno de Gohan que era igualmente distinta, pois, exalava a nobreza de caráter e de gentileza, assim como parecia uma pessoa com uma imensa hombridade e caráter. Tal áurea os deixou desconcertados, incialmente, sendo que depois relaxaram e entraram após alguns minutos.

\- Eu vou fazer sushi e temaki. Querem ficar para o jantar?

\- Acredite Gohan-san... Não será fácil aplacar a fome dela. Além disso, acabamos de jantar. Eles saíram da casa de seus respectivos pais e soubemos, eu e os outros, que eles saíram da segurança da vila, pois, estavam ansiosos para conhecê-lo. – a que era a líder da vila falava com um sorriso no focinho.

\- Então, é por isso... Lamento, se fui a causa de algum inconveniente.

\- O senhor não tem culpa de nada. São os meus filhos e dos outros, que são demasiadamente sapecas.

Ela fala gentilmente, sendo que havia ficado admirada, assim como os outros, ao verem um humano se desculpando com alguém como eles, mostrando assim o quanto ele era distinto.

Então, eles pegam as crianças, que se despedem de Gohan, para depois todos voarem para casa.

Enquanto se despedia deles, vê Sakura voltando, animada, com os peixes limpos, sendo visível a empolgação em sua cauda, acreditando que era por causa da comida.

Então, em uma espécie de bancada lá fora, ele pega um dos peixes e sobre o olhar dela, o joga para o alto e faz vários movimentos rápidos no ar com uma faca grande, para depois, no chão, pegar uma travessa grande para recolher todos os pedaços de peixes que caiam empilhados, sendo que leva, em seguida, para dentro.

Animada, Sakura pega a faca e faz o que ele fez com os outros dois peixes, recolhendo eles em travessas, sendo que Gohan viu e ficou surpreso em um primeiro momento, para depois se recordar que os saiyajins aprendiam uma técnica, apenas olhando uma vez para ela.

Ela leva animadamente as bandejas e fica maravilhada ao vê-lo fazer os sushis e temakis, até que experimenta fazer alguns, conseguindo, graças a habilidade de aprender técnicas apenas olhando.

Claro que havia um problema considerável, quando uma saiyajin faminta ousava mexer com comida e que consistia no fato de que, para cada dois sushis ou temakis feitos, ela comia um, sendo que Gohan achava graça, pois, de fato, era complicado ela mexer com comida, ainda mais, sentindo tanta fome.

Após algum tempo eles comem, com ela experimentando o shoyou, fiando maravilhada com o sabor, comendo animadamente, enquanto que Gohan comia calmamente, conforme as travessas sumiam frente a voracidade dela.

Então, ele lava a louça, sendo que ela o acompanha, copiando o que o chikyuujin fazia, para depois ela mostrar o quarto dele, que era do lado dela, sendo que ele a vê indo para o quarto e fechando a porta, enquanto que ele vai para o seu e dorme.

O humano decide descobrir quando era a próxima lua cheia, pois, tinha muita curiosidade em ver, pessoalmente, a forma oozaru dela.

Afinal, ele só ouviu a descrição da boca de seu mestre. Ele queria ver, pessoalmente.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, após fazer o almoço matinal, sendo que era mais um almoço do que um café da manhã em decorrência da quantidade imensa de comida para aplacar a fome dela, Gohan sai e percebe que atrás da casa havia uma área imensa gramada e que, portanto, daria para fazer uma plantação para economizar no custo dos mantimentos, já que usavam carnes e frutas que tinha no Monte Paouz.

\- O que está olhando, Gohan? – ela pergunta, ao se aproximar dele.

\- Essa área seria excelente para fazermos uma plantação. O que acha?

\- Plantação? O que é plantação? – ela arqueia o cenho.

Ele explica o que era e Sakura fica animada, sendo que fala:

\- O que fazemos primeiro?

\- Primeiro, comprarmos sementes. Tem uma cidade não muito longe daqui.

\- Vamos!

Ela exclama, enquanto partia dali, sendo que ele grita:

\- Vou pegar a minha carteira, Sakura!

Ela desce e pousa ao lado dele, sendo que pergunta:

\- Como eu estou comendo, eu tenho que contribuir. Eu ganhei dinheiro no torneio e sobrou um pouco. Além disso, eu percebi no bolso, um cheque do rei mundial, sendo que compensei, conforme orientação do meu nii-san e era muito, segundo ele.

\- Quanto? – ele pergunta curioso.

Ela fala o valor e ele fica estarrecido, pois, era uma fortuna.

\- É tanto assim? Eu sei que era bastante.

\- Bastante é o mínimo. É muito dinheiro. – Gohan fala, ainda, surpreso.

\- Então, posso ajuda-lo a comprar. Também tenho o que sobrou do Tenkaichi Budoukai, após comprar aparelhos para os gatinhos.

Ela conta o que fez e ele fica admirado pela gentileza dela.

\- Foi um ato nobre.

\- É que eu nunca usei o dinheiro. Até porque, somente uso roupas de treino especiais, criadas ora com os poderes Kami-sama, ora com os poderes de Piccolo.

Gohan pensa e de fato, se pudessem dividir essa parte seria bom. Ele trabalhou muitos anos em uma empresa de construção, sendo que ao mesmo tempo em que treinava, ganhava algum dinheiro e ainda havia um vestígio do que trouxe com ele, a pedido dos funcionários de sua falecida avó.

\- Podemos dividir isso também.

\- Ontem, você usou o seu dinheiro, hoje será o meu dinheiro!

Ele ia protestar, quando notou o olhar determinado dela, sendo que ela estava entusiasmada, enquanto olhava a área e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem. Onde você guarda?

\- Meu nii-san me deu um baú imenso.

\- Baú? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim. Por aqui.

Nisso, ela o conduz até uma espécie de quarto pequeno, sendo que no centro tinha um baú imenso e quando ela abre, o guerreiro vê todo o dinheiro dela, sendo que também havia joias e fica estarrecido com a quantidade, sendo que ela pega algum dinheiro, assim como ele, para depois, ambos partirem do Monte Paouz rumo à cidade.

Após alguns minutos, eles descem no centro da mesma, alarmando as pessoas, para depois entrarem em uma pequena mercenária onde compram alguns itens, sendo que depois ele descobriu, no banco, uma fortuna que a sua avó deixou em uma conta no nome dele, quando ele se recordou que ela havia aberto uma conta para ele, que somente podia mexer nela, após fazer dezoito anos, já que ele sempre comentava com ela, que queria fazer uma jornada para procurar um mestre de artes marciais, para que ele pudesse treiná-lo.

Ele acreditava que a sua amada avó, Yukiko, fez isso, pois, sabia que ele iria abrir mão do luxo e da riqueza, assim como do status, para ser "livre", partindo assim em uma jornada.

Portanto, queria fornecer alguma ajuda, em algum momento de necessidade.

Depois de comprarem tudo o que precisavam, voaram de volta ao Monte Paouz.

Três dias depois, de madrugada, Gohan estava ansioso para ver a forma oozaru dela e o processo de metamorfose.

Naquele instante, ele estava de pé em frente a ela que começava o processo de transformação, pois, a saiyajin havia decidido que ficaria somente algumas horas naquela forma, frente a promessa de ter um banquete no café da manhã, uma vez que Gohan fazia compras regularmente, acompanhado dela.

Afinal, a carne vinha dos animais do Monte Paouz e de outras florestas e locais adjacentes, assim como as frutas, devido a demanda de alimento de um saiyajin, sendo que ele meramente comprava arroz e temperos, sendo que já havia começado uma horta considerável. Até que começasse a produzir, ele também comprava legumes.

Gohan sorria ao se recordar do entusiasmo dela em fazer os buracos e por causa disso, exagerou na quantidade, sendo que para a sorte deles, ele tinha bastantes sementes.

O guerreiro sai de seus pensamentos, quando ela fala:

\- Esta na hora.

O chikyuujin vê a saiyajin olhando para a lua, até que começa a metamorfose, sendo que fica fascinado com o processo de transformação, até que o mesmo termina.

Sakura não fica sem roupas, pois, as roupas dela foram feitas por Kami-sama, o que permitia elasticidade.

Então, ele fica inicialmente estarrecido, compreendendo o medo que as pessoas sentiam ao verem um oozaru, para depois ficar fascinado, com Sakura se surpreendendo ao ver no olhar dele, fascínio, sendo que no máximo, ficavam surpresos com a sua metamorfose, após um período considerável de medo.

Gohan também sentiu o ki dela multiplicado por dez e era simplesmente estarrecedor.

A guerreira abaixa o seu focinho, sendo que o guerreiro estava em um rochedo e ele afaga gentilmente o focinho dela, surpreendendo a saiyajin que começa a ronronar, enquanto sentia uma possessividade intensa por ele, que fala:

\- A sua forma oozaru é incrível! É tão imponente.

\- Já ouvi se referirem a mim como imponente. Mas, nunca ouvi a palavra incrível. É a primeira vez.

\- Eu não consigo temê-la nessa forma. Além disso, mesmo com esse corpo, ainda vejo você, Sakura.

A saiyajin fica surpresa, enquanto sentia que ele aplacava o seu lado oozaru, enquanto que ela ronronava, percebendo que ele gostava, sendo que estranhava o som que ela mesma fazia.

Após uma hora, volta ao normal, se concentrando para não cair inconsciente, devido a perda súbita de poder, uma vez que ela perdeu o poder adicional, dez vezes superior ao seu nível real de poder.

Então, conforme prometido, graças ao fato de ambos caçarem, ela tem uma mesa farta e agora, Gohan via com naturalidade ela comendo vorazmente.

Entre garfadas, Sakura fala:

\- Podemos lutar mais tarde no tempo de Kami-sama. Lá, não precisamos nos preocupar com nada a nossa volta.

\- Seria interessante. Só tivemos batalhas mentais. – ele fala com um sorriso.

\- Você comentou que queria enfrentar Piccolo... Bem, eu luto com você, depois com ele e aí ele pode lutar com você. O que acha? Temos bastante senzus. Basta encontrarmos ele pelo ki.

\- Uma ideia interessante. – ele fala com um sorriso – Vou deixar pré-preparado algumas coisas, pois, não duvido que estará faminta quando voltarmos.

\- Pode fazer aquele prato que fez ontem? – ela pergunta com os olhos pedintes – Aquele com um molho delicioso.

\- Ah! O estrogonofe?

\- Isso!

\- Sim. Eu faço Sakura. Só vamos precisar caçar mais tarde algum dinossauro.

\- Oba! – ela exclama animada.

Então, enquanto ele vai para a cozinha adiantar a comida, ela vai caçar, sendo que a sua cauda abanava animadamente para os lados.


	15. Gohan Vs Sakura

**Notas da Autora**

Gohan descobre que esqueceu de avisar Sakura de um pequeno detalhe...

Então, a luta de um chikyuujin contra uma saiyajin começa...

 **Capítulo 15 - Gohan Vs Sakura**

Quase uma hora depois, Gohan e Sakura estão na plataforma do Tenkai, sendo que Piccolo havia acabado de chegar, também.

Ele se aproxima do casal e pergunta, olhando para Gohan:

\- Então, você quer lutar comigo?

\- Sim.

\- Eu estou curioso para saber o seu nível de luta. Mas, terá que esperar. Está na hora de Sakura e eu termos a nossa luta programada a cada quinze dias.

\- Tudo bem. – ele fala com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Vamos, Piccolo? – ela pergunta animada.

\- Sim.

Então ambos descem as escadas com Sakura contando o que aprendeu, sendo que Gohan notou que Piccolo ficou estarrecido e depois, intensamente corado, passando a imaginar o que a saiyajin falava.

Ele suspira e coça a cabeça, sendo que Kami-sama e os outros ouviram, assim como Karin que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Era inevitável... Sakura estava bem animada com o que aprendeu. – Karin fala com um sorriso.

Gohan olhava constrangido para eles, enquanto falava:

\- Eu esqueci de falar para ela, que algo assim não era para ser conversado em público.

\- Acontece. – Karin fala com um sorriso divertido no focinho – Pelo menos, eu vi Piccolo constrangido e confesso que foi divertido.

\- Eu acho incrível o fato de não sentir ciúmes deles. – Kami-sama comenta surpreso.

\- Kame-sennin-sama contou para mim sobre a relação deles. Pode parecer loucura, mas, eu enxergo ambos como sendo mãe e filho, quando olho para eles.

\- Nós também os vemos dessa forma. O olhar dele é diferente em relação a ela. Chega a ser "gentil", de certa forma.

\- Provavelmente, pelo fato de tê-lo criado por três anos. – Gohan comenta com um sorriso bondoso – O mesmo vale para ele, já que foi criado por ela e conviveram diariamente por três anos, enquanto ele se desenvolvia.

\- Claro que ele nunca vai assumir que a vê como uma mãe, em público. – Karin comenta – mas, nos sabemos que é assim que ele a vê.

\- Não duvido disso, Karin. – Kami-sama fala, enquanto estava pensativo – Você tem que explicar a biologia para ela, Gohan. E deve tomar cuidado com o período da lua cheia.

\- Como assim? – ele pergunta curioso. – Já passei um dia de lua cheia com ela.

\- Nós invocamos Shenron há algum tempo atrás, novamente. Estávamos curiosos quanto ao aspecto biológico. Ele disse que no período da lua cheia os saiyajins sentem muito desejo. Isso vale para os machos e para as fêmeas. Talvez, por Sakura nunca ter tido qualquer experiência sexual, ela não compreenda as sensações que devem toma-la nesse período. Inclusive, ela nos confessou uma vez, que se sentia estranha no período da lua cheia desde que se tornou adulta. Por isso, nos pesquisamos. Shenron também nos contou que há a ligação verdadeira entre eles, que é raro e similar à ideia romântica de almas gêmeas dos humanos. Nos acreditamos que por ela não ter lhe atacado, assim como demonstra interesse por você, de uma forma que nunca demonstrou antes por alguém, pode indicar o fato de vocês terem a ligação verdadeira. Se fosse qualquer outro humano, não duvido que teria agido de forma diferente. Mas, você não. Claro que podemos estar falando algo surreal e igualmente absurdo, mas, explicaria o comportamento inesperado dela em relação a você e seus atos, se este Kami-sama se basear na ideia romântica terrestre de almas gêmeas.

Ele falava o assunto, normalmente, pois, era natural, a seu ver, o aspecto biológico entre os seres vivos e tinha muitos séculos de vida.

Gohan fica surpreso e após processar o que ele falou, comenta, sendo que estava constrangido:

\- Notei que ela age de forma diferente comigo. Muten-sama contava algumas coisas sobre ela e de fato, em relação a mim, eu sempre achei que ela agia de forma diferente. Talvez seja isso. Afinal, explica muitas coisas sobre o comportamento dela, desde que nos encontramos.

Ele comenta sentindo-se imensamente feliz frente a tal descoberta.

\- Por causa disso, acreditamos que você deve explicar para ela a biologia referente ao relacionamento. Talvez assim ela compreenda o que sente nesses períodos em que fica fértil e se ela tiver relações nesse período, ficará gravida – Karin comenta com um sorriso no rosto – Isso se a genética saiyajin for compatível com os chikyuujin. Segundo o doutor Brief, ele acredita que seja compatível.

\- Bem... eu sempre quis constituir uma família e adoro crianças. Portanto, adoraria ser pai, ainda mais da mulher que amo. E se ela fica fértil somente nesse período é mais fácil controlar a natalidade, sem precisar usar medicamentos.

\- Sim. De certa forma, é.

Após uma hora, com Gohan conversando com Karin alguns assuntos, sendo que Kami-sama voltou a olhar para a Terra, enquanto Mister Popo voltava a cuidar do jardim, Sakura e Piccolo aparecem.

Então, a saiyajin pergunta com um grande sorriso no rosto:

\- Vamos lutar? Teremos uma batalha de estratégias. Se eu lutar com vocês com todas as minhas forças, provavelmente, irei mata-lo. Prefiro ficar em uma luta de estratégia com você. Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

\- Depois irá lutar comigo, Gohan. – Piccolo comenta, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do tórax – Vamos ver se é um bom estrategista.

O chikyuujin consente com a cabeça, enquanto ele e Sakura se dirigiam até a sala especial.

Após alguns minutos, eles entram e Gohan tira toda a roupa pesada que estava usando, após tirar o casco.

Sakura está esperando ele, que se posiciona na frente dela, pondo-se em posição de ataque, assim como a saiyajin e após alguns minutos, eles avançam um contra o outro.

Gohan tenta chutá-la lateralmente com a perna, mas, Sakura bloqueia ao flexionar o braço, enquanto que o humano tenta chutá-la com a outra perna, que é bloqueada com o antebraço, sendo que o chikyuujin retorna o ataque com a perna que é bloqueada, para depois tentar outro chute, que é bloqueado e assim segue-se, consecutivamente, até que ele começa uma sequência de socos cruzados que são bloqueados pela saiyajin e frente a troca de golpes ferozes, eles começam a subir no ar.

A uchyuujin tenta dá um chute lateral, sendo que Gohan se esquiva, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta chutar o rosto dela que desvia, enquanto que tentava acertar socos cruzados e um chute, com ela desviando de todos, para em seguida ela começar um contra ataque com uma sequência de socos que são desviados pelo chikyuujin, que contra ataca com um soco em direção ao rosto, com a saiyajin prendendo o braço dele.

O humano tenta chutá-la, novamente, mas, a extraterrestre se esquiva, sendo que libera o braço, quando ele roda uma das pernas em direção ao braço que prendia a perna dele, enquanto que ela bloqueava o soco dele com o antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acertá-la com um soco, que é desviado, assim como ela desvia de um chute horizontal dele ao se agachar, para em seguida tentar dar um chute lateral no rosto de seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que ela girava sobre o seu eixo e tentava dar uma cotovelada, sendo que o humano desvia do golpe.

Ainda no ar, o humano tenta acertar uma sequência consecutiva de chutes em direção a ela, que bloqueia todos com o antebraço flexionado, assim como usava as pernas para bloquear alguns chutes e joelhadas, para depois contra atacar com uma sequência consecutiva de chutes que eram bloqueados com as mãos de Gohan, que sentia um pouco de dor, frente aos ataques consecutivos, ao bloqueá-los.

De fato, Sakura baixou e muito o seu poder para proporcionar uma batalha de técnicas e estratégias, sabendo que a grande força natural dela, era o que causava um pouco de dor, mesmo com a sua amada controlando o seu ki e consequentemente o seu poder.

O ataque consecutivo da saiyajin continuava, até que ela tenta acertar um soco nele, com o mesmo se abaixando para desviar, sendo que em seguida, bloqueia um chute horizontal dela e depois um soco com o seu antebraço, aproveitando o ensejo para tentar acertá-la com socos cruzados consecutivos que eram bloqueados por ela.

Então, eles começam a trocar golpes entre si, através de socos e chutes, com um atacando e o outro contra atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos, até que Sakura consegue uma brecha e acerta o rosto de Gohan, lateralmente, jogando-o contra o chão.

Gohan voa até ela, tentando soca-la, com a guerreira desviando, ao mesmo tempo em que a uchyuujin tentava chutá-lo, consecutivamente, alterando com socos, sendo que ele desvia, saltando para cima e para os lados, além de curvar o corpo, escapando assim da sequencia consecutiva de ataques da guerreira, até que ele encontra uma brecha e tenta acertar um soco no rosto dela, sendo que ela desvia, para depois ele começar uma sequência de socos e chutes, sendo todos desviados ou bloqueados, até que o punho deles se chocam, para em seguida, eles se afastarem para trás em pleno ar.

Então, eles ficam encarando um ao outro, até que Gohan parte para o ataque, dando um golpe com a mão espalmada, lateralmente, no rosto dela, a empurrando para trás, aproveitando o ensejo para dar um chute no rosto da saiyajin e quando ia dar um soco nela, a mesma voa mais alto ainda, com ele seguindo os movimentos dela.

Gohan tenta acertar uma joelhada nela, mas, ela bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o cotovelo contra o chikyuujin, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Sakura que tenta dar uma cotovelada, sendo que o humano consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, sendo que o desvia, lateralmente.

Então, eles recomeçam a troca de golpes e após o choque de uma joelhada, eles se afastam em decorrência da força do impacto, para depois impulsionarem o corpo, se aproximando e recomeçando a troca de socos, joelhadas, cotoveladas e chutes, bloqueando com os joelhos, mãos ou antebraço, com um tentando acertar o outro.

Tanto Sakura quanto Gohan tentavam dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueavam o ataque um do outro, sendo que ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo um do outro, até que o chikyuujin tenta golpear a guerreira com o seu outro punho, tendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho dela, até que o terráqueo consegue empurrar o antebraço da saiyajin e nisso, tenta atingi-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos dela, que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-la, com ela bloqueando com o antebraço e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física, sendo que o humano sentia a força de Sakura nos golpes.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Sakura bloqueava o antebraço de Gohan, ao segura-lo, enquanto que ele bloqueava o soco dela com a outra mão.

A saiyajin tenta acertar um chute lateral direito nele que esquiva do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tenta golpeá-la, consecutivamente, com ela se defendendo, até que começa a contra atacar e após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas e chutes, enquanto os ataques eram bloqueados um pelo o outro, até que Gohan consegue acertá-la com um potente soco na face dela, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço da guerreira com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute.

Porém, Sakura se recupera e ainda no ar, a saiyajin tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que também é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam ainda mais para o alto.

Em um determinado momento, Gohan tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida, tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, com a guerreira tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que o chikyuujin tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando, até que os punhos se chocam, para em seguida se afastarem, recomeçando a sequência de ataque, com ambos trocando golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

A saiyajin tenta acertar o rosto do seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que o chikyuujin usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente depois tentando acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Gohan, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dela com um chute horizontal, sendo que a uchyuujin bloqueia o chute do humano com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com uma cotovela, sendo desviado por Sakura que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pela saiyajin, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a guerreira tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo guerreiro que tenta acertar uma joelhada nela que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente, um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Sakura tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Sakura no abdômen de Gohan o lança longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos, para em seguida se erguer, exibindo um filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca, enquanto sorri e avança contra a saiyajin, que espera ele se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes ferozes e igualmente violentos, até que um soco certeiro do chikyuujin no rosto da saiyajin faz esta cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida sorrir, assim como o seu oponente, enquanto secava o filete de sangue rubro de seus lábios.

Gohan avança contra ela, tentando acertá-la com o pé esquerdo, com a saiyajin rodando sobre o seu eixo, conseguindo assim se levantar, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com os pés, com o mesmo pulando para trás, para em seguida flexionar o seu braço para o tórax, se inclinando para golpeá-lo de lado com a sua mão em sentindo transversal, com ela bloqueando o seu ataque, enquanto tentava novamente avançar contra Sakura com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada com o golpe com o seu punho fechado e este contra-ataca, tentando golpeá-la com o seu punho esquerdo, que é bloqueado.

A uchyuujin usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo humano, que tenta acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a saiyajin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo chikyuujin, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela que bloqueia com a mão, até que ele consegue chutá-la, lateralmente, no abdômen, a atirando com violência contra o solo.

Então, avança contra o guerreiro, que espera a guerreira se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes, até que um soco certeiro de Sakura no rosto do mesmo faz este cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida, sorrindo, assim como Gohan, secar o filete de sangue de seus lábios, para depois flutuar, até ficar na frente dele.

Então, eles avançam e recomeçam uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e os pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o seu oponente. A saiyajin dá uma cabeçada no chikyuujin, que consegue se recuperar e retribui com uma cabeçada, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

Sorrindo de canto, Sakura some do campo de visão de Gohan, sendo que ele consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com ele usando as suas pernas para bloqueá-las, enquanto que Gohan tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Ele tentava chuta-la, mas, ela bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Sakura, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em seu oponente.

Gohan consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto de sua oponente que desvia, enquanto que tenta soca-la com o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com a saiyajin tentando acerta-lo com uma joelhada, sendo bloqueado, para depois, tentar dar um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo chikyuujin, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois ela tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o humano bloqueia o chute da uchyuujin com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado por Sakura, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este, bloqueado, para depois Gohan tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por ela, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Aproveitando o ensejo, a saiyajin tenta acertar o seu oponente com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que o chikyuujin tenta acerta-la com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ela usa as pernas dela para bloquear os ataques, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, com ambos contra-atacando consecutivamente.

O terráqueo, tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo que Sakura some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, ela acerta um soco violento na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear o ataque, para em seguida ele receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, fazendo-o cair em queda livre.

Ele se choca contra o solo, para depois se levantar, sendo que estava arfante e coberto com vários ferimentos, fazendo-o se curvar levemente.

Quando ela pousa na frente dele, ambos começam a preparar os seus golpes.

Gohan estica os braços na frente do corpo e começa a concentrar o seu poder em forma de uma pequena esfera entre as suas mãos, gerando uma imensa energia em forma de uma luz intensa, enquanto falava:

\- Kame... – em seguida, ele posiciona os dois braços flexionados ao seu lado – hame...

Já, Sakura, faz os mesmos movimentos, falando:

\- Kame... hame...

\- Ha!

Ambos liberam o ataque juntos, gritando em usino, com Gohan usando todo o seu ki, enquanto Sakura controlava o seu poder para não mata-lo, pois, a visão dele morto a angustiava demasiadamente e também era uma visão igualmente horrível.

O choque de ambas as técnicas faz surgir um brilho intenso, assim como um forte vendaval provocado pelas ondas de poder se deslocando pelo espaço.


	16. Gohan Vs Piccolo

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Sakura e Gohan termina.

Agora, é a vez de Gohan enfrentar Piccolo.

 **Capítulo 16 - Gohan Vs Piccolo**

AGE 685 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Então, quando o brilho cessa, o chikyuujin estava caído, enquanto que a saiyajin estava de pé, sendo que não estava ofegante.

Ela vai até o chikyuujin e dá uma senzu, o ajudando ele a comer, sendo que ele mastiga e se recupera, ficando de pé, sendo que fala com um sorriso:

\- Você foi incrível.

\- Seu nível é melhor do que o do meu irmão. Notei isso na luta de estratégias, embora que notei nos golpes.

\- Mestre Kame é mais sábio.

\- Sim. Mas, em matéria de poder, você o supera.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, pois, enfim agradeci ao meu mestre ao supera-lo.

\- Bem, agora você vai lutar contra Piccolo. Eu vou sair e avisa-lo.

Nisso, ela sai e após alguns minutos, Piccolo entra e tira as roupas pesadas, não surpreendendo Gohan, pois, esperava algo assim.

\- Bem, teremos a nossa luta.

\- Ainda bem que temos bastante senzus.

\- Sim.

Nisso, entusiasmado, o chikyuujin põe em posição defensiva, sendo que Piccolo fica na sua frente.

Piccolo avança com o punho contra Gohan que desvia, enquanto tentava golpear o namekuseijin, que desvia dos socos e chutes consecutivos do humano sem qualquer esforço, até que este some de sua vista e quando reaparece ao lado do humano, que fica surpreso pelo deslocamento, o chikyuujin sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

Gohan consegue se recuperar a tempo e voa com ímpeto em direção ao namekuseijin e tenta acertar um chute nele, com o alienígena se desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal.

Ele tenta acertá-lo com um chute voador, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço do humano, enquanto que Gohan tentava golpear, ao mesmo tempo, Piccolo, que gira o corpo para o lado desviando do soco, para depois começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, enquanto o chikyuujin se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, sendo que bloqueava alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços e ficam assim por alguns minutos, até que o humano começa a contra atacar com os punhos, com o namekuseijin os bloqueando, assim como os desviando, com ambos atacando e defendendo na mesma intensidade em pleno ar, sendo que Piccolo baixou o seu poder, para que os seus golpes não matassem o humano.

Ambos ascendiam no ar conforme trocavam golpes ferozes e bloqueavam um ao outro, até que Gohan tenta chutá-lo e ele se afasta, para depois ser seguido pelo chikyuujin e quando tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, o guerreiro se desloca para trás dele, que tenta dar uma cotovelada nele, mas, o uchyuujin bloqueia com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que desviava de um chute lateral, fazendo-o se afastar dele.

O chikyuujin tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do humano que tenta dar uma cotovelada.

Porém, Piccolo consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto do guerreiro chikyuujin que desvia, enquanto usava o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois, o terráqueo tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Piccolo, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto que Gohan tentava acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o namekuseijin bloqueava o chute dele com o braço.

Piccolo tenta acertar uma joelhada nele, mas, ele bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o namekuseijin, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho do chikyuujin que tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, Piccolo desvia do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, que desvia, lateralmente.

Então, após o choque de um soco, eles se afastam em decorrência da força do impacto, para depois impulsionarem o corpo com o pé esquerdo, retornando ao embate físico, recomeçando com a troca de socos e chutes, bloqueando com os joelhos, mãos ou antebraço, com um tentando acertar o outro.

Tanto Gohan como Piccolo, tentava dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueiam o ataque um do outro, sendo que ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo do outro, ate que Piccolo tenta golpear o humano com o seu outro braço, sendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho dele, até que o namekuseijin consegue empurrar o antebraço do chikyuujin e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos do humano, que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-lo, com o guerreiro terráqueo bloqueando com o antebraço e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Gohan bloqueava o antebraço de Piccolo, ao segura-lo, enquanto que Piccolo bloqueava o soco do chikyuujin com a outra mão, para depois recomeçarem a troca feroz de golpes.

Nos vários socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas que se seguiram, Piccolo desviou de todos sem o menor esforço e inclusive, se deslocou e foi para as costas dele, que se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético, irado, tentando golpeá-lo, com o namekuseijin se esquivando e ao tentar chuta-lo com o pé, ele se protege com o braço.

Gohan alterna socos com chutes, ficando estarrecido, pois vira seu oponente bloquear o seu soco com o joelho tranquilamente como senão sentisse nada e em um momento de descuido por parte do humano, Piccolo o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente.

Se refazendo, avança contra o namekuseijin com o punho esticado, porém, ele desvia e nisso, golpeia o abdômen do terráqueo, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço de Piccolo, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face de Gohan, o arremessando para trás, até que se choca contra o chão.

Então, o chikyuujin se ergue, ficando de pé, para em seguida voar até Piccolo que estava flutuando no ar, sendo que ao se aproximar, tenta dar uma cotovelada no seu oponente que detém o cotovelo do humano, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, o terráqueo tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada.

O namekuseijin bloqueia todos os golpes, para em seguida acerta-lo com o seu punho, enquanto controlava o seu ki para não provocar danos muito sérios no oponente, devido a diferença de poder entre eles.

O guerreiro chikyuujin bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, Piccolo usa as pernas dele, enquanto que o humano tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Gohan tenta golpear o seu oponente com o joelho, porém, o ataque é bloqueado, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele.

Então, o jovem Son dá uma cabeçada em Piccolo, que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no seu oponente, sempre controlando o seu ki para não matar o chikyuujin.

O humano sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, o namekuseijin roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência, para em seguida voar rapidamente até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão.

Então, Piccolo observa que Gohan erguia-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que exibia um sorriso, sendo compartilhado pelo uchyuujin, até que fica com uma face séria e avança com o punho erguido para o namekuseijin, que lança várias rajadas de ki contra o jovem que as desvia facilmente com as mãos, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dele, sendo que conforme disparava as rajadas, avançava ao mesmo tempo e tenta dar uma cotovelada em Gohan que detém o cotovelo de Piccolo, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, que o chikyuujin tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada, com o namekuseijin bloqueando todos os golpes.

Gohan bloqueia uma cotovelada de Piccolo e tenta acerta-lo, ao mesmo tempo, com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que o namekuseijin usa as suas pernas, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

O chikyuujin tenta golpear com o joelho, com o seu ataque sendo bloqueado, enquanto que tentava acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que Piccolo consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que o Gohan tentava chuta-lo com ímpeto.

O uchyuujin consegue desviar do chute sem qualquer dificuldade, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo Gohan curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo do humano, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido, de costas, contra o chão.

O chikyuujin consegue erguer-se, novamente, embora sentisse seus músculos clamando para descansar, enquanto que o namekuseijin respeitava a determinação do guerreiro a sua frente, sendo que tal olhar não passou despercebido para o terráqueo.

Então, Gohan avança contra Piccolo e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com o uchyuujin bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Piccolo bloqueou todos sem o menos esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do chikyuujin, que prontamente se virou e recomeça com o ataque frenético.

Tenta ataca-lo novamente, mas o namekuseijin desvia e em um piscar de olhos, se posiciona atrás do humano, dando um soco nas costas do terráqueo, atirando-o em direção ao chão, sendo que o guerreiro consegue se recuperar, parcamente, do golpe e para no ar.

Então, aproveitando a face embasbacada de seu oponente, Piccolo avança e chuta o humano no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto dele quando ele se aproxima do solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão.

Porém, o namekuseijin fica admirado ao ver que o guerreiro lutava contra as dores lacerantes e o clamor do corpo, apenas para continuar lutando e reconhecia, plenamente, a sua tenacidade e persistência, assim como o fato imutável que de fato, era um guerreiro.

Gohan fica de pé e mesmo ferido, sorri, enquanto começava a concentrar todo o seu poder restante em seu golpe mais poderoso, sem saber, que atualmente, ele era o humano mais poderoso do mundo.

Então, ele posiciona as mãos na frente do seu corpo, com as mãos espalmadas e todas as pontas dos dedos dobrados, passando a rodear ki neles, gerando uma espécie de esfera, para depois colocar os braços lateralmente, enquanto comprimia o poder e o acumulava.

Enquanto isso usaria uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas, por respeito ao seu oponente, assim como admiração por ver que um humano ainda detinha tanto poder, sendo que superou o seu mestre.

Gohan percebendo o olhar de Piccolo fica surpreso com a consideração dele.

O namekuseijin apoia uma mão no braço, enquanto o mantém esticado, lançando o seu ataque, após concentrar todo o seu poder na palma da mão, gritando:

\- Bakuri kimaha (爆裂魔波 - Onda Explosiva Demoníaca)!

\- Kame Hame Ha! – o chikyuujin exclama, ao esticar as mãos na frente do corpo, liberando a enorme energia armazenada em forma de uma rajada poderosa.

Assim como foi quando Sakura lutou contra Gohan, o choque de ambas as técnicas libera uma energia violenta em forma de um brilho intenso, sendo que Sakura assistiu a batalha desde o início e estava em frente a porta.


	17. O casamento de Gohan e Sakura

**Notas da Autora**

Após a batalha, Gohan e Sakura...

Devido a alguns "incidentes", Gohan decide...

Enfim, eles se...

 **Capítulo 17 - O casamento de Gohan e Sakura**

Quando o brilho cessa, Gohan está caído no chão e Piccolo está de pé, enquanto que Sakura vai até o chikyuujin e dá uma senzu, o ajudando a comer.

Ele desperta e não fica surpreso com o resultado, sendo que se levanta, enquanto que Piccolo estava arfante, um pouco e comenta:

\- Você é mais poderoso do que Muten.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Sakura disse a mesma coisa.

\- Foi bom lutar contra você.

\- Eu também achei bom. Muito obrigado por lutar contra mim.

\- Tendo como adversária a Sakura, você vai ficar mais poderoso... Bem, tenho que ir. Preciso treinar para derrotar você. – ele fala olhando para a saiyajin.

\- Até parece... Eu vou treinar ainda mais. – ela fala animada.

\- Veremos daqui a um mês... – Piccolo sorri de canto.

Então, se despede de ambos, sendo que Gohan e Sakura sobem até a plataforma e após se despedirem de Kami-sama e dos outros, eles voltam ao Monte Paouz.

.

.

AGE 686 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Quase um ano depois, o chikyuujin estava explicando a uma saiyajin sobre o amor e casais, após alguns incidentes, principalmente nos períodos de lua cheia, pois ela invadiu o seu quarto, corada, se deitando em cima dele, confessando que se sentia estranha e que queria ficar com ele, embora não compreendesse como, segundo ela.

Após vários incidentes que aconteciam todos os meses por sete dias interruptos, Gohan decidiu explicar sobre casamento, união e conseguiu um material didático sobre relações, sendo didático no sentido de ser usado nos colégios.

Após ela assistir o vídeo explicativo, ela se vira para Gohan e exclama confusa:

\- É tão estranho!

\- É isso o que acontece entre um casal. Quer dizer, há variações. – Gohan fala corado.

\- Variações? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Posições diferentes.

\- Por que tem posições diferentes?

\- É uma forma de prazer.

\- Por quê?

\- Algumas áreas se tornam mais estimuladas que outras e fornece algumas liberdades para um dos parceiros ou ambos.

\- Como assim?

\- As posições diferentes fornecem alguma liberdade ou total, assim como certos estímulos adicionais, dependendo da posição. – ele fala exasperado, pois, há quase duas horas, interruptas vinha lidando com o vasto repertório de perguntas da saiyajin.

Após alguns minutos, ela pergunta:

\- Então, se o casal faz isso, a mulher fica grávida?

\- Não. Apenas se estiver no período fértil. No seu caso, em todas as luas cheias por sete dias. Por isso, você fica tomada pelo desejo. É isso o que você sente e por causa disso invade o meu quarto e eu acabo tendo que tomar um banho gelado todas as noites de lua cheia, pelo menos nos últimos sete meses.

Ele falava enquanto suspirava cansado, ao se lembrar dos banhos congelantes, para que não cedesse ao fato de ter uma mulher inocente, parcialmente nua, se atirando nos braços dele e falando com uma voz sôfrega.

\- Então, é por isso que eu me sentia estranha! Eu não me lembrava como eu fui para o seu quarto. Só sei que era algo forte e intenso. Agora eu entendi porque eu ajo dessa forma. – Sakura fala com um sorriso, após entender o que acontecia com ela, adorando aprender coisas novas.

\- Então... Você entendeu sobre amor e casamento?

\- Sim.

\- Tem alguma dúvida?

\- Não. Eu entendi que o casal fica junto e constitui família. Eles têm relações sexuais regularmente, quando o parceiro aceita.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Por que perguntou sobre isso? – ela pergunta inocentemente.

Ele fica de pé, para depois dobrar o joelho, pegando uma caixinha de veludo com um belo anel dentro, sendo que ele fala, após abrir a caixinha:

\- Sakura, aceita se casar comigo?

\- Casar? Quer casar comigo? – ela perguntando apontando para ela.

A saiyajin analisou o que aprendeu e de fato, ela queria ficar com ele. Mas, Gohan só aceitava se fossem casados. Ela se sentia estranha somente em relação a ele, que também era um excelente cozinheiro, fazendo pratos deliciosos. Também se preocupava com ele, quando sem querer, deu um golpe mais forte e ele ficou bastante ferido. Ela se sentiu mal e temeu pela vida dele.

Pelo que assistiu e leu, tudo indicava que eles eram um casal, sendo que também, viviam embaixo do mesmo teto por quase um ano.

Além disso, confessava estar curiosa sobre o sexo e se sentia bem ao pensar em ter um filho, não sabendo como fazer um, sendo que se recorda, de que sempre procurou envolver a sua cauda na cintura dele, se recordando que segundo Shenron, na sua raça, era um indicativo de um saiyajin quando escolhia um companheiro.

Frente a tudo isso, toma a única decisão certa no momento e fala com um sorriso:

\- Sim.

Gohan sorri e após colocar o anel nela, a ajuda a se levantar e a abraça, beijando-a, adorando o sabor dela, enquanto que a cauda da uchyuujin envolvia a sua cintura, com ele não estranhando, pois, quando ela aparecia a noite no quarto dele na lua cheia e ás vezes, quando andavam juntos pelo Monte Paouz, ela envolvia a cintura dele, sendo que descobriu que os saiyajins faziam isso com os seus companheiros.

Um mês depois, uma bela festa é organizada no Monte Paouz, graças a uma firma que Gohan contratou, sendo que voaram até o Monte Paouz e organizaram o casamento, assim como um baile, sendo que Sakura foi levado a um costureiro por Gohan.

Karin e o jovem Brief seriam os padrinhos de casamento, sendo que Gohan havia comprado um par de alianças para ambos.

Durante a lua crescente, ocorreria o evento.

Em um tapete vermelho, sendo que era iluminado por luzes em forma de flores, Sakura caminhava com um belo vestido, sendo que haviam explicado a cerimônia para ela.

No Outro mundo, Mutaito, que ganhou um corpo, observava a cerimônia graças a Kita no Kaiou, sendo que estava dividido entre a felicidade de ver a sua amada neta se casando, lastimando-se por não estar lá para conduzi-la ao altar e a vontade de trucidar Gohan, após torturar ele lentamente e de forma extremamente dolorosa por ter arruinado a inocência dela, mesmo que ela fosse virgem, ainda, enquanto que concordava que ele era um homem honrado e íntegro por nunca ter abusado da inocência de sua amada neta.

Conforme a cerimônia acontecia, ele murmurava:

\- Ela cresceu tão rápido...

De volta a cerimônia, com Gohan estendendo o braço para ela, sendo que a marcha nupcial tocava graças aos músicos da empresa contratada, sendo que os convidados eram os gatinhos que estavam assistindo a cerimônia, com muita gatinhas emocionadas chorando de felicidade por causa do casamento, enquanto comentavam que o vestido da noiva era lindo, pois, tinha uma cauda longa, além de véu e grinalda, com um decote comportado, sendo que o vestido era feito da mais pura seda.

Kami-sama começa a cerimônia e após fazer a pergunta clássica "Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento fale agora ou se cale para sempre", ele dá a benção e os declara marido e mulher, para depois falar:

\- Pode beijar a noiva.

Eles se beijam, com Sakura confessando que adorava beijar, enquanto era jogado arroz no casal.

Mais para frente, ela se prepara para atirar o buquê, após explicarem o que devia fazer.

Várias gatinhas estavam de prontidão, sendo que todas estavam ávidas para pegar, parecendo feras famintas, acabando por assustar os gatinhos que se afastam, temendo por suas vidas.

Quando ela joga o buquê, ocorre uma batalha feroz com vários henges, um mais poderoso e imponente que o outro, até que uma sai vitoriosa, embora o buquê estivesse quase se desfazendo por causa da batalha feroz entre elas, surpreendendo a todos, sendo que os gatinhos demoraram em se juntarem as suas companheiras, devido ao medo que ainda sentiam, pois, elas pareciam um bando de animais ferozes no momento de pegar o buquê.

Então, ocorre o baile em uma tenda circular imensa armada pela empresa com os músicos tocando melodias suaves a noite toda, sendo que Sakura e Gohan abriram o baile com a primeira valsa sendo deles, para depois os outros dançarem. Gohan a ensinou a dançar, ao explicar que era uma técnica, com ela aprendendo na primeira vez, graças ao seu sangue saiyajin.

Após algumas horas, o casal havia acabado de sair para a lua de mel voando dali, após se despedirem dos convidados.

Longe dali, as margens de uma bela cachoeira, Gohan havia preparado um futon e lençol, assim como velas em volta do local, fornecendo uma bela iluminação, já que saiu rapidamente dali, após cortarem o bolo de casamento, para pdoer organizar o local, sendo que Sakura achou bonito, com ele ascendendo novamente uma vela, para depois se virar para ela.

Ela vê os orbes ônix dele, perdendo-se na imensidão da noite que reluziam em um misto de desejo e malícia, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais corada, assim como sentia o seu coração dar um solavanco, enquanto as suas bochechas ficaram aquecidas.

Nisso, com a saiyajin rendida em seus braços, ele encosta gentilmente os seus lábios no dela que fecha os olhos, deliciando-se com o beijo, inicialmente doce, para depois tornar-se possesivo, fazendo-a derreter-se em seus braços fortes e musculosos.

Após algum tempo, se separam com rápidos selinhos e ela apoia a cabeça no ombro do chikyuujin, ainda abraçada a ele e suspira feliz.

\- Está feliz, minha Sakura?

\- Sim...

Sem falar mais nada, a beija longamente, pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela que suspira entre os lábios másculos e gentis do humano que se deliciava com os lábios doces como o mel de sua Sakura, que era dele e de mais ninguém.

Então, sobre um gritinho de surpresa, que foi abafado pelo beijo, ele a pega no colo, enquanto caminhava com ela.

Em nenhum momento os beijos foram interrompidos e somente quando chegam perto da beirada do futon, os beijos cessam, enquanto era colocada no chão, com Gohan fitando os orbes ônix brilhantes.

Logo, ela passa a corar intensamente ao ver o olhar intenso dele sobre ela, com os olhos do mesmo brilhando misteriosamente, sentindo um calafrio prazeroso, enquanto que os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e nisso, é abraçada por ele, enquanto correspondia ao abraço, sentindo-se rendida nos braços fortes e másculos do seu marido que sorria de canto.


	18. Lua de mel

**Capítulo 18 - Lua de mel**

A saiyajin treme levemente quando Gohan leva sua mão máscula para a face da mesma e a acaricia em movimentos gentis e calmos, enquanto que Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles orbes ônix que brilhavam misteriosamente e a hipnotizavam, mas, que a fazia sentir calafrios, só que prazerosos.

A uchyuujin sentia ir às nuvens com os beijos de seu amado, sendo que os lábios másculos dele provavam a maciez de seda dos pequenos lábios, enquanto que erguera as mãos másculas e poderosas, passando a segurar gentilmente a face da jovem, enquanto o mesmo mergulhava em sensações desconcertantes, sentindo-se que se perdia em um mar desconhecido de sensações.

Rapidamente, ele desabotoa os botões do vestido, sendo que acaba rasgando alguns devido à impaciência, a surpreendendo e ao perceber o que fizera, procurava conter o desejo intenso que clamava para toma-la com vigor e intenso desejo, pois, não queria que a primeira vez de sua amada fosse algo repleto de perversão. Desejava de coração que a primeira vez dela fosse perfeita, até por causa de sua inocência, algo que o agradava, pois, seria a sua descoberta e de mais ninguém.

Ela sorri timidamente, sentindo seu vestido cair no chão, deixando-a só de peças íntimas, enquanto se arrepiava levemente pelo contato do ar frio com a sua pele quente, fazendo-a se arrepiar e tremer, sem saber ser de frio ou prazer, enquanto que sentia as mãos másculas de seu amado percorrer possessivamente as suas costas, enquanto o mesmo se concentrava em seu colo.

\- Está tremendo... Assustei você? – pergunta preocupado, a olhando atentamente.

\- Estou sentindo um pouco de frio. Só isso. – ela fala sem graça.

\- Em breve irei aquecê-la... Eu prometo.

Ele falava com os olhos cobertos de malícia assim como um sorriso malicioso, fazendo um calafrio prazeroso espalhar pelo corpo da saiyajin, fazendo-a gemer quando as mãos dele se aproximavam da frente de seu corpo, enquanto que a sua cauda acariciava possessivamente as pernas dela.

\- Como assim, irá me aquecer? – ela pergunta, rendida em seus braços.

Nisso, deposita um dedo nos lábios dela e fala, sussurrando roucamente ao pé de uma das orelhas da mesma:

\- Você entenderá em breve.

Então, a cauda dela envolve a cintura dele em um determinado momento, sendo que a base da cauda de Sakura foi apertada por uma das mãos de Gohan, que confirma a sensibilidade da cauda dela, fazendo-a gemer longamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás.

Frente a essa reação, Gohan sorriu de canto, pois, acabara descobrindo um ponto fraco dela e iria usar e muito essa fraqueza, para aumentar o prazer dela.

\- Me sinto estranha... Meu corpo está quente.

\- É normal...

Ele fala entre beijos possessivos no ombro dela, enquanto as suas mãos migravam para a frente, mais precisamente nos seios ainda cobertos da mesma.

\- Estou sentindo umidade aonde faço xixi... Por quê? – ela pergunta, com os olhos fechados, ainda mantendo um mínimo de consciência.

\- O que mais você sente?

Ele pergunta, passando a acaricias os seios da mesma, arrancando gemidos desta.

\- Que o meu corpo ficaria estranho, além de muito quente e que o meu sexo ficaria bem úmido.

\- É para lubrificar. – Gohan responde, enquanto dava atenção aos seios, após desabotoar o sutiã, expondo os seios dela.

\- Mas, para que, lubrificar? E o que é lubrificar? – ela falava dentre gemidos e suspiros.

\- Vai entender... Tenha paciência.

Ele fala, enquanto a puxava para junto dele e nisso, uma de suas mãos vai até a calcinha de Sakura, enquanto que as mãos dele continuavam acariciando todo o corpo dela minuciosamente, com a mesma acariciando o tórax dele, sentindo todas as reentrâncias, assim como as costas musculosas, enquanto ambos se beijavam, possessivamente, com as línguas se tocando, com a cauda dela abando para os lados, lentamente.

As mãos dele pegam na alça da calcinha, um de cada lado, após acariciar a intimidade dela por cima da peça íntima, arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela, para depois rasgar o fino tecido, surpreendendo-a e um novo aperto na base da cauda dela, arranca mais um gemido longo dela, que se agarra a ele.

Então, a ergue nos braços delicadamente, arrancando um gritinho pela surpresa, que é silenciado prontamente pelos lábios ardentes do chikyuujin, enquanto era depositada delicadamente no futon, sem este tirar os olhos do corpo dela que parecia esculpido pelos deuses.

Ela então o vê cobri-la com o seu corpo, enquanto continuava as carícias, agora mais ousadas, fazendo a saiyajin mergulhar em sensações que a desnorteavam gradativamente, sendo que o mesmo acontecia com Gohan.

Ele começa a acariciar os montes de vênus com delicadeza em movimentos circulares, arrancando agora gemidos mais intensos que antes e alguns gritinhos, quando fazia uma ou outra carícia ousada em um local nunca antes explorado, enquanto que a cauda dela voltava a envolver a cintura do chikyuujin.

O humano continua brincando com eles com a língua, alterando com chupa-los, arrancando gemidos ainda mais intensos e alternava também com mordiscar os bicos já intumescidos, enquanto uma de suas mãos, brincava com o outro e a sua mão esquerda descia, percorrendo a pele sedosa pelo lado do corpo e em seguida, retornando pelo caminho com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto apertava, às vezes, a cauda desta, arrancando um gemido ainda mais intenso da mesma.

Desce com beijos borbulhantes que deixavam um rastro ardente por onde percorriam na pele acetinada, fazendo a respiração da jovem acelerar cada vez mais e tremores pequenos se espalharem pelo seu corpo.

Após satisfazer-se, por enquanto, com os seios, se dedica a percorrer com as mãos e lábios famintos do abdômen para o baixo ventre, enquanto as suas mãos acariciavam as coxas delimitadas dela, que começara a se contorcer levemente, sentindo o calor se intensificar abaixo do ventre, sendo que os seus lábios e língua trabalhavam nos bicos intumescido da saiyajin, arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela.

Ao chegar abaixo do ventre, olha a feminilidade de Sakura que estava úmida e resiste, naquele instante, de sentir o sabor dela, para dirigir seus lábios para dentro das coxas, percorrendo com seus lábios o interior das pernas, fazendo-a perder cada vez mais a consciência, entregando-se as sensações que a desnorteavam, enquanto sentia sua intimidade se contrair cada vez mais.

Gohan decide "brincar" por algum tempo, após verificar que ela chegaria ao prazer em breve.

Sorrindo, abaixa seus lábios na intimidade dela e começa a acariciar com a língua, enquanto prova o sabor que era como imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto de sua amada era impossível de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele.

Queria ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente. Nunca experimentara algo assim em sua vida, pois aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante era simplesmente único.

Sakura se contorcia na cama em deliciosa agonia, suas mãos prendiam os lençóis, apertando-os e puxando-os levemente, enquanto gemidos intensos e gritinhos escapavam dos lábios pequenos, preenchendo o ambiente.

Após minutos, sente sua feminilidade se contrair sozinha, sendo que aumentava gradativamente a intensidade, até que solta um longo gemido, chegando ao ápice e desabando na cama, molemente, enquanto sentia um parco líquido sair dela, a surpreendendo.

Já, Gohan sorria, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela e satisfeito por enquanto, ergue-se, permanecendo com seu corpo no meio das pernas de Sakura.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Você teve um orgasmo... O que achou? – ele pergunta, maliciosamente, enquanto se encaixava melhor no meio das pernas de sua amada.

\- Me senti... Bem... Não sei ao certo, mas, foi uma sensação excelente... Muito prazerosa.

\- Você ainda não viu nada... – ele fala em um tom rouco, beijando-a intensamente e compartilhando o gosto dela, enquanto acariciava possessivamente as coxas dela – Esse será o primeiro de muitos orgasmos que irei proporcionar a você, minha Sakura.

Enquanto isso, ele continha a muito custo seu membro rígido pelo prazer que pulsava para senti-la plenamente.

Afinal, não queria assusta-la.

A saiyajin leva as suas mãos aos cabelos negros, enquanto ele recomeçara as carícias da face dela e descia gradativamente, seguido de seus lábios, enquanto a uchyuujin gemia, com um belo sorriso no rosto e com os orbes fechados, além de se encontrar inclinada para trás, dando total acesso ao seu colo, sentindo a língua percorrer um caminho já conhecido, deixando um rastro novamente borbulhante.

Sentia as mesmas sensações de outrora começarem a se intensificar, enquanto também descia com suas mãos da nuca dele, aonde bagunçara levemente alguns fios, para em seguida, as suas mãos curiosas começarem a acariciar o tórax dele talhado de músculos, enquanto ele se deliciava com seus seios, com os lábios, língua e mãos arrancando gemidos dela.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Gohan toma os pequenos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que afunda a mão em sua feminilidade, arrancando inicialmente um olhar assustado e um gritinho abafado pelos seus lábios.

Então, a saiyajin cerra os olhos novamente, esticando a cabeça para frente e depois, movendo-a para os lados, gemendo e contorcendo-se em deliciosa agonia, enquanto ele acariciava o seu sexo.

Após algum tempo, retira a mão, vendo-a olhar surpresa para ele que lambe os dedos. Aquilo a deixou, excitadíssima, por mais que não compreendesse o motivo de se sentir assim e ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele se intensificar, fica ainda mais vermelha se já era possível, assim como a sua respiração se encontrava descompassada, enquanto sentia-se estranha abaixo de seu ventre, novamente, sentindo seu o sexo se contrair.

Então, Gohan fala com a voz rouca que provocava calafrios prazerosos nela:

\- Vai doer um pouco... Mas, em breve só sentirá prazer novamente... - fala, acariciando a face dela delicadamente.

-Como assim, vai doer? - pergunta com as faces rubras.

\- Não se preocupe... Irá entender. Prometo que a levarei novamente aos céus... Ou por acaso não confia neste Gohan?

\- Confio sim... – ela fala sorrindo, acariciando o rosto dele.

Então, consente com a cabeça timidamente e ele toma novamente os lábios dela com volúpia, enquanto se posicionava para penetra-la, fazendo isso lentamente.

Sente o corpo feminino tremer, ouvindo nitidamente o coração acelerado e o doce perfume de desejo que emanava dela e quando ela olha para baixo dele, para o membro grande e grosso deste, rígido pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo pulsante, arregala os olhos, pois, estava diferente de antes e ao vê-lo posicionado em sua intimidade, começando a adentrar lentamente, ela consegue compreender o porquê de tal lubrificação.

\- É grande e grosso demais...

\- Não se preocupe, serei gentil. – ele fala e a beija docemente na testa.

\- Não vai caber se for onde estou pensando. – ela fica alarmada.

\- Vai sim. Acredite... Agora, relaxe.

Ele toma os lábios dela, novamente e detém o início de seu avanço, passando a distribuir diversos beijos em seu rosto que desciam para o seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha para depois ir até seus ombros, sentindo que Sakura relaxara novamente.

Então, o chikyuujin se desloca para cima dela e recomeça a beijar seu colo, até que move seus lábios para os dela e começa a penetra-la lentamente, enquanto a beijava.

Ao sentir o pênis de seu amado começando a invasão em sua intimidade até então intocada, geme intensamente e ao rasgar o seu hímen, grita abafado, pois seus lábios se encontravam ainda tomados pelos dele e lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes, sendo que estava doendo, conforme o membro grande e grosso abria caminho dentre de seu canal quente, apertado e úmido.

Gohan continua entrando lentamente e fica parado por algum tempo após entrar até o final, com ela se sentindo totalmente preenchida, sendo que esperava que Sakura se acostumasse com a invasão, com a mesma gemendo e ainda sentindo dor, pois, era grosso e grande demais, ainda mais para alguém inexperiente como ela e ele sabia, pois observava a respiração profunda e a careta de dor no rosto e então, leva gentilmente a sua mão máscula para o rosto da saiyajin e seca as lágrimas peroladas dela.

Em seguida, passa a beijar carinhosamente a testa dela, enquanto distribui beijos pelo rosto da saiyajin, pescoço e colo, enquanto sentia o corpo dela ficar menos tenso e a face se acalmar, notando que ela estava começando a se acostumar.

Quando percebe que a sua amada se acostumou, ele beija os lábios dela, apaixonadamente, antes de começar a se mexer, com a mesma tendo ainda os seus olhos fechados.

Então, começa com um vai-e-vem bem lento e ritmado, que aumenta, conforme ela se acostumava com o seu membro grande e grosso, assim como notando a diminuição de seus gemidos e a quase ausência de seus gritinhos.

Sakura, acha estranho, pois a dor sumira e havia um leve incomodo, mas, começava a sentir um intenso prazer, conforme ele saía e a preenchia novamente, ficando maravilhada, pois era tudo novo para a mesma, que passa então a compreender e relacionar muito do que fora explicado a ela nas aulas, que não compreendera antes.

Ele desce para seu colo e o beija, mordiscando o lóbulo e as suas mãos brincam com os seus seios e sua língua, circula os bicos rijos de excitação, para depois apertar, novamente, a cauda da saiyajin, fazendo-a se contorcer, enquanto os sons guturais de Gohan e a respiração entrecortada do mesmo preenchendo o ambiente, conforme ele se deliciava com o canal quente, estreito e úmido de sua amada.

Minutos se passam e a velocidade aumenta gradativamente, com Gohan sedento pelo prazer e após algum tempo, não conseguindo se conter mais, com um desejo intenso o tomando e percebendo que ela já lidava bem com a invasão de seu falo, ele começa a dar estocadas cada vez mais firmes, vigorosas e frenéticas, desesperadamente, assim como profundas, vendo-a se contorcer e gemer, dando pequenos gritinhos, conforme aumentava a intensidade.

Ela enfim abre os olhos, enquanto arfava e gemia, dando gritinhos perante uma estocada mais vigorosa e profunda.

Nisso, os olhos de ambos, carregados de desejo se encontraram e passam a fitar-se por mais alguns minutos, enquanto o corpo dela é sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, sendo que os gemidos se intensificam cada vez mais e os rosnados dele, assim como ela sente novamente um calor intenso tomar o seu corpo, surgindo de seu ventre, com ele segurando os ombros dela, impedindo ela de se afastar, enquanto saboreava as sensações que lhe tomavam, conforme adentrava na intimidade quente, úmida e pulsante dela, sorrindo ao arrancar outro gritinho de sua amada, perante uma estocada mais vigorosa.

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada e após alguns minutos, Sakura grita, sentindo o seu corpo tremer consecutivamente e continuando por um tempo, tendo múltiplos orgasmos, para em seguida ficar mole, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto que as suas pernas caíam no futon e Gohan se movimentava uma última vez, chegando ao ápice e dando um gemido rouco e alto, que mais lembrava um rosnado de satisfação, enquanto liberava sua essência dentro dela, que sentia o líquido quente a preenchendo.

Quando a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de ambos se acalmam, ele a beija docemente e em seguida, sai de dentro dela e deita de barriga para cima, convidando-a a se juntar a ele em seus braços, o que ela aceita sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

Suspirando feliz, adormece cansada, sendo abraçada por toda a noite, com este protegendo-a do frio da madrugada em seus braços musculosos, com ambos cobertos, enquanto ele adormecia, pois, mesmo com seu corpo desejando mais algumas vezes, ela era virgem e tivera que lidar com seu membro. Não queria força-la e ademais, agora, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pelo menos era esse o pensamento dele, enquanto a cauda dela envolvia a cintura dele, sendo que uma das pernas dela, já repousava em cima das pernas dele.

Ele a beija carinhosamente a amorosamente na testa, antes de adormecer com um doce suspiro, sentindo-se enfim pleno e feliz.


	19. Novos inimigos

**Notas da Autora**

Sakura tem uma filha, que chamam de...

Então, após anos...

 **Capítulo 19 - Novos inimigos**

No mês seguinte, após uma semana de lua cheia, Sakura havia engravidado.

Como ninguém sabia como seria a sua gestação, o Brief concordou em acompanhar a gestação dela, sendo que ela não gostou muito, mas, compreendeu que poderia haver algum risco a sua cria, pois, a gestação de uma saiyajin era de cinco meses e de um humano nove meses.

Portanto, ninguém sabia como o organismo dela iria reagir.

O senhor Brief montou incubadora, caso fosse necessário colocar o bebê para terminar o amadurecimento dos órgãos e nos três meses seguintes, conseguiu adaptar uma parte da casa com aparelhos, caso fosse necessário uma cesariana. A cada cinco dias, era feito um pré-natal, com Gohan explicando o que era.

Para uma saiyajin, ficar vários meses, parada, era complicado.

Em virtude disso, no primeiro mês ela lutou, com todos evitando o ventre e o tórax, sendo que ela fazia o mesmo, já que nos próximos meses teria que ficar parada.

Então, enquanto o Brief terminava o exame dela, sendo que o ventre estava proeminente, ela fala mal humorada:

\- Só teremos um filho. Não quero ficar esses meses parada, de novo.

\- Tudo bem.

Frente a isso, foi fácil aceitar o fato que a raça dela tinha dificuldade em aumentar a sua população.

Afinal, além de haver mortes em campos de batalha, dificilmente uma fêmea aceitava ficar alguns meses parada e tudo inclinava para o fato que a gestação dela iria passar dos cinco meses, sendo que frente a tal notícia, Sakura ficou ainda mais emburrada.

.

.

AGE 687 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Passam-se mais alguns meses e após sete meses de gestação, ela entra em trabalho de parto.

Brief tranquilizou Gohan, falando que bebês de sete meses podiam sobreviver, pois, em tese o pulmão estava começando a amadurecer, sendo que a incubadora iria ajudar a manter a temperatura corpórea dela, já que o bebê não conseguiria manter, ainda por si mesmo, a temperatura do seu corpo.

Em uma sala, ela dá a luz, após algumas horas e sorri ao ver a filha, sendo que o Brief a limpa e dá para os braços da mãe, com a caudinha felpudinha dela envolvendo o braço de Sakura, que olhava fascinada, achando ela muito pequena, com o doutor explicando que era por ela ter nascido prematura. Gohan acarinhava a bochecha de sua filha e chorava de emoção.

O Brief ficou surpreso que a criança estava melhor do que o esperado, apesar de ser prematura, sendo que notou a dificuldade em respirar.

Eles entregaram a cria deles para o Brief, que a colocou na incubadora, sendo que havia um equipamento para ajuda-la a respirar, enquanto que eles usariam o leite de Sakura, que iria retirar o leite de seus seios, para depois ser dado por uma espécie de caninho em forma de chupeta.

A máquina gerava bastante oxigênio para ajudar na respiração e após a saiyajin estar de pé, sendo que tomou um banho, se recuperando rapidamente do parto, andando normalmente após alguns minutos, ela e Gohan vão até o Brief que fala, após analisar vários dados sobre a pequena.

\- Yukiko-chan está bem. Os sinais vitais estão bons. Mais um mês e algumas semanas e o pulmão dela termina de se desenvolver. Eu acredito que a gestação de cinco meses dos saiyajins, foi rápido demais para um meio saiyajin e mesmo que a gestação tenha sido prolongada para sete meses, o seu corpo, Sakura, não conseguiu lidar com o tempo adicional. Por isso, ele queria expelir o bebê e você entrou em trabalho de parto no sétimo mês. Como ela herdou o seu sangue saiyajin, as suas chances de vida são excelentes. Para uma criança de sete meses, a vida é viável, desde que seja colocada em incubadora. Mas, ela é uma meia saiyajin. Portanto, vai se recuperar em um ritmo mais rápido que de um humano, segundo os exames, que acusaram uma taxa metabólica alta.

\- Que bom. – Gohan fica aliviado – Eu vou limpar o quarto Fique com a nossa filha.

Nisso, ele sai e Sakura se aproxima da incubadora, sendo que havia um local que ela podia por a mão para tocar na filha, com luva e assim faz, sentindo que a sua cria apertava o dedo dela e frente a isso, sorriu.

Após um mês e algumas semanas, ela foi tirada da incubadora e já podia ficar com os pais, normalmente. Gohan havia comprado um livro de como cuidar dos bebês. Ele e Sakura leram, para saberem como cuidar de Yukiko.

Piccolo passava de vez em quando na casa deles, sendo que Sakura mantinha a rotina de luta, desde que Piccolo evitasse soca-la no peito, pois, ela estava amamentando e ela por sua vez, não o atacava no tórax.

Em um determinado momento, ela pôs, de repente, a filha nos braços de Piccolo, que corou e ficou sem reação, enquanto a pequena sorria e fazia sons inaudíveis, deixando-o aturdido, sendo que ele tinha medo de deixa-la cair, por ser molinha.

Quando ele ia entrega-la a Sakura, a pequena envolveu a cauda no pulso dele, que ficou surpreso e passou a olhar com mais atenção a pequena, que sorria para ele e mexia os bracinhos.

Gohan sorria com a cena, sendo o mesmo para Sakura, até que Piccolo percebe e corando intensamente, entrega para os pais, para depois sair dali.

Os gatinhos vinham visitar Sakura e a bebê adora vê-los voando, sendo que o casal passeava com ela, que tinha muito contato com a natureza.

.

.

AGE 694 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

Sete anos se passam e Yukiko está com sete anos.

Ela é fofa, gentil, meiga, bondosa e guerreira, além de inteligente. Adora lutar e treinar, além de ter vários amigos na floresta.

O doutor Brief criou um robô para ensiná-la no lugar de um professor e ela tinha o horário de estudo, de treino e de lazer, para que tivesse uma vida saudável e plena.

Ela havia adotado o Brief, Piccolo e Muten como ji-chan (tiozinho), sendo que sempre que ele ia para o Monte Paouz, ela corria para abraça-lo, sendo que nas primeiras vezes, o namekuseijin ficava desconcertado e agora era algo natural para Piccolo. Inclusive, ele chegava a afagar levemente a cabeça da criança que adorava e que sempre procurava presenteá-lo com desenhos. Era uma criança alegre e feliz.

Desde pequena, seu nível de poder era considerado elevado, deixando todos surpresos.

Então, algumas semanas depois, o casal está meditando, assim como a filha deles, quando eles sentem vários Ki´s e ficam alarmados.

Então, eles ouvem a voz de Kami-sama:

"Uma nave está entrando na atmosfera da Terra. Ele surgiu de uma espécie de buraco de minhoca que se abriu no espaço. O nível deles é levado. Eles estão se dirigindo para a cidade da capital do planeta".

Então, ambos se levantam e voam seguidos de Yukiko, sabendo que não conseguiriam deixá-la em casa, ainda mais porque ela sentiu os ki´s e adorava história em quadrinho de super heroínas.

No ar, se juntam a eles Kame-sennin e Piccolo, com o grupo se dirigindo até a capital. No ar, Piccolo entrega senzus, já que havia passado no templo de Karin.

Na plataforma do Tenkai, Kami-sama, Karin e Mister Popo assistiam expectantes, enquanto a nave entrava na atmosfera da Terra e sabiam pelo ki, que não eram uchyuujins bons.

Na cidade, todos olham para o céu, enquanto as emissoras do mundo inteiro transmitiam a invasão. Havia um grupo que queria saudar os alienígenas e outros que os temia e conforme a nave penetrava as nuvens, os guerreiros estavam chegando, sendo que todos viram o grupo voando e muitos os reconheceram, com exceção de Gohan e Yukiko e ao verem que era Sakura, muitos oravam agradecidos, com a esperança que a lendária heroína fosse salvá-los, assim como salvou há séculos atrás.

Então, ela grita, a pedido de Gohan, que sabia que eles a obedeceriam:

\- Fujam! Agora! A cidade será um campo de batalha.

As ordens dela são comunicados a todos e imediatamente, começa a fuga das pessoas, com eles sabendo que nem todos conseguiriam fugir e que por isso, precisavam mudar o local da luta o mais urgentemente possível, para dar chance, pelo menos, da maioria dos habitantes conseguirem fugir.

Então, a nave fica flutuando no ar e a porta abre, com os guerreiros observando os alienígenas descendo, sendo que tinham a pele roxa, cabelos laranja e duas antenas na cabeça, assim como, a pele tinha escamas e tinham armas na cintura.

Eles pousam em cima de um arranha céu e nisso, os guerreiros ficam de pé em outro edifício. O que parecia o líder, pergunta:

\- Que planeta é esse?

\- Terra.

Nisso, uma mulher, ao lado dele mostra um dado, em um aparelho e ele fala, sorrindo:

\- Estávamos sendo perseguidos por uma nave e parece que a despistamos. Podemos usar esse planeta como base, para desenvolvemos mutantes para derrotarmos o império do bastardo que nos perseguia. Nós somos hailianos e sou o líder. Chamo-me Gaoh. A Terra será nossa.

\- Como se fôssemos deixar! – Gohan exclama, irado.

\- Isso mesmo! – Yukiko exclama, irada.

Nisso, eles observam a cauda e ficam surpresos, para depois perguntarem, irados, enquanto torciam os punhos:

\- Vocês são saiyajins?!

\- Eu sou uma saiyajin e essa é a minha cria. – Sakura fala, apontando para a sua filha, enquanto estreitava os olhos para eles.

\- Eu chamo de destino, o fato de encontrarmos seres da raça que atacou o meu planeta.

Nisso, ele aperta alguns botões em um aparelho no pulso e nisso, surgem espécies de monstros, liberados pela nave.

\- Deixe eu apresentar os meus "bichinhos". Eu os criei e eles são ferozes. Mas, são submissos a mim. Pelo meu aparelho, o poder de vocês é baixo. Só eles serão o suficiente contra vocês.

\- Pelo visto, estão nos menosprezando. – Muten fala, mexendo os ombros, que estalam.

O hilliano não sabia que os guerreiros manipulavam o seu ki e o deixavam em um nível baixíssimo, para não gastar energia, desnecessariamente.

\- Eu cuido daquele bastardo do controle. - a saiyajin fala.

\- Eu queria enfrenta-lo, Sakura. - Piccolo fala.

\- Mas, eu falei primeiro.

\- Eu quero enfrenta-lo. - Yukiko fala.

\- Você ficará com o seu pai. - Sakura fala, vendo a meia saiyajin ficar emburrada.

\- Então, pela lógica, você fica com eles e eu enfrento o do controle. - Piccolo comenta - É o lógico.

\- Eu falei primeiro.

Nisso, começa uma discussão, enquanto que os hallianos ficavam com raiva ao verem que eram ignorados.

\- Ei! Seus bastardos! Estamos aqui! - Gaoh exclama possesso.

Eles o ignoram, novamente.

\- Tirem na sorte. - Gohan fala, tentando agir como mediador, após suspirar, sendo que era o esperado.

Muten já esperava algo assim e sorri discretamente.

Na plataforma do Tenkai, Kami-sama abanava a cabeça para os lados, enquanto colocava a mão na testa, Mister Popo estava surpreso e Karin dava um imenso sorriso, se divertindo com a cena, já esperada.

\- Tá bom. - a saiyajin fala.

\- Eu aceito.

\- Jo ken pou!

Eles exclamam em usino algumas vezes, até que Sakura comemora, enquanto Piccolo ficava com raiva por ter perdido, sendo que olhava indignado para a sua mão.

\- Ei! Seus desgraçados! - a esposa de Gaoh exclama, irada e é totalmente ignorada.

Os halianos estavam irados com o descaso para com eles.

\- Eu posso ir junto, kaa-chan?


	20. Guerreiros Vs Hillianos

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, as lutas começam...

Porém...

 **Capítulo 20 - Guerreiros Vs Hillianos**

\- Não. Você fica com os monstros. Piccolo e eu iremos lutar. Você fica com o seu pai.

\- Tudo bem. – ela fala chateada, mas, não discute.

\- Vamos lutar juntos, filhota. – Gohan fala com o seu típico sorriso, afagando paternalmente a cabeça dela.

\- Sim. – ela fica animada e parte junto com os outros.

\- Piccolo, tome cuidado! Lembre-se o que acontece se morrer! – Gohan exclama.

\- Hunf. – ele simplesmente fala.

Sakura vai para cima do líder e Piccolo enfrenta a alienígena ao lado dele, a esposa do mesmo, enquanto que os demais enfrentam os monstros, com o casal de uchyuujins, ficando surpreso ao ver que do nada, os poderes deles aumentaram, drasticamente.

Enquanto isso, a nave pousa longe dali, automaticamente.

Os demais lidavam facilmente com os seres criados por Gaoh, sendo que usaram uma onda de ki para empurra-los para longe da cidade, arremessando-os para uma floresta próxima a cidade, sendo que Sakura e Piccolo fizeram a mesma coisa a partir de um soco potente, para afastá-los da cidade, que ainda estava sendo esvaziada, enquanto repórteres arriscavam a vida para filma-los e usavam todos os recursos de vídeo disponíveis para tentarem filmar alguma coisa.

Sakura enfrentava Gaoh, enquanto que próximo dali. Piccolo enfrentava Hiino, a esposa de Gaoh.

Hiino avança contra Piccolo com o punho esticado, porém, ele desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen da hilliana, fazendo-a curvar levemente, enquanto que estava aborrecido, por ter pegado o inimigo mais fraco e murmura para si mesmo:

" _Sakura sortuda"._

Então, ela consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço do namekuseijin, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face dela, fazendo-a ser arremessada para trás, até que se choca contra um grupo de árvores, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos.

Hiino se recupera e fica de pé, lançando várias rajadas de ki contra o namekuseijin que as desvia facilmente com as mãos, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dele, sendo que conforme disparava as rajadas, avançava ao mesmo tempo e tenta dar uma cotovelada em Piccolo, que detém o cotovelo dela, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada, porém, ele bloqueia todos os golpes, para em seguida, tentar acerta-la, violentamente, com o seu punho no rosto dela, que bloqueia, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com ele usando as pernas dele para bloquear o ataque, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Hiino tenta golpear o namekuseijin com o joelho, porém, é o ataque é bloqueado, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele.

Então, Hiino dá uma cabeçada em Piccolo, que para aflição dela não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma na sua oponente que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, a acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-a com violência, para em seguida voar rapidamente até a mesma, juntando as mãos no alto, para acertá-la violentamente na cabeça, fazendo-a se chocar de cabeça contra o chão, provocando uma cratera considerável, enquanto uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos ascendia ao céu.

O namekuseijin observava Hiino, que erguia-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que rosnava e nisso, avança com o punho erguido para Piccolo, que consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, sendo que a hilliana tenta chutá-lo com ímpeto, com o mesmo bloqueando com o seu joelho, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, assim como uma cotovelada, consecutivamente, fazendo a hilliana, curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo da mesma, a atirando para o alto, que acaba caindo com intrépido, de costas, contra o chão, abrindo uma nova cratera.

Movida por seu orgulho, Hiino consegue erguer-se, novamente, embora sentisse seus músculos clamando para descansar, além de sentir dores intensas pelo seu corpo.

Então, irada, coberta de ferimentos, avança contra o namekuseijin e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com Piccolo bloqueando todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiu, ele desviou e bloqueou todos, para depois se deslocar em um piscar de olhos, passando a ficar atrás da hilliana, que prontamente se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético e repleto de ira.

Piccolo se desloca novamente e em um piscar de olhos se posiciona atrás desta, dando um soco violento nas costas de Hiino, atirando-a em direção a uma parte da floresta, ainda inteira, levantando novamente uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, enquanto abria um caminho na mata.

A Hilliana consegue se recuperar, parcamente, do golpe, ascendendo para o ar, concentrando seu poder, para lançar uma rajada poderosa de poder, enquanto gritava:

\- Tome isso, desgraçado!

Piccolo apenas sorri, concentrando o seu ki em suas mãos e quando o golpe se choca, sobre o olhar surpreso dela, ele consegue anular a técnica, apenas com a mão e aproveitando a face embasbacada de sua oponente, ele avança e a chuta no abdômen, lançando-a contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto desta quando chega perto do solo.

Em seguida, aplica outro soco no abdômen, fazendo a mesma ficar inconsciente, enquanto se chocava com intrépido contra o solo da floresta, abrindo uma nova cratera, sendo que ele a observava do alto.

Enquanto isso, próximo dali, Muten, Gohan e Yukiko destruíam os mutantes com certa facilidade, sendo que não perceberam que da nave perto dali, sai um ser estranho que se arrastava. Tinha a pele verde e lisa, além de ser parecido com um sapo. Nas mãos dele, tinha uma espécie de tubo de ensaio. Suas roupas estavam rotas e desgastadas em vários graus.

Ele havia olhado para o céu, para o casal de hallianos e estreita os olhos, murmurando "Bastardos".

Ele era de uma raça inimiga deles. Como era um cientista proeminente, foi obrigado a trabalhar para eles, em troca de continuar vivo, sendo que quando os saiyajins invadiram o planeta sobre ordens de Freeza, ele era um prisioneiro da raça deles.

No caos, eles o tiraram da prisão, sendo que não perceberam que ele havia pegado o pelo da cauda de um saiyajin que caiu e escondido deles, criou uma formula que iria usar nele mesmo para ficar mais poderoso.

Porém, como o processo demorava, ele precisava se afastar e conforme se afastava com um sorriso crescente no rosto, por ter conseguido se libertar da prisão que o mantinham, o corpo de um monstro imenso o acerta, quando o mutante recebeu um soco potente de Yukiko no ar.

No impacto, esse alienígena morre, enquanto que o frasco rolava pela encosta, até cair em um riacho, ainda fechado e sem quebrar, sendo levado pelo mesmo, com ninguém percebendo tais acontecimentos, pois, os olhos de Kami-sama e dos outros estavam focados nas lutas.

Próximo dali, a luta de Sakura e Gaoh continuava, com o hilliano perdendo, sendo que havia ficado estarrecido com o aumento súbito de poder.

Então, sorrindo de canto, a saiyajin some do campo de visão do hilliano, que consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que ela usava as suas pernas para bloquear os golpes, enquanto que Gaoh tentava acerta-la, também, com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

O halliano avança com o punho erguido para socar a saiyajin, porém, ela se esquiva, ao curvar o corpo para trás e em seguida, apoia as suas mãos no chão e assim, chuta fortemente o estômago do oponente, o enviando para o alto.

Nisso, toma impulso e salta para cima, visando atingi-lo, sendo que o mesmo se recupera no ar e tenta chutá-la, quando ela se aproxima, sendo que desvia do pontapé dele e bate no lado direito de seu abdômen com o seu pé, fazendo o halliano se chocar contra um grupo de árvores, violentamente, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos, como pedaços de árvore e pedras.

Então, espera ele se recuperar, porque não era de seu feitio golpear um oponente caído.

Após algum tempo, Gaoh se levanta e seca o filete de sangue do canto da sua boca, para em seguida avançar contra Sakura.

Tenta golpeá-la, mas esta se esquiva e quando tenta chuta-lo com o pé, ele se protege com o braço, e enquanto isto, o halliano alterna socos com chutes, enquanto ficava estarrecido, pois vira Sakura bloquear seus ataques, assim como o seu soco com o joelho, tranquilamente, como senão fosse nada.

Então, flexiona os braços e lança uma esfera de ki contra a saiyajin, que meramente soca com o seu punho, com Gaoh aproveitando para avançar, pois, a esfera era meramente uma distração e ao chegar na frente dela, ataca com o seu punho, visando o pescoço da saiyajin.

O ataque é bloqueado com o braço de seu oponente, ao mesmo tempo em que o golpeia fortemente, lateralmente, com a perna em sentindo horizontal, atirando-o para longe em direção a floresta e antes de se chocar, ele usa seu voo, parando a centímetros da copa de uma árvore.

Gaoh concentra o seu ki, lançando diversas rajadas de suas mãos em poucos segundos como uma metralhadora, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça, para depois voar para cima, concentrando o seu poder em suas mãos, lançando uma esfera imensa de poder contra a fumaça do choque de suas técnicas na sua inimiga e passa a rir gostosamente, sentindo-se triunfante.

Então, uma onda de poder dispersa a nuvem, revelando que não havia qualquer corpo e Gaoh passa a procurar a sua oponente, pois, deveria ver um corpo caindo em direção ao solo, após o seu ataque.

\- Estou aqui! – Sakura exclama impacientemente.

Gaoh fica estarrecido ao identificar a origem da voz e vira o corpo, ficando embasbacado ao ver a sua oponente atrás dele, sendo que a mesmo sorria com os braços cruzados.

Então, avança contra o halliano, tentando chutá-lo horizontalmente, sendo que se defende com o antebraço e nisso, ambos começam uma troca de golpes em pleno ar.

Gaoh tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por esta que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, que é esquivado quando se agacha, tentando golpeá-la em seguida com a mão em sentindo horizontal também.

O halliano fica estarrecido ao notar que Sakura conseguiu sumir do seu campo de visão, momentaneamente, assim como de seu radar de poder, para depois aparecer atrás dele, avançando contra ele que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-la, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço da saiyajin, sendo que ambos recomeçam a troca feroz de golpes um contra o outro, com o halliano conseguindo acertar, parcamente, alguns golpes em sua oponente, para em seguida ficar atônito ao perceber que ela não parecia sentir os ataques, ao contrário dele.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, bloqueados um pelo outro, até que Sakura acerta um potente soco na face do seu oponente, enquanto deslocava lateralmente seu braço para trás, ao flexiona-lo, acertando-o no pescoço com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute horizontal, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo, abrindo uma cratera na floresta, levantando uma densa nuvem de poeira, para em seguida, avançar contra ele, com o braço flexionado para golpeá-lo no chão.

Gaoh fica de pé e concentra o seu poder, liberando diversas rajadas de ki como se fossem metralhadoras.

Sakura desvia de todas, enquanto mergulhava rumo ao solo, sendo que Gaoh desvia do seu soco e ferido, tenta chuta-la, com a mesma se esquivando, para em seguida chuta-lo, acertando-o no abdômen, o lançando violentamente contra o chão, novamente, para em seguida dar um soco no rosto deste quando chega perto do solo.

Mesmo um pouco desorientado, com o corpo inteiro coberto por inúmeros ferimentos de onde saíam filetes de sangue alaranjados, por orgulho, ele se levanta e tenta acertar a saiyajin com uma rajada de ataques, sendo que esta bloqueia com as mãos, sendo afastada do local, para depois avançar, juntando as mãos no alto, acertando violentamente a cabeça dele, fazendo o corpo chocar-se novamente contra o chão.

Então, ela sobe no ar e prepara o seu Kame hame ha para desintegrá-lo, sendo que próximo dali, Piccolo prepara o seu Makankosappo (魔貫光殺砲), ao concentra o poder em dois dedos dele, na frente da testa, para eliminar Hiino.

Ao longe, os cameramens usavam zoom para gravar, embora que as câmeras não conseguiam capitar as lutas. Somente gravavam as quedas.

Próximo dali, Sakura e Piccolo, ficaram surpresos quando o casal se une, ao usarem o vestígio de seu ki, com os corpos feridos, sendo que Gaoh fala, arfante, coberto de ferimentos.

\- Seus bastardos... Não pense que irão vencer. Podem ter vencido a luta, mas, não a batalha.

\- Isso mesmo. – a esposa fala, dando a mão para ele.

\- Vocês foram derrotados. Não podem fazer mais nada. Fiquem felizes. Irão ser obliterados juntos. – Sakura fala com ira, concentrando o seu kame hame ha.

Piccolo estava ao lado dela, preparando o seu golpe, sendo que ficam confusos quando o casal começa a gargalhar, enquanto apertavam algo em seus pulsos, fazendo o corpo deles brilharem em um único brilho.

A saiyajin sentiu que por algum motivo, o seu golpe não funcionaria.

Portanto, pegou Piccolo e se afastou dali sendo que os pelos da cauda dela estavam arrepiados.

Próximo dali, Yukiko se distraiu e foi acertada pela cauda de um dos monstros, que a arremessa na direção da luz, enquanto que Sakura havia usado a sua velocidade para escapar, pois, ela sentiu os pelos de sua cauda arrepiarem.

Como em um filme em câmera lenta, Sakura viu a sua filha sendo jogada em direção ao brilho e voou até ela, para tentar tira-la, sendo que não conseguiu e o forte brilho envolve ambas, enquanto que todos gritavam, chamando o nome delas que desapareciam na luz que cegava todos, com os corpos do casal desaparecendo, também.


	21. Desespero

**Notas da Autora**

Quando o forte brilho cessa...

Em Bejiita, os saiyajins decidem...

 **Capítulo 21 - Desespero**

Após o brilho cessar, Piccolo se aproxima desesperado, sendo que fica estarrecido ao ver mãe e filha em um esquife, sendo visível o fato que a mãe abraçou a filha e se virou para usar o seu corpo como escudo.

Ele podia sentir o ki de ambas. Elas estavam vivas, mas, estavam com os olhos fechados.

\- Sakura! Yukiko! - o namekuseijin exclama ao bater no cristal, não provocando qualquer dano.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ele chorou. Por mais que nunca revelasse em público os seus sentimentos, sempre viu Sakura como uma espécie de mãe e a filha da saiyajin como uma irmã caçula, sendo que havia se afeiçoado a criança.

Gohan havia se aproximado e estava em choque, custando para acreditar que o que via era real, que aquelas que mais, amava, estavam presas em um esquife.

Após um minuto, tal verdade, inacreditável, tornou-se angústia e ele corre até o esquife, gritando por sua amada e filha, desesperadamente, em gritos vindos do fundo de seu ser, enquanto chorava desesperado, para depois cair de joelhos, sentindo-se um inútil.

Mestre Kame estava em choque, incapaz de articular alguma coisa, até que cai de joelhos, para depois se prostrar, chorando, sentindo-se um completo inútil, assim como Gohan se sentia, enquanto via o mesmo se desesperar, sabendo que mesmo que tentasse imaginar a dor que Gohan estava passando, não conseguiria nem chegar perto. Ele não era pai e não tinha uma esposa, enquanto que acreditava que a dor era inimaginável. A única dor que ele tinha era pela perda de uma irmã e sobrinha.

Na plataforma do Tenkai, Kami-sama olhava desolado, sendo que algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, assim como de Mister Popo e Karin, enquanto a mente deles absorvia a verdade inevitável. Sakura e Yukiko estavam vivas, mas, presas em um esquife.

Karin olhava para Piccolo, vendo-o chorar e se desesperar, sendo que esperava tal atitude, embora estivesse surpreso. Sabia que a dor que ele sentia era pela perda de uma mãe e irmã mais nova.

Portanto, era uma dor, indescritível.

Eles observam que Piccolo e Gohan tentavam quebrar o esquife e temendo o pior, Kami-sama os contata, mentalmente:

" _Parem de fazer isso. Não sabemos o que irá acontecer se esse cristal quebrar."_

" _Precisamos libertar minha esposa e filha!"_ \- Gohan exclama desesperado.

" _Há o risco de quando quebrar o esquife, elas sejam destruídas no processo. Não sabemos como essa substância irá agir, pois, ambas estão vivas, por mais incrível que seja. Talvez o ki absurdo delas tenha feito elas ficarem vivas."_

" _Precisamos fazer algo!"_ \- Piccolo exclama, agoniado.

" _Tragam o esquife para a plataforma. Iremos consultar Shenron e vamos ver se existe alguma forma de libertá-las."_

" _Verdade. Temos Shenron."_ \- Muten comenta, aliviado.

Após se acalmarem, Piccolo deixa o esquife com Gohan e decide levar a nave dos alienígenas para bem longe dali, após desintegrar os corpos dos monstros, até que não restasse nada, evitando assim que alguém tentasse colher material genético deles, para usar em alguma experiência.

Muten o ajudava nisso, enquanto que Gohan levava o esquife até a plataforma do Tenkai, com o seu coração sofrendo, conforme olhava a sua amada e filha presas no esquife, vivas, enquanto que estavam inconscientes.

Piccolo leva a nave até Yunzabit, pois, havia o perigo de algum cientista ruim, tentar usar a tecnologia dos alienígenas para o mal e acreditava que o único cientista que iria manipular a nave seria o Brief, pois, ele era de confiança.

Então, após deixar a nave em um ponto bem afastado, ele voa em direção à plataforma do Tenkai.

Na plataforma, o esquife foi colocado próximo de Kami-sama que usava os seus poderes, procurando fazer algum diagnóstico, sendo visível a surpresa em seu rosto, conforme passava a mão no esquife.

Nesse interim, Mister Popo buscava as Dragon balls pela Terra, até que termina de pegar todas as esferas.

Após estarem reunidos, Mister Popo coloca as Dragon balls na plataforma e invoca o dragão.

As nuvens ficam escuras, enquanto trovões cortavam os céus, com as Dragon balls brilhando em usino, até que vários feixes que pareciam serpentes luminosas saem dela, para depois se fundirem no alto, até virarem um único ser, imenso e esguio, sendo que após a espécie de cabeça baixar em direção a eles, o brilho cessa, revelando Shenron em toda a sua imponência e poder.

Então, o dragão fala:

\- Aquele que me invocou, tem direito a três desejos.

Mister Popo pergunta:

\- O que é esse esquife?

\- Vou verificar.

Os olhos rubros do dragão brilham, até que cessam, após alguns minutos e ele fala:

\- É formado pelo cristal Amenchia. É um cristal raro, que quando é irradiado, gera um cristal mortal que envolve qualquer ser e os mata. O motivo de não mata-las, é por causa do poder delas. Apesar de terem um poder maior que o do cristal, elas não puderam impedir a cristalização. Atualmente, elas estão em hibernação. Seus corpos pararam no tempo e elas estão dormindo, profundamente.

\- Há alguma forma de liberarmos Sakura e Yukiko da espécie de esquife de cristal em que elas se encontram?

\- Irei pesquisar.

Os olhos vermelhos como sangue tornam a brilhar, ficando assim por dez minutos, com todos ficando preocupados que ele não descobrisse, até que os olhos param de brilhar e o dragão fala:

\- Há uma técnica especial, que pode converter um ataque de ki em uma espécie de onda, que irá se propagar pelo cristal, esmigalhando somente o cristal. Ambas ficaram incólumes e após ele ser esmigalhado, elas vão despertar.

Todos ficam aliviados e Mister Popo fala:

\- Nos ensine a técnica.

\- Das raças que se encontram nesse planeta, somente os namekuseijins irão conseguir usar tal técnica e por mais que seja habilidoso, vai demorar décadas para dominar. Para qual namekuseijin, deseja que eu mostre a técnica, sendo que precisará treinar para dominá-la?

Kami-sama e Piccolo se entreolham, sendo que Piccolo fala:

\- Peça para que me ensine. Irei me dedicar somente em libertá-las.

Mister Popo olha para Kami-sama que consente, para depois ele falar ao dragão:

\- Ensine a técnica a Piccolo. - Mister Popo fala.

\- Como desejar.

Nisso, os olhos do dragão brilham, enquanto que Piccolo fechava os olhos, demonstrando algum desconforto, até que os olhos do dragão param de brilhar, ao mesmo tempo em que a face de desconforto de Piccolo desaparece.

\- Os desejos foram realizados. Adeus.

Nisso, o dragão se converte em um brilho, que volta as Dragon balls que ascendem aos céus e se separam em direções distintas, enquanto que Piccolo falava, estreitando os olhos, pensativo:

\- É uma técnica difícil e de fato, demorará décadas. Mas, irei dominar. Só preciso ficar em uma sala especial para que não possa me desconcentrar, dedicando todo o meu tempo ao domínio da técnica.

\- Temos uma sala especial. - Kami-sama fala, para depois olhar para Gohan - Poderia levar a nave dos alienígenas até o Monte Paouz? Acho que seria interessante o Brief pesquisa-la. Ele é de confiança e creio que adoraria pesquisar uma nave espacial.

\- Não duvido. - Gohan fala - Provavelmente, vai se mudar por algum tempo ao Monte Paouz.

\- Gohan.

Ele olha para o seu mestre, que fala, seriamente, sendo visível o olhar de dor:

\- Estamos passando por um momento difícil e por ser um momento difícil, devemos continuar treinando e lutando entre nós, para que as nossas habilidades não decaíam. Somente nós, poderemos defender a Terra e devemos fazer isso por ambas e por Piccolo, que somente vai ficar treinando para dominar a técnica para libertá-las.

Gohan suspira, sendo que estava cabisbaixo, para depois menear positivamente com a cabeça, se retirando em seguida dali, para pegar a nave, sendo que fala, ao erguer a cabeça, de costas para eles:

\- Acho que vou precisar de ajuda com a nave.

\- Vou ajuda-lo. Nós dois, levaremos até o Monte Paouz.

Nesse interim, Mister Popo volta e Kami-sama fala:

\- Leve Piccolo até uma das salas do templo. Leve ele para uma das salas da ala Oeste. São as mais silenciosas e que permitem uma meditação mais ampla, ao mesmo tempo, graças a atmosfera nelas.

\- Sim, Kami-sama - ele olha para Piccolo - Por aqui.

Piccolo consente com a cabeça, levemente, para Kami-sama para depois seguir Mister Popo.

Kami-sama olha para Karin, que estave quieto até aquele instante, sendo que olhava desolado para o esquife, para depois falar, enquanto enxugava os olhos:

\- Nossas esperanças estão em Piccolo.

\- Sim e acredito que ele não vai falhar. - Kami-sama fala.

\- Também acredito nisso. Os sentimentos dele para com elas são fortes. Ele vai dar todo o seu suor e sangue para dominar essa técnica. - Karin fala.

Então, ambos caminham até a borda da plataforma, para olhar os acontecimentos.

Os jornalistas e repórteres não filmaram Sakura e a sua filha no esquife, pois, quando houve o brilho, as câmeras pararam de funcionar e só conseguiram gravar até o forte brilho. Mas, como não viram mais nave e nem alienígenas, assim como monstros, todos julgaram que eles haviam sido destruídos por Sakura, Piccolo e todos que estavam no local, sendo que não sabiam o nome da criança e do homem ao lado dela, até que Kami-sama consegue influenciar algumas pessoas, fazendo alguns jornalistas divulgarem o nome da menina que era filha de Sakura e de Gohan, revelando assim, o nome do outro guerreiro.

Kami-sama e Karin julgaram que eles mereciam os créditos e que todos soubessem quem eles eram.

No dia seguinte, ocorre uma comemoração em todo o planeta, com os nomes dos guerreiros sendo divulgados, amplamente, como os heróis que salvaram o planeta e que inclusive, foi reservado condecorações para eles.

.

.

Age 712 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Dezoito anos depois, após pesquisar profundamente a nave, o Brief conseguiu desenvolver a tecnologia de Capsula, que revolucionou o mundo, levando-o a fundar a Corporação Capsula (カプセルコーポレーション)

Com o tempo, o uso das capsulas foi se difundido, devido a sua praticidade e ele deu de presente a Kame-sennin, uma cápsula casa, que o mesmo escolheu, assim como deu uma cápsula casa para Gohan, que agradeceu, sendo que para não cair na depressão, treinava e lutava arduamente, pois, se parasse, iria se entregar a dor e a desolação.

A vila dos gatos ficou três dias de luto pelo que aconteceu a Sakura e Yukiko.

Graças a suas descobertas da nave, ele pode desenvolver uma linha de robôs, sendo que estudava dar forma humanoide a eles, com o tempo, enquanto que havia dominado a tecnologia dos alienígenas.

Poderia, inclusive, desenvolver uma nave espacial, mas, achou que o mundo não estava pronto, ainda, para a exploração espacial e graças a tecnologia alienígena, aprimorou a tecnologia no planeta, inclusive de energia, otimizando-a e aperfeiçoando, ao mesmo tempo, além de aperfeiçoar muitos outros produtos e itens.

Muitos falavam que graças ao Brief, tiveram um salto tecnológico de cinquenta anos, sendo que alguns afirmavam que era um salto tecnológico de cem anos e muitos se perguntavam que novas invenções ele iria divulgar.

O Brief se recusava a desenvolver armas bélicas, pois, ele queria desenvolver a tecnologia para ajudar as pessoas e não feri-las ou então, mata-las.

Ele somente se importava em ajudar a sociedade e seus inventos eram para ajudar e não provocar mortes, embora soubesse que muitos usariam a sua tecnologia para provocar mortes, sendo que tal pensamento o aborrecia, pois, não podia fazer nada em relação a isso, enquanto que a sua consciência ficava tranquila, pois, ele projetava para o bem e não para o mal. Eram os outros que deturpavam as invenções dele, usando para o mal.

Em virtude da recusa dele, o exército se voltou a outros cientistas, que não se importavam de criar armas bélicas.

.

.

Age 720 - Wakusei Plant (Planeta Plant)

.

.

Oito anos depois, há centenas de anos-luz da Terra, na cúpula do planeta Plant, ocorria uma discussão entre um grupo de cientistas e dos políticos que governavam o planeta dos tsufurujins.

Um dos cientistas exclama:

\- Eles são perigosos! Precisamos desenvolver dispositivos para controla-los, imediatamente.

\- Não fale besteiras. Há décadas, eles nunca fizeram nada e você quer que...

O líder do planeta para de falar, quando surgem diversas explosões, sendo que um soldado surge e fala:

\- Os saiyajins estão atacando!

O líder fica estarrecido, assim como todos os seus conselheiros e conselheiras, sendo que após se recuperarem da estupefação inicial, começam a tomar medidas para ataca-los.

O líder dos cientistas que havia ido à reunião, saiu correndo da sala e conforme ele e seu auxiliar corriam pelos corredores, enviavam um sinal aos outros tsufurujins envolvidos no projeto.

\- As naves de fuga estão prontas? Acabei de avisar todos.

\- Sim.

Eles faziam parte de um grupo que decidiu construir, escondido, naves de fuga e subornaram aqueles que fiscalizavam os locais, para não avisarem ao superior sobre as atividades que faziam. Com uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, eles compraram o silencio daqueles que fiscalizavam.

Cientistas, engenheiros e alguns civis, ajudaram a construir naves escondidas em hangares distantes, longe da cidade e dos saiyajins, pois, desconfiavam que um dia, eles atacariam o planeta, pois, o governo persistia em não vê-los como uma ameaça e os tsufurujins sabiam que eles iam usar esse pensamento do governante deles, para fazer um ataque surpresa, sendo que desconfiavam que eles tinham algum envolvimento com a lua, com muitos acreditando que ela faria eles aumentarem os seus poderes.

Portanto, decidiram construir naves e caso eles atacassem, iriam fugir com os seus familiares e aquele era o instante de por o plano em prática.

Pelo planeta, os membros de tal grupo, receberam o sinal através de dispositivos semelhantes a relógios e estavam se dirigindo para o hangar das naves, para partirem dali, sendo que as naves foram construídas com sistema Stealth e de reflexo, para impedir que fossem vistas pelos saiyajins.

Mesmo sabendo que nada mudaria, um grupo deles decidiu tentar fazer os conselheiros e governante, mudarem de visão, sendo que haviam descoberto, amargamente, que não tinham mais tempo e que só restava fugir, pois, duvidavam que o exército deles conseguisse derrotá-los, pois, o povo deles era pacifista demais.

Longe dali, o rei dos saiyajins liderava o ataque, sendo que um dos subordinados dele, fala:

\- Incrível! O senhor estava certo em esperar.

\- Sim. Nos os pegamos desprevenidos! Mesmo assim, devo confessar que são resistentes. Vamos ver até quando vão continuar assim, após chegar o momento da lua cheia aparecer no céu.


	22. Bejiita

**Notas da Autora**

Quando Bardock chega em Bejiita, ele...

 **Capítulo 56 - Bejiita**

Um mês depois, Bardock chega a Bejiita e ao chegar em casa é recepcionado pela família quando entra, sendo que fala:

\- Vamos tirar Kakarotto da cápsula. Ele será enviado a Terra e nós iremos para outro lugar em naves ovais individuais. Eu consegui três. Uma será dividida por Yue e Tsuki, eu irei sozinho e você, Gine, vai com Raditz no colo. Não podemos ter mais naves.

\- Enviá-lo para a Terra? Por quê? Por que não pode ir conosco? – Gine pergunta exasperada.

\- Tou-san, iremos para onde? – Raditz pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Como assim, tou-chan? – Yue pergunta surpresa.

Ele explica sobre o poder da visão que recebeu, sendo que Raditz está um pouco descrente, até que ele cita o fato que no quarto, ele acabou derrubando um item no dia anterior, fazendo o jovem acreditar, pois, sua mãe e nem as kibajins souberam.

Ele acabou destruindo um enfeite que a sua mãe adorava, acabando por render um sermão a ele, quando ela descobriu através de Bardock.

\- Para a nossa sorte, você não saiu do planeta. Isso vai facilitar.

\- Por que temos que fugir? Tem algo a ver com Freeza? – Raditz pergunta.

\- Sim. Eu soube pelas visões que ele vai destruir o planeta hoje. Temos apenas seis horas para fugirmos. A nave de Kakarotto vai partir um minuto antes da explosão, assim como nós. Mais de três naves juntas podem ser rastreadas. Por isso, ele tem que partir usando outra rota. Além disso, nas minhas visões ele tem que ir para a Terra. Nós vamos nos encontrar com ele, depois. Apenas vamos passar, antes, em um planeta, para depois tomamos uma rota mais longa.

\- Como conseguiremos despistar a nave do desgraçado do Freeza, para que não nos detecte? – Gine pergunta.

\- Eu descobri três naves do hangar que iriam partir amanhã. Elas estão abastecidas. Irei provocar uma pequena confusão no hangar. Gine pegará uma nave, Raditz a outra e as kibajins uma. Iremos até o monte atrás da rocha espiralada no setor norte. Eu vou pegar a nave de Kakarotto. Vocês terão dois minutos para pegarem as naves, vou indicar quais são.

\- Como conseguiu esses dados? – Tsuki pergunta surpresa.

\- Baixei a programação de partida de naves e rastreei todas as naves nos hangares e os planos de voo de todas as naves, até que encontrei essas três que estão disponíveis e completamente carregadas. Vocês vão digitar as coordenadas que irei informar.

Nisso, ele informa as coordenadas.

\- Digitem as coordenadas e também um código.

Ele passa o código imenso, com eles anotando no scouter, sendo que Gine iria programar as naves das kibajins.

\- O que é esse código?

\- Baixei o manual das naves ovais e é um código de emergência, que não foi retirado da programação delas, pois, é oculto. Ele desarma a localização da nave. Freeza não vai receber dados dessas naves. Para todos os efeitos, elas nunca partiram de Bejiita e o Hangar não saberá da partida, também.

\- Por que temos que sair um minuto antes da explosão? – Yue pergunta.

\- Iremos usar o deslocamento espacial, assim como as ondas eletromagnéticas do planeta, além da radiação cósmica, para ficarmos invisíveis aos detectores da nave de Freeza. Seremos invisíveis aos seus scanners espaciais.

\- Droga! Eu queria derrotar aquele saiyajin de segunda classe. – Raditz comenta amargurado, enquanto saía com a família.

\- Saiba que nas minhas visões, você irá reencontrá-lo e poderá ter a sua revanche.

\- Que bom.

Após algumas horas, eles se aproximam sorrateiramente do Hangar e Bardock mostra as naves juntas, após localiza-las, para depois criar uma distração.

Em suas visões do futuro, ele viu o seu filho usar um duplo Shoukidan, que era uma esfera de ki manipulável contra Freeza. Ele viu a técnica e a está imitando, criando uma esfera de ki controlável à distância. Após criar a esfera, a deixa flutuando escondida em uma pilastra, atrás de algumas caixas, enquanto se afastava.

Então, após se distanciar, a lança contra vários equipamentos, provocando várias explosões e um grande caos, enquanto mantinha uma distância segura, até que faz se chocar contra alguns produtos voláteis.

Em meio ao caos, Gine espera todos os saiyajins irem até o centro do hangar, contando os minutos que Bardock pediu para esperar, sendo que escravos fugiam para o outro sentido.

Então, dá o tempo e ela corre até as naves, que estavam desconectados do abastecimento de combustível. Ela pega um, as kibajins uma e Raditz o outro, para depois sairem dali.

Bardock se afasta do caos, controlando ainda a esfera à distância, para depois cessar a técnica, enquanto pegava mais uma nave, para depois sair rapidamente do local, que estava tomado pelo caos.

Todos eles se encontram no local de encontro e Gine vai até em casa para tirar Kakarotto da máquina.

Conforme esperado, ele está sonolento. Ela o seca e o veste com a roupa colante e a armadura, para depois leva-lo no colo até a nave.

Bardock havia programado a nave para a Terra e havia inserido o código, sendo que nas outras, ele inseriu o código e o destino das outras quatro, enquanto desarmava o envio da localização delas, impedindo o envio do sinal a nave de Freeza e ao hangar.

Kakarotto acaba despertando, enquanto é colocado dentro da nave que está programado na partida automática e como esperado, ele se debate no vidro e os pais dele falam:

\- Não olhe para a lua cheia. – Gine comenta.

\- Nós iremos nos encontrar, filho. Você viverá com pessoas excelentes. Inclusive com uma saiyajin e uma meia saiyajin, sendo que a saiyajin é casada com um humano, sendo que o casamento é uma união entre duas pessoas por meio de um ritual. Daqui a um ano, iremos nos reencontrar.

Gine, Raditz e as kibajins não sabiam disso, sendo que Bardock explica resumidamente o que aconteceu.

Raditz se despede do irmão e as kibajins também se despedem, só que emocionadas, com Kakarotto as reconhecendo por causa da programação da cápsula de crescimento.

Então, a nave se prepara para partir e Bardock termina a explicação, deixando todos atônitos.

\- Agora temos que entrar. Yue e Tsuki, vocês irão compartilhar uma. Raditz vai compartilhar com Gine, pois, é mais novo e eu irei sozinho para coordenar as outras naves, com a livre movimentação dos braços.

No espaço, próximo da atmosfera de Bejiita, a nave de Freeza estava parada no espaço, sendo que o arcosiano havia saído da nave em sua cadeira e observava o planeta com um sorriso maligno no rosto, enquanto preparava a esfera de ki negra na ponta de um dos dedos dele, no caso, o indicador. Era a Death Ball, a sua técnica favorita para destruir planetas.

Como se estivesse admirando uma tela que usaria em breve, ele contempla o planeta Bejiita, para depois, lançar a esfera em direção ao planeta, com a mesma ficando um pouco maior, conforme penetrava a atmosfera de Bejiita.

No Castelo real, o rei estava organizando o grupo de ataque, quando um dos saiyajins grita apontado para a janela e o mesmo fica estático, enquanto observava, aterrorizado, uma esfera de poder, absurdamente poderosa, capaz de implodir os seus scouters, se aproximando do solo cada vez mais, até que faz contato, gerando uma onda de energia em virtude do choque que oblitera tudo ao seu redor em apenas alguns segundos.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, Bardock e sua família haviam sentado dentro das naves ovais, sendo que um forte clarão no céu como um rastro de luz, chama a atenção deles, enquanto Bardock rosnava, com todos vendo da janela da nave, inclusive Kakarotto, uma esfera de ki imenso se chocar contra o planeta, bem longe dali, enquanto que todas as naves ovais conseguem sair do planeta, com eles vendo um forte brilho, enquanto avistavam ao longe a nave de Freeza, com Raditz rosnando de ira, sendo que todos foram orientados pelos auto falantes da nave, para ocultarem o seu ki e assim o fazem.

Próximo dali, com o planeta explodindo, Freeza comenta, enquanto gargalhava:

\- Vejam que belos fogos de artifício! Nunca imaginei que esse planeta forneceria uma explosão tão bela assim.

Por todo o planeta, escravos e saiyajins eram obliterados pelas ondas de choque ou mortos pelos terremos e pela lava de vulcões entrando em erupção, enquanto expeliam nuvens piroclásticas violentas, ao mesmo tempo e por tsunamis absurdamente gigantescos e igualmente colossais, sendo que não haviam conseguido discernir o que aconteceu e em menos de um minuto, o planeta se auto consumiu e o seu núcleo explodiu.

 **Continua...**


	23. Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Um novo saiyajin chega a Terra e...

Uma criança, acaba...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora. Foram semanas tumultuadas, principalmente no trabalho.

Uma parte do capítulo é equivalente ao capítulo 58 da fanfiction Despertar do amor, anterior a esta.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 23 - Kakarotto**

Após o forte brilho, todos abrem os olhos e ficam emocionados.

Sakura e Yukiko estavam de pé, olhando confusas para todos, até que Gohan corre até a sua esposa e filha, as abraçando, enquanto que Muten chorava emocionado. Piccolo chega a chorar ao ver que elas estavam vivas e que de fato, conseguiu desintegrar o cristal.

Quando Gohan se afasta, é a vez de Piccolo abraçar Sakura e depois, Yukiko, com a saiyajin ficando surpresa ao ver Piccolo chorando, até que pergunta:

\- O que aconteceu? – ela arregala os olhos e olha em volta, irada – Cadê os bastardos?

\- Se passaram quarenta e nove anos. Vocês estiveram seladas em um cristal.

Mãe e filha ficam estarrecidas, sendo que em seguida, Bulma e Tights se aproximam delas, sendo que a Brief mais nova fala:

\- Prazer. Sou Bulma e essa é minha nee-chan Tights. Somos filhas do doutor Briefs.

Yukiko sorri e abraça Bulma, assim como abraça Tights, que a pegou no colo, com a cauda da meia saiyajin abanando para os lados, fazendo as Briefs se divertirem, sendo que depois fala para a Bulma:

\- Podemos ser todas amigas. O que acha?

\- Eu adoraria. A sua cauda é legal. Posso pegar?

\- Claro.

Nisso, Bulma acaricia a cauda, adorando, sendo a mesma coisa para Tights, para depois Yukiko avistar Tenshinhan, próximo dali, correndo até ele, que se surpreende.

Então, Yukiko fala, sorrindo meigamente:

\- Prazer. Sou Yukiko.

\- Me chamo Tenshinhan. – ele fala sem jeito, pois, era tímido.

\- Por que está com as bochechas vermelhas? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Ten-san é tímido. É a mesma coisa conosco, quando falamos com ele. – Bulma fala se aproximando.

A meia saiyajin sorri meigamente, para depois começar a conversar com as crianças, que eram mais velhas do que ela, no quesito aparência, sendo que Tights tinha doze anos.

Enquanto isso é explicado como elas foram libertadas, sendo que a saiyajin observa os mittsumeijins, com a mãe de Tenshinhan sendo cumprimentada por Yukiko.

A saiyajin pergunta ao ver a sua cria junto da mulher de três olhos e careca:

\- Quem são eles?

Nisso, eles contam sobre a chegada deles, assim como sobre o império de Freeza, deixando-a preocupada ao descobrir que a raça dela não era a única ameaça no universo.

Os gatinhos vão até Sakura, demonstrando felicidade em ver a heroína do mundo bem, assim como vão até Yukiko, a cumprimentando.

Então, todos são convidados para irem até a nova casa de Gohan que era maior, com ele falando com a sua esposa que a casa era de ambos, com Yukiko ficando feliz ao ver o seu novo quarto, sendo que a saiyajin fica estarrecida ao conhecer o sistema de cápsulas.

No dia seguinte, há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em um parque temático, próximo de uma cidade, o frasco com a solução criada por um alienígena há décadas atrás, antes de ser atingido por uma fera, na última invasão, que fora detida pelos guerreiros do dragão, acaba sendo descoberto por uma criança pequena.

O menino de seis anos estava brincando, enquanto que os pais estavam próximo da cabana, comentando que atrações iriam ver.

A criança encontra o pequeno frasco preso há décadas entre rochas e destampa, virando o conteúdo em sua boca, após abrir, sentindo um cheiro adocicado.

A próxima coisa que os pais dele veem é o filho se debatendo, enquanto se contorcia, sendo que o frasco foi jogado longe dele, conforme ele se debatia, até ficar imóvel, enquanto era chamado uma ambulância para socorrer a criança.

Após alguns meses, a criança mostrava uma força desumana, ao ponto de destruir uma parede, provocando várias rachaduras da casa, quando os pais negavam algo.

Eles tiveram que fugir da casa, enquanto a mesma desabava, com a criança de cinco anos não entendo o que acontecia com ele.

.

.

AGE 745 – Wakusei Chikyuu

.

.

Um ano depois e algumas casas destruídas, a criança, agora com sete anos, estava sozinho.

Seus pais foram acampar em uma montanha e depois, enquanto ele dormia na cabana, partiram, pois, não conseguiam mais viver com uma criança tão poderosa, que um dia poderia mata-los soterrados, ainda mais, perante o nascimento do mais novo membro da família.

Após chorar por várias horas, o menino de sete anos passa a andar pela floresta, até que um urso feroz surge para ataca-lo, sendo que ele corre e quando está preso entre uma árvore e a fera, a mesma o acerta com uma patada, que não faz nada a criança, enquanto que o urso abanava a pata, sentindo dor.

O menino abre os olhos e vê o urso ganindo, para depois fugir dele, que fica confuso, até que ouve uma voz:

\- Incrível! Que poder maravilhoso!

A criança fica preocupada ao olhar para trás, vendo um homem de vestes verdes com kanji de garça, sendo que usava um chapéu oval com um pescoço e cabeça de garça, sendo que ao lado dele tem um garoto estranho, todo alvo e pequeno.

\- Quem é?

\- Me chamo Tsuru-sennin. Sou um mestre de artes marciais. O que acha de ser o meu discípulo? Este também é meu discípulo e se chama Chaouz.

\- Eu sou um monstro. Eu destruí as casas dos meus pais e eles me abandonaram.

\- Não acho você um monstro. É poderoso, isso sim e muitos têm medo do poder. O que me diz? Quer ser o meu discípulo? Gostaria de treinar tal poder, que encaro como uma benção?

\- Meu poder é uma benção? – o menino fica maravilhado ao ouvir algo excelente sobre o seu poder.

\- Sim.

A criança fica feliz, pois, era a primeira vez que elogiavam a força extrema dele, sendo a mesma força que fez os seus pais lhe abandonarem.

\- Sim.

\- Venha. Vamos começar a treinar. Chaouz será o seu parceiro de treino.

Nisso, ele se junta ao sennin e os três se afastam do local.

.

.

AGE 749 – Wakusei Chikyuu

.

.

Quatro anos depois, na Terra, uma nave circular atravessa a atmosfera, alarmando Kami-sama e os outros. O senhor Brief percebe que ia cair na área do Monte Paouz, onde os seus amigos, inclusive a afilhada dele, Yukiko, viviam, assim como, próximo de seus amigos, era a vila dos gatinhos que conseguem usar henge para se transformar.

Rapidamente, enquanto as suas filhas dormiam, inclusive a sua esposa, ele sai do observatório particular dele, pegando uma cápsula em cima de uma mesa, para depois transforma-la em um pequeno helicóptero, pois como todo o cientista, estava curioso para saber que nave oval era aquela, além de estar preocupado com eles, embora soubessem que eram poderosos.

Enquanto se dirigia ao local, o Brief se recordou que se passaram cinco anos que o seu amigo Gohan pôde reencontrar com Sakura e sua filha, após o que aconteceu. Ele e a esposa dele, a senhora Brief, eram padrinhos de Yukiko, que tinha muita amizade com Bulma e Tights, sendo que a mais velha a adorava, pois, ela fofa e gentil, assim como amável, mesmo sendo uma guerreira nata.

A nave de Kakarotto pousa ao lado da casa de Son Gohan que estava fora da casa, junto de sua esposa Sakura, juntamente com a filha deles, Yukiko, que olhava curiosamente para a nave.

Uma mittsumeijin jovem, com um terceiro olho na testa e careca, chamada Tiannahan, chega ao local, com o seu filho, de doze anos, Tenshinhan, junto dela, sendo que ambos tinham roupas de treino.

A meia saiyajin corre até Tenshinhan o cumprimentando, sendo que depois fala para a mãe de seu amigo:

\- Ba-chan (tiazinha)!

\- Oi, Yukiko-chan. – a mulher afaga maternalmente a cabeça da pequena.

Enquanto isso, Kami-sama e Mister Popo, assim como Karin estavam no Tenkai, apreensivos.

Piccolo chega voando no local, sendo recepcionado alegremente por Yukiko:

\- Ji-chan (tiozinho) Piccolo! – ela o abraça nas pernas.

\- Oi, Yukiko. – ele a cumprimenta com um sorriso, afagando paternalmente a cabeça da pequena que sorri.

\- Olha, ji-chan, é uma nave especial. - ela aponta para a nave.

Nesse interim, Brief chega e pousa, com Yukiko indo até ele, falando:

\- Jii-chan (vovozinho)! Veja! É uma nave espacial!

\- É mesmo, Yukiko-chan. - ele fala paternalmente, afagando a cabeça dela.

A porta da nave abre e Kakarotto surge, usando uma veste colante, por baixo de uma armadura, sendo visível a cauda do mesmo e sem qualquer aviso, ataca Gohan que estava mais próximo, sobre o olhar surpreso de todos, menos de Sakura, já que o identificou como sendo um saiyajin e que tal reação seria o esperado.

Inclusive, no lugar dele, teria tido tal reação se estivesse em um planeta estranho, com seres estranhos, pois, a melhor defesa era o ataque, ao ver de sua raça, pelo que descobriu através de Shenron, enquanto que estava curiosa com a armadura dele e a espécie de roupa colante por baixo dela.

Kakarotto tenta acertá-lo com um soco, que é desviado facilmente por Gohan, que se esquiva de um chute do mesmo, ao bloqueá-lo como senão fosse nada, sendo que o saiyajin vira o corpo e tenta ataca-lo com um gancho cruzado de direita, com o guerreiro desviando, facilmente.

Irritado, o jovem saiyajin rosna e tenta ataca-lo com a sua cauda, que é bloqueada pelo braço de Gohan, que se esquiva de uma sequência de chutes, assim como de uma joelhada, que é bloqueada pelo joelho dele.

Então, quando o jovem salta para golpeá-lo, Gohan se esquiva abruptamente, surpreendendo o saiyajin e graças a isso, consegue derrubá-lo no chão, de barriga para baixo, imobilizando-o facilmente com uma chave de braço por trás, enquanto usava as suas pernas para prendê-lo e ao ver a cauda, tem uma ideia e pressiona a mesma com o joelho, fazendo-o ficar fraco, para depois soltá-lo, enquanto mantinha a cauda dele pressionada em suas mãos, ao pegá-lo, erguendo-o, até que ele se acalmasse.

\- Me chamo Son Gohan e se desejar treinar, ficaria feliz em ensina-lo, pois, com certeza é um guerreiro nato e não consigo sentir qualquer maldade, vindo de você. Acredito que está com medo, por estar em um local estranho e por isso nos atacou. Não acredito que tenha vindo subjugar a Terra, destruindo nós, chikyuujins. - ele fala bondosamente.

Então, quando ia olhar, fracamente, para o homem que o mantinha imobilizado pela cauda, Kakarotto olha para Yukiko e parece que está em transe, se esquecendo da sua situação atual, pois, não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, sendo o mesmo para a meia saiyajin, quando os orbes ônix de Kakarotto encontram os orbes azuis como o céu de Yukiko, que segundo o seu pai, havia herdado a aparência de sua querida bisavó Yukiko e que por isso, deu esse nome a ela, com a autorização de Sakura.

Gohan fica surpreso ao ver o jovem saiyajin ficar calmo e quando o seu olhar segue o dele, fica surpreso. Sakura também fica surpresa, para depois revirar os olhos, enrolando a sua cauda na cintura, até que a barriga de Kakarotto ronca, sendo um som ensurdecedor.

\- Por sorte, eu fiz bastante comida. Dá para alimentar mais um saiyajin, considerando o apetite da minha esposa. – Gohan comenta com um sorriso.

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. Eu acho que não vai dar. Ei, você! – o saiyajin olha para ela, arregalando aos olhos ao ver a cauda de Sakura, sendo que notou que a jovem que lhe chamou a atenção, também tinha uma cauda, assim como ele - Vamos ver amanhã o seu nível de poder. Depois, vamos treinar. Quero saber o nível de luta de uma criança saiyajin, mesmo que eu saiba o seu nível de ki.

\- Querida... Ele é filhote e acabou de chegar. - Gohan comenta com uma gota - Você é muito poderosa.

\- Ele pode lutar contra mim! Eu sou criança. - Yukiko fala animada, levantando a mão, com a sua cauda abanando ao sair da cintura - isso se ele quiser claro.

\- Talvez... Mas, não vamos forçar e você terá que controlar o seu poder. Pois, é mais poderosa do que ele. Esse jovem saiyajin merece comer, assim como descansar em uma cama confortável.

\- Eu também quero lutar contra um saiyajin. Com certeza, será uma batalha emocionante. – Tenshinhan fala, animado.

\- Acredito que ele tem que treinar, meu filho. Veja o ki dele. Ele precisa treinar, para poder lutar contra você.

\- Que pena...

Gohan solta a cauda da criança, sendo que o estômago de Kakarotto ronca novamente, com ele segurando a barriga, fazendo todos olharem para ele.

\- Vamos comer. Ele está faminto.

Gohan fala com um sorriso gentil, afagando paternalmente os cabelos do saiyajin, que se surpreende com o toque, para depois olhar com confusão para o homem gentil que sorria bondosamente para ele, fazendo o mesmo ficar surpreso, assim como se sentia um pouco mal por ter atacado ele, que estava mais perto dele.

\- Vamos?

Yukiko pergunta, sorrindo amavelmente, estendendo a mão para Kakarotto, que olha para a mão dela e depois a estende, com a meia saiyajin o puxando, animadamente para dentro de casa, começando a contar várias coisas, sendo que Piccolo segue ambos, surpreso por ver mais um saiyajin na Terra, sendo que suspeitava que não seria o último, enquanto que o Brief se despede deles para voltar para a sua família.

Kami-sama, Karin e Mister Popo ficam surpresos e depois, suspiram aliviados, pois, qualquer um dos guerreiros podia lidar com Kakarotto e eles perceberam, assim como os outros, que apesar da agressividade natural, ele não tinha uma índole cruel ou perversa, o que ajudava.

\- Pelo visto, mais um saiyajin. Ainda bem que no Monte Paouz há muitas espécies de animais, inclusive dinossauros.

\- Acredito que eles não serão os únicos. Algo me diz teremos ainda mais alienígenas, após o último grande acontecimento e as consequências dele para Gohan. Para a nossa sorte, tivemos um período de paz depois disso e o outro alienígena que chegou a Terra, mãe e filho, apesar de guerreiros eram pacíficos, sendo que a mãe e o filho estão gratos por termos salvado a vida dela. Tenshinhan é um guerreiro habilidoso, desde jovem e a mãe dele é guerreira, também.

\- Eles estão treinando e tem uma casa graças ao Brief. - Karin comenta - Mas, até quando a nossa sorte vai durar? E será que teremos sorte com outros uchyuujins (extra-terrestres)?

\- Não sei... Estou achando que esse planeta é um imã para atrair problemas, se continuar atraindo tantos seres. – Kami-sama comenta em um suspiro.

\- Concordo com você. Não duvido que a Terra seja um imã para atrair problemas. – Karin comenta pensativo.


	24. O treino de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

No dia seguinte, começa o treinamento de Kakarotto.

 **Capítulo 24 - O treino de Kakarotto**

Algumas horas depois, Kakarotto havia comido bastante, sendo o normal para um saiyajin. Ele estava ao lado de Yukiko que sorria animada por ter um amigo, mesmo mais velho do que ela, já que tinha uma cauda igual a ela.

Após ele comer, Sakura pergunta:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Kakarotto.

\- Que legal! É um nome saiyajin, né? - a meia saiyajin pergunta animada ao lado do saiyajin.

\- Sim. - ele fala sorrindo, sendo que se sentia bem perto dela.

\- Provavelmente, eles têm a ligação verdadeira. - Gohan comenta sorrindo, achando a cena fofa entre ambas as crianças.

\- Provavelmente. Ainda mais pela cena de antes e agora. - Sakura fala, servindo-se do último pedaço.

O saiyajin e a meia saiyajin olham para os adultos, com o cenho arqueado, até que Yukiko pergunta:

\- O que é ligação verdadeira, tou-chan?

\- Quando vocês crescerem, eu e a sua kaa-chan vamos responder. - o guerreiro fala gentilmente.

Então, Goku boceja e Gohan fala:

\- Creio que uma boa noite de sono seria o ideal. Ele fez uma longa viagem, desde Bejiita.

\- Com certeza. - Sakura fala, se levantando.

\- Sabem sobre Bejiita? - Kakarotto fica estarrecido.

\- Sim. Tudo. Inclusive o que os saiyajins fazem pelo universo. Se bem, que agora temos a preocupação adicional de Freeza e o império pertencente a raça dele.

\- Como sabem disso?

\- Através de um dragão mágico. - Sakura decide ocultar o que era o dragão.

\- O que é um dragão? - Kakarotto pergunta.

\- Um ser imenso e poderoso.

\- Gostaria de lutar contra ele. - o saiyajin fala empolgado.

\- Ele não é poderoso no quesito poder de luta. E sim, mágico. - Yukiko fala, gentilmente - ele é lindo e imponente.

\- Bem... tenho adversários poderosos aqui. Adoraria lutar. Embora que um dia, eu quero ver o dragão. Deve ser bem legal.

\- Eu posso lutar contra você. - a meia saiyajin fala sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Bem, creio que primeiro, precisa descansar. Tem um quarto sobrando. Amanhã, se quiser, podemos começar a treinar você para ter o nosso nível de poder. Ou melhor, de minha esposa, filha e Piccolo. Eles são os três guerreiros mais poderosos desse mundo. - Gohan fala gentilmente.

Kakarotto fica estarrecido, olhando para elas que sorriem, sendo que o sorriso da meia saiyajin é meigo.

\- Venha comigo, criança. Vou mostrar o seu quarto. Lá tem um chuveiro. Acredito que eu tenho umas roupas antigas de treino para você. - ele fala com o seu típico semblante gentil.

O saiyajin consente e o segue pelo corredor.

No dia seguinte, o jovem estava usando uma roupa de treino, composto de hakama amarela fechada no tornozelo, haori azul e laço branco na cintura, além de usar calçado, sendo que ele pergunta:

\- Por que não posso usar a minha armadura?

\- A armadura dá uma falsa sensação de segurança. Inconscientemente, você acaba abrindo a defesa e dependendo do inimigo, pode ser fatal. A armadura pode não bloquear. Agora, sem a armadura, terá que ter atenção redobrada e inconscientemente, diminuirá as chances de ter a sua guarda aberta. - Gohan explica gentilmente.

\- Entendi.

\- Primeiro vamos meditar. Você precisa aplacar o seu espirito, além de analisar o seu próprio poder. Deverá sentir o mundo a sua volta. Fazendo isso, poderá dominar a arte de sentir o ki.

\- Ki?

\- A energia vital dos seres vivos. Todos os seres vivos tem ki. Você pode rastreá-lo, assim como, pode controlar o seu próprio ki, diminuindo o seu ki para evitar gasto dessa energia. Com o controle, você pode elevar e abaixar o seu poder ao ponto de ficar invisível de qualquer radar e de outro guerreiro que sinta o ki. Se conseguir um controle refinado, por assim dizer, poderá aumentar e diminuir o seu poder rapidamente.

\- Nossa...

Kakarotto fica fascinado com a explicação, sendo visível a sua cauda que abanava para os lados, tamanha a excitação que sentia, fazendo Gohan sorri, gentilmente.

\- Vamos começar?

\- Sim!

\- Vou fazer companhia no treino. Tudo bem? - Yukiko chega ao local, sorrindo.

\- Eu adoraria!

Kakarotto fala animado, sendo que não compreendia porque se sentia bem perto dela, sendo o mesmo para a meia saiyajin.

\- Primeiro vamos meditar. Kakarotto, você deve relaxar a sua mente. Procure não pensar em nada. Apenas sinta o ambiente a sua volta. Feche os olhos e sente na posição que for mais confortável a você.

O saiyajin consente, mas, prefere observar como Gohan e Yukiko se sentavam, sendo que era em posição de lótus e faz o mesmo, sentando, começando a relaxar a mente, enquanto se preparava para sentir tudo a sua volta.

Após algumas horas, eles se levantam e o chikyuujin pergunta:

\- Como foi?

\- Foi estranho. Depois de um tempo, me senti estranhamente calmo. Senti também várias coisas, como se fossem sensações e duas delas, vinham de cada um de vocês.

\- Incrível! Meus parabéns! Normalmente, é preciso mais de um dia para sentir algo. Vocês saiyajins são incríveis. O aprendizado é bem rápido. - Gohan fala animado.

\- Meus parabéns, Goku! - Yukiko o cumprimenta, animada.

Kakarotto confessava que adorava o sorriso dela, assim como o som do riso, enquanto que havia adorado o elogio.

\- Vamos aperfeiçoar, agora. - Gohan fala - Vamos para a segunda fase do treino.

Então, todos olham para alguém que chegava. Ou melhor, um gatinho azul com a barriga e a ponta da cauda na cor branca.

Ele voa até Yukiko que o abraça.

\- Ohayou, Yukiko-chan!

\- Ohayou, Pual-chan! Pensei que estava na escola de transformação.

\- Não tive aula hoje. - ele fala animado - Então, vim brincar com você.

Nisso, ele olha para o saiyajin, sendo que estava sendo abraçado pela meia saiyajin e após olhar atentamente Goku, pergunta:

\- Você chegou ontem, né?

\- Sim. Me chamo Kakarotto. - nisso, olha atentamente o ser e pergunta - Você é estranho.

\- Eu sou um gato que pode usar henge (transformação) e que voa.

\- Henge? - ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Veja.

Nisso, ele sai do colo de Yukiko e exclama:

\- Henge!

Ele desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, para depois se transformar em um pássaro, deixando o saiyajin estarrecido.

\- Sugoi (incrível)! Pual-chan! Já consegue se transformar. - ela fala batendo palmas, animada, deixando-o corado.

Então, após alguns segundos, ele desfaz a transformação em uma nuvem de fumaça, voltando a ser um gatinho.

\- Eu ainda preciso estudar muito, para dominar a transformação por mais tempo, podendo ficar várias horas, transformado. Agora, minha transformação dura menos de um minuto.

\- Eu achei incrível! - o saiyajin exclama animado - Pode se transformar em qualquer coisa? Até em objetos inanimados?

\- Sim. - Pual fala sorrindo, timidamente.

\- Todos os gatinhos da vila próxima daqui, podem se transformar. - Yukiko fala sorrindo.

Nisso, surgem mais gatinhos que voam até eles, cumprimentando todos.

Gohan olha para o sol e fala, ao olhar gentilmente para eles:

\- Quem quer comer biscoitos e tomar um leite quentinho? Eu fiz várias fornalhas ontem de biscoitos amanteigados. Podemos tomar um lanche, antes do almoço.

Todos ficam animados, inclusive o saiyajin, que estava faminto.

\- Vamos.

Nisso, eles entram e Gohan serve na mesa várias bandejas de biscoito, sorrindo gentilmente, conforma as crianças e filhotes comiam animadamente, com Kakarotto descobrindo mais sobre a Terra.

Longe dali, na sala especial de treino da plataforma do Tenkai, Sakura e Piccolo haviam acabado de lutar de forma amigável e começaram a conversar:

\- Eu sinto que esse saiyajin poder ser bem poderoso, algum dia. O nome dele é Kakarotto, né?

\- Eu também acredito que ele será bem poderoso.

\- Quanto a este Freeza... Já não basta o perigo de sua raça, agora, temos uma raça adicional para temer? Ou melhor, um império intergaláctico? - Piccolo comenta em um suspiro.

\- Segundo Shenron, o poder desse Freeza, do pai dele, Cold e do irmão mais velho de Freeza, Cooler, são absurdos. Isso é o que mais me preocupa.

\- Compartilho da mesma preocupação, assim como os outros. O nosso planeta não teria qualquer chance, atualmente.

\- Só nos resta treinar, arduamente, superando cada vez mais os nossos limites, para que possamos tentar fazer algo. Pode ter certeza de uma coisa. Eu não fugir e vou enfrenta-lo de frente.

Ela fala determina, sendo que ele nota a ondulação da cauda dela e sorri de lado, falando:

\- Fale a verdade. Você está ansiosa para enfrentar Freeza. O seu sangue saiyajin ferve por inimigos poderosos. Pode estar até preocupada, mas, sente excitação frente a um inimigo, tido como um dos mais poderosos do universo. O seu sangue clama por um desafio.

Sakura sorri e fala, não segurando mais a empolgação da sua cauda, enquanto falava:

\- Eu me preocupo por meus entes queridos, pois, não me importo com os chikyuujins e o destino da Terra, sendo que sei, que se o planeta for atacado, eles serão mortos e, além disso, o meu amado jii-chan nasceu nesse planeta. Defende-los, significa defender este planeta. Ao mesmo tempo, sinto o meu sangue ferver frente a menção de talvez enfrenta-lo algum dia. Eu sinto um pouco de medo, mas, o prazer pela descoberta de tal inimigo e excitação para enfrenta-lo é demasiado. Você está certo. É algo que não consigo controlar. Está em meu sangue. Ás vezes me sinto culpada por isso. Mas, não consigo controlar. - ela fala em um suspiro desanimado.

\- Não se sinta assim. Você é uma saiyajin. Toda a genética de sua raça é voltada para as lutas. É natural sentir o seu sangue ferver. Vocês possuem uma metamorfose em Oozaru que multiplica por dez o seu poder, a sua raça fica mais poderosa, após se recuperar de ferimentos, sendo que não possuem qualquer limite de poder, como acontece com a maioria esmagadora das raças do universo, conseguem aumentar o seu poder frente a uma batalha acirrada, evoluindo durante o combate, possuem uma resistência e força natural, exacerbadas, os seus corpos de adaptam ao ambiente em que se encontram. Inclusive, podem sobreviver no espaço e embaixo da água por algum tempo, assim como em outros ambientes extremos, além de poderem aprender uma técnica, apenas observando. Vocês nascem guerreiros. São forjados para as lutas. Está em seu sangue. Não se pode lutar contra isso. No máximo, pode ter consciência e controlar, parcamente. Portanto, não se sinta mal. - Piccolo fala olhando para ela, para depois olhar para um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

\- Muito obrigada, Piccolo. Você está certo. - Sakura fala sorrindo, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

Após alguns minutos, o namekuseijin fala, sorrindo de canto:

\- O que acha de lutarmos mais uma vez?

\- Quer perder novamente? - ela fala com um sorriso, se levantando.

\- Tem certeza de que não será você a perder? - Piccolo pergunta sorrindo, também.

\- Veremos. - a sua cauda abana de forma indecente, frente a batalha, antes de enrolar, novamente, em sua cintura.

Nisso, ambos se põe em posição de luta e voltam a lutar, novamente.

Longe dali, no Monte Paouz, alguém bate na porta da casa de Gohan e Sakura, com ele se levantando da mesa, enquanto que as crianças e filhotes olhavam para a porta.


	25. Treinamento

**Notas da Autora**

Sakura decide...

 **Capítulo 25 - Treinamento**

Então, Yukiko exclama, animadamente, enquanto sorria, após o seu pai abrir a porta:

\- Vocês vieram! Que bom!

Ela abraça ambas, sorrindo.

\- Quem são elas? - Kakarotto pergunta curioso.

Nisso, Yukiko explica quem elas eram, deixando o saiyajin estupefato, enquanto que as irmãs entravam, sendo que a mais nova fala:

\- Era para termos chegado antes. É que eu não domino o bukujutsu, completamente, ainda. - a menor fala corada - Por isso, a nee-chan teve que voar mais lentamente.

\- É questão de treino, Bulma-chan. Imagino que vieram para o treino diário. - Gohan fala com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Sim, jii-chan. Precisamos aprender a lutar e manipular o ki. Teremos uma grande vantagem, caso viajemos por aí, como o que eu quero fazer quando começar a fazer pesquisa de campo para os meus livros. - Tights fala com um sorriso.

\- Posso ir junto, nee-chan? Se eu ficar poderosa, podemos ir juntas?

Ela olha para a sua amada imouto e após alguns, minutos, pensativa, fala:

\- Podemos ir nas férias da sua escola. O que acha?

\- Oba! - a pequena comemora, enquanto Tights sorria meigamente.

\- O leite está quentinho, assim como os biscoitos. Fiquem a vontade. Depois de comermos e descansarmos, eu irei continuar o treino de Kakarotto e a minha filha pode ajudar. Vou passar um treinamento para ele, para depois, poder treinar vocês. - Gohan fala com o seu típico semblante gentil.

Nisso, sorrindo, elas se sentam e começam a conversar.

Após duas horas, eles voltam ao treino.

Yukiko iria ajudar o treino de Kakarotto, enquanto que o seu pai cuidava do treino das Briefs, que estavam mais adiantadas do que Kakarotto, já que iriam aprender a usar técnicas de ki.

Kakarotto iria usar uma venda tampando os olhos e um pano no nariz, embebido com um liquido de odor forte para atrapalhar o olfato dele, com o treino consistindo dele pegar o guizo de Yukiko, sendo que os outros gatinhos iriam segurar guizos também. O saiyajin puro precisava detectá-los pelo ki.

A meia saiyajin fala, antes de vendá-lo:

\- Procure sentir o ki. Os seus sentidos podem ser ludibriados. Já, em relação ao ki, não. Cada um tem o seu padrão de ki. Lembre-se do que sentiu na meditação.

\- Sim.

Nisso, ambos coram, levemente, antes de se afastarem, com a meia saiyajin pegando o guizo, assim como alguns gatinhos, com os outros observando o treino dele, enquanto que outro grupo de gatinhos estava observando o treino das irmãs.

Gohan estava ensinando, com elas sentadas na frente dele, a condensar o ki na mão em forma de uma esfera, após mostrar para elas como se lançava um ataque que destruiu uma pedra próxima dali.

De ambas, Tights parecia começar a fazer uma esfera para depois quase conseguir lança-la, enquanto que o rosto de Bulma se contorcia, conforme ela fazia força, tentando fazer uma esfera de ki, sendo que Gohan fala gentilmente:

\- Não é para usar a força, Bulma-chan. Apenas sinta o seu poder e o molde. Esse treino não exige força física. Apenas concentração e controle de ki. Feche os olhos e se concentre. Deixe fluir o seu poder, como a água que segue o seu curso. Lembre-se, não force.

\- Sim, ji-chan (tiozinho).

O semblante de Bulma relaxa, enquanto ela se concentrava, deixando o ki fluir, assim como Gohan falou.

Após alguns minutos, ele fala, sorrindo:

\- Veja! Você conseguiu. Ambas conseguiram.

Nisso, Bulma olha animada para a sua esfera e da sua adora nee-chan, sorrindo imensamente, animada pelo seu feito.

\- Meus parabéns, imouto - Tights fala com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, nee-chan!

Gohan bate palmas e depois fala, gentilmente:

\- Agora, podemos aprender a lançar um ataque. Começaremos a segunda fase.

Próximo dali, os mittsumeijins, mãe e filho, praticavam a meditação, até que Tenhana abre os olhos ao ver que Piccolo pousou perto dela com a mão atrás das costas, fazendo ela ficar curiosa:

\- Piccolo-san?

\- Ohayou, Tenhana.

\- Ohayou. - ela fala, sendo que aprendeu alguns termos chikyuujins.

Ela percebe que ele corava, enquanto que Tenshihan saía de seu treino mental, cumprimentando Piccolo.

\- Filho, faremos uma pausa.

\- Então, vou visitar o ji-chan (tiozinho), Gohan e Sakura-chan. Eu sinto pelo ki que Bulma e Tights também estão com Gohan, além do recém-chegado.

\- Ótima ideia. Eu chamo você, mentalmente, quando eu voltar a treinar.

\- Sim. Até, Kaa-chan e Piccolo-san! - ele acena, para depois voar dali.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela vai até o namekuseijin, exibindo um sorriso, para depois perguntar:

\- O que devo a visita?

Desajeitadamente, Piccolo estende uma flor a Tenhana que fica emocionada, conforme pegava a flor, sentindo o cheiro dela, para depois sorrir, enquanto perguntava:

\- O que acha de passearmos?

Piccolo fica ainda mais corado, para depois concordar.

Então, ambos começam a passear juntos pela montanha, sendo que a mittsumeijin entrelaça a sua mão na dele, fazendo-o corar ainda mais, se já era possível.

Na parte do campo onde Kakarotto treinava, ele e os demais se divertiam, enquanto ele tentava pegar alguns pelo ki, sendo que os outros o atrapalhavam.

Com o passar do tempo, a sua taxa de acerto foi aumentando ao ponto de conseguir achar todas as vezes.

Sakura havia chegado há alguns minutos e ficou olhando as crianças se divertindo, para depois se aproximar e falar, já sabendo que o seu marido estava treinando as irmãs:

\- Você fez um bom trabalho. Agora, iremos para a próxima fase do treinamento. Imagino que meu esposo comentou algo assim, com você.

\- Sim. - ele fala animado, tirando a venda e o item no seu nariz para ludibriar o seu olfato.

\- Vou pegar os itens necessários para a próxima fase. Fique aqui, esperando.

Nisso, ela vai até a sua casa, sendo que Goku e Yukiko se entreolham, para depois ambos corarem, não entendo a reação de seus corpos e o fato de que as caudas se entrelaçaram, sem que percebessem.

Após alguns minutos, Sakura volta com três baldes, sendo o terceiro segurado pela sua cauda.

\- Então, vai ser o treinamento para evitar movimentos desnecessários? - um dos gatinhos pergunta.

\- Isso mesmo. - Sakura fala, sorrindo.

\- "Treinamento para evitar movimentos desnecessários"? - ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho para a saiyajin.

\- Sim. O ato de fazer movimentos desnecessários gera um gasto considerável de ki. Além de treinar o controle de ki para evitar o desgaste, é preciso fazer apenas os movimentos necessários, fazendo com que você se canse menos. Com o controle de ki, associado ao fato de não fazer movimentos desnecessários, você irá aguentar por mais tempo uma luta intensa.

\- Incrível! - Goku exclama animado - Mas, os gatinhos sabiam disso?

\- Sim. Eles também treinam. Os gatinhos descobriram que conseguiam ampliar a sua capacidade de transformação, assim como dotar de força e poder a sua transformação e não somente mudar a aparência, que até então, não possuía nenhuma força e muito menos poder, antes de começarem a treinar o ki. - Yukiko fala sorrindo, sendo que abraçava um gatinho, enquanto tinha alguns na cabeça e nos ombros dela.

Era o mesmo para Goku, com exceção do fato de que não pegou nenhum no colo, sendo que os demais estavam sentados na cabeça e nos seus ombros, com ele descobrindo que estava adorando a presença deles, ainda mais o som que faziam, descobrindo que se chamava ronronado e confessava que era um som demasiadamente aprazível.

Já, Sakura, deu carinho em alguns gatinhos, com outros em cima dela, sendo que todos voltam a voar felizes por serem filhotes, conforme a saiyajin explicava o treinamento:

\- Você, eu e Yukiko, vamos ficar de pé em cima daquelas varas de madeira. Você vai colocar o balde de água na cabeça e copiará os meus movimentos.

\- Mas, a água não vai cair? - ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Se não fizer movimentos desnecessários, não vai cair. Eu vou mostrar para você - nisso, pega o balde dela e mostra a água quase até a borda - Está vendo que está cheio, assim como o de vocês?

\- Sim. - ele fala, olhando para os outros baldes.

\- Ótimo. Agora, vou mostrar a você que a água não irá cair.

Ela sobe em uma das varas fincadas no chão e põe o balde de água na cabeça, executando vários movimentos, sendo que Yukiko e Goku flutuaram, com o saiyajin puro notando que a água não se mexia, apesar dos movimentos que ela fazia.

\- Viu? A água nem se mexe.

\- Você consegue fazer isso? - ele pergunta para Yukiko com visível surpresa em seu rosto.

\- Claro. A minha água também não mexe. Claro que no início, eu tomava um "banho" considerável. É questão de treino e disciplina. - ela fala sorrindo.

\- Eu vou conseguir, com certeza! - ele exclama animado com a sua cauda abanando animadamente.

Sakura observava a cauda dele, sendo que decidiu que iriam treinar, também, a transformação dele em oozaru na próxima semana de lua cheia, sendo que iriam fazer isso em um local deserto.

Então, ele pega o balde, assim como Yukiko, para fazer companhia a ele, com os gatinhos torcendo.

Como esperado, Goku tomou um banho, enquanto que o balde caía no chão.

Ele pega o balde e enche em um riacho próximo dali, voltando a subir na vara, sendo que acaba derrubando várias vezes.

Mesmo derrubando a água, ele persistia e não se deixava abater. Se caía, ele enchia o balde novamente e depois voltava.

Conforme o observava, Sakura concordava que ele era persistente e tenaz, sempre se levantando, sem titubear, notando pelo olhar dele que ele não estava desanimado e que tais falhas, apenas pareciam estimular ele rumo a superação, sempre buscando se superar, nunca desistindo e essa era uma das marcas de um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Yukiko ficou surpresa, para depois sorrir, como se o encorajasse, com ele sorrindo também, sendo que passou a ver ela como uma rival, passando a ter uma rivalidade saudável com a meia saiyajin, sabendo que ela tinha muito mais tempo de treino, apesar de ser um ano mais nova do que ele, se fosse comparar a sua idade com o de um terráqueo, descobrindo que os meio saiyajins cresciam no mesmo ritmo dos humanos, para depois, o sangue saiyajin influenciar eles, fazendo com que demorassem para envelhecer, exibindo uma longevidade demasiadamente longa para os padrões chikyuujins, segundo o que apuraram com o tal ser mágico que falavam.

Ele esperava, um dia, poder ver tal ser, pois, diziam que era imponente. Confessava que estava muito curioso.

No final do dia, após Goku tomar um banho e se trocar, orgulhoso, por ter conseguido quase dominar o treino até o fim do dia ao conseguir fazer vários movimentos, apenas derrubando um pouco de água e não o balde inteiro, ele conheceu Tenshinhan, que se juntou ao treino deles, sendo que caía apenas algumas gotinhas do balde dele, quando ele se mexia.

O saiyajin puro decidiu fazer uma promessa a si mesmo ao definir a meta de que iria fazer os movimentos e a água não mexeria no balde, como era com Sakura e Yukiko, com a água delas não se mexendo por mais que fizessem movimentos.

Era a sua meta pessoa e iria cumprir.

Ele desce para comer, sentindo muita fome por causa do treinamento intenso, embora tivesse comido algumas frutas próximas dali, junto de Yukiko, Sakura, Gohan, das irmãs Briefs e de Tenshihan, com eles conversando vários assuntos, antes das irmãs partirem voando para a Corporação Capsula, enquanto que o mittsumeijin voava em direção a casa dele e de sua genitora que ficava próximo dali.

Então, quando estava se sentando a mesa, a campainha toca e Gohan atende, com Sakura identificando o odor, sendo que se levanta, assim como Yukiko que corre até os braços do recém-chegado que a pega no colo, falando:

\- Com certeza, você ficou mais poderosa, Yukiko-chan! Embora tenha ocultado o meu ki, nunca conseguirei ludibriar o olfato de vocês.

\- Sim, ji-chan Muten.

Nisso, a põe no chão, sendo que Kakarotto se aproxima, não compreendendo o motivo de se sentir incomodado por um homem segurar a meia saiyajin.

Após Muten cumprimentar todos, abraçando Sakura que corresponde, Kakarotto percebe que ele era conhecido deles.

Quando Gohan olha para Kakarotto, se lembra de apresentar o recém-chegado a visita.

\- Este é Muten Roshi. Ele foi o meu mestre e é irmão mais velho de minha esposa que o vê como um irmão, sendo que Muten vê Yukiko como uma sobrinha querida.

Ele fala sorrindo, sendo que notou a face irritada do jovem saiyajin quando Muten a segurou, apenas para abraçar aquela que via como uma sobrinha querida.

Kame-sennin arqueia o cenho com a explicação extra, para depois, Gohan falar com um sorriso no rosto, olhando para o seu sensei:

\- Acredito que eles têm a ligação verdadeira.

\- Entendi. - Muten consente, sorrindo, já compreendendo o motivo da explicação extra.

\- Ligação verdadeira?

Uma voz chama a atenção de todos, que já haviam percebido outro ki, com um garoto careca entrando na casa, usando um haori de treino de Muten, que fala:

\- Este é o meu novo discípulo que encontrei em um Templo Shaorin e se chama Kuririn.

\- Prazer. - ele se curva levemente.

Então, todos se apresentam, sendo que Kuririn olhava fascinado para a cauda de Goku e depois para a de Yukiko, que sorria, sendo que a atenção dele da cauda, passou para a meia saiyajin.

Ele olha por algum tempo para ela, até que um rosnado de aviso é ouvido, com o guerreiro careca sentindo o sangue gelar ao olhar a face do saiyajin, que estava irado, com a sua cauda oscilando perigosamente no ar.

\- O que houve? - ele tinha a sensação que estava em frente a uma fera.

\- Kakarotto, o que aconteceu? - Yukiko pergunta preocupada.

Ao tocar no braço dele, ele se acalma, com ela contendo o sangue dele, enquanto que a cauda do saiyajin enrolava, possessivamente na cintura da meia saiyajin, sem que o saiyajin puro percebesse.

\- A sua cauda. - Yukiko fala timidamente.

O saiyajin nota a cauda e fica confuso, inclusive com a possessividade que sentiu, para depois, desenrolar a cauda da cintura dela, fazendo a mesma enrolar na sua própria cintura.

Kuririn não entendeu, enquanto que os outros sorriam, pois, aquela era a prova que eles tinham a ligação verdadeira, pois, Yukiko somente tocou o braço de Kakarotto e isso foi o suficiente para aplacá-lo, demonstrando o fato de que Yukiko podia influenciá-lo.

\- Um conselho, Kuririn. Pode ser amigo de minha sobrinha. Mas, não cruze a linha da amizade. Acredite. - Kame-sennin fala seriamente.

Ele não entendeu, completamente, o que o seu sensei disse, mas, consente, falando:

\- Pode deixar, sensei.

Após alguns minutos, Gohan fala:

\- Acabei de fazer o jantar. Querem se juntar a nós? Podemos arranjar acomodações.

\- Nós gostaríamos de acomodações, senão for incomodar. Pretendemos ficar por aqui. Pretendo liberar Kuririn para uma jornada de treinamento, antes dele entrar no Tenkaichi Budoukai.

\- Eu estou muito ansioso! - Kuririn exclama, animado - tanto pela jornada, quanto pelo Tenkaichi Budoukai!

\- Podemos ir todos. O que acham? Eu, você e o Kakarotto. - Yukiko fala sorrindo - Depois, podemos participar do torneio.

\- Seria legal. - o guerreiro careca fala.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.

" _Desde que mantenha as mãos longe dela"_ \- ele completa em pensamento, enquanto não compreendia o motivo de sua possessividade.

\- Tenshihan, pode vim com a gente! - Yukiko exclama animada.

\- Quanto mais, melhor. - Gohan comenta - É bom fazer uma jornada com amigos.

\- Será que as Briefs, aceitariam? - Kakarotto pergunta - Achei elas legais.

\- É uma excelente ideia! - Yukiko exclama, animada - Aí, depois, todos poderemos participar do Tenkaichi Budoukai.

\- Podemos ver com os pais delas quando chegar o momento. - Sakura fala.

\- O que é o Tenkaichi Budoukai? - o saiyajin puro pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

Muten explica para o jovem saiyajin, deixando ele animado, sendo que a cauda dele desenrola da cintura e abana animadamente para os lados, mostrando a sua empolgação.

\- Mal vejo a hora de poder lutar contra outras pessoas!

\- Eu e Piccolo, provavelmente, não participaremos. Deixaremos para vocês. Afinal, vivemos lutamos entre nós no Templo de Kami-sama, onde temos uma liberdade imensa. - Sakura fala, sorrindo.

\- Templo de Kami-sama? O que é isso? - Kakarotto pergunta.

Nisso, Gohan explica, deixando-o animado, sendo que fala:

\- Espero um dia ver esse templo.

\- Você irá ver um dia, jovem. - Gohan fala com o seu típico sorriso gentil, afagando paternalmente os cabelos do saiyajin, que sorri.

\- Uma jornada de treinamento é excelente para treinamento. Afinal, irão ganhar experiência, ainda mais ao enfrentarem vários adversários diferentes, enquanto treinam sozinhos. Durante a jornada, deverão ir ao templo de Karin.

Gohan sabia do que a amada esposa falava. Eles haviam entrado em um acordo mútuo que Yukiko beberia a choushinsui. Como ela era meia saiyajin, acreditavam que o sangue dela a faria sobreviver ao veneno.

Já, Kakarotto, sobreviveria, por ser um saiyajin.

Mesmo assim, Gohan estava preocupado com a sua filha, pois, ela não era uma saiyajin pura e sim, uma meia saiyajin. Não havia cem por cento de certeza de que sobreviveria.

O motivo de ter aceitado, foi porque havia os arcosianos e eles precisavam, de poder. Não adiantava proteger a sua filha, se eles viessem e dominassem a Terra. O destino seria extermínio ou pior ainda, a escravidão e não queria ver a sua filha escrava. O universo era perigoso demais e eles precisavam de todo o poder possível.

Gohan sabia que precisava acreditar em sua filha e no sangue saiyajin que corria em suas veias, apesar de sentir o seu coração se constranger. Também sabia que a sua esposa não tinha absoluta certeza que ela sobreviveria a choushinsui e que também ficava preocupada, sabendo que eles não tinham escolha.

Afinal, no universo, havia muitos perigos e nenhum lugar era totalmente seguro e esse era um fato inegável e igualmente amargo.


	26. Reencontro

**Notas da Autora**

Em um planeta, um certo...

Após anos, ocorre o reencontro de...

 **Capítulo 26 - Reencontro**

AGE 749 - Planeta Plant II

.

.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, em um belo planeta, os tsufurujins que conseguiram fugir várias décadas atrás do seu planeta natal condenado, encontrou o seu novo refúgio e de quebra, fizeram aliança com algumas raças pacíficas, que ajudaram eles a se instalarem em um planeta que não tinha nenhuma civilização.

Estavam nesse planeta há quase duas décadas e enquanto o povo vivia pacificamente, as maiores mentes se uniam aos das outras raças para proteção mútua, um tsufurujin andava revoltado por um corredor, rumo a um dos hangares recém-construídos.

Então, uma tsurufujin se aproxima dele, pegando seu braço, sendo que fala exasperada:

\- Pare, Riachi.

\- Não tente me impedir, imouto! Não suporto o rumo que a minha raça tomou.

\- Qual rumo, meu filho?

Nisso, surge um tsuufurjin mais velho que olha seriamente para o seu filho mais velho.

\- Esse rumo! Não tente se fazer de desentendido! Era para nós procurarmos alguma forma de nos vingar dos monstros com cauda!

O tsufurujin mais velho suspira e fala:

\- Eles foram erradicados por Freeza. Claro, que não todos. Mas, mesmo assim, tiveram o que mereceram, sendo que Freeza também é um monstro, igual aos saiyajins.

\- Mas, ainda tem alguns vivos! Eu não suporto isso! Além disso, não duvido que tenha outros no universo!

\- Pode até ser que tenha, já que os sobreviventes se espalharam, porém...

\- A nossa raça não faz nada para caçar e exterminar esses bastardos! - ele exclama, torcendo os punhos.

\- Os saiyajins não são os únicos culpados pelo que aconteceu ao planeta Plant, nossa terra natal.

\- Não acredito que vai insistir nesse argumento! - ele exclama, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

\- Esse argumento está certo, nii-san. Os nossos conterrâneos têm culpa pelo que aconteceu por não ouvirem o que poucos falavam, para que vissem os saiyajins como uma ameaça, usando mecanismos para contê-los, caso tentassem se voltar contra nós. Nós temos nossa parcela de culpa pelo quase extermínio de nossa raça e pelas inúmeras vidas e planetas perdidos nas mãos daqueles monstros. - ele fala, tristemente - Essa é uma verdade amarga.

\- Não falem besteiras! Eles são monstros e devem ser erradicados. Nunca vou esquecer-me do que vi. Nunca! Eles pegavam pessoas e as estraçalhavam, enquanto riam como se fôssemos brinquedos para os seus jogos doentios.

A irmã dele treme levemente com o relato, sendo que era muito pequena na época e por isso, não se lembrava.

Como a viagem era longa, eles programaram um robô para cuidar da nave, enquanto eles ficaram em sono criogênico para aguentar a longa viagem, pois, iriam até o ponto mais extremo do universo ou pelo menos próximo disso, para escaparem de qualquer raça que fosse uma ameaça a eles e somente despertaram ao chegarem em seu destino, com a nave ativando o sistema para despertar.

\- Não é besteira, meu filho. É a mais pura verdade. Nós éramos os únicos que podíamos ter evitado o nosso quase extermínio e a destruição de outros planetas e vidas. Todos reconhecem amargamente essa verdade. O que podemos fazer é viver, usando o nosso intelecto junto com as outras raças para melhorar a qualidade de vida, assim como a nossa proteção.

\- Eu pretendo usar para outra coisa. Não compartilho dessas besteiras e pensamento filosófico! Eu sou adulto e eu mesmo construí essa nave. Ela é minha e eu vou aonde desejar.

\- Se continuar insistindo nisso, será banido do planeta para sempre.

O pai fala seriamente, sendo possível notar seu olhar de dor, pois, por mais doloroso que fosse ele era o Nono tsufurujin e aquele que liderava os outros.

Portanto, precisava pensar na segurança e paz de seu povo. Ter alguém tentando insuflar uma revolta, mesmo sendo um de seus amados filhos, era inconcebível.

\- Está falando sério? - ele pergunta, estreitando os olhos, enquanto que a irmã dele olhava tristemente para o seu irmão.

\- Sim. Não se esqueça de que eu sou o líder desse povo. Não podemos permitir agitadores. Nós vivemos em paz e tudo o que podemos fazer é criar coisas para ajudar a vida dos seres e não destruir vidas. Eu espero que com o tempo, possamos nos redimir em nome de todos os tsufurujins que não tentaram deter os saiyajins, quando tiveram oportunidade.

\- Que seja!

Nisso, ele tira o braço das mãos de sua irmã que segurava o braço dele, com ele se afastando, enquanto a jovem chorava, sendo confortado pelo pai dela que falava, tristemente:

\- Eu juro que tentei fazer, ele mudar de ideia...

\- Eu também tentei, tou-san.

Nisso, o genitor dela derrama lágrimas de dor e tristeza, enquanto via o seu primogênito se afastar, sabendo que não teve escolha e que precisava pensar no bem do seu povo que deveria viver em paz, ainda mais pelo fato de que eram poucos.

Além disso, com o sistema dos nove, se oito tivessem a mesma opinião sobre algo, o Nono deveria discordar, pois, partiria do princípio de que os outros oito estavam errados. Era um sistema que implementaram, a partir da experiência amarga que o povo dele teve perante os saiyajins.

Afinal, se existisse esse sistema, mesmo que oito deles falassem que os saiyajins não eram uma ameaça, o Nono iria discordar e seria implementado medidas de segurança e provavelmente, nunca teria acontecido o ataque a sua raça ou então, eles poderiam ter uma chance maior de contê-los.

Então, pai e filha observam tristemente a partida da nave dele rumo ao espaço.

" _Perdoe-me, minha amada. Eu não pude deter o nosso filho. Perdoe-me, por favor"._

Ele pensa consigo mesmo, chorando, abraçado a sua filha.

.

.

AGE 750 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Um ano depois, no planeta Terra, cinco naves ovais rompem a atmosfera da Terra, sendo que todos os guerreiros haviam sentido o ki dos que estavam nas naves e sentiram que não era um ki agressivo.

Portanto, limitaram-se a esperar eles no ponto de impacto e no grupo estava Kakarotto que olhava atentamente as naves, até que as mesmas pousam em uma clareira na floresta.

As portas abrem e saem pessoas, sendo que eles reconhecem quatro saiyajins e duas jovens com orelhas e cauda.

Eles percebem que um deles era alto e uma cópia de Kakarotto, com exceção de uma cicatriz em forma de "x" na face, sendo que ao lado dele havia uma saiyajin que chorava emocionada ao olhar para Goku, que não compreende tal olhar, embora tenha ficado surpreso pela semelhança entre ele e o homem que o olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

O outro saiyajin ao lado deles de cabelos compridos e espetados, olhava surpreso para Kakarotto e os outros. Outro saiyajin menor, ainda criança, de cabelos curtos espetados, olhava curiosamente para todos. As duas jovens com orelhas e caudas olhavam para Kakarotto, emocionadas.

Os guerreiros do dragão ficam em posição defensiva, embora o ki deles não fosse agressivo, até que Gine fala emocionada:

\- Eu me chamo Gine e sou a sua mãe, meu filho. Este é Bardock, o seu pai e esse é o seu irmão, Raditz, sendo que essas duas, Yue-chan e Tsuki-chan são as suas irmãs adotivas. Ele se chama Tarble e se tornou seu irmão, pois, eu e Bardock o adotamos.

Então, Kakarotto força a mente e se recorda na sua mente da foto deles, sendo que chorando, Gine corre até o seu filho e o abraça emocionada:

\- Fico feliz em rever você, meu filho!

\- Eu me lembro de vocês. - ele corresponde ao abraço.

As kiba-jins correm até Gine e fazem um abraço em grupo, enquanto que Bardock se aproximava e afagava paternalmente a cabeça de seu filho, enquanto que Raditz se aproximava, colocando a mão no ombro de Kakarotto, sorrindo, sendo que o jovem saiyajin consente com a cabeça em resposta, ainda sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos depois, Tarble também abraça Kakarotto.

Os guerreiros do dragão relaxam, sendo que notavam que os saiyajins e as jovens de orelhas e caudas controlavam o ki, os surpreendendo.

Então, todos se apresentam, sendo que Gine e Bardock agradecem a Gohan e a Sakura por cuidarem do filho deles, assim como treiná-lo.

Nesse interim, algo faz Raditz olhar para o lado direito, avistando duas jovens que voavam, se aproximando. Uma era criança e a outra, um pouco menor do que ele, sendo que se sentiu hipnotizado pela jovem de cabelos loiros como o sol.

Inclusive, sentia que uma força invisível o impelia a ficar junto dela, assim como o impedia de desviar o olhar, conforme ela se aproximava, sendo que Tights corava com o olhar de Raditz direcionado para ela, enquanto que adorava o cabelo selvagem dele, que era bem chamativo.

Os pais notam o comportamento do filho e trocam sorrisos cumplices, pois, perceberam que ele tinha a ligação verdadeira com a chikyuujin loira que havia acabado de chegar e que estava corada.

Então, Gohan apresenta os recém-chegados, até que surge uma espécie de buraco negro de onde saí uma nave do império de Freeza, com o mesmo buraco voltando a fechar.

A nave ficou viajando em dobra, sendo que a velocidade dentro do buraco negro os fez voltar no tempo em apenas um minuto. Por isso, eles estavam confusos com os dados que a nave emitia conforme se aproximava do planeta, com eles ficando estarrecidos ao verem que estavam há centenas de anos luz do seu ponto de origem.

Um dos soldados se aproxima do capitão e fala:

\- Rastreamos naves do planeta Bejiita no planeta Terra. Pelo visto, sobreviveram ao ataque.

\- Bem, enquanto um grupo está cuidando da nave, outro irá invadir a Terra. É um planeta com seres fracos que possuem no máximo dois de poder de luta e pelos nossos scanners, os saiyajins que estão no planeta devem estar um pouco abaixo da Terceira classe. Ou seja, são fracos. Isso senão forem crianças. Iremos mata-los, facilmente. Lembre-se que as nossas ordens é de destruir os saiyajins, caso encontremos algum. - o capitão fala.

Então, eles decidem entrar na atmosfera da Terra, sem saber que os saiyajins controlavam o seu ki e que, por causa disso, constava um poder absurdamente baixo, assim como os outros guerreiros.

Na Terra, o grupo para de conversar e os recém-chegados se juntam aos guerreiros Z, sendo que Gine exclama ao avistar a nave:

\- É uma nave do bastardo do Freeza!

\- Eles já estão invadindo a Terra? - Gohan pergunta preocupado.

\- Se fossem invadir, teria mais naves ou então, mandariam naves circulares em vez de uma nave imensa como ela. Mesmo se for para capturar escravos, normalmente, é mandado um grupo de ataque, primeiro. O padrão está estranho. - Bardock comenta, seriamente.

\- A única forma de sabermos é derrotando eles, sem destruir a nave. Seria bom investigarmos a tecnologia deles. - Tights fala, olhando atentamente para a nave.

\- Concordo com ela. Vamos derrota-los, sem danificar a nave. - Piccolo fala.

\- Não será difícil.

Sakura fala animada para enfrentar oponentes, sendo possível ver a sua cauda abanando animadamente para os lados, de forma quase indecente, sendo o mesmo para Yukiko e para os demais saiyajins.

Piccolo e os demais olham para eles, para depois suspirarem, sendo que Muten fala:

\- Acho que pedir para lutar sem danificar a nave no ensejo, é pedir demais para um saiyajin. Ainda mais considerando o talento nato deles para a destruição.

Nisso, todos concordam com a cabeça, para depois flutuarem em direção aos vários soldados de Freeza que saíam da nave, ao mesmo tempo em que todo o mundo reinava o caos e o desespero quando os humanos avistaram a nave imensa rompendo a atmosfera do planeta, pairando encima de uma grande cidade, sendo que alguns jornalistas conseguiram filmar usando o máximo de zoom possível, Sakura, a sua filha, Piccolo e Gohan, assim como os demais guerreiros, com todos se referindo a eles como os guerreiros do dragão, pois, Muten havia falado a impressa e dado o nome do grupo, após todos concordarem com o nome guerreiros do dragão.

Então, frente a aparição deles, muitos pessoas se acalmaram e começaram a orar para que os heróis os salvassem, sendo que simbolizavam a esperança para eles e quanto mais, melhor, sendo que muitos jornalistas almejavam saber o nome dos novos heróis que surgiram para salvar o planeta.


	27. Protegendo a Terra - Parte I

**Notas da Autora**

O Time do dragão se reúne com a adição de novos membros e começam a lutar contra as tropas da nave de Freeza.

Yo!

Eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Pode parecer que Goku é fraco. Mas, com o decorrer de suas aventuras e lutas o seu poder irá aumentar.

Pretendo que ela seja o mais poderoso da fanfiction e tenha destaque.

Por enquanto, é impossível e, além disso, tem que dividir os holofotes com os outros personagens, principalmente nas primeiras fases.

Eu baseei o aumento de poder e o nível dos originais dos personagens no Daizenshuu. Devido as circunstâncias, terão diferença no nível de poder se for equiparado ao mesmo período no enredo original, com os níveis de poder sendo o mais lógico possível.

Sakura e Piccolo tem esse nível de poder que mostrei abaixo, pois, eles lutam um contra o outro, quase que diariamente. Isso estimula o poder. Além disso, eles lutam na sala que tem alta gravidade e ar rarefeito. Isso estimula ainda mais. Também há o fato de que, quando um saiyajin se recupera de ferimentos graves o seu poder aumenta.

Esse foi um conceito que Akira abandonou a partir da fase Cell, pois, se continuasse usando esse conceito não teria história. Ou melhor, falando, não teria vários capítulos que por fim se tornam vários episódios, prolongando o sucesso, pois, as empresas querem explorar até onde puderem.

Como vou equilibrar os inimigos que irão sofrer alterações, vou continuar com o conceito de aumento de poder conforme um saiyajin se recupera de ferimentos, usando mais ou menos, o aumento demonstrado no mangá/anime, para usar como base, visando ser o mais próximo possível do que acontecia na obra original e que o aumento seja lógico.

Também trabalho com o conceito dos meio saiyajins serem mais poderosos que os puros e que conseguem acessar o poder mais facilmente.

Por isso, Yukiko é mais poderosa que a mãe e seu poder pode aumentar ainda mais se ela estiver furiosa. Como os meio saiyajins são tão emotivos e sentimentais quanto os chikyuujins, o seu poder segue o seu estado emocional, assim como os humanos fazem naturalmente. Os saiyajins e outros povos precisam aprender essa habilidade. Os chikyuujins a fazem naturalmente e os meio saiyajins herdam tal habilidade de sua parte chikyuujin.

Eu acredito que se Goku e Piccolo lutassem desde o confronto deles no Tenkaichi Budoukai e em um local com gravidade elevada e ar rarefeito, os seus poderes seriam bem maiores do que os que exibiam quando Gohan foi sequestrado no mangá/anime. Eles não teriam apanhado tanto, pois, a disputa entre eles por poder, faria cada um deles aumentar o seu poder para enfrentar o outro.

Eu fiz a cirurgia bariátrica e me arrependo. Só indico para quem tem diabete e peso acima de 110 quilos ou então, quem quer ser belíssima, sendo que adora fazer compras e não se importa com sacrificios.

Tem hipertensão e ela é controlada? Não faça somente por causa disso. Mas, perca peso através de dietas e exercícios intensos.

Eu falo, pois, você viverá uma vida com uma redução extrema na alimentação e muita coisa que adorava, dependendo do que for, terá que banir para o resto de sua vida. Se tiver a síndrome de Dumping, você nunca mais poderá comer doce na vida e gordurosa (algumas pessoas tem essa síndrome com coisas gordurosas também).

Se possui menos de 110 quilos, procure fazer dieta e academia, diariamente. Acredite, é melhor tentar perder peso de outras formas. A cirurgia só deve ser realizada em último caso e em situações como descrevi acima.

É que eu me arrependi da cirurgia. Por isso, estou alertando. Tudo mundo que fala é maravilhoso e tal. De fato, você perde muito peso, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Isso é fato. Mas, você pode deixar de saborear comidas gostosas para o resto de sua vida.

Além disso, se fizer a cirurgia restritiva bariatrica, terá que tomar complemento vitaminico para o resto de seus dias, pois, você absorve muito pouco. Você precisará complementar com vitaminas e precisará fazer exames médicos regulares.

Se você é uma pessoa vaidosa que não se importa com isso, tem diabete e/ou peso acima de 110 quilos, aí pode fazer cirurgia.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 27 - Protegendo a Terra - Parte I**

AGE 750 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Sakura, Piccolo, Yukiko, Kakarotto, Bardock, Tarble, Gine, Raditz, Yue e Tsuki, começaram a tirar na sorte quem eles enfrentariam, para irritação dos soldados de Freeza e após ignorá-los, eles já haviam selecionado quem enfrentariam, ficando na frente dos seus oponentes.

Após alguns minutos as batalhas prosseguiam, sendo que Sakura foi a primeira a ganhar.

Portanto, escolheu o que era mais poderoso, enquanto que o namekuseijin e os demais saiyajins, assim como kibajins, invejavam a sorte dela, sendo que os chikyuujins e os mittsumeijins tinham gotas na cabeça, enquanto assistiam eles tirarem na sorte.

Então, após tomarem posição, eles começam a ataca-los.

Sakura fica em frente a aquele que tinha o maior ki. Ele era arroxeado e tinha pequenos chifres que rodeavam a cabeça que era ligeiramente esticada, lembrando um focinho de réptil, sendo que usava uma espécie de moicano amarelo e notou que a armadura dele era diferente dos outros e tinha um símbolo no tórax.

Então, ele fala:

\- Eu sou o capitão do cruzador espacial do grandioso Freeza-sama e desta nave, eu sou o mais poderoso. Confesso que estou surpreso em ver uma saiyajin sem armadura, usando roupas, que pelo visto, lembram o povo desse planeta, pelo que pude detectar.

\- Fui criada na Terra desde bebê.

\- Quem diria? Foi enviada para subjugar esse planeta e no final protege os seus habitantes. Quem diria que uma saiyajin passaria a amar os habitantes do planeta que veio subjugar.

\- Não fale besteiras, idiota. - ela fala seriamente.

\- Hã? - ele fica surpreso.

\- Eu somente protejo os chikyuujins em memória do meu amado tou-chan, o chikyuujin que me criou e pelo meu marido, filha e amigos. Não pense que nutro amor pela Terra. - ela fala seriamente.

\- Bem, pelo menos, você é parte saiyajin ainda - nisso, ele aperta um botão no scouter e depois de fazer alguns sons, o mesmo comenta, aborrecido - Só dez de poder de luta? Pelo visto você era uma saiyajin que estava demasiadamente abaixo da Terceira classe. Na verdade, você está distante da base mínima de poder de um saiyajin de Classe baixa, se nós usarmos o padrão de um bebê.

Então, ele estranha o sorriso dela, que decide liberar um pouco do seu ki e quando o soldado de Freeza olha no scouter, fica estarrecido com o nível de poder que aparece.

\- Mil e oitocentos de poder de luta! Impossível! Antes só tinha dez de poder de luta! - nisso, ele se recupera e fala, tirando o scouter, enquanto sorria desanimado, olhando para o aparelho - Pelo visto o meu scouter quebrou. Há scouters sobressalentes na nave. Mas, não tenho tempo de pegar e é uma pena que não tenha, ainda, um retransmissor há algumas dezenas de anos luz para enviarmos a nossa comunicação a alguma base do grandioso Freeza-sama.

Nisso, ele se põe em posição ofensiva e avança contra a saiyajin, tentando golpear Sakura com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela curva a coluna, para depois girar, lateralmente, a perna direita dela, chutando o seu inimigo na região abdominal, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio, sendo que consegue se recuperar a tempo de bloquear o punho direito dela com o seu antebraço, ficando estarrecido ao ver que a armadura que envolvia o seu braço quebrou com a força do golpe, sendo que se recupera e tenta chutá-la, com a mesma bloqueando o chute do mesmo com o antebraço, para depois golpeá-lo com o outro punho, acertando um soco violento no rosto deste, que era o mais poderoso da nave.

Ele se recupera parcamente e tenta acertá-la com socos e chutes, assim como joelhadas e cotoveladas que eram bloqueadas pela mesma que sorria feliz frente a um adversário que daria um pouco de trabalho, até que o surpreende ao girar o corpo sobre o seu eixo, bloqueando uma joelhada do mesmo ao terminar de girar, para depois chutá-lo, acabando por acertar com violência o externo do inimigo, fragmentando a armadura no local, expondo o tecido rasgado que era uma espécie de roupa colante que usavam, embaixo da armadura, enquanto fazia ele se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, assim como coloca as duas mãos em cima do local, lutando para se recuperar.

Sakura decide aproveitar o momento para golpeá-lo novamente com uma joelhada na parte interior do abdômen, desestabilizando o inimigo que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com a saiyajin aproveitando para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, esmigalhando a armadura dele, para depois fazer ele segurar o seu abdômen, sentindo uma dor absurdamente intensa, enquanto tentava ataca-la, sendo que os seus ataques eram bloqueados sem qualquer esforço.

\- Você disse que era o mais poderoso. Até agora, não vi o poder que você tanto se gabava. - ela comenta desanimada - É errado mentir para os outros, sabia? Não sabe o quanto estou ficando desapontada.

\- Como ousa falar isso! Vou ensinar a você a temer as tropas do grandioso Freeza-sama! Você não passa de lixo perante ele!

\- Que garantia eu tenho que está falando a verdade? Até agora você mentiu.

\- Vou fazer questão de destruir você, sua macaca desgraçada! Você merece seguir o mesmo destino de sua raça bastarda!

Ele se afasta e lança rajadas de ki que são bloqueadas pela guerreira, até que o mesmo pega um botão e ela nota que a nave acima deles, tem alguns dispositivos que giram em direção a saiyajin, com a mesma sentindo o poder sendo concentrado nas armas móveis, com ele exclamando:

\- Morra , bastarda!

Quando as armas disparam, ela exclama, conforme concentrava o seu poder, para bloquear os ataques:

\- Kekkai (結界 – barreira)!

A técnica a faz ser rodeada por um escudo de ki e ela rebate as rajadas como senão fossem nada, para desespero do capitão que exclama:

\- Isso é impossível! Mas, como...!

Então, ele fica estupefato ao ver que a cauda dela desenrolou da cintura dela e a ponta se enrolou, concentrando poder, até que forma uma esfera de ki, para em seguida fazer um movimento de chicote lançando a esfera contra uma das armas, destruindo o escudo da nave e consequentemente, uma das armas móveis.

A cauda continua gerando esferas de ki que eram lançadas contra as armas destruindo uma por uma, auxiliada por uma das mãos dela que estava livre e que enviava rajadas, enquanto que a outra mão bloqueava os ataques, impedindo assim que acertasse os chikyuujins no solo.

O capitão se recupera tarde demais e pragueja maldições, conforme sentia muita raiva pelo fim de suas armas, assim como por não ter reagido, evitando a destruição deles.

\- Maldita!

Então, ela começa a lançar rajadas nela, com a mesma cancelando a técnica kekkai, pois, era desnecessário.

Enquanto a saiyajin bloqueava, avançava contra ele e em um piscar de olhos está na frente dele que tenta chutá-la, com a saiyajin desviando do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, assim como dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga para o chão em queda livre.

Sakura desce e ele se recupera parcamente no ar, tentando acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo que esta some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, a saiyajin começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto o seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos da saiyajin, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e face de seu inimigo, até que o capitão recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no tórax, para depois sumir da frente dele.

Ela aparece atrás dele e o golpeia com o punho violentamente na região das costas, fazendo o oponente gritar de dor e com isso, atirando-o rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-a se chocar contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem densa de terra e poeira, com Sakura concentrando o seu poder, flexionando os braços, para depois estica-los, exclamando:

\- Kame hame ha!

Ela ataca com uma rajada de ki em direção a cratera que acaba engolfada pela rajada azul da mesma, que desintegra o seu inimigo.

\- Não é bom deixar o lixo no chão. - ela comenta com um sorriso.

Próximo dali, Muten, Gohan, Kuririn e Tarble lutavam contra as dezenas de soldados que se uniam para enfrenta-los, ao mesmo tempo em que ordenavam as pessoas para fugirem do local, sendo que a maioria já havia fugido, conforme notavam o grande número de inimigos, com os guerreiros protegendo as pessoas que quase foram mortas ou feridas por soldados.

Não muito longe dali, Piccolo enfrentava um comandante de pele amarela, com espinhos vermelhos e um cabelo alaranjado espetado e espesso, sendo que as íris eram reptilianas.

O mesmo era seguido por vários soldados que são destruídos pela técnica de Piccolo, com o mesmo exclamando:

\- Kousengan (光線眼 – feixe de energia dos olhos)!

O comandante consegue escapar do ataque e exclama:

\- Não pense que eu sou fraco como eles! Sou um comandante e vou mostrar a diferença entre nós! Não acredito que você tenha mil e setecentos de poder de luta! O meu scouter só pode estar quebrado!

\- Para mim, você não é grande coisa. - o namekuseijin comenta.

\- Como ousa, seu desgraçado?! Vou ensinar a respeitar-me!

Piccolo avança com o punho contra o oponente que desvia, enquanto tentava golpear o namekuseijin, que desviava dos socos e chutes consecutivos do inimigo sem qualquer esforço, até que o guerreiro some da vista do comandante, reaparecendo ao lado deste que surpreendido pela velocidade do deslocamento do namekuseijin, sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

O comandante consegue se recuperar a tempo, parcamente, e voa com ímpeto em direção ao namekuseijin, tentando acertar um chute nele, com o alienígena se desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que para desespero do comandante de Freeza, nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Piccolo desviou de todos sem o menor esforço e inclusive, se esquivando, quando o comandante, tenta chuta-lo com o pé, com o guerreiro se defendendo com os braços.

O invasor alterna socos com chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas, ficando estarrecido, pois vira seu oponente bloquear o seu soco com o joelho tranquilamente como senão sentisse nada, sendo que Piccolo o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente e comenta:

\- Você é patético.

Se refazendo, o invasor exclama irado:

\- Como ousa, bastardo?! Vou mostrar quem é poderoso.

Ele avança contra o namekuseijin com o punho esticado, porém, ele desvia e nisso, golpeia o abdômen do humano, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço de Piccolo, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face do subordinado de Freeza, fazendo-o ser arremessado para trás, até que se choca contra o solo, com o namekuseijin concentrando o seu poder, lançando o seu ataque, após concentrar todo o seu poder na palma da mão, gritando:

\- Bakuri kimaha (爆裂魔波 - Onda Explosiva Demoníaca)!

A enorme explosão destrói o corpo de seu inimigo e vários soldados do arcosiano no entorno.

Próximo dali, Yukiko enfrentava sozinha um dos subordinados de Freeza que estava acima dos soldados, sendo que ele tentou atacar pessoas no solo e foi detido pela meia saiyajin que derrotou vários soldados, de modo, que somente restou o alienígena na sua frente, cuja pele era esverdeada com manchas brancas irregulares. Ele possuía dois pares de olhos de tamanho considerável e o focinho lembrava o de um inseto, além do corpo ser curvado, com as mãos contendo apenas quatro dedos compridos com pontas afiadas. Havia duas antenas finíssimas na cabeça, uma de cada lado.

A meia saiyajin tenta golpear o inimigo com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com sua oponente se esquivando, sendo que o comandante exclama:

\- Vou enviar você ao inferno, desgraçada!

\- Eu não vou para o inferno. Somente pessoas más vão para o inferno. Eu sou boa. Portanto, não irei ao inferno. - a criança fala sorrindo satisfeita por saber algo.

O subordinado de Freeza fica estarrecido ao notar a ingenuidade dela, sendo que se refaz e tenta golpear Yukiko com o punho esquerdo, sendo que ela curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda para depois girar, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira no inimigo, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo, enquanto que o subordinado do arcosiano tentava, inutilmente, bloquear o golpe, acabando por não conseguir deter o ataque, recebendo o golpe potente que o afastou, enquanto a mesma abanava a cauda, feliz por lutar, sendo que com muito custo a enrola na cintura, novamente.

\- Não pode ser... O poder de luta era somente de cinco. - ele comenta confuso, voltando a apertar o botão do scouter, para depois ficar estarrecido ao ver os números no visor - Não! Não pode ser! Ela tem dois mil e quinhentos de poder de luta! Impossível!

O soldado volta a respirar calmamente e fala, aliviado, se preparando para voltar a lutar:

\- Tenho certeza que o scouter foi danificado na luta e por isso está dando leituras incorretas... É isso.

Então, quando o inimigo voa para cima, a meia saiyajin o segue, sendo que Yukiko surpreende o seu inimigo ao bloquear todos os ataques do mesmo, facilmente, se defendendo de um chute com os braços cruzados, para depois rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ele se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto golfava sangue, murmurando debilmente:

\- Sua bastarda...

\- Eu não sou bastarda. Meus pais eram casados quando eu nasci. - ela fala inocentemente - Se bem, que pode ser usado no sentido de que sou meia saiyajin e meia chikyuujin. Como você sabe que eu sou mestiça?

Ela o pergunta com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

O subordinado do arcosiano fica estarrecido, pois, era impossível alguém ser tão inocente, até que se recupera e exclama irado:

\- Cale a boca, fedelha! Vou ensinar você a temer as tropas do poderoso Freeza-sama!


	28. Protegendo a Terra - Parte II

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha pela Terra continua.

 **Capítulo 28 - Protegendo a Terra - Parte II**

O subordinado de Freeza avança com o punho estendido e a meia saiyajin desvia, sendo que decide aproveitar o momento para golpear o inimigo, novamente, ao se deslocar para trás dele, juntando as duas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo o subordinado do arcosiano na cabeça, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no abdômen dele, jogando-o para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen, para depois a meia saiyajin acertar uma joelhada potente na parte interior do abdômen de seu oponente, que coloca as mãos no abdômen, com Yukiko aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente e freneticamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente joga o invasor de encontro ao chão, violentamente, erguendo no ar uma nuvem de poeira com o impacto abrupto.

Ao perceber que está inconsciente, ela avança contra os outros invasores.

Próximo dela, Kakarotto enfrentava um dos soldados rasos, sendo que o mesmo tenta acertar o saiyajin com uma cotovelada, com o ataque sendo bloqueado, para em seguida, tentar acertar com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, com o inimigo tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que o soldado tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando, com ambos trocando golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

O soldado não conseguia compreender o motivo de ter dificuldade contra uma criança saiyajin, uma vez que o seu scouter havia detectado um nível de poder de quinze e que após começarem a lutar, mostrava um nível de poder de oitocentos e cinquenta. Acreditava que era o seu scouter que estava com problema.

Porém, agora não sabia se era mesmo um problema ou se ele tinha a habilidade de manipular o poder de luta, justificando o fato de ter dificuldade em derrotar a criança a sua frente, já que havia uma diferença mínima de poder entre eles.

Já, Kakarotto havia ficado surpreso com o aumento do seu poder ao beber, junto de Yukiko, a verdadeira choushinsui, que era um veneno poderoso que podia liberar o poder oculto de alguém, caso essa pessoa sobrevivesse.

Ele também acreditava que seus poderes aumentaram, também, graças às lutas consecutivas na sala especial do templo de Kami-sama, sendo que apesar de perder, colocava-se de pé, para lutar até que ficasse inconsciente. Também sabia que várias vezes ele foi curado pelos poderes de Kami-sama ou de senzus, contribuindo assim com o seu aumento de poder, já que esteve ferido, gravemente, várias vezes.

\- Não vou perder para um fedelho como você, seu bastardo! - o soldado exclama irado.

\- Eu sou o fedelho que irá derrota-lo! Venha! - ele faz sinal com os dedos, chamando o subordinado de Freeza, que está sentindo muita raiva.

\- Como ousa?! Vou ensinar a você o terror das tropas do grande Freeza-sama!

O subordinado avança, rangendo os dentes e tenta chutá-lo, consecutivamente, alterando com socos, sendo que ele desvia, saltando para cima e para os lados, além de curvar o corpo, escapando assim da sequencia consecutiva de ataques do soldado, até que ele encontra uma brecha e tenta acertar um soco, com o jovem saiyajin se esquivando, para depois o soldado começar uma sequência de socos e chutes, sendo todos desviados ou bloqueados por Kakarotto, até que o mesmo consegue acertar um chute no rosto do invasor, que tenta dar um soco no rosto do saiyajin, com este desviando, para depois Kakarotto dar um chute lateral no abdômen do subordinado de Freeza, que é atingido, para depois ele se recuperar, subindo mais alto enquanto ficava irado por estar perdendo para um saiyajin, ainda mais uma criança.

\- Seu bastardo! - ele exclama irado.

Kakarotto segue os movimentos dele e consegue ficar em frente ao mesmo, que fica estarrecido, sendo que pego de surpresa, não consegue bloquear o ataque e recebe uma cotovelada violenta embaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, o jovem saiyajin girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga no chão em queda livre, sendo que se recupera, parcamente, enquanto que Goku mergulhava em direção ao soldado que tenta acerta-lo com um soco do punho esquerdo, com o saiyajin se defendendo desse golpe, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, o arremessando com violência ao curvar o seu corpo para frente, jogando o subordinado de Freeza no solo, provocando o surgimento de uma densa nuvem de terra.

O soldado sai da cratera, cuspindo sangue alaranjado e fica alarmado ao perceber que o saiyajin sumiu do seu campo de visão e passou a tentar rastrear Kakarotto em seu scouter, sendo que não conseguia, pois, assim como os demais guerreiros, o saiyajin podia controlar o seu nível de ki, conseguindo ficar invisível ao scouter se assim desejasse.

\- Como isso é possível?! - o soldado fala estarrecido, apertando freneticamente o botão do seu scouter, desesperado para saber a localização de seu inimigo.

O guerreiro reaparece na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face do soldado, que com o impacto do soco é atirado para trás, com Kakarotto o seguindo, fazendo questão de soca-lo fortemente no rosto, novamente, atirando-o longe e em um piscar de olhos, fica na frente dele, dando uma joelhada certeira no queixo deste, enquanto girava o corpo, acertando um chute horizontal no rosto do soldado, para depois o corpo deste ser sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos dos punhos da criança saiyajin, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e a face de seu inimigo, até que o soldado recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, além de receber, consecutivamente, uma joelhada no queixo e em seguida, unindo as mãos, o saiyajin acerta violentamente o seu inimigo na cabeça, fazendo-o curvar-se e em seguida, aproveitando o ensejo, gira o corpo novamente, só que dessa vez, o acertando na cabeça com um chute vertical, fazendo-a se chocar contra o chão, enquanto que Goku falava, pousando na frente do mesmo:

\- Você é fraco.

O mesmo tenta se erguer, debilmente, lutando contra a inconsciência, enquanto Kakarotto saltava, decidindo encerrar a batalha, sendo que estava desanimado, pois, não era um inimigo poderoso.

O soldado murmura entre golfadas de sangue, sentindo uma ira sem precedentes, juntamente com a dor lacerante em seu corpo, enquanto estava com as mãos e joelhos apoiados no chão, lutando para ficar de pé:

\- Maldito... Como ousa...?

Então, o saiyajin desce e acerta a coluna do soldado com o cotovelo, fazendo o mesmo gritar de dor, enquanto ficava inconsciente.

Tenshinhan e a sua mãe, Tenhana, trocavam golpes com os inimigos, sendo que atacavam juntos e naquele instante se focavam em um dos soldados, sendo que lutavam de forma coordenada, após derrotar vários outros, antes que pudessem chegar na cidade que estava sendo evacuada, ainda, embora muitos jornalistas e cameramans continuavam no local, filmando as batalhas. Ou melhor, tentando filmar algo, já que eles se deslocavam rapidamente, enquanto oravam para que os seus heróis, os antigos e os novos, os salvassem dos alienígenas.

Não muito longe dali, após Bardock derrotar alguns soldados, ele estava enfrentando o comandante do grupo, que naquele momento se ergue, ficando de pé, para em seguida voar até o saiyajin que estava flutuando no ar, sendo que ao se aproximar, tenta dar uma cotovelada no seu oponente que detém o cotovelo do subordinado de Freeza, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, o soldado tenta acertá-lo com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada, sendo que Bardock bloqueia todos os golpes, para em seguida acerta-lo com o seu punho, fazendo o mesmo se afastar, com o sangue esverdeado escorrendo de seu rosto, para depois tomar impulso e avançar, tentando acertar o saiyajin com as pernas em vários golpes, com o mesmo usando as pernas dele para bloquear todos os golpes consecutivos, enquanto que o soldado tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava e assim segue-se por vários minutos, com o subordinado de Freeza tentando golpear o seu oponente com o joelho.

\- Você é patético. - o saiyajin resmunga, desanimado - Esperava mais de você.

\- Eu nunca perderei para um reles saiyajin patético, como você. Nos esmagamos a sua raça patética! - o invasor cuspia as palavras repletas de raiva.

\- Foi Freeza e não vocês que exterminaram o meu povo - Bardock fala friamente, estalando os ossos de seu pescoço e torcendo os punhos - Faço questão de esmaga-lo, como o verme que é pela luta decepcionante.

\- Não fale asneiras, seu macaco! - o soldado exclama, irado, avançando no saiyajin, tentando dar uma joelhada nele.

Para espanto do invasor, a sua joelhada é bloqueada, facilmente, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele, que estava começando a ficar entediado, sendo visível em seu rosto e frente a tal face, o soldado fica irado e dá uma cabeçada em Bardock, que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ele "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma no seu oponente que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, o saiyajin o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, atirando-o com violência, para em seguida voar rapidamente até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça, com ambas as mãos juntas, como se fosse um martelo, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão, para depois concentrar o seu ki, liberando uma rajada que dissolve o corpo do inimigo, sendo que ele repete o ataque para todos os demais soldados mortos, visando não deixar nenhum vestígio dos corpos.

Próximo de seu companheiro, Gine havia derrotado vários soldados, sendo que naquele instante, lutava contra um dos comandantes, já que havia derrotado o outro, sendo que ele não havia matado eles, embora os tivesse deixado incapazes de voltarem a lutar.

Ela estava em posição defensiva e concentrada, enquanto observava que o soldado de Freeza erguia-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, sendo que exibia um semblante raivoso, pois, além de perder para um saiyajin, ela era uma fêmea e isso somente tornava tudo mais vergonhoso, a seu ver.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade... Como eu, Rookos, posso estar perdendo para um saiyajin, ainda mais uma fêmea! Isso é impossível! - ele aperta o seu scouter - Seu poder é de apenas um terço do meu!

\- Não posso revelar. Apenas posso falar que você é mais fraco do que esta Gine. Nunca poderia me derrotar. Nem você e nem os outros. O meu poder agora rivaliza com o do meu companheiro. Deveria desistir. - a saiyajin fala seriamente - Antes que acabe ainda mais ferido, assim como os seus outros colegas.

\- Nunca! Vou derrotar você, sua bastarda!

Após se levantar, ele avança com o punho erguido para Gine que, suspirando, consegue bloquear, facilmente, o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que o subordinado de Freeza tentava chuta-la com ímpeto, com ela conseguindo desviar do chute sem qualquer dificuldade, para depois ela dar um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo ele curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo dele, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido, de costas, contra o chão.

O mesmo se ergue, ignorando estoicamente as dores lacerantes em seu corpo, avançando contra Gine, começando um ataque frenético com a saiyajin bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, ela bloqueou todos sem o menos esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do comandante, que prontamente se virou e recomeçou com o ataque frenético e irado, movido pelo seu orgulho.

Gine bloqueia todos os golpes e em seguida, desvia em um piscar de olhos, se posicionando atrás do soldado, dando um soco nas costas dele, atirando-o em direção ao solo, sendo que o comandante se levanta, parcamente, após a cratera anterior ser aumentada e antes que pudesse perceber algum movimento, Gine avança e chuta ele no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto dele, o derrubando, com o mesmo não se levantando.

Após se certificar que seu oponente estava inconsciente, ela avança para ajudar os chikyuujins, uma vez que alguns soldados avançavam contra um grupo.

Após ela se afastar, Bardock termina de matar os soldados caídos, pois, sabia que Gine era incapaz de matar alguém. Ela amava treinar e lutar. Mas, matar, não, pois, o seu coração era puro e cristalino, algo que lhe agradava e muito, pois, isso a tornava única e igualmente especial, como uma joia raríssima de valor inestimável.


	29. Protegendo a Terra - Final

**Notas da Autora**

As batalhas prosseguem, até...

 **Capítulo 29 - Protegendo a Terra - Final**

Próximo dali, após derrotar alguns soldados, Raditz estava lutando contra um soldado de nível superior aos outros e naquele instante, o saiyajin consegue desviar do golpe, ao usar o braço para impulsionar o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para ficar em uma posição defensiva, erguendo-se do chão, enquanto que os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra o solo, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira encobrir o local.

O subordinado de Freeza tenta golpeá-lo com os dedos esticados, mas, o jovem roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque e saltando para o chão, para em seguida saltar de novo, quando o soldado vira o corpo para golpeá-lo novamente, sendo que o saiyajin desvia, enquanto flexionava o braço, golpeando o soldado com o punho violentamente no rosto, o atirando rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-o se chocar contra o solo.

O subordinado de Freeza se recupera, sendo que tosse sangue, enquanto olhava com ira para o jovem saiyajin, falando:

\- Seu bastardo! Não passa de um macaco ordinário! Vou ensinar a você sobre o erro de ousar atacar um soldado do grandioso Freeza-sama!

\- Você é simplesmente patético. Eu queria ter enfrentando um adversário mais poderoso. Fui azarado no sorteio. - o jovem suspira, desanimado.

\- Como ousa? Seu desgraçado!

O soldado avança no ar e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo que o saiyajin some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, mas, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, o saiyajin começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o corpo do soldado é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, com o saiyajin alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e o rosto, até que o soldado recebe dois chutes horizontais em sua face, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, sendo que em seguida, ele recebe uma joelhada no tórax, arremessando-o contra o solo, com Raditz avançando contra ele, com o saiyajin unindo as duas mãos no alto da cabeça, para depois golpear o tórax do soldado com violência, fazendo o mesmo golfar sangue, enquanto surgia uma cratera no chão.

Em seguida, o jovem saiyajin usa o seu ki, o concentrando na mão, lançando o seu ataque contra a cratera, dissolvendo o seu inimigo, o eliminando por completo, para depois enfrentar outros soldados, pois, estava animado para lutar.

Próximo dali, as kibajins lutavam, sendo que alteravam com as suas formas ferais que potencializavam os seus instintos, sendo que também usavam as suas garras, promovendo uma ampliação dos danos em seus oponentes.

Yue, que havia derrotado alguns soldados, estava enfrentando o que restou do grupo que derrotou e cujo sangue impregnava o chão, devido aos cortes profundos que as suas garras proporcionavam, uma vez que conseguiam transpassar até as armaduras deles.

Ela desvia do gancho de esquerda dele, para em seguida trocarem socos e chutes, assim como joelhadas e cotoveladas consecutivas, até que a kibajin consegue dar uma cabeçada certeira no soldado e frente a isso, aproveita para aplicar uma sequência de socos e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo do soldado, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-o para longe, para depois girar o corpo, o chutando fortemente no lado direito do corpo dele, o atirando rumo ao chão com violência, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e para a alguns centímetros do solo, para depois se afastar do mesmo, ao voar para o alto em direção a sua oponente, recomeçando os ataques, até que o mesmo levanta um dos seus braços e se prepara para disparar uma rajada de energia do mecanismo em seu braço em direção em direção a um grupo de humanos que eram jornalistas e frente ao ato dele, rosnando, ela o golpeia, consecutivamente, com as suas garras, estraçalhando a armadura e consequentemente a pele do mesmo, fazendo cair em uma poça rubra do próprio sangue, enquanto ele estava em choque pelos ferimentos.

Mais soldados se aproximaram e ela assumiu a sua verdadeira forma, que era semelhante a um gato, só que grande, mostrando as suas presas, enquanto avançava nos soldados, que estavam chocados com a transformação, inusitada, compreendendo naquele instante o motivo dos inúmeros cortes, profundos, em seus colegas.

Muitos deles gritam:

\- É um monstro!

Próximo dela, outra kibajin, Tsuki, bloqueava o ataque de um soldado, sendo o remanescente do grupo que derrotou, enquanto tentava acertá-la com as pernas em vários golpes, com a kibajin usando as suas pernas para bloquear os chutes e joelhadas, com o soldado tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos, com o soldado tentando, inutilmente, golpear a sua oponente com o joelho, com a mesma bloqueando com o joelho dela, enquanto ele tentava acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela.

O soldado decide dar uma cabeçada em Tsuki, que para aflição dele não parece sentir, sendo que ela "retribui" a cabeçada, aplicando uma nele, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, a jovem kibajin acerta uma joelhada violenta no abdômen deste, atirando-o com violência, para em seguida voar rapidamente até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão.

Ele consegue se erguer e exclama irado:

\- Tome isso, bastarda!

Ele usa a sua arma no braço e lança um ataque contra a kibajin, que meramente detém o ataque com a mão, sendo que fica irada ao ver que enquanto ele a atacava, ele se preparava para atingir um grupo de pessoas ao longe, exibindo um sorriso maligno em seus rostos.

Para horror do soldado, quando o mesmo olha para a sua oponente, que era de uma raça tida como extinta, com exceção dela e da outra kibajin, ela se transforma em um lobo de tamanho considerável com presas pronunciadas que avança contra o mesmo, estraçalhando a armadura, fazendo o mesmo cair em uma poça rubra do seu próprio sangue, para depois, rosnando, avançar nos soldados que se dirigiam para aquele setor, ficando estarrecidos com a transformação, conforme se juntavam ao grupo que estava se preparando para ataca-las, com eles compreendo o motivo dos corpos dos demais soldados estarem com marcas de garras profundas.

As kibajins ficam uma do lado da outra e avançam ao mesmo tempo em suas formas ferais, fornecendo uma cena assustadora, com muitos gritando, enquanto se preparavam:

\- São monstros!

\- Cuidado com as garras e presas! Não recuem!

\- Vamos! Temos que mostra nosso valor!

Quando ocorre o choque entre elas e o grupo, as mesmas desviam facilmente dos ataques, enquanto procuravam provocar o maior dano possível nos soldados que não conseguiam se defender das garras afiadas e das presas proeminentes, enquanto os gritos deles ecoavam no ar.

Após algum tempo, Bardock, Sakura, Piccolo e os demais que não se importavam de matar o imponente, eliminavam os corpos dos que sobreviveram e os que morreram, para que nenhum humano mal intencionado pudesse tentar estuda-los, sendo que a nave foi levada a um local inacessível, para depois o senhor Brief criar uma câmara enorme para guardar a nave, sendo que em seguida transforma o contêiner em uma capsula, enquanto projetava a construção um laboratório maior, longe dos olhares dos curiosos, pois, havia o perigo de alguém mal intencionado tentar se apropriar da tecnologia alienígena.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bardock, Gine e todos os outros recebiam senzus para se recuperarem, com Raditz ficando surpreso de existir algo que curava mais rapidamente do que o liquido medicinal, com o casal de saiyajins comentando que seria interessante, os Briefs estudarem o material de que era feito o liquido medicinal, para depois começar a produzir, para que os humanos se beneficiassem dessa cura, com todos concordando que seria excelente, principalmente para ferimentos que estavam além da capacidade médica, atual.

Havia também a tecnologia de reconstrução de partes anatômicas e fabricação de órgãos que podiam ser estudadas pelos Briefs que se animaram, sendo o mesmo para os demais, que viam a chance das pessoas que perderam membros ou que precisavam de transplantes, ganharem uma nova vida e no caso dos transplantes, não precisaria esperar na fila, sendo que muitos morriam, sem ter a chance de conseguir um órgão novo.

Alguns meses depois, Kakarotto e a sua família treinavam com Gohan e Sakura, para aprender as habilidades dos chikyuujins, sendo que eles já detinham o controle do Ki. Tarble vivia com eles, com Gine o tratando como se fosse um filho, sendo o mesmo para Bardock, que o tratava como se fosse a sua cria.

Os pais e irmãos de Kakarotto treinavam a meditação, assim como, para não fazerem movimentos desnecessários, com Piccolo os auxiliando no treino.

Os Briefs deram aos saiyajins uma casa bonita, que era próxima da casa de Gohan e Sakura. Kakarotto ficava com os pais, sendo que eles estavam se acostumando com roupas de treino, já que a armadura dava uma falsa sensação de proteção, acabando por fazerem abrir um pouco a defesa.

Gine e as kibajins haviam se ajeitado, rapidamente, com as roupas, com a saiyajin adorando o fato de que eram macias e confortáveis.

Raditz continha a vontade de ficar com Tights, sendo que quando eles faziam um intervalo, ele não compreendia o motivo de querer ficar perto dela, como se uma força invisível os unisse, sendo que a loira sorria, enquanto corava, pois, achava ele bonito, ainda mais com o ar selvagem que emitia, principalmente pelo seu cabelo rebelde e espetado.

Os pais olhavam felizes para os filhos, sendo que acreditavam que Raditz tinha a ligação verdadeira com Tights e Kakarotto tinha com Yukiko.

Gine se surpreendeu ao ver o quanto Yukiko era poderosa, concordando com o marido que os meio saiyajins eram mais poderosos que os puros, sendo totalmente o oposto do que era esperado de tal união.

A família de Kakarotto era chamada para as festas privadas dos Briefs, onde somente entravam os guerreiros do time do dragão, com os jornalistas sempre procurando um modo de entrarem para tirarem algumas fotos.

Bardock, Gine, Raditz, Tarble e as kibajins foram adicionados ao Time Dragão, enquanto que Kuririn também fazia parte ao ser adicionado ao Time e na última festa, Gine anunciou que estava grávida, fazendo a festar ser ainda mais animada com a chegada iminente do bebê.

Algumas semanas depois, Tights estava em uma região nevada, mais precisamente em uma montanha, fazendo pesquisas para o seu livro.

Raditz, que havia ficado no Monte Paouz, estava ansioso, pois, fazia uma semana que não via a Brief, sendo que os seus pais notaram o seu nervosismo.

Já, Kakarotto estava sempre com Yukiko, com ambos explorando as montanhas, junto de Tarble, que também era criança, com os três acompanhados pelas kibajins que adoravam a natureza e conforme o esperado, as crianças não perceberam o estado de Raditz.

Até porque, eles eram filhotes, ainda.

Já, as kibajins notaram e já haviam comentando que o irmão delas devia ir até a fêmea chikyuujin, com Raditz incerto se deveria ou não, pois, queria dar privacidade a ela, fazendo ambas revirarem os olhos com o argumento.

Na casa da família dos saiyajins, Gine estava sentada em um sofá, lendo uma revista terráquea, após dominarem o idioma, sendo visível o seu ventre proeminente nas roupas que usava.

Conforme viviam no planeta, adotaram roupas casuais, embora que para Bardock ainda era difícil largar a armadura. Com Gine foi mais fácil, pois, ela adorava a sensação da roupa na pele. Claro que quando treinavam ou lutavam, usavam armaduras. Era algo natural para eles, assim como era algo semelhante a uma segunda natureza, mesmo para Gine, sendo que somente usavam roupas terráqueas quando não estavam treinando ou lutando.

Bardock havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de treinamento em uma sala equipada com aparelhos e com gravidade que podia ser alterada e ao entrar na sala, observa o seu filho mais velho dando voltas no cômodo.

\- Se você não aguentar esperar o retorno dela, vá até ela, Raditz. - Bardock fala em um suspiro, cansado, ao notar a cauda de sua cria se contorcendo na cintura.

\- Isso mesmo, meu filho. Vá até ela. Afinal, vocês tem a raríssima ligação verdadeira. É normal querer estar com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que a distância entre vocês é angustiante. Nós sabemos como é. - Gine fala com o seu típico sorriso gentil.

\- Mas... e se ela não quiser? Eu... - nisso, ele passa nervosamente as mãos nos cabelos dele.

Suspirando, Bardock o pega pela roupa, deixando o jovem confuso, para depois atirar ele para o alto, falando:

\- Vá até ela! E vá logo! Francamente...!

Então, ele vira de costas e entra na casa, enquanto que a cria mais velha dele voava no ar, para depois sorrir, agradecendo ao pai, sendo que em seguida parte dali, rumo até o local onde Tights estava.

Bardock decide sentar na poltrona para relaxar, com Gine falando, agora preocupada:

\- Eles estarão bem, né? Sei que Raditz ficará bem. Eu fico preocupada com a minha futura nora, pelo que me contou sobre o futuro dela e que pelo visto, ocorrerá hoje.

\- O futuro será mudado. Ou melhor, já teve grandes mudanças e esse será o próximo. Ela não seguirá o mesmo destino no outro futuro. Acredite. - ele fala sorrindo, a beijando nos lábios, com a mesma retribuindo.

Então, a saiyajin sorri meigamente e fala:

\- Eu acredito em você, meu amor.

Não muito longe dali, Yue, Tsuki, Tarble, Kakarotto e Yukiko olham para o céu, ao sentirem o ki de Raditz, Goku pergunta:

\- Para onde Raditz está indo?

\- Eu aposto que ele vai atrás de Tights. - Yue fala com um sorriso.

\- Até que enfim! - Tsuki exclama, animada.

As crianças olham para elas e Yukiko pergunta, inocentemente:

\- Por que falam isso?

As kibajins se entreolham e sorrindo, Yue fala:

\- Eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe um do outro. É o mesmo com os nossos pais e com vocês, Kakarotto e Yukiko.

\- Isso mesmo. - Tsuki fala sorrindo.

Kakarotto e Yukiko se entreolham, sorrindo, compreendendo o que falavam, sendo que a cauda de ambos envolvia a cintura um do outro, conforme andavam, sendo que não compreendiam a reação de suas caudas, enquanto que Tarble não compreendia por que a cauda de Kakarotto e Yukiko envolviam ambos, enquanto olhava para a sua cauda na cintura.


	30. Perigo nas Montanhas nevadas

**Notas da Autora**

Tights havia feito uma viagem em busca de inspiração para o seu novo livro.

Lá, ela conhece...

Então, de repente...

Yo!

Este é o último capítulo dessa fase.

Eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa fase.

Essa história irá continuar na próxima fase que irei publicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Um abraço. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 30 - Perigo nas Montanhas nevadas**

AGE 750 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, dentre as montanhas nevadas, Tights estava sentada em uma mesa confortável, cuja janela dava para a face sul da montanha, onde muitos esquiadores se divertiam, além de crianças brincarem criando bonecos de neve ou fazendo guerra de bolas de neve.

Naquele momento, ela digitava em seu notebook, o enredo de uma história, tentando conter a imensa saudade que sentia de estar com Raditz, pois, adorava a presença dele, além de achar ele lindo em decorrência da aparência selvagem dele e ao associá-lo com o Tarzan, não consegue conter uma leve risada, enquanto sorria.

Após alguns minutos, sente que a mente está "em branco", não conseguindo sequer digitar uma única linha de sua história, sendo que estava na pousada da estação de esqui em busca de inspiração para o seu enredo, que se passava em uma estação de esqui.

Suspirando, ela vai até a janela e sorri ao ver todos brincarem.

Então, decide sair um pouco para "arejar a mente", acreditando que a inspiração voltaria, assim como, ajudaria a se distrair da saudade que sentia do saiyajin.

Conforme caminhava pela neve, avista uma raposinha bípede que usava roupas de ninja. Ela confessava que a roupa e a caudinha felpuda, a tornavam fofinha, acreditando, ao olhar mais atentamente, que era um macho. Portanto, seria fofinho, já que não diminuía a fofura dele.

Ele estava sentado em um banco, olhando todos brincarem, quando ouve uma voz gentil, que o faz olhar para a dona deste, Tights, que pergunta:

\- Está tudo bem? Qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Shuu.

\- É um nome fofinho.

\- Obrigado. - ele fala educadamente, enquanto corava, levemente, fazendo Tights acha-lo ainda mais fofo.

\- Vi que está triste. Por quê?

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Meus pais acabaram de falecer e herdei uma casa. Porém, por causa das dividas que eles contraíram, ela foi confiscada para pagar as dívidas. Agora, estou morando na rua. Mas, tenho um dinheiro guardada na minha conta.

\- Não tem ninguém?- a Brief fica condoída com a situação dele.

\- Não.

\- O que acha de...

Então, um som interrompe ambos, sendo ensurdecedor, fazendo Shuu se levantar e conforme era predestinado, ocorre uma avalanche violenta que envolve todos que estão em seu caminho.

Originalmente, era para a maioria das pessoas na estação morrerem, sendo que somente alguns sobreviveriam. Shuu estaria dentre os sobreviventes.

Pelo destino original, Tights iria sobreviver, mas, ficaria em coma por vários anos. Como não ficava na Corporação capsula e sim viajando pelo mundo, sem avisar os pais, eles nunca saberiam o que aconteceu com ela, com a mesma despertando, após vinte anos.

Se concentrando, Tights armazena ki em suas mãos, enquanto falava a raposinha:

\- Fique comigo.

Shuu decide que era melhor ficar com ela, já que ele não conseguiria correr o suficiente para escapar da avalanche.

\- Kame... hame... ha! - após concentrar o poder nas mãos, ela dispara uma rajada contra a avalanche.

Por causa da rajada, foi formada uma espécie de vala de segurança, com a avalanche descendo pelos lados da rajada. O hotel estava atrás, no centro dessa rajada. Portanto, foi protegido da avalanche, além de haver muitas pessoas encolhidas próximas de Tights, que estavam fascinadas com o poder dela.

Com o passar do tempo, Shuu percebia que devia ser cansativo manter a rajada de ki, já que graças aos jornais, todos sabiam que era o ki e estava apavorado, que ela não resistisse até a avalanche cessar.

\- Tights!

O coração dela dá um salto no peito, enquanto sentia-se imensamente feliz, ao virar o rosto e ver o dono da voz que amava, pois, somente longe dele, pode sentir o quanto ele era especial para ela.

Rapidamente, Raditz desce e usa o seu ataque de ki para desintegrar a avalanche no entorno, deixando todos surpresos e quando termina, é descoberto que uma parte da montanha foi eliminada. No caso a ponta.

Raditz suspira e concorda que de fato, os saiyajins eram especialistas em destruir algo, mesmo que estivessem tentando salvar alguém.

As pessoas olham da montanha para ele e vice-versa, que já esperava ouvir reclamação por ter destruído a ponta da montanha.

Porém, fica estarrecido ao ver que todos se levantam e batiam palmas para ele, enquanto o agradeciam por ter salvado eles, assim como agradeciam a Tights, que sorrindo, salta e abraça Raditz, que se surpreende com o ato dela, para depois sorrir, a abraçando, enquanto que os olhares de ambos ficam perdidos um no outro.

Então, o som de gritos e pedidos de ajuda desperta ambos, que percebem que ainda havia pessoas vivas dentre a avalanche. Tights corre até as vozes, sendo que sente o ki, assim como Raditz que a acompanha, com ambos usando o ki para desenterrar as vítimas.

As equipes de socorro chegam ao local e começam a trabalhar nas buscas, com Tights orientando eles, aonde tinha pessoas vivas, já que sentia o ki. Como a equipe sabia sobre o ki, agradecem pela ajuda, pois, podiam priorizar o atendimento aos sobreviventes, impedindo assim que perdessem um tempo vital com aqueles que já não podiam ser salvos.

Raditz auxiliava as equipes de resgate, usando a sua enorme força, resistência e poder saiyajin, no socorro das vítimas enterradas vivas na neve, sendo que quando encontrava uma, ele colocava a mão e enviava um pouco de seu ki para essa pessoa, permitindo assim que pudesse ser levada ao hospital mais próximo, com uma chance maior de sobrevivência, com os paramédicos e bombeiros ficando admirados com essa habilidade, presenciando a diferença dos sinais vitais das vítimas, que se ampliavam, aumentando assim a chance de sobreviverem.

Após várias horas, Raditz e Tights não sentem mais nenhum ki, indicando que os demais estavam mortos e soterrados em decorrência da violência da avalanche e do intenso frio, da neve. As equipes de resgate trouxeram maquinário para escavar, a fim de resgatar os corpos, que são alinhados lado a lado em um canto, após serem colocados em sacos pretos.

Os jornalistas haviam chegado ao local e entrevistavam os sobreviventes, com a maioria esmagadora indo até Tights e Raditz, ávidos por uma entrevista, ou pelo menos, para conseguirem algumas palavras deles, que explicam resumidamente o que fizeram, enquanto eram tiradas fotos deles, até que Tights espirra, fazendo Raditz afastá-los com as mãos, sem ser bruscamente, já que os chikyuujins eram frágeis, enquanto um policial colocava um manto quente em cima da Briefs, para depois coordenar os seus policiais, para formarem um cordão de isolamento para manter os jornalistas afastados do local.

Tights estava sentada em um banco, junto de Raditz, até que ouve um espirro e avista Shuu, encolhido contra uma árvore, fitando o horizonte.

\- Shuu? Está tudo bem com você? - ela se vira para a raposinha, com visível preocupação na face.

Raditz estava começando a sentir ciúmes da raposa, até que percebe que era mesmo um animal falante e que não parecia amar a sua fêmea,

Portanto, decide conter a sua possessividade, enquanto continha a muito custo um rosnado de prazer frente ao pensamento de Tights ser a sua fêmea.

\- Eu estou bem. É que clonaram o meu cartão e tiraram todo o dinheiro da minha conta. Agora, além de não ter uma casa, não tenho nenhum dinheiro. Mesmo assim, quero agradecer por terem me salvado. Nunca imaginei que conheceria alguém do legendário e heróico Time do dragão, pessoalmente, que se dedica a salvar a Terra das ameaças. Vocês são muito famosos. Saibam que eu considero uma honra, conhecer um de vocês. - ele curva levemente a cabeça para Raditz.

Tights tem uma ideia e pergunta gentilmente para ele:

\- Gostaria de morar na minha casa? Ela é enorme.

\- Morar? - ele olha surpreso para ela.

\- Sim. Você é tão fofinho com essa roupa ninja e cauda. Além disso, se quiser estudar ou fazer algum curso, podemos ajudar você.

\- Mas... assim... Não iria atrapalhar?

\- Não. Meus pais adorariam e ficariam encantados em terem você morando em casa, assim como a minha irmã.

Shuu pensa por alguns minutos, até que sorri e fala, se levantando:

\- Muito obrigado. Prometo que vou arranjar um trabalho para pagar pela hospedagem.

\- Não precisa. Nós somos os Briefs. A Corporação Cápsula é imensa. Nem me lembro de quantos quartos nós temos. Acredite, será um prazer ter você lá. É um lugar imenso e quase não há ninguém lá, com exceção dos nossos robôs. Além disso, você parece bom e gentil, assim como está em dificuldade. Não ficaria em paz comigo mesmo, deixando você lidar com a perda da casa e do dinheiro, vivendo nas ruas.

Shuu está embasbacado e balbucia ainda estarrecido.

\- É mesmo uma Brief?

\- Sim. Me chamo Tights Brief.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que conheceria um Brief. Quer dizer, vocês são os mais ricos do mundo.

\- Talvez. Tou-chan não se importa com isso, assim como a kaa-chan. Eu também não me incomodo, assim como Bulma.

\- Muito obrigado!

A raposinha segura as duas mãos dela, enquanto ficava feliz, agradecendo mais algumas vezes, antes de parar, com a sua cauda felpuda abanando animadamente para os lados.

Raditz se incomodou, inicialmente, com a conversa, já que teria outro macho na casa dela, até que notou que a raposinha não tinha nenhum interesse nela, além de amizade.

Além isso, não era outro chikyuujin e sim, um animal falante que ficava sobre as duas patas.

Tights não sabia que modificou o destino de Shuu, pois, originalmente, como ela estaria em coma, ele ficou sozinho, sem casa e dinheiro, começando a vagar pela rua, até que encontraria Pilaf e Mai, concordando em trabalhar para Pilaf, em troca de um teto e comida.

Agora, ele teria um novo destino em decorrências das várias mudanças ocorridas na linha do tempo original, com ele sendo salvo de uma vida de sofrimento nas mãos de um bastardo hipócrita e perverso, chamado Pilaf.

Após alguns dias, Tights está no quarto, preparando a sua mala para voltar para casa, a fim de apresentar o Shuu e comunicar a sua família que ele moraria lá, sendo que temporariamente, havia alugado um quarto para ele, quando Raditz entra pela janela.

A Brief comenta, divertida:

\- Achei que fosse usar a porta.

\- O caminho é longo e é mais prático pela janela.

\- Imagino a sensação que isso causou em que viu você voando até a minha janela.

Raditz dá de ombros e fala:

\- Somente alguns viram isso. Se bem, que eles já sabem que nos voamos. Inclusive, estavam tirando fotos, animadamente.

\- Verdade.

Raditz entra no quarto e se aproxima de Tights, sendo que está sem graça, quando para na frente dela e vira o rosto, como se lutasse para falar algo. Já, Tights, estava corada, enquanto desconfiava sobre o motivo dele agir assim e decide esperar pacientemente ele falar o que queria.

Após alguns minutos, Raditz engole em seco e fala:

\- Pesquisei os seus costumes terráqueos. Portanto, decide seguir esses costumes. Por isso, eu vim para... para... para... para...

\- Para o quê? - ela procurava estimular ele.

Após alguns minutos, com a cauda dele se contorcendo na cintura, ele fala as palavras grudadas umas nas outras, enquanto gaguejava:

\- Quer-namorar-comigo?

Ele olha para Tights pela primeira vez em busca de uma resposta em seus olhos, se surpreendendo ao ver o imenso sorriso dela e o fato dos olhos dela brilharem, como se tivessem minúsculas estrelas, com ela falando, enquanto o abraçava na nuca, aproximando o seu rosto do dele:

\- Claro que aceito, meu amor.

Ela fica imensamente feliz e a abraça posessivamente, enquanto a cauda dele envolvia a sua cintura, com os lábios de ambos se encontrando, partilhando de um beijo inicialmente necessitado, para depois ser doce, sendo que se separam quando Tights fica sem ar.

Eles se afastam e ela sente a cauda dele na sua cintura, sendo que sempre a achou fofa e desejava a muito tempo tocar em uma.

Nunca havia tentado, pois, sabia que os saiyajins eram melindrosos em relação as suas caudas.

Ela aproxima a sua mão da cauda dele e olha para ele, procurando confirmação, com o mesmo dando, enquanto sorria.

Extasiada pela permissão, Tights toca na cauda e começa a acaricia-la, achando-a muito fofa, sendo que parecia seda e conforme afagava gentilmente a cauda, ouve o saiyajin ronronar, ficando surpresa, para depois sorrir frente a descoberta fascinante e assim prossegue por vários minutos, até que ele retira delicadamente a mão dela, que olha confusa para o saiyajin, até que nota o olhar intenso do mesmo, conforme percebia a respiração entrecortante dele, ao mesmo tempo que sente um volume por baixo da armadura dele, fazendo-a corar intensamente, com Raditz falando com a voz rouca, enquanto ronronava de prazer, conforme percorria o pescoço dela com o nariz, aspirando o odor dela:

\- Nós somos sensíveis na cauda e quando os companheiros tocam na cauda um do outro, podem acabar estimulando sexualmente um ao outro. Mesmo seguindo os costumes terráqueos, para mim, você é a minha companheira. Eu sinto que estamos unidos de uma forma profunda, ao ponto de mesmo não a marcando como minha, para nos vincularmos, eu sinto tudo o que sentiria se a tivesse marcado.

\- Entendi.

Ela fala timidamente, sentindo calafrios de prazer pela respiração quente do saiyajin se chocar contra a sua pele, enquanto o coração dela parecia querer sair da boca, conforme as suas pernas pareciam perder sustentação e ele fica assim, acariciando o pescoço e curva do ombro dela com o nariz, embriagado pelo doce cheiro dela, que nublava cada vez mais a sua mente, enquanto as suas mãos roçavam na pele acetinada dela dos braços, até que um gemido de prazer dela, o desperta do transe, fazendo o mesmo se afastar, enquanto respirava roucamente, ao mesmo tempo que Tights, extremamente corada, se refazia de todas as sensações que sentia nos braços do saiyajin, sendo que inicialmente estava levemente desorientada, pois, a sua mente havia começado a ser mergulhada em algodão, fazendo-a perder noção do mundo a sua volta, somente se focando em Raditz e as sensações desnorteantes que ele despertava nela.

Após alguns minutos, ela comenta:

\- Nossa... isso...

\- Você ficou afagando a minha cauda por muito tempo e acredito que temos a lendária ligação verdadeira, assim como os meus pais tem um pelo outro. Acredito que Kakarotto tem essa ligação com Yukiko. Acariciar a cauda de um saiyajin dessa forma, pode nos estimular, sexualmente.

\- O que é a ligação verdadeira?

Raditz explica o que era, assim como sobre vínculo e a ligação falsa ou forçada.

\- A ligação verdadeira lembra a concepção romântica terráquea de almas gêmeas. - ela comenta com um sorriso.

\- Eu tenho que tomar um banho. Urgente.

Ela olha novamente o volume nele e cora ainda mais, enquanto apontava fracamente o dedo para onde era o banheiro, para depois entrelaçar as mãos em seu tórax, enquanto sorria, pois, também sentia uma conecção muito forte com Raditz, sendo diferente de tudo o que leu sobre amor, sendo que o mais próximo que leu e que chegou perto das sensações que ela sentia pelo saiyajin, foi o conceito de almas gêmeas.

Após algumas horas, Shuu está voando pela primeira vez.

Ele ainda não dominava o bukujutsu, sendo que Tights havia começado a ensiná-lo e naquele instante, o segurava em seus braços, enquanto voavam rumo a Corporação Capsula e Shuu confessava que inicialmente sentiu medo quando ascenderam rumo ao céu, até que passou a gostar da sensação de voar como os pássaros.

Eles pousam no quintal da mansão dos Briefs e são recepcionados pelos pais e irmã de Tights, sendo que Bulma abraçou Shuu, o chamando de "fofo", fazendo a cauda da raposinha, abanar.

Então, em uma mesa com chá e biscoitos Shuu conta o que ocorreu e Tights fala da oferta que fez a ele. Os pais dela e irmã adoraram a ideia de Shuu morar na Corporação, fazendo o mesmo ficar feliz. Quando Tights revelou que Raditz a pediu em namoro, a família de Tights comemorou e combinaram em fazer uma festa para anunciar o namoro deles, enquanto que a cauda do saiyajin continuava na cintura de Tights que corava.

Bulma, que era adolescente, suspirava e imaginava se um dia teria um saiyajin para ela, também, pois, sempre desejou tocar na cauda de um, por achar a cauda fofa.

A noite, com todos sendo avisados, ocorre a festa privativa deles, sendo que todos os demais conheceram Shuu, que fez grande amizade com Pual, um gatinho azul, sendo que os outros gatinhos, que ficaram felizes pelo convite, também se divertiam, tomando leite e comendo petiscos feitos de peixe, exclusivamente para eles.

Sakura havia envolvido a sua cauda na cintura de Gohan, que estavam conversando com Bardock, Gine, as kibajins e Muten. Bardock e Gine envolviam a cauda na cintura um do outro.

Próximo dali, Kakarotto estava entretido, conversando com Kuririn, enquanto observava Yukiko se divertir com alguns balões, juntamente com Tarble, até que se junta a eles e em vários momentos, as duas famílias viram as caudas de Kakarotto e de Yukiko, envolverem um ao outro e frente a este ato, Gine acha tal cena fofinha, sendo que Gohan sorria, enquanto Sakura sorria discretamente. Kuririn viu a cena e já sabia o que significa, pois, o seu mestre Muten lhe explicou sobre os costumes saiyajins.

Já, Bardock, sorria com orgulho para a sua cria, pela escolha do mesmo, em relação a sua futura companheira.

Os demais membros do Time do dragão conversavam e se divertiam na festa privativa, servidos pelos vários robôs.

Já, Raditz e Tights se ausentaram da festa, para ficarem no teto da mansão, olhando para o céu, sendo que estavam abraçados, com a cauda dele envolvendo a cintura dela, enquanto se beijavam, apaixonadamente.

Bardock e Gine viam a distância e sorriram felizes pelo fato de enfim, Raditz estar junto daquela que tinha a ligação verdadeira.

Então, perto da manhã, a festa é encerrada, com os convidados se retirando, sendo que os jovens que iam lutar no próximo Tenkaichi Budoukai, estavam animados pelas lutas, enquanto que os seus pais iriam assistir.


End file.
